Fruits Basket: Curse Renewed
by shardingtoby
Summary: Sequel to the Riceball series!COMPLETE! Book Three: Ten years have past and it is now up to the next generation to deal with the Zodiac curse, fall in love, and completely triumph over the family of Ushida!
1. Prologue:

_**Prologue:**_

_Dear Diary,_

" _I know it has been a long time since I last wrote in you. But a lot has been going on. Between my and Kyo's job it's been difficult but more than anything it's because of what happened two months ago. No wait maybe I should start at the beginning which would technically be three months ago. _

_It all started on a clear, crisp, Friday afternoon…_

_(To be continued…)_

_Authors Note: Hey guys! Long time no see. I thought it would be fun to wet your whistle with this prologue before tomorrow's writing begins. Can't wait to see you all there!_

_Next Chapter: The Cat and the Riceball_


	2. Chapter One: The Cat and the Riceball

_**Fruits Basket:**_

**_Curse Renewed_**

_**Written by: shardingtoby**_

_**Book One: Reawakening**_

**Chapter One: The Cat and the Riceball**

Kyo Sohma walked quietly up the steps of his Tokyo city apartment. As he was going to the mailbox, he took the time to say good evening to the apartment manager as he and his wife left for an evening out on the town. It was Friday afternoon and the newly wed had put in a full weeks work at his Master's dojo. All afternoon he had taught classes, and his last one had just ended only twenty minutes ago. As he pulled out his keys to check the mailbox he smiled slightly at the thought of finally coming home for the weekend. He was quite certain that his wife would be at the door like always waiting to give him a huge hug and a kiss, like she did everyday. He smiled again as he pulled out some small envelopes from the box and then walked over to the door to the steps, because once again the elevator was out in their small building.

Meanwhile Tohru Sohma, his young nineteen year- old wife was in the kitchen of their small one bedroom apartment, trying to decide on what to make for dinner. Her cat Kyoko walked up to her and began to rub her legs reminding her that it was almost time for her dinner as well.

"I know," she giggled placing her hand on the cat's head, "I know. I see you there" she smiled as she pulled a can opener out of the drawer and a small can from off the counter, "I'll feed you first."

Just as she had placed the food down she heard the familiar sound of Kyo's key in the door and hurried over to greet him. Just as he suspected as soon as he came into the door, Tohru flung her arms around him, embracing him tightly, and then lightly kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and kissed her back on the lips and then closed the door.

"I got to tell ya" he replied with a grin as he took off his shoes, "I love coming home everyday."

"Did you have a good day Kyo?" Tohru asked as she returned to the kitchen."

"It was a little rambunctious around the dojo today" he said with a shrug of his shoulders as he sat down at the kitchen table, "We started a new class for students as young as six and seven. It was actually Kunimitsu's idea, but since he was out of town today, I took over all of his classes as well as my own."

"How did that go?" she asked as she finally picked something and pulled some cod from the fridge.

"I guess it went okay. But six and seven year olds can be a lot harder to teach sometimes. They don't always focus. Oh thanks" he nodded as she gave him a glass of milk, "They sort of remind me of that silly little rabbit when he was that age."

"Oh yes Momiji" Tohru replied with a smile, "I wonder how his trip is doing? I forgot to ask Hideto this afternoon and I meant to."

"He's still on that trip of his?" Kyo asked with a raise of his eyebrows as he sat his glass back down, "It's been at least two months hasn't it since he left?"

"He must be having a good time" Tohru said as she placed the fish in the oven, "I think the last time I actually saw him was just before he left. Right after we came back from our honeymoon remember?"

"Yea" Kyo nodded remembering fondly, "It seems like so long ago. Or maybe because we both have been working a lot lately."

"Mhm" she replied, "But Hideto is going away to a conference for a week, so he gave me the same week off."

"That's great. But what are you going to do?" Kyo said after.

"I probably will work on some of the improvements to the apartment that we talked about."

"All by yourself?"

"It's not that big of a deal" she said placing the two plates of dinner on the table and then sitting down in her chair, "Besides Uo will be back from her shoot next week and she, Hana, and I have discussed getting together one of those days."

"That should be good" Kyo nodded, "Oh by the way. I'm all clear for tomorrow. Since I took over Kunimitsu's classes today, he promised to take over the two I had scheduled for tomorrow."

"Great" Tohru smiled, "Grandmother and Grandfather will be so pleased that you can come. They have been trying to get us to visit for a long time now."

"Okay" Kyo nodded again, "We'll leave first thing in the morning and spend the whole day there. Sounds good to me" he grinned.

"Me too" Tohru said smiling back.

Kyo reached down and petted Kyoko's head since she was rubbing against his legs, and thought that life couldn't get any better than this.

**(Next Scene)**

The next morning Tohru woke up bright and early and saw, that unlike most Saturdays that Kyo was lying right next to her. She smiled as she leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. He smiled but didn't open his eyes. Instead he just squeezed her tightly.

"Good morning kitten" he replied as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning" Tohru blushed as he called her by the nickname he had given her on their honeymoon, "It's so nice to see you lying next to me on a Saturday. It's like we're still on our honeymoon."

"If only" he replied sitting up and stretching, "I would give anything to have the peace and quiet we had in Kyoto that whole week."

"Maybe we should plan another trip sometime" she said standing up from the bed and walking over to their closet to pick out her outfit for the day.

"Yea" he agreed as he watched her, "That would be fun" he stretched again and then rose from the bed, walking into the bathroom and closing the door, as she slipped the dress over her head.

The teal dress flowed around her as she walked out into the living room, and to her desk where the picture of her mom sat smiling like always.

"Good morning mom" she replied cheerfully as Kyoko jumped up onto the desk, and Tohru pulled a brush from out of the desk drawer.

She glanced over onto the small mantle that Kyo had placed up and smiled again at the portrait of all their parents. Despite having Rei Sohma in the photograph, Kyo treasured the picture as much as Tohru did and insisted that it be the only photo on the shelf.

"Good morning to you to father" she whispered, "And you, Sakura" she added to Kyo's mother, who she felt a closeness to since the day she had married Kyo.

Once more she turned to the desk and placed the brush back inside the drawer. Before closing it she happened to glance down at the other articles that the drawer contained. There was a small journal that looked ancient and Tohru fingered it for a moment with a thoughtful look. For the journal was the very same that had helped solve the Zodiac curse only three months prior. It was this book that had allowed Tohru to take a journey through the past, and even though it wasn't the true cat's journal, Tohru had always felt connected to it. The strangest thing about the book is that even though it had been left in Tai Ushida's mansion, it had somehow ended back in Tohru's possession thanks to Yuki Sohma, a very dear and close person to Tohru's heart. Yuki had discovered it amongst the wedding presents at Shigure's house and had given it to Tohru himself. As she thought about him, her thoughts turned to how he was doing at the moment, for it had been several months since she had seen him as well.

Yuki, after much debate with Machi Kuragi his girlfriend had moved temporarily with her to Paris, France while she pursued her art career. Since Akito Sohma, the former head of Zodiac was no longer the same tyrant he once was, Yuki had the freedom at last to quit school like he wanted, and to find his own special gift in the world. Tohru smiled once more, as she glanced down at the other item in the drawer. This time she frowned a little as she fingered the object, for it was the cat's bracelet. The very bracelet that Kyo had been burdened to wear since he was four. For it was the bracelet, which contained the other form, his true form, that he once was cursed to be. Since the removal of the Zodiac curse, Kyo had given the bracelet to Tohru and had asked her to get rid of it, but for some reason no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. Something told her to keep it. She wasn't sure what, but she was certain that getting rid of it like he wanted her to, would be one of the biggest mistakes of her life. As she stood there, Kyo came out of the bedroom, all ready to go, but stopped when he saw her distant stare.

"Tohru sweetie" he replied softly making her snap back, "Are you all right?" he asked concerned.

"Yes" she nodded closing the door fast and turning to him, "I was just thinking about things" she walked over to him and took his arm, "So are you ready to go?"

"Uh huh" he nodded still worried, "Are you sure that you're all right?"

"Mhm. I'm fine" she pointed to the clock, "We had better hurry. Or we'll be late."

"Okay" he agreed to drop the subject for the moment, "Let's go."

She nodded with a smile and the two of them walked out the door.

**(Next Scene)**

Meanwhile a tall boy with hair that hung in his violet eyes hopped off the bus and gazed around him, taking in all the sights around him and smiled. He shouldered his bag and then began to walk away from the city. He walked until he was near the suburbs, and finally came to a stop at a cobbled walkway, staring at the small house that lay before him and smiled.

"It's good to be home" Yuki grinned.

**(Till Next Time)**


	3. Chapter Two: The Rat Returns

**_Chapter Two: The Rat Returns_**

_Kyo and Tohru boarded the bus that led to the countryside where her grandparent's home was located. They once more greeted the bus driver, who had been driving them to that particular location since Tohru had been going there. The first time was around New Years, when Kyo and Yuki had accompanied her to her family party. At the time Kyo had been pretending to be her boyfriend, while harboring secret affections for her. Of course that wonderful occasion had included Tai Ushida, one of Tohru's former friends, and Kyo's worst enemy next to his father. Just before Tohru and Kyo tied the knot and the Zodiac curse was almost solved, Tai had concocted a plot that involved Kyo's father, in order to get rid of the cursed boy and to obtain Tohru for himself. Luckily for the two sweethearts Yuki, Momiji, Rin, and Hatsuharu Sohma, managed to save Kyo just in the nick of time, to defeat the stubborn millionaire. Kyo frowned as the bus finally arrived at their destination. Tohru looked over at her husband as the bus drove off._

_"Is everything all right Kyo?" she asked._

_"Yea" he nodded his head brushing a hand threw his short orange hair and replacing his frown with a smile, "Come on" he took her hand gently, "I'll lead the way."_

_"Okay" she nodded as they began to walk up the hill towards the large gate that bore the name of Miyoshi._

_As they walked past the first large gate, Tohru frowned herself, remembering the same time she was trapped in the large house, all thinks to Tai's evil scheme. But she also noticed that on the front of the gate was a For Sale sign. She scratched the back of her head as they arrived at the second large gate and Kyo knocked on the door. The servant who usually answered the door smiled as she opened it, and then led the young couple to the backyard area, where Tohru and Kyo saw that her grandparents were waiting for them by the swimming pool area. Serika Miyoshi, Tohru's grandmother was sitting at a table close to the pool wearing a beautiful lavender dress and was sipping some ice tea. Kousuke Miyoshi, the head of the family and Tohru's grandfather was drying off after having a swim in the large pool. Unlike her grandmother, he loved to swim and tried to do it in the summertime as often as he could. Her grandmother smiled and stood up as the two of them walked over._

_"Oh Tohru darling" she replied, "I'm so glad that you could make it."_

_"We're happy to be here" Tohru said, "Thank you for inviting us."_

_"Oh not at all. And Kyo" she embraced him tightly, "When Tohru informed me that you were coming I have to say that Kousuke and I were just thrilled."_

_"Thank you Mrs. Miyoshi" Kyo replied with a smile but she shook her head._

_"Now Kyo. Enough with that Mrs. Miyoshi stuff" she said as they all sat down and Mr. Miyoshi came over, "You can call me grandmother, just like Tohru."_

_"Uh" Kyo suddenly became nervous, "Okay. If you say so."_

_"Don't try to argue with her my boy" Mr. Miyoshi replied as he shook his hand, "You'll never win" he added with a smile and a wink._

_"Okay sir" he nodded as Tohru stood up to embrace her grandfather warmly._

_A couple moments later the two couples were sitting at the table, having a marvelous lunch and talking about everything that had been happening the past two months._

_"So" Mr. Miyoshi said taking a cloth out to clean his glasses, "You both had a good time on the honeymoon? I'm glad to hear that."_

_"Yes sir" Kyo replied politely._

_"I've been to Kyoto on a couple business trips, but I had no idea it was a popular place to have a vacation."_

_"Oh yes grandfather" Tohru nodded, "Lots of people go there for trips. In fact the first time that Kyo and I ever went was for a school trip right Kyo?"_

_"Yep" Kyo agreed, "It was the senior trip."_

_"Oh I see" Mr. Miyoshi nodded while his wife listened contently, "And how is everything going at your jobs?"_

_"Really well" Tohru grinned, "In fact I have off all of next week so I am looking forward to that."_

_"As for me" Kyo added, "The dojo is running very smoothly and so far I really am enjoying it."_

_"Yes" Mr. Miyoshi said, "Well you seemed to really enjoy the skill of Martial arts when I watched you in that match with Tai Ushida" Mr. Miyoshi suddenly frowned and then cleared his throat, "I hope you two don't mind, but I do have some business I have to take care of this afternoon, so I will excuse myself" he stood up, "I will see you both at dinner. In the meantime, it's the last month of summer. You should take advantage of a nice dip in the pool" he smiled picking up his towel, "It is quite relaxing" he leaned down and kissed his wife gently on the cheek and then departed as Tohru and Kyo both thanked him._

_"Well" Mrs. Miyoshi turned to them, "Like Kousuke said, you two make yourselves at home" she rose, "I have some errands I wanted to run this afternoon as well, so I hope you'll pardon me?"_

_"It's okay grandmother" Tohru nodded, "We'll take grandfather's suggestion."_

_"Yea" Kyo said, "We brought our suits this time justin case."_

_"Wonderful" Mrs. Miyoshi smiled, "Well then I will see you two later. Enjoy your afternoon."_

_"We will" Kyo nodded bowing his head, "Thank you," he added as she left and the two of them were left alone._

_Kyo turned to his wife with a smile._

_"Well shall we?" he asked._

_"Mhm" she agreed with a grin._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Tohru and Kyo quickly got ready and then met each other out by the pool. Since Kyo was the first one there, he had already climbed in and was waiting for her by the side of the pool. She smiled when she saw him and then knelt down, stroking his hair._

_"Hey you."_

_"Hey" he grinned back._

_"It's amazing" she replied._

_"Huh?" he looked at her quizzically, "What is?"_

_"Just a year ago you hated the water because of your curse, and now look at you. I never would have imagined that you would be the first in the water."_

_"To be honest" Kyo said slowly, "I didn't hate the water. I always wanted to go in it, but growing up I wasn't allowed."_

_"What do you mean?" she asked with a sad face._

_"My mom and my father both agreed that it would probably not be the best thing. So I was never permitted to swim like all the others. Do you know that the main house actually has a swimming pool?"_

_"It does?"_

_"Mhm. It's indoor though. I remember being about five years old. It was just before mom, well you know" he frowned, "I was standing outside the building for the pool, watching them. The damn rat and Haru and Kagura, Rin. All of them. It was the only thing that Akito allowed besides New Years for them to participate together in" Kyo lowered his head, "However, I was invited but I wasn't allowed to participate."_

_"Oh Kyo" Tohru said sadly._

_"It really is all my father's fault though. Because after mom's death I wouldn't get in even if I could."_

_"How come?"_

_"Because my father, before I went to live with Master and even after would always scare me with stories about drowning and how water was evil and not to be trusted."_

_"But you're such an excellent swimmer Kyo" Tohru replied, "Where did you learn to swim if you had never been in a pool?"_

_Kyo smiled and then got a far off look in his eye._

_"I never said I never went in."_

_"Huh?"_

_"One day it was kind of sunny out, real hot you know. It was two months after mom had died and I was still living with Hatori's family. My old man had nothing to do with me, but I got an unexpected visit. You see I never thought I'd see her again."_

_"Who?"_

_"Your mom" Kyo looked at Tohru directly as he continued to smile, "She came over to teach me how to swim. Somehow she had heard that I was interested and knew how badly I wanted to try. So with Hatori's fathers permission, keeping it a secret from my old man of course, she took me to a public pool and taught me how to swim."_

_"You learned only in one day?" Tohru asked a bit surprised but happy._

_"I'm a fast learner and your mom was an excellent teacher. But what she told me as she was teaching me was really what made me strive to learn."_

_"What did she tell you?"_

_"She told me that she did learn to swim at a young age, but never enjoyed it. She didn't say why, but she did say" he smiled wider, "That she learned to enjoy swimming when she met my mom. I found out that my mom was a fantastic swimmer. One of the best in her high school. I was so surprised. I never knew that about my mom. That's why I wanted to learn. I wanted to know something, to be good at something that she was" Kyo turned back to Tohru with a look of gentleness, "Your mom took me out five more times after that and we practiced. Finally one day she said I was a good enough swimmer and that my mom would be proud."_

_"Wow" Tohru said, "How come you never told me about this?"_

_"I don't know. It just never occurred to me till you asked the question. I knew your mom so well. But that was the last time I did see her, because right after that I moved in with my Master."_

_"Mhm" Tohru nodded, "My mom taught me how to swim too. I'm afraid though" Tohru grinned sheepishly, "I'm still no good at it."_

_"That's okay" Kyo replied wrapping his arms around her, "You're better at much better stuff. Like cooking for example. No one can cook like my wife can."_

_"Oh Kyo you're teasing me" she laughed._

_He joined in and the two of them continued to laugh as Tohru's cousin Takao approached the pool quite surprised to see the two of them._

_"Tohru? Kyo?"_

_"Takao" Tohru said with a smile, "This is a nice surprise."_

_"Tell me about it" Takao smiled back warmly, "I had no idea you two were coming this weekend" he climbed into the pool since he was also wearing his swimsuit, "Good to see you" he embraced Tohru and then shook Kyo's hand, "I hope you're treating her right?" he raised an eyebrow jokingly._

_"Of course" Kyo nodded as Tohru told him that she had to run to the ladies room._

_When Tohru departed Kyo leaned back on the wall, while Takao swam nearby._

_"So Kyo" he began, "How's married life?"_

_"It's going really well" Kyo smiled, "How about you? What are you doing now?"_

_"Me? I help my father in grandfather's company. It's not much but it helps to pay for my college tuition."_

_"So you're working and going to college?" Kyo asked surprised, "That must be a lot of work."_

_"It's not that bad" Takao shook his head, "Besides I don't really know what I want to do yet, so I am just taking the basics right now."_

_"Oh? And what about your brother? Is he doing the same?"_

_At this question Takao suddenly frowned and shook his head._

_"Actually, Riku moved out about a month ago. He was offered the same opportunity as I was by father and grandfather but he refused. He said he had another job already lined up for him."_

_"Another job?" Kyo said with a raise of his eyebrows._

_"Yea" Takao nodded angrily, "It turns out that Tai Ushida has hired him as part of his new company."_

_"But wait" Kyo stopped him, "I thought Tai works for your grandfather?"_

_"Mnm. He quit just a month before your wedding. He started up his own company after that. He even had his mansion sold and moved back to the city. When Riku made his decision he really angered my grandfather and my parents, not to mention me. I haven't spoken to him since."_

_"I'm sorry" Kyo shook his head, "I had no idea."_

_"It's no big deal" Takao tried to grin, "My brother made his choice and I made mine. If that's the way it's got to be, then that's it. There's no point in arguing with him."_

_"I see" Kyo nodded as Tohru returned._

_"Hey guys" she replied, "What are you talking about?"_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_"Oh" Tohru said on the bus when they had departed her grandparents home for the city, "That's why I saw that sign on Tai's fence. It would also explain why my Uncle Tenchi seemed so tense tonight."_

_"Yea" Kyo agreed, "But it's not something any of us can change though right?"_

_"That's true" Tohru nodded, "But still I feel terrible for them to lose Riku like that."_

_"Hey he chose his path" Kyo said angrily, "And if he chooses to go with that loser Ushida, then it's his decision."_

_Tohru nodded her head again slowly, but she could see that somehow Kyo was blaming himself for the disturbance in the Miyoshi family. But rather then bring it up, she leaned her head on his shoulder and placed her hand in his to make him feel more secure._

_When they arrived home Kyo walked into the apartment silently, patted Kyoko briefly on the head and then walked into the bedroom saying he was tired, and even though it was still kind of early, Tohru didn't argue with him. She watched him go in, and then with a heavy sigh she walked over to the couch and laid down her head on the pillow contemplating all she had heard that day about Riku's decision. Soon it was after midnight and the weary girl, herself went to bed._

_Later that same night Tohru woke up and realized that Kyo wasn't lying in bed next to her. She rose up and looked around the room. She got out of bed and opened the door to the room quietly. As she peered out she noticed his figure at the table, sitting in the dark and staring down at his hands. But rather than say anything she closed the door behind just as quietly as she had opened it and thought._

_"That's not the first time I have seen him like this" she said to herself, "This has been happening a lot lately. Ever since we got back from the honeymoon in fact" she frowned, "I wonder what it is. I know he's tired, but he just doesn't seem to sleep at all except at weird times of the day" she shook her head sadly and climbed back into bed, eager to push her worries about Kyo out of her mind, so she wouldn't have to admit to herself that something was wrong._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The very next morning Tohru was in the kitchen making breakfast, waiting for Kyo to awaken. He had finally come back to bed around five in the morning. He had slowly sunk into bed, careful to not awake her, but what he didn't know was that she was already awake. Wide-awake and very worried, because even though he had come back, she still could tell that he could not fall asleep. She lowered her head as she heard someone knock on the door. Once more pushing her thoughts aside she walked over to answer it. When she opened the door she was greatly surprised and immediately jumped into his arms._

_"Yuki!" she cried._

_He laughed as he embraced her back and Kyo came out of the bedroom, equally stunned to see him since he stopped in the middle of the room to stare at him._

_"Damn rat?" he whispered._

_"Hello Kyo, Tohru" Yuki said as she pulled away, "It's good to see you both again."_

_"Well come on in" Tohru pulled his arm and walked him over to the table, "Why didn't you tell us you were back in town?" she asked excitedly as he sat down and Kyo walked over and took the his usual seat._

_"I kind of wanted it to be a surprise" Yuki grinned._

_"Well you succeeded there" Kyo frowned slightly at the sight of his old rival, "What are you doing here anyway?"_

_"I'm visiting" Yuki said simply continuing to smile, "You're just one of my first stops before I return to the main house. I got your address from Shigure, I hope that's all right?"_

_"Oh it's more than all right" Tohru nodded, "We have so much to catch up on. Why don't you give me a few moments to get ready and then we can all go out to get something to eat to celebrate."_

_"An excellent idea Tohru" Yuki agreed, "Go right ahead and we'll wait here. I need to talk to Kyo anyway."_

_As Yuki said this Kyo's eyes shot open and he watched him suspiciously as Tohru departed from the room. Afterwards he turned to his cousin and eyed him._

_"All right you damn rat" he replied, "Tell me what you're really doing here?" _

_"So" Yuki said slowly, "You know that I am here for another reason?"_

_"It's written all over your face. I may not care for you much, but I do know when you are lying to hide orspare something from Tohru. So spill. What's going on?"_

_"You're right Kyo" Yuki nodded, "I have come here for an important reason and I have to ask you an important question" he looked at the former cat straight in the eye._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews! I have decided since I am not quite done with my Ranma fan fiction yet, that I will alternate between my weeks. So "Curse Renewed" will pick up again on the twenty-fourth of May while the Ranma chapters will be out next week! Just so you know! See you then!_

_Next Chapter:_

_Chapter Three: The Bodyguard_

_Yuki discovers a common situation between him and Kyo and decides to stick around town a little longer than he first intended. It turns out it may be his best decision, because an old enemy rears his ugly head once more causing problems for Kyo not only at home but at work as well. Find out what happens next time!_


	4. Chapter Three: The Bodyguard

_**Chapter Three: The Bodyguard** _

_Kyo stared at Yuki as he stood up from the table and walked over to the sink to pour himself a glass of water. He took a sip from the glass and then looked back at the concern in Yuki's eyes._

"_From your tone of voice" Kyo began, "This must be a serious thing?"_

"_It could be" Yuki nodded as Kyo leaned against the counter, his eyebrows furrowing, "I mean I am not sure how serious it really is, but I do need to ask you something."_

"_Well what is it?" Kyo replied taking another sip of water._

"_Tell me Kyo" Yuki said, "Have you been sleeping lately?"_

_Kyo's eyebrows raised as he lowered his glass while Yuki continued._

"_Do you have a loss of appetite?"_

_Kyo placed the glass on the counter and crossed his arms. Yuki placed his hands in front of him on the table as they looked at each other for a few moments. Kyo cleared his throat and then looked at him directly in the eyes, and Yuki could swear that he detected slight fear in his eyes._

"_Not that it is any of your business" Kyo retorted, "But no and yes."_

"_So you haven't been sleeping at all? And you have no appetite?"_

"_Correct. But how did you know that?"_

"_How long has that been going on for you?"_

"_About two months, but wait you still didn't answer my question, how do you know about this?"_

"_Because Kyo" Yuki said with a sigh, "I too have been going through the same thing. Lack of sleep and appetite for almost two months now. I talked to Shigure when I got home and he said he was feeling the same way but that it wasn't really concerning him. You know how he is?" Yuki replied sarcastically as Kyo nodded, "I came back from Paris to see if anyone else has been feeling the same way that I have. I had every intention on going to the main house this week and asking them as well."_

"_Well" Kyo replied as he walked back over and sat down, "What do you think is going on?"_

"_I don't really know" Yuki shook his head, "But I am very concerned about it. I mean I feel sometimes familiar sensations like I did when we were cursed."_

"_Huh? You too."_

"_You've felt stuff?"_

"_Yea. Little things. Like you know how much I used to hate water. You know rain and such?"_

"_Mhm. Wait a minute. Used to?" Yuki raised his eyebrows._

"_That's right" Kyo frowned, "When the curse was lifted I didn't detest water anymore. In fact I could go swimming in a pool for hours at a time and it wouldn't bother me" he sighed again leaning into his left palm._

"_And that's changed?"_

"_Yea. Tohru and I went to visit her grandparents yesterday and we went swimming. Now it wasn't bad, don't get me wrong, but I still felt uncomfortable in the water. I haven't mentioned it to her yet. Nor have I told her anything about my lack of appetite or the fact that I can't sleep."_

"_I know" Yuki nodded, "I didn't tell Machi either. I just told her that I was coming home for a visit, but not my real purpose for being here."_

_The two of them lowered their heads slightly and became very silent until Tohru came out of the back and noticed them._

"_Hey you guys" she replied cheerfully as Kyo and Yuki lifted their heads, "Is everything all right?" her smile began to fade._

"_Yea" Kyo managed to smile as he stood up, "Everything is fine sweetie" he walked over and kissed her cheek, "I'm just gonna go get ready and then we can go to lunch."_

"_Okay" she nodded as he departed for the bedroom._

_When he disappeared she stared at the space he had been only moments before with a sad look in her eyes. She turned to Yuki who was standing up from his seat. She smiled at him, which he did in return, and then she walked over to her desk and opened the drawer. She glanced down at the book and began to finger the jacket. Her eye glanced at the bracelet before she felt someone tapping her shoulder._

"_Tohru" Kyo said, "You ready?"_

"_Oh. Uh huh" she nodded closing the drawer quickly, and then taking his arm, "I'm ready" she smiled._

"_All right" he looked at her quizzically but then they walked over to Yuki who had the door open and was waiting for them._

_They walked down the steps and then out into the city. As they left the apartment, Yuki noticed a long black car with tinted windows sitting near the curb. He eyed it for a few moments as they walked past it._

"_I could have sworn that car was here when I first got here," he thought as he heard that it was still running, "And that was two hours ago."_

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Tohru led the two boys to a little restaurant that she and Kyo went to on nights that they felt like eating out. They were led to their booth and then they all sat down, Kyo sitting right next to his wife, and Yuki on the other side. As they browsed over their menus Tohru and Yuki talked about how his stay in Paris was going, and when he was going back, and those sorts of things. As they talked Kyo's cell phone rang and he excused himself from the table and walked over by the pay phones to take it._

"_Hello" he replied, "Kunimitsu? What's going on?" Kyo listened, "Is he okay?" he said in a little of a loud voice making Yuki and Tohru look his way, "All right. I'll be right there. Tell him I'm on my way" he clicked off the phone and then walked back over to the table, "Uh Tohru" he said turning to her._

"_What's wrong Kyo?" she asked._

"_I hate to do this to you, but I need to go to the dojo for a little bit. Do you mind having lunch with the damn rat alone?"_

"_No not at all" she shook her head, "But is everything okay?"_

"_Yea" Yuki added, "Is Master Kazuma all right?"_

"_Yea" Kyo nodded, "He's okay I think. Listen. I'll make this up to you" he replied to Tohru, "I'll try not to be too late coming home."_

"_It's okay Kyo" Tohru smiled, "I'll be all right. You hurry to Master Kazuma's."_

"_Yea Kyo" Yuki said, "I can stick around if you like so Tohru isn't alone."_

"_Okay. Thanks" Kyo nodded and then kissing Tohru quickly on the cheek, "I'll see you later!" he called as he dashed out the door._

"_I sure hope everything is all right as Kyo says" Yuki replied concerned._

"_Uh huh" Tohru nodded sadly, "So do I."_

_Yuki heard the sadness in her voice and turned to face her, a sad look on his face also._

"_Tohru. What's wrong?"_

"_Oh Yuki" Tohru looked at him, "I am kind of glad that we're here alone. I really didn't have anyone to talk to about this."_

"_What is it?" Yuki asked but then thought, "As if I couldn't guess."_

"_Well I'm really concerned about Kyo" she replied, "He hasn't been sleeping lately and I have noticed other things. Such as his lack of appetite."_

"_So you did know?" Yuki said out loud._

"_Huh?"_

"_To tell you the truth Tohru," Yuki replied, "It's sort of the reason that I am here. I too have been experiencing the same things."_

"_Really?" she said surprised._

"_Mhm. So I came back to see if the others are feeling the same thing. So far Shigure and Kyo have told me that they have. Later in the week I am going to the main house to talk to the rest of them. If it is happening to everyone then we should talk about it."_

"_I'm going to see Hatori on Wednesday. I can talk to him for you" Tohru suggested._

"_Why are you going to see him? Are you sick?"_

"_No. Nothing serious. It might be just the flu."_

"_Flu?"_

"_Mhm. I have all the symptoms. I have had it for a couple of weeks."_

"_Oh. Well I can take you if you want and then we talk to Hatori together."_

"_Okay" she nodded, "I'd like that."_

"_Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked coming back._

_Tohru and Yuki nodded their heads and their conversation was put on hold as they each ordered their meal and then ate pretty much in silence. In the end Yuki insisted on paying for the meal, so he did and then the two of them walked out of the restaurant and headed back to the apartment, where Yuki once more saw the car he had seen earlier. It hadn't moved an inch and he could hear once more as they passed, that the engine was still running. He frowned as they walked into the building and headed upstairs._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Yuki and Tohru entered the apartment and as she walked into the kitchen Yuki heard someone knock on the door so he answered it for her as she walked back into the bedroom. The man that was standing in the hall was dressed in a black suit, sporting a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. In his hands was a white rectangular box._

"_Uh" Yuki eyed him suspiciously, "Can I help you?"_

"_Yes" the man, replied deeply, "I have a package for Miss Tohru Honda."_

"_Um. Tohru Honda are you sure?"_

"_Uh yes" the man nodded._

"_Well this is the apartment of Tohru Sohma, but her former name is Honda, so I guess I'll take the package" he took the box carefully, "Do I need to sign anything?"_

"_No sir" the man shook his head before he departed, "Just have a good day."_

"_Uh thank you" Yuki said warily as he closed the door and Tohru came back into the kitchen._

"_Who was at the door?" she asked curiously._

"_You got a delivery," Yuki said as he placed the box on the table with a frown._

"_From who?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_What's the matter?" she asked when she saw his frown._

"_Weirdest thing" he replied continuing to frown, "The package was addressed to Tohru Honda not Tohru Sohma."_

"_That is weird" she nodded confused, "I have lived here for three months now. I wonder who it's from?" she said as she undid the top and opened the box, revealing five long stemmed red roses._

_She gasped as she held onto the lid and Yuki moved closer to get a better look._

"_Roses. Oh wait here's a card" he pointed, making her slowly pick the card up and reading it briefly, her eyes suddenly becoming wide, "What is it?" he asked, "Who sent these?"_

_Tohru slowly handed him the card and he flipped it over to read the message out loud. It said:_

"Dear Tohru,

Congratulations on lasting as long as you have. I think of you often and hope that maybe someday we can get together like old times.

Love,

Tai Ushida

_Yuki paused for a moment before crinkling the small paper in his palm angrily. Tohru stared at him for a few moments and then nodded. Yuki began to pace the floor, almost ready to explode, but since it wasn't in his nature, he kept his cool._

"_I don't believe this" he replied, "He hasn't given up? He's still causing problems?"_

"_Yuki" Tohru said as she sat down, "This isn't the first time that this has happened."_

"_What?" Yuki looked at her quizzically._

"_About three months ago it happened. A neighbor of ours received the delivery by mistake and brought it over."_

"_It was from him?"_

"_Mhm. And there was a card in there too."_

"_What did it say?" Yuki asked furious._

"_Something along the lines of congratulations on your wedding. I'm wishing you the best."_

"_Yea right" Yuki scoffed, "Does Kyo know about this?"_

"_No."_

"_How come?"_

"_I didn't want to worry him. He was starting his new job at the dojo the day after it came. We just got back from our honeymoon I didn't want to add extra pressure to him."_

"_Well" Yuki said gently, "Since this is the second one, you're gonna have to tell him."_

"_I know" she nodded, "He's gonna be so upset."_

"_I'll tell you what. I'll talk to him first. I'll tell him all about this. And then you can talk to him."_

"_You'd do that?"_

"_Yes" he nodded._

"_Thank you" she smiled gratefully._

"_Your welcome" he grinned as he walked over and embraced her tightly, "It's gonna be okay Tohru. I promise."_

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Kyo turned his head one last time as he departed the dojo. Kunimitsu and Kazuma watched as he left and the younger man turned to the older._

"_Are you sure it's okay that you didn't tell him?" he asked._

"_Yes" Kazuma nodded, "I'll tell him tomorrow. I don't want to inform him of this on the weekend. He should be home with his wife."_

"_Your call sir. He's not going to be happy though is he?"_

"_No" Kazuma shook his head; "This will make him very angry._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_When Kyo arrived home he found Yuki waiting for him at the kitchen table. As he closed the door he stared at him curiously._

"_Hey damn rat" Kyo said slowly, "Where's Tohru?"_

"_She's in your room. But before you go to her we need to talk."_

"_Oh no that this again" Kyo rolled his eyes as he placed his keys down._

"_No. No this is more serious then that" Yuki shook his head determinedly, "It's about Tohru."_

"_What about her?" Kyo asked as he moved over to the table and happened to see the white box, "What's this?"_

"_That's what we need to talk about" Yuki pointed out as Kyo opened the box._

"_Roses?"_

"_I gather you didn't send them?" Yuki replied sarcastically._

"_No."_

"_Well I know that you didn't send them."  
_

"_Who did send them? Is there a card?"_

"_There was a card. I sort of crumpled it up. It's in the trash now."_

_"Why?"_

"_Because it made me mad."_

"_Yuki who sent these roses to Tohru?" Kyo said seriously._

"_I'm sure you know without me telling you."_

_Kyo's eyebrows rose._

"_Was it?" he began but didn't finish because Yuki was nodded._

"_That's right. U. S. H.I. D. A" he replied spelling Tai's last name._

"_Well" Kyo clenched his fists, "I guess he didn't learn his lesson the first time."_

"_I don't think so" Yuki shook his head angrily, "Because after the roses were delivered Kyo, Tohru confided in me that this isn't the first time that this has happened, since you have been in this apartment."_

"_What? He's done this before?" he asked slowly._

"_Uh huh. Just after you moved in. She said a neighbor got the delivery by mistake and gave it to her. But both times, the delivery was meant for Tohru Honda not Tohru Sohma" Yuki added._

"_Of course" Kyo nodded angrily, "Well so Tai has been stalking my wife has he?"_

"_I think so. I also have noticed that there is a car parked outside, it doesn't seem to move."_

"_What car?"_

_I'll show you" Yuki said getting up and leading Kyo over to the window and opening the curtain, "Down there."_

"_Yea" Kyo nodded, "I've seen that car before. Dammit!" Kyo spat, "I thought we were rid of that guy for good."_

"_Apparently not."_

"_Should have known he was just biding his time. Maybe Haru was right, I should have kicked his ass."_

"_I still think that what you did was more effective."_

"_I don't think so. He's still up to his old tricks."_

"_And you have a problem" Yuki replied as he sat on the small couch._

"_What's that?"_

"_You're no longer cursed Kyo."_

_Kyo looked down at his left arm and sighed heavily._

"_Meaning my threat is now inconsequential."_

"_Right. You can't change into that form anymore. Your threat isn't effective. It's a possibility that he knows we're not cursed anymore, you know how he is, with his research and all."_

"_Dammit" Kyo said again, "That's why he's showing up now. He knows. He knows everything. But how does he know?" Kyo replied in a huff as he flopped onto the couch._

"_I don't know. But right now your main concern is Tohru."_

"_Yea. Oh shoot" Kyo replied biting his nails slightly._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Tohru's got off of work all thisupcoming week. I can't take time off to make sure she's all right all by herself."_

"_Well it seems to me that what you need is a bodyguard for her."_

"_Where am I gonna find one of those?"_

"_Ahem" Yuki cleared his throat._

"_What?"_

"_I'm not doing anything. I don't mind doing it."_

"_Are you serious?" Kyo asked, "You don't mind looking after Tohru while I am at work all week?"_

"_No" Yuki shook his head, "Besides I already told her that I would take her to the doctors on Wednesday."_

"_Doctors? Oh yea she's got that appointment for her flu. Well if you really don't mind. I would feel safer knowing that you're here to look after her."_

"_And so would I" Yuki said rising from the couch, "I'll go to Shigure's and gather my things and I'll come right back here. It's probably best that I am here at all times this week."_

"_Yea" Kyo nodded, "Okay. While you do that I am going to talk to Tohru" he stood up from the couch as Yuki nodded and departed from the apartment._

_Kyo walked into the back bedroom and saw his wife sitting at her dressing table looking sadly into the mirror. He came in slowly and closed the door. She stood up and walked over where he was waiting to embrace her gently. She leaned into his chest and they remained that way for a good twenty minutes._

_(Next Scene)_

"_What?" Shigure said in surprise, "That boy is still at it?"_

_Yuki was at the door with his bag and had just told him about the packages of roses and Kyo and Tohru's problem with Tai Ushida._

"_Apparently" Yuki nodded, "So anyway I will be staying at Tohru and Kyo's for the remainder of the week while she is off."_

"_Do you still intend to go to the main house?" Shigure asked._

"_Yes" Yuki agreed, "I will go later in the week."_

"_Will you go visit your mother?"_

_As he opened the door, Yuki's back froze as Shigure asked the question. His shoulders tightened, as he didn't even turn his head._

"_I don't know" he replied coolly, "I haven't decided."_

"_Okay" Shigure said dropping the subject, "I'll see you later Yuki!" he called as the boy walked into the night and closed the door behind him._

_Shigure sighed and then walked back into his sitting room. He sat down and picked up his paper and frowned slightly._

"_I guess he is still very hurt" he surmised, "I'm not surprised. Aya is still quite upset himself."_

_As Yuki walked back to the apartment he stared ahead of himself angrily._

"_I will never forgive her. Never" he vowed._

_(Till Next Time)_

_Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry this is a day late. But you'll still get your four chapters this week. One more today and then two more on Friday!_

_Next Chapter: A Son's Rage_

_Yuki arrives back at Kyo and Tohru's apartment, Tohru agreeing with the whole bodyguard situation appreciatively. But there is something going on in Yuki's mind and it may take the advice of his old rival the cat to clear things up in his head. See what happens next time!_


	5. Chapter Four: A Son's Rage

_**Chapter Four: A Son's Rage** _

_Kyo and Tohru sat on their bed as they talked about the evening's events. He looked down at her with a slight frown on his face as he spoke._

_"I just wish you had told me about it" he replied, "You know you can tell me anything. Also I thought we agreed that there would be no secrets between us."_

_"Yes" Tohru nodded, "That's true, but I'm not the only one keeping secrets Kyo" she looked up into his confused eyes._

_"Huh?"_

_"I know you haven't sleeping or eating much."_

_"The damn rat told you didn't he?"_

_"No. I brought it up. I noticed it myself."_

_Kyo sighed as he leaned back slightly._

_"I don't know what's wrong with me. I couldn't honestly say. But I wouldn't worry. I would concentrate more on keeping you safe. That's why the damn rat is going to be your bodyguard for the following week."_

_"Bodyguard?"_

_"Mhm. He went to go get his things from Shigure's, so he's gonna be staying with us for awhile."_

_"Oh. In that case I'll go set up the couch for him" she replied rising from the bed._

_"Tohru" he called as she opened the door._

_"Mhm" she looked back._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too" she smiled as she left and he laid back even further, lying his head on his pillow._

_As Tohru spread the blankets onto the couch someone knocked on the door so she walked over to answer it. Yuki smiled as she invited him in and showed him where he was going to sleep._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Later that night, once more Kyo couldn't sleep so he arose from the bed and walked out into the living room, where he noticed that Yuki wasn't on the couch. As he walked into the kitchen he saw that he was sitting at the kitchen table once more with a mug in front of him._

_"Hey damn rat" Kyo replied coming over and grabbing a glass from the cupboard, "Couldn't sleep?" he added grabbing the milk carton from the fridge._

_"Not really. But I have a lot on my mind."_

_"You mean besides that bastard Ushida and our current situation?" Kyo asked as he poured himself a glass of milk._

_"Yea. Something not even related to those things."_

_"I can tell" Kyo said as he sat down, "What's bothering you?"_

_"You really want to know?" Yuki asked him surprised._

_"I wouldn't ask if I didn't" Kyo retorted, "Besides I hate to see you all mopey like that it's annoying."_

_Yuki grinned slightly and then sighed heavily. He cleared his throat after taking a sip from his mug and then sat the cup back down._

_"Well when I was leaving Shigure's tonight I told him I was going to the main house later in the week and he asked if I was going to see my mother."_

_"Oh" Kyo nodded slowly, "I see your dilemma."_

_"How can I see her? How can I after what she did?"_

_"Beats me. It was a pretty low thing."_

_"Yea it was. Even for her."_

_"Well what more do you expect from a person like that. I mean all of them Akito's mother, my father, your mother, they're all the same. It has to have something to do with the fact that they're all related."_

_"You think. I heard even my brother was upset."_

_"Well yea. He didn't get told either."_

_"I just don't know what to do. I mean part of me just wants to explode with anger, but the other part of me doesn't want to bother. I don't want to see her but if I don't she'll be angry and if I do I know what will happen?" Yuki stood up from the table taking his mug over to the sink._

_"What?"_

_"The same thing that happens every time I enter that house. I'll turn into the four year old Yuki again. The one who's terrified of her. Nothing will get accomplished and I will just walk away keeping the feelings all to myself."_

_"The hell with that. You know what I say you stand up to her."_

_"What?"_

_"Yea. That's what I would do. Especially after all what she pulled. You have every right to be angry. I know for a fact that I wouldn't be able to contain it. If it were my dad and he actually cared" Kyo added bitterly._

_"I don't know if I can do that" Yuki shook his head._

_"Trust me you'll feel better. I speak from experience. The moments after I first stood up to my old man, I felt like a big weight was lifted off me. It felt good. And like I said you have every right. I can't believe she did that."_

_"Just because my brother and I decided to do something against her wishes" Yuki scoffed, "And I had to hear it from Hatsuharu, that my father was" he couldn't finish the sentence as he turned his back and began to tear up, "I mean do you know the last time I ever spoke him was two to three years ago. It was New Years. The only New Years that Tohru was ever invited to."_

_"I remember."_

_"And even thenI didn't get to talk to him very long because she showed up. I hate her" Yuki spat, "I really hate her."_

_"I know how you feel" Kyo nodded, "I got one too remember. And I'm sure that Akito feels the same about his mother, but you will feel better if you do tell her how you feel. I'm sure of it."_

_"It's not just this issue that I want to yell at her for" Yuki said silently, "There are so many things. So many issues that I haven't dealt with, with her. I just feel like I will lose control if I totally come down on her."_

_"Then lose control. It would be a first for you."_

_"Well you know what is a first for you?"_

_"What?" Kyo eyed him curiously._

_"Being this nice to me. Offering me advice."_

_"Yea I know. It feels kind of weird and yet it also feels natural."_

_"Well we are first cousins, unlike the others."_

_"Yea. I'm actually related to that brother of yours."_

_"You know what Kyo, I got to be honest with you, I didn't hate you when I first met you."_

_"What? Sure you did."_

_"No I didn't" Yuki said shaking his head as he sat back down, "I was more curious about you actually. I mean I found out that you were my first cousin and that we were the same age, but our first meeting didn't go so well. You were kind of rude."_

_"Well so were you. You didn't say anything."_

_"I wasn't allowed to. Akito always told me even at the Zodiac banquet that I could only talk to him or Kureno. It was a rule. I wanted to talk to you but I'd been toldnot to."_

_"Oh. I just thought you were stuck up like all the others and didn't have the time of day for me."_

_"Huh? And I thought you were rude and obnoxious because you wouldn't stop scowling at me."_

_"Did we like waste years on a stupid fight for nothing?" Kyo replied after a few seconds of silence._

_"I don't know. I was always told to stay away from you in particular by Akito, because you were the cat of the Zodiac."_

_"Oh? Well I was told that you didn't like me. So I decided not to like you."_

_"I never said that. That must beAkito's doing."_

_"I guess. Maybe it was stupid. I can't even remember what we used to fight about. Or even if it was important."_

_"Me neither. We must be growing up."_

_Meanwhile from the bedroom door, Tohru had heard the latter part of the conversation and smiled quietly to herself as she closed the door quietly behind her and went back to bed._

_"Yea" Kyo nodded, "So" he cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Are you going to confront your mother?" he asked changing the subject._

_"I don't know. I just don't know ifI have that kind of courage."_

_"If you can blow up at me you can blow up at her," Kyo said simply as he stood up, "I'm sure you can do it. Just keep remembering you're not a kid anymore. You're a man now. It's time you got treated as such."_

_Yuki nodded with a slight grin._

_"Thanks Kyo. I'll take what you said into consideration."_

_"Whatever. I'm going back to bed" he replied as he left the room, "I'll see you in the morning."_

_"Right" Yuki nodded again as Kyo disappeared, "I'll be damned. I'll say this much, speaking of firsts, that was definitely one" he smiled as he stood up from the table and walked over to the couch, "For Kyo and I that is" he added to himself as he laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The next morning Tohru got up bright and early and made breakfast for the both of them. She smiled as she placed down their plates, remembering the times she had done the same when they all lived with Shigure. Kyo came out of the bedroom sleepily but still prepared for the day._

_"Good morning" he replied kissing her cheek before sitting down, Yuki coming over and taking his seat also._

_"Morning sweetie. Good morning Yuki. I hope you slept well. Was the couch comfortable enough?"_

_"Yes" Yuki grinned, "It was just fine Tohru. Thank you for asking."_

_"Mhm" she nodded as Kyo quickly ate his food._

_"In a hurry stupid cat?" Yuki asked._

_"Yea" Kyo said placing his chopsticks down and standing, "I got an early class today. I teach some young adult classes too sometimes in the morning. So" he turned to his wife, "I will see you later. Be careful today."_

_"I will" she nodded._

_"Don't worry Kyo" Yuki replied, "We're going to the main house today so I will be with her the whole time."_

_"Okay" he nodded kissing Tohru gently on the lips, "I'll see you later" he said again and then he walked over to the door as Tohru walked back to the bedroom to get something._

_As he grabbed the doorknob to close the door he looked at Yuki one last time._

_"So are you going to talk to her?"_

_"I think so" Yuki nodded._

_"Well good luck" Kyo replied, "See ya!" he closed the door and Yuki shook his head to himself as Tohru came back into the kitchen._

_"We're going to the main house today?" she asked him._

_"Yea. I figured today would be a good day. I hope that's all right."_

_"Oh it's perfectly fine" Tohru agreed, "I haven't seen Kandis in a long time anyway. Are you going to talk to Akito about the sleep deprivation?"_

_"Well I might, but really I'm going there to visit my mother" Yuki said as he rose from the table._

_Tohru stared at him stunned as he walked over to his suitcase._

_"You're gonna go see her?" she replied sadly._

_"Yea. I am gonna go see her and give her a piece of my mind."_

_"Are you sure Yuki?"_

_"Mhm. If I don't do it now I'll never do it."_

_"Okay. I'll just go get changed and we can go head out."_

_He nodded as she walked back into the bedroom to get dressed, as he walked over to the guest bathroom to get changed himself._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Yuki and Tohru walked slowly out of the apartment, Yuki contemplating his thoughts in his head, not missing the black car that was once more parked outside the building. He frowned slightly as he gently took her hand and led her through the city. Finally they arrived at the main gate of the Sohma estate and walked in. Standing by the front door of the main house, was Kandis Ward who was living at the main house to help assist in Akito's rehabilitation. Since Tohru had called her previously before their arrival she ran over to Tohru immediately and embraced her tightly._

_"Oh Tohru" she exclaimed, "I am so happy to see you. It's been so long."_

_"Yes it has" Tohru nodded with a smile as they pulled away, "How are you? How is Akito doing?"_

_"Oh he's doing fine" Kandis grinned, "And you" she turned to the young man, "Mister back from Europe" she walked over and embraced him, "Welcome back. Are you here to see Akito?"_

_"Maybe later" Yuki said hesitantly, "I first have to make a stop to see my mother."_

_"Oh" Kandis's smile suddenly became a frown, "I see. Well I'll tell him that you'll stop by later. He's taking a nap anyway."_

_"Thanks. I'll be back to pick you upafterwards Tohru" he replied._

_"Okay. Good luck Yuki" Tohru added since he told her what he had planned to do._

_"Mhm" he nodded as he took off._

_"He's really going to talk to her?" Kandis said crossing her arms._

_Tohru nodded._

_"Give her one for I hope."_

_Tohru nodded again and then the two of them walked into the main house, intent on catching up over a cup of tea._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Yuki paused at his front door before ringing the doorbell. His mother's servant answered the door and was surprised to see him._

_"Master Yuki. Is the Madame expecting you?"_

_"No" Yuki shook his head, "She has no idea that I am here. May I see her please."_

_"Right this way sir" she nodded opening the door and allowing him to come in._

_She led him past the living room to the back of the house where his mother was sitting on the back porch, reading a book. She looked up as the servant came in and Yuki lingered outside the door._

_"Yes what is it?" she asked._

_"Madame your son is here."_

_"I told you I don't want to see him."_

_"No mam your other son" she replied as Yuki appeared._

_"Yuki?" her eyebrows raised._

_"Hello mother" he said coolly._

_"Very well" she said shortly to the servant, "You may leave us" she replied and the servant bowed her head before departing, "So you're back?"_

_"Only for a short visit."_

_"I see. What are you doing here?"_

_"You know very well what I am doing here" he replied a bit angrily._

_"Don't take that tone with me. I won't have it. What did you come here for?" she asked rising._

_"First of all I think you should be sitting for this."_

_"I beg your pardon."_

_"Sit down mother" Yuki said distinctly in such an icy tone that she had no choice but to do as he asked, "Now I want you to listen because I am only going to say this once" he leaned his hands onto the back of the couch that was across from her, "I want you to know that I am very hurt and angry for what you have done to me. I think what you did was mean and spiteful and downright wrong."_

_"How dare you try to reprimand me" she began._

_"Shut up mother!" he shouted, "I'm not done yet. You have no right to do what you pulled on my brother or me. Yes I am even defending him. Just because he decided to elope to someone you didn't approve of and I decided to quit school and go to Europe doesn't mean you had the right. You had no right whatsoever. And I am here today to tell you that I can't forgive you for this. I have forgiven you for everything in the past that you have put me through, but this, this is unforgivable. I'm sorry I am not living my life the way you see fit, but I am a man now. I'm not a child anymore, and more important I am a free man now. I mean who the hell do you think you are? Do you think that just because I left that I wouldn't want to have anything to do with my own father? I didn't get to say goodbye to him because of you. I have shed my tears. I am not going to cry anymore. I just came here today to tell you I'm not going to put up with your temper tantrums anymore. You want to disown me that's fine. The feeling's mutual. I don't want to have anything to do with you. I don't want to have anything to do with the person who didn't even give me the chance to say goodbye to my father, before he died."_

_(Next Scene)_

_"He found out from Haru" Kandis asked as she poured Tohru's cup of tea._

_"Yea. Apparently he sent him a letter. It had to be just a slap of face. I heard from Shigure that Ayame was furious too."_

_"I don't blame them. I mean who does she think she is. Why does she think she gets to decide?"_

_Tohru shrugged her shoulders._

_"If you ask me. I think they're all bad apples. All three siblings. Kyo's father. Yuki's mother and Akito's mother. They're all the same."_

_Tohru nodded as Kandis crunched angrily on a cookie._

_(Next Scene)_

_Yuki's mother rose slowly from her chair and stared angrily at her son who didn't even flinch._

_"Let me get this straight. Are you saying you are going to disown me because of this?"_

_"Basically yes" he nodded._

_"Why you ungrateful little brat."_

_"Ungrateful?" Yuki spat back, "That takes a lot of nerve. Ungrateful for what? For the fact that you sold me to the main house when I was four years old? Or for the fact that from the time I was four, I was tortured by Akito, never to see the sun, never to talk to anyone. Have no life. Oh how about this one for the fact that every time I came to you for support all you could do was tell me all the things I was doing wrong. Ungrateful? How wrong you are? You tell me something to be grateful for that you have done for me. I bet you can't think of anything. Because there isn't anything. You haven't done anything for me and you're supposedly my mother. You know what" he stopped himself, "I take that back. You don't even deserve that title anymore" her eyes became wide, "I don't want you in my life if all you're gonna do is ridicule me and tell me what to do and hurt me over and over again. I told you I am done with this. I'm not putting up with it anymore. I'm putting my foot down. And you may hate me, but it's nothing compared to the hatred I harbor for you" he turned his back._

_"Yuki" she said slowly almost losing her composure, "You won't leave. You won't leave me. You can't."_

_"I can't."_

_"No I won't let you" she walked over and took his arm roughly._

_Yuki removed his arm from her grasp swiftly making her back off as she saw the hatred burning his eyes._

_"Don't touch me. Don't you ever touch me like that again. No more abuse. No more pain. I'm through. I'm through suffering. This conversation is over" he walked out the door._

_"Yuki!" she yelled as she ran over him, "If you walk out the door" she threatened, "Don't you ever think of coming back through it" she hissed._

_"Well then. I won't" he said simply staring at the door as he opened, "Good bye mother" he walked out the door and closed it behind him._

_She stared at the door for a few moments and then shrank to the floor, tears slightly stinging her face. But then she stood up angrily and stalked back into the back room as if nothing had happened, quite sure that she was not at fault in the slightest._

_As Yuki walked back to the main house he gave a sigh of relief._

_"Well he was right" he thought to himself, "I do feel a whole lot better. I hope his day is going better than yesterday."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Kyo knocked on the door of Kazuma's office and stuck his head in._

_"Hey Master you wanted to see me."_

_"Yes Kyo. Close the door."_

_Kyo obeyed and walked over._

_"What's up?" he asked as he sat down._

_"Well I need to tell you something Kyo" Kazuma replied seriously, "It was what I had to tell you yesterday but I didn't."_

_"Okay" Kyo said but then he thought, "I knew something was wrong? I hope it's not too serious" he said to himself as Kazuma reached into his desk and grabbed a small white envelope._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Yea! Yuki finally confronted that witch of a mother of his! See you guys all on Friday for the next two chapters!_

_Next time on Fruits Basket: Curse Renewed_

_Chapter Five: A Dismal Offer_

_Kyo's problems with Tai are just beginning as his Master reveals to him yet another surprise. Find out what happens next time!_

_And_

_Chapter Six: A Secret Too Good To Keep_

_Tohru's appointment to the doctor's office holds the news to another surprise, but will this one be a thing that Kyo can handle or will it be the best news he has heard all week! See what happens next time!_


	6. Chapter Five: A Dismal Offer

**_Chapter Five: A Dismal Offer_**

_Yuki walked into the main house and headed for the tearoom where he knew he would find Tohru. Sure enough when he arrived he saw that she and Kandis were sitting down at the table. As he walked in they both raised their heads in his direction._

_"Yuki?" Tohru said in surprise._

_"Hi" he tried to smile but she knew it was hard for him._

_"Um" Kandis replied rising, "I'm gonna go check on Akito. I'll be right back," she told Tohru as she left the room._

_"Okay" Tohru nodded also standing up as Kandis moved past Yuki slowly and out the door, "Are you all right?" she asked him in concern as she moved towards him._

_"No. But I will be. I told her. I said everything I wanted to say since I was a child. Mostly" he lowered his head._

_Tohru nodded and then moved forward to embrace him. Yuki held her for a few moments and then broke down, sobbing uncontrollably._

_"I just miss him so much" he cried, "I didn't really know him, but I wish I could have. Especially since I'm not cursed anymore."_

_"It's okay" she said in a comforting tone, "I'm right here."_

_"Tohru" he smiled as he removed his face from her shoulder, "I can't tell you what a comfort it is that you're here with me right now."_

_"Of course" she smiled back, "I'll always be here for you when you need someone to talk to. After all you are my big brother."_

_"Right" he smiled even more as he sniffed._

_"Would you like a cup of tea? I can go make you some."_

_"I would really like that" he nodded appreciatively._

_"Okay. You wait right there" she said as she walked towards the kitchen, "I'll be right back."_

_He nodded again and stared around at the tearoom, gazing at everything he had seen as a child. Quietly Akito Sohma entered the room. So quiet in fact that Yuki didn't know that he was there until he spoke._

_"Yuki?"_

_"Akito" Yuki replied as he spun around._

_"What are you doing here?" Akito asked curiously._

_"I uh. I'm back in town for a visit" Yuki said simply his eyes staring at the ground._

_"Oh. I guess Kandis forgot to tellme."_

_"She said she was going to look for you. But I think she wanted to get out of the room for a minute" Yuki walked away a little his back to Akito._

_"Well how are you?"_

_"I've been better."_

_"I can tell you don't look so good."_

_"I saw my mother."_

_"I see" Akito nodded gently understanding, "How did you find out?"_

_"Haru sent me a letter. I also heard that my brother didn't know either."_

_"No" Akito said as he moved over to the table and sat down slowly, "He was on his honeymoon when it happened. I met the girl he married. She's nice."_

_"Yea. I know."_

_The two of them were silent not really sure what to say to one another. Akito looked up and stared at his cousin who was still trying to hold back the tears._

_"I told my mother goodbye" Yuki blurted out, "I said I didn't want to have anything more to do with her."_

_"Did you?"_

_"Yea. I got so angry I almost couldn't contain it."_

_"I see._

_Once more they were silent as Akito contemplated on what to say. Finally he cleared his throat and looked directly at Yuki._

_"You know Yuki, when you left I had a lot of time to think."_

_"About what?" Yuki said staring at the wall with the Japanese print._

_"You and me. And I realized that maybe, no that most certainly shouldn't you be lashing out at me too?"_

_"What?" Yuki looked at him confused._

_"Your mother wasn't the only one who caused you pain back then. It's taken months but I finally realized what a selfish, inconsiderate brat I really was. And I don't know if it's possible for you to forgive me."_

_"Akito" Yuki said slowly._

_"I did some pretty horrendous things to you and the others. But to you mostly. I look back at everything I did and I am ashamed of myself. I'm sorry" Akito stared into his eyes, "It might not matter anymore but I am sincerely sorry and I wish I could make it up to you, but I probably can't."_

_"Akito" Yuki replied coming over and sitting down, "Stop right there. I know something about your behavior and when I found that out, I couldn't hate you anymore. I did for a time hate you I won't lie about that but when I found out why, I just. How can I say it, I already forgave you."_

_"What are you talking about?" Akito looked at him quizzically._

_"You were taking orders from someone else weren't you?"_

_"What?"_

_"I learned from Kureno when I was about fourteen that I should give you more credit, of course I didn't believe it at first but then I saw it for myself" Yuki paused and then continued, "It was a rainy afternoon and your mother, my Aunt Ren was visiting. Usually on those visits no one was allowed to be with you guys."_

_"That was a visit that no one knew about" Akito said suddenly realized as his eyes became wide._

_"What?"_

_"The last time anyone knew that she came was when I was about eleven years old. But she came once and no one knew about it. Not Hatori. Not Kureno. No one."_

_"What did she come for?"_

_"I don't really remember, but you were saying?" he turned back to his cousin._

_"Oh right. Well I overheard her screaming at you. And as I approached the door I squinted in and saw her. I listened to what she said. She was saying all sorts of things, but mostly she asked how everything was going with me."_

_"Oh" Akito said with a sigh as the realization hit him, "You heard that conversation?"_

_"Yes" Yuki nodded, "I mean I hated you for carrying it out but I also know that she was the one who told you to treat me that way."_

_"Yes" Akito agreed, "She was."_

_As Akito was speaking Kandis and Tohru arrived back and stood outside the door listening to the two of them talk._

_"For some reason she thought, you were nothing but my own personal thing to do whatever I wanted with. I did as she asked because."_

_"You don't have to tell me why" Yuki replied interrupting, "You were terrified of her. Just like I was terrified of mine."_

_"For some reason the fact that you were a member of the zodiac irritated her. She wanted you treated like an animal. Like you were my own personal play thing" Akito shuddered._

_"Yea. Well I know that. So that's why I don'tharborso much resentment toward you as much as my own mother."_

_"But Yuki" Akito shook his head, "I still shouldn't have treated you that way. The abuse I caused you was terrible.. As I got older I should have made my own choice. By that time though I was so sick and bitter I didn't care. I hurt so many people. All of you. Even Tohru. I hurt her too. And Kandis. It's any wonder that any of you still talk to me."_

_"Akito" Yuki replied, "We're not kids anymore and if you are man enough to admit and apologize about whathappened in the past then I can be man enough to accept it and try to move on."_

_"How can you?"_

_"It's easy. And it's because of one person. The one person who has believed in us all along. The one person who wanted more than anything to save, protect, and make sure we were happy. That person is Tohru."_

_"Yes" Akito nodded with a smile, "You are right."_

_"Besides" Kandis said appearing with Tohru right behind her, "You both are far too nice to be holding grudges" she replied as she walked over and kissed Akito on the cheek._

_"Kandis" he said softly, "Where did you come from?"_

_"No where" she grinned as Tohru came over._

_"I brought you your tea Yuki" she handed it to him, "Hello Akito" she replied gently._

_"Tohru I didn't know you were here" he smiled slightly._

_"I came with Yuki," she said as she sat down._

_"Yea" Yuki added angrily, "She's having some trouble."_

_"Trouble?" Akito's eyebrows rose as Tohru and Yuki looked at each other and Yuki took a deep breath, preparing himself to tell all he knew._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Kazuma pulled the one page letter out of the envelope and held it in his hands for a few moments._

_"Now before I give you this. I want you to remain calm."_

_"Master what is going on?" Kyo said nervously, "You're really starting to freak me out."_

_"It's nothing that we can't fix. It's just the circumstances I feel uneasy about. Here. Read the letter" he handed him the paper._

_"Okay" Kyo nodded taking the paper and clearing his throat, "Dear Mr. Sohma. I am informing you of a recent development in your area. Since we are going to be neighbors I thought it would be prudent to be the first one to tell you about our new facility. Having said that however you should know that you're property is highly desirable. I am sending this letter to offer you the chance of a lifetime to buy your dojo and property for a generous sum of" Kyo stopped here and read the price silently to himself, "Please consider my offer and let me know. Sincerely the Diamond Company" Kyo flipped the paper to the other side, "Diamond Company? What does this mean?"_

_"It means we might have trouble."_

_"What do you mean? They only want to buy the property. You can always say no."_

_"It's more complicated then that Kyo" Kazuma shook his head with a frown._

_"What do they mean by neighbors?"_

_"Well if you haven't noticed that piece of property that's being built on for the past three months is nearly finished."_

_"Yea so?"_

_"Kyo it's going to be a dojo."_

_"What?"_

_"A very fancy and big place. He's asking for us to sell our property so we won't lose any profits. Basically he's challenging us or asking us to give up."_

_Kyo shook his head furiously and then looked up his right eyebrow raising._

_"You keep saying he? Who's he?"_

_"Well that's the complication" Kazuma sighed, "Here" he handed him the envelope, "This might clear things up."_

_Kyo snatched the envelope angrily and flipped it over and stared at the heading. His eyes became even wider as he stared at it and then back at Kazuma, who merely nodded._

_"Ta Tai Ushida? Is the owner of the Diamond Company?"_

_"Yes. I have even talked to him on the phone to make sure it's not a joke."_

_"Oh it's not a joke. It's a fricking nightmare!"_

_"Kyo?" Kazuma looked at him concerned._

_"Okay it's one thing to go after me personally but another to go after someone I care about. And you know why he's doing this. He's trying to make me lose my livelihood."_

_"What are you talking about?" Kazuma asked confused._

_"He figures it's the only way he can get Tohru from me."_

_"What?"_

_"He's moving very slowly but that's what he's doing."_

_"What do you mean Kyo? You're married to her."_

_"He doesn't care. He doesn't care so much that he's sending my wife flowers" Kyo replied angrily as he began to walk back and forth._

_"What?" Kazuma said incredulously._

_"That's right. As we speak the damn rat is with her as her bodyguard so he can't stalk her anymore. And now this" Kyo looked at the envelope and then chuckled bitterly, "Well if he thinks he is going to beat me like this he's got another thing coming. We're not selling the dojo" he ripped up the envelope and letter, "No matter how much he offers. We'll survive somehow" he grabbed the knob of the door._

_"Are you sure Kyo?"_

_"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. And if this continues I have no problem waltzing down to his office and confronting him personally. And not just about this dojo thing" he added furious._

_"All right Kyo. This is going to be your dojo someday after all. I want you to make this decision. If he is going after you personally which it seems he is, then we will fight."_

_"Damn right" Kyo nodded as he opened the door, "I got class so I am going to work off some frustration."_

_"Okay" Kazuma agreed walking over and taking the doorknob as he departed._

_He watched him head to the main part of the dojo and he sighed as he closed the door halfheartedly._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_"What?" Yuki replied surprised after Kyo had revealed to him and Tohru about the letter, "He what?"_

_"That's right. Now he's even attacking the dojo," Kyo said popping the top of his soda can and taking a sip._

_"As" Yuki began as he shook his head, "And I thought he couldn't stoop any lower."_

_"Yes. Just when you think he's rotten to the core. You find out he is even worsethan that."_

_"Why attack the dojo though?" Yuki replied as Kyo poured the remainder of his soda into a cup._

_"Because it is where I work."_

_"Huh?"_

_"It's my livelihood. It's the way I can pay for bills. Think about it. If I were to become unemployed I would no longer be able to support my wife and my family."_

_"Oh that's just low" Yuki grimaced shaking his head again._

_"He probably thinks that if I can't take care of my wife that maybe through some miracle he can get a hold of her."_

_"That's not going to happen" Tohru suddenly spoke up surprising the both of them since she had been silent up to that point._

_"Tohru?" Kyo looked at her concerned, "Are you okay?"_

_"It's not gonna happen" she repeated standing up and placing the dinner dishes into the sink to wash them, "It doesn't matter if you lose your job or not. I would never leave you."_

_"I know that" Kyo replied placing his hands on her shoulders, "He's wishful thinking."_

_"Tohru" Yuki said, "Kyo's right. He's fool of himself if he thinks this is going to work."_

_"I just feel so bad that he's taking my rejection out on you."_

_"No no no. He's doing more then that. He's trying to get back at me. This is not totally about you. And maybe the damn rat is right about the fact that he knows we are not cursed anymore. But I don't want you to worry about it. I will deal with this problem. I can handle him."_

_"You're not going to do it by yourself" Yuki spoke up._

_"What?" Kyo said turning to him._

_"That dojo is a part of all of us. It's like a second home for me, Haru, Rin, and Kagura" he looked at Kyo straight in the eye, "And there is no way in hell that any of us are going to let that place go down so easily" he added determined._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Hey guys! Here's the third chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!_

_Next Chapter: Chapter Six: A Secret Too Good To Keep_

_Tohru's appointment to the doctor's office holds the news to another surprise, but will this one be a thing that Kyo can handle or will it be the best news he has heard all week! See what happens next time!_


	7. Chapter Six: A Secret Too Good to Keep

**_Chapter Six: A Secret Too Good to Keep_**

_On Wednesday morning Kyo left for work a little earlier since it was decided that they were going to get as many customers as they could before the grand opening of the Diamond Dojo. Yuki frowned as he ate his breakfast slowly. Tohru came out from the back bedroom and he smiled suddenly so she wouldn't be worried._

_"You about ready?"_

_"Just about" she nodded, "But I am a little nervous."_

_"What do you mean?" he asked as he rose from his chair._

_"Well I think I know what this is about. And if I'm right I hope it won't be something that will be another added problem to Kyo's stress. You see Yuki I think maybe I might be."_

_"What?" he asked but then his eyes became wide, "Could you be?"_

_"I think so" she nodded with a slight grin, "I'm late."_

_"Then we better get you to Hatori right away. When is your appointment?" he put his arm around her._

_"In about an hour."_

_"Okay. Then we don't have to rush."_

_"No" she smiled, "I'm just gonna grab my purse."_

_"Okay. You know what" he replied._

_"Uh huh."_

_"If this is what your symptoms are all about, I don't think you have any reason to worry. He's gonna be thrilled."_

_"Thanks" she nodded as she grabbed her purse, took his arm, and the two of them headed out the door._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Hatori's office was in the center of the town. Since the curse was lifted he had started up his own family practice with Mayuko helping him out on the weekends. The two of them were still slowly dating but had talked about marriage for several months. When Yuki and Tohru arrived since it was her day off from teaching she led the girl to the back where Hatori was waiting. He smiled as she came in and they began her check-up. Out in the waiting room Yuki fidgeted a little in his chair._

_"You all right Yuki?" Mayuko asked him, "You're acting like an expectant parent."_

_"Well, there is a lot going on. I just hope Tohru is all right."_

_"I'm sure she is fine" Mayuko smiled as she walked back behind the desk._

_Yuki stared at her for a moment and couldn't remember a time he had seen her so happy. Her long hair was now a bit curled and she no longer wore it back in a ponytail. Her eyes sparkled as if they had new life in them, and Yuki began to wonder if Machi was doing all right, since he had been so busy, that he hadn't had time to call her._

_Meanwhile Hatori finished up Tohru's physical and walked back over with his chart, sitting down on his stool._

_"Well there is no mistake about it" he smiled slightly as he raised his head, "Tohru you're going to be a mom."_

_Tohru laughed and cried the same time as she embraced him tight._

_"Really?"_

_"Really. Congratulations. I will set up everything for you. All your appointments. Everything you need to do. So you won't have any problems."_

_"Thank you so much Hatori" she nodded._

_"You're ewelcome. I will be with you every step of the way with this."_

_"I can't think of anyone better" she replied as she stood._

_"If you or Kyo have any more questions you can feel free to call me" Hatori said as they exited the office and Yuki stood, "I am always available for you."_

_"Thank you" she hugged him again and he spotted the young man waiting for her._

_"Yuki?"_

_"Hatori" Yuki walked over and shook his hand, "It's good to see you."_

_"It's good to see you too. I heard from Shigure that you were back. I hate to leave like this but I do have another home appointment after this. So I will see you both later."_

_"Okay" Tohru nodded, "Thank you again."_

_"Well? Were you right?"_

_"Mhm" she said practically giddy, "I'm gonna be a mom."_

_"Oh that's great" he embraced her tightly, "I'm so happy for you. Congratulations."_

_"Thanks. Well" she said pulling away from him, "Now I got to tell Kyo."_

_"I think he'll be fine. How are you going to do it?"_

_"I think I have an idea. But I am going to need your help" she grinned mischievously._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Kyo walked up the stairs to his apartment with a long sigh. He dug in his pocket and pulled out his keys to unlock the door. When he opened it he saw Yuki standing in front of the door._

_"Hey damn rat. Where's Tohru?" he asked._

_"She's not here" Yuki replied handing him a note card, "But here."_

_"What's this?" Kyo asked staring at._

_"It's from her," Yuki said sitting down at the table with a smug grin._

_"What's this all about?"_

_"Just read what the card says stupid cat" Yuki retorted with a huff._

_"Okay" Kyo replied reading it briefly and then looking up._

_"Go Kyo" Yuki nodded with a smile, "She's waiting for you."_

_Kyo nodded also and then departed the apartment confused as ever. Yuki just smiled to himself as he took a sip from his water cup._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Tohru lit the small candles carefully and spread out the dinner dishes. Soon she heard shuffling from the trees._

_"Tohru!" Kyo called._

_"In here!" she called back._

_"What's going on?" he asked with a grin, "Why are we here in the spot where we had our first date?" he said as he walked over and saw the display, "What's going on?"_

_"Well it's been awhile since the two of us have had the chance to do this," she said simply._

_"Yea" he looked at her suspiciously as he sat down, "But there must be something going on for you to be this sneaky."_

_"I guess so. Well" she cleared her throat, "I have something to tell you."_

_"It's good news I hope" he suddenly frowned._

_"Well that depends. I went to my doctors appointment today with Hatori."_

_"And everything's okay right?" he asked getting worked up, "You don't have a disease or something?"_

_"No. Nothing like that. But I did find out something else."_

_"What?" he asked and then he saw her smile and his eyes became wide as the realization hit him, "Are you?" he said slowly as she nodded, "Are you?" he replied even more excited._

_"Yes. I'm due in July. We're gonna have a baby."_

_"Oh my gosh" Kyo said smiling even more as he kissed her deeply and hugged her lovingly, "We're gonna be parents."_

_"Yes" she pulled away, "So you're happy then?"_

_"Of course I'm happy. I mean this is the best news that I have had all week. I'm gonna be a father!" he said embracing her again and then he slightly frowned, "Oh. I'm gonna be a father?"_

_"What's the matter?" she asked as he pulled away._

_"I don't know how to be a father. I mean I don't exactly have a good role model."_

_"Yes you do" Tohru said, "You have Master Kazuma."_

_"That's true."_

_"Kyo I think you're going to be a wonderful father. You know why?"_

_"No" he shook his head._

_"Because I have seen you with the kids at work and you are great with them. Firm yet caring. You are going to be a great father."_

_"Really?" he smiled as he looked at her._

_"Yes. I know you are."_

_"Thanks sweetie" he kissed her again, "We're having a baby," he added with a big grin._

_"Yes we are" she nodded her head tears in her eyes as they kissed once more and the moon shone overhead._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay that's it for this week! I'll see you all again on June 7! If you're reading the Ranma fan fiction I will see you all next Tuesday! Have a wonderful holiday weekend!_

_Next time on Fruits Basket/ Curse Renewed:_

_Chapter Seven: A Family Reunited_

_The Zodiac members and their significant others gather together to discuss the current situation of sleep deprivation and lack of appetite. But with one gathering comes another involving the Rabbit of the Zodiac! See what happens next time!_

_And_

_Chapter Eight: Baby News_

_Tohru's grandparents are told about the pregnancy and while she and Kyo are visiting she runs into someone who is not wanted. Find out who next time!_


	8. Chapter Seven: A Family Reunited

**_Chapter Seven: A Family Reunited_**

_Uo clinked her glass of iced tea with Tohru and Hana's happily. Just moments earlier Tohru had informed her two best friends the news about being pregnant. Hana sat down on the couch in Uo's stylish apartment while Uo sat down on the floor placing her glass on the coffee table._

"_I just can't believe it" Uo grinned, "Our little Tohru going to be a mom."_

"_Uo" Tohru blushed._

"_She's right Arisa" Hana smiled, "Stop embarrassing her."_

"_Okay. Okay. Okay" Uo brushed a hand through her long blond locks, "So when is it due?"_

"_In July" Tohru replied._

"_Wow" Uo breathed, "That's just incredible. I mean it seems just like yesterday Kyo and you got married."_

"_I know. I'm really excited about this."_

"_As you should be" Hana smiled even more._

"_But that's enough about me. I want to hear about you guys. Hana how's school going?" she turned to her dark haired friend._

"_It's going all right. I mean I am enjoying it more than I thought I would."_

"_Yea" Uo picked up her glass again, showing her painted red nails, "I like it a lot too. Of course nothing is more fun then my career."_

"_Is that going well?" Tohru asked._

"_Um yea. I think it's going pretty good. I'm really enjoying it. You know when Miss Mayuko told me about this option I thought she was crazy, but now that I am doing it, I don't think I would be doing anything else."_

"_And you're perfect for it too" Tohru said admiringly._

"_What does that mean?"_

"_I mean you're beautiful."_

"_Thanks Tohru" Uo replied gratefully, "Not bad for a girl who used to be a Yankee huh?"_

"_I'm gonna go get some snacks" Hana said standing, "They're in the fridge right Arisa?" _

"_Yea. And there are some on the counter also."_

"_Okay" Hana nodded and departed the room._

"_So" Uo smiled once more turning to Tohru, "Do you know what it is going to be yet?"_

"_Oh no" Tohru shook her head, "You don't find out about that until later. But Hatori says everything's perfectly fine."_

"_So he's going to be your doctor?"_

"_Mhm."_

"_Wow. If Kyoko could only see you now."_

"_She can. I mean I know she's watching over me."_

"_Yea."_

"_But you've done really well for yourself. This apartment looks great."_

"_Yea it's not so bad. It's home now anyway."_

"_Has Kureno been here?"_

"_Of course" Uo nodded a bit standoffish._

"_You're worried about him aren't you?"_

_Uo turned her head in surprise as she asked the next question. "How do you know that?"_

"_Uo" Tohru took a breath before she spoke, "I wanted to ask you a question. Has Kureno been sleeping? And does he have a loss of appetite?"_

"_Unbelievable" Uo stood up, "How did you know?"_

"_Because Kyo is going through the same ordeal. And so are Yuki and Shigure. I haven't asked Hatori yet."_

"_Do you think it has something to do with the Zodiac?" Uo replied sitting back down, but on the couch this time._

"_I don't know. But since I was coming here, Yuki wanted me to ask you. He's thinking, since he talked to Akito, that he wants to gather with everyone at the main house this weekend."_

"_You mean all the Zodiac members and their significant others?"_

"_Mhm."_

"_Well it has to be done it has to be done. But I got to tell you, I have been worried about him lately."_

"_I've been worried about Kyo too" Tohru admitted, "I suggest we just go there and find out what we can do to solve the problem."_

"_Yea. And hey" Uo brightened up, "Look on the bright side, you have big news for everybody."_

"_That's true."_

"_Oh Tohru" Uo embraced her, "I am so happy for you."_

"_Thanks Uo" Tohru almost cried, "Thank you so much."_

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Sure enough that weekend Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo gathered with the other members of the Zodiac and their partners to discuss the latest developments. The first to arrive after Tohru and the other two had said hello to Akito and Kandis, was in fact Hatsuharu and Rin who greeted Kyo and Tohru with huge embraces. Hatsuharu was glad to see that Yuki had come back and shook his hand, asking in the process if he had seen Ayame yet. As Yuki shook his head, who should come strolling into the room but the newlywed himself. He nodded his head cordially to his brother in silence and a moment of understanding passed between them. Of course immediately after that he became himself and was hopping about the room vainly showing off his wedding ring to Tohru and Kyo, which of course made his younger brother frown once more sinking into his chair, shaking his head in disbelief. Next came Hatori and Mayuko, followed by Shigure and his fiancée Aoko who were happy to see Kyo and Tohru. Hiro and Kisa arrived behind Arisa and Kureno, who immediately walked over to Akito and asked him how he was doing. He smiled appreciatively at both of them as they took their seats. Ritsu and Rebecca walked in after that and moved over to where Kandis was waiting to hug her cousin. Finally strolling in with a pair of sunglasses over his eyes, and his curly blond hair shining the little world traveler entered the room, or as they knew him, Momiji Sohma. _

_Andie was holding his hand as he walked over with a smile and removed his glasses before saying hello to Akito first. He made his rounds around the room, until he at last stopped in front of Tohru and at once embraced her tightly with the biggest smile of all. As he pulled away they both laughed and then Andie took his hand once more and led him to his seat, which was right next to Haru and Rin's. Akito cleared his throat and stood up supported a little by Kandis._

"_Is everyone here?" he asked around as they allnodded their heads._

_The only ones who seemed to be absent was in fact Machi, who was still in Paris, but had sent her love to everyone after Yuki had told her everything, and Kagura who no one had seen since Tohru and Kyo had gotten married. Rin said after Akito had nodded his head and sat back down in the large room of the main house that she would inform her of all that would be discussed. Akito nodded again and then turned the discussion over to Yuki who began. He talked for a good twenty minutes and then asked for everyone's input. Hatori mentioned that he tried to find out if it was a medical thing when he had discovered the similar symptoms amongst some in the family. In fact the weirdest part was, that everyone was suffering similarly except for Akito, who seemed to be improving in health, rather then deteriorating. In the end Hatori suggested to everyone to keep track of the differences of sleeplessness and lack of appetite closely. They all were in agreement and after the long discussion, Shigure suggested something too._

"_Now that we've had our meeting," he replied with a twinkle in his eye, "I think it's time we had some fun. It's party time!"_

"_Oh Shigure!" Ayame crowed, "You always come up with the best ideas!" he shouted followed by his annoying laugh._

_Of course after that almost everyone in the room was laughing and agreed with the idea. At once several servants came into the room carrying trays of food and drink for everyone. They all stood up from their chairs and began to circulate around the room. Tohru informed them all of her pregnancy and all of them were very excited. By the end of the afternoon, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Momiji, Andie, Hatsuharu, and Rin were all sitting on one of the back decks talking about their lives up to this point. Momiji smiled as he leaned back in his chair and Tohru turned to him._

"_So have you been to see your father yet?" she asked him._

"_No. But I am going to" he nodded, "Pretty soon actually."_

"_Now that you're not cursed," Kyo replied, "Have you any plans to well you know?"_

"_What?"_

"_I think what Kyo's trying to say is" Haru took up the rest, "Are you planning to ever tell your mother?"_

_Momiji suddenly frowned and looked down at the ground. "I don't know" he shook his head, "I suppose Papa is the one who gets to decide that. Probably not" he shook his head, "I mean what am I going to say? Hey Mama it's me. The child you didn't want. Hey guess what I'm not cursed anymore so we can be a family again."_

"_Wow" Kyo said with a raise of his eyebrows, "That was sarcasm, coming from you?"_

"_Yes well" Andie replied, "Momiji has been working on dealing with how he feels openly."_

"_Mhm" Momiji nodded, "And it brings out parts of me that I don't like. But enough about me" he said changing the subject, "I want to hear about you guys? So when's the baby due?"_

"_July" Tohru answered._

"_Man I can't believe you guys are going to be parents" Haru shook his head happily, "I mean this incredible."_

"_I know what you mean" Tohru nodded, "We're very excited."_

"_You should be" Rin smiled, "You're gonna be a good mom."_

"_That she is" Yuki agreed as she stood up to go talk to Kandis and Rebecca. _

_Tohru kissed Kyo on the cheek before departing and Momiji and Andie jumped up to join her._

"_So" Hatsuharu replied, "I hear You have been in town all week" he turned to Yuki, "And You haven't even been by."_

"_Oh" Yuki said slowly, "Well I've been kind of busy."_

"_Doing what?"_

_Yuki looked straight at Kyo who moved angrily in his chair._

"_Uh well" Kyo began, "He's been helping us."_

"_Helping how?"_

_Kyo sighed heavily and then talked a good fifteen minutes about the current situation with Tai Ushida. When he finished he ended it with the news about the dojo making Hatsuharu frown even more as he leaned back in his chair._

"_Mmm" he mumbled, "I knew you should have kicked his ass when you had the chance."_

"_It's not that big of a deal," Kyo grumbled._

"_Not that big of a deal?" Rin retorted, "What are you talking about stupid cat, he's hitting on your wife?Sending her flowers is not a gesture. It's stalking."_

"_Which is where the damn rat comes in" Kyo explained, "He's been looking after her for me."_

"_But why the dojo?" Haru asked, "Why's he picking on that place?"_

"_Because it's where I work" Kyo answered making them all look at him, "It's how I earn the money to pay for bills and stuff. It's my livelihood."_

"_So let me get this straight" Haru said starting to get angry, "Not only is he going after you personally" he held up his fingers to count off, "He's also going after the people you know, and the places you care about, is that about the sum of things?"_

"_Yep" Kyo nodded as Haru shook his head his temper really rising._

"_Haru calm down" Rin patted his hand, "Don't go black on us now."_

"_I will not calm down" Haru shook his head again, "Who the hell does he think he is? I mean that place just happens to be important to all of us."_

"_That's what I said" Yuki nodded._

"_Well, I tell you what Kyo you can count on me for anything" Hatsuharu said looking at him directly, "If you need help getting more customers. Whatever. We are going to beat this bastard!"_

"_Thanks" Kyo nodded, "I appreciate that."_

"_He's right Kyo" Rin agreed, "We will do everything to make sure that place doesn't fall. After all it is like a second home for all of us."_

"_And in your case" Yuki added, "It is your home."_

"_No" Kyo shook his head, "Home is where Tohru is."_

"_Aw" Haru grinned teasingly playfully touching his cheek, "Aren't you just the cutest."_

"_Stop!" Kyo grimaced brushing his hand aside, "That's not funny."_

_Hatsuharu laughed and Yuki and Rin even laughed as Kyo removed himself from the group saying he needed something to drink._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_When the party ended Andie found Momiji sitting by himself towards the front of the house. He had on a very somber expression._

"_Momiji?"_

"_I called my father" he replied, "He wants me to come over right now."_

"_Oh? How come?"_

"_He wants to tell mama," he said looking up at her._

"_Is he serious?" she asked as she sat down next to him._

"_Yea. I've been gone so long, he doesn't want to hold it off any longer."_

"_But isn't it ultimately your choice?"_

"_I told him before I left, that I wanted to tell her, but I wasn't ready yet."_

"_Are you ready now?"_

"_No" he shook his head, "But I don't think I will ever be ready. This is gonna be hard" he stood up, "No matter how many times I have played it out in my head, I'm scared that she is never gonna accept me no matter what. Or even worse, she will accept me, but she will blame herself and make herself sick again. I can't see her go through that again. I can't."_

"_Did you tell your father that?"_

"_No. Because I know it's time. I have to be a man and face her. But what am I gonna say? I mean really what am I gonna say?"_

"_What do you want to say?"_

"_Honestly?" he asked as she nodded, "I want to tell her I love her and that I missed her. And thatno matterwhat I never once thought ill of her because of this. I want her to know that."_

"_Then that's what you say" she replied as she stood up and took his hand, "Momiji you have a wonderful heart. A very sweet and caring heart. Use it."_

_He smiled and moved his forehead closer to hers and closed his eyes._

"_I am so lucky I found you" he said the tears forming in his eyes, "I know now, I made no mistake in Spain by asking you to marry me."_

"_And I know I made no mistake in accepting it. Come on" she moved away and took his hand gently, "Let's go together. I want them to be the first to know. Your father" she paused and then looked up into his eyes, "And your mother."_

"_Okay" he agreed and they walked hand in hand out the main gate and headed for his father's house._

_**(To be continued…)**_

_Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry this is so late! I had major writer's block. But this chapter is two parts so you will get that other part today as well as Chapter eight! Also if you are reading the Ranma fic it will be completed tomorrow and Saturday so look for it!_

_Next Part: Momiji tells his mother the truth! Find out what happens!_


	9. Part Two:

_**Part Two:**_

_Momiji paused outside the door of his home and stared up at the windows that were lit, upstairs. He sighed heavily as Andie placed her hand onto his shoulder._

"_Are you all right?" she asked him._

"_No" he shook his head, "But I have come this far right?" he smiled a little as he looked at her, "Can't give up now."_

_She smiled and nodded her head as he rang the doorbell. Momo came to the door to answer it, and immediately grinned widely when she saw him, forgetting completely about how he felt about hugs, and jumping into his arms embracing him tightly. The truth was, Momiji loved hugs as much as the next person, but when he had first gotten to know Momo he was still cursed as the Rabbit of the Zodiac, and it was difficult for him to get close that way, for obvious reasons. As she pulled away she practically jumped._

"_Momiji. I am so glad that you came back" she replied, "I've missed you so much. And Miss Andie" she added to the girl who was standing next to him, "Papa will be glad to see you too."_

"_Speaking of which" Momiji began but he didn't need to finish, for Hideto Sohma had appeared at the front door with a gentle smile on his face, "Oh never mind. He's here."_

"_Hello Momiji" Hideto said to which his son nodded, then he turned to his daughter, "Momo. Why don't you go tell Mama that the company we were expecting has arrived. I want to talk to Momiji alone for a few moments."_

"_Okay Papa" she agreed and was about to run off but she stopped and turned to Momiji, "But you are staying for awhile right?"_

"_Oh yea" Momiji nodded with a grin, "Sure."_

"_Yea!" she cheered and then dashed off to the kitchen where her mother Naomi Sohma was cleaning up from dinner that night._

_Hideto smiled again and then turned to Momiji as he welcomed them both into the house._

"_Momiji" he began, "I know how difficult this is going to be for you, so my thought was since it was my idea in the first place, if you would allow me, I want to be the one to tell your mother."_

"_Are you sure?" Momiji asked with a bit of worry in his eyes._

"_Absolutely I would feel a lot more comfortable doing it that way. Miss Sullivan, would you mind keeping Momo busy until then?"_

"_Of course not Mr. Sohma" Andie nodded encouragingly, "I would be happy to."_

"_Good" Hideto nodded as they arrived in the sitting room at the same time that Naomi and Momo appeared once more._

"_Why hello Momiji" Naomi greeted him warmly, "We're so glad that you have returned. Did you have a good trip?" she asked they all sat down._

"_What?" Momiji replied a bit absently, "Oh. Yes mam" he nodded._

_At this point Hideto turned to his daughter with a gentle smile. _

"_Momo why don't you take Miss Andie upstairs and show her how well you play the violin now."_

"_Huh?" Momo looked at him confused._

"_Oh yes" Andie took up the cue as Naomi looked at her husband with a quizzical eye, "I would love to see how much you have learned. Also I have some new stuff I would like to show you. Give these three a chance to talk" she added squeezing Momiji's hand as she stood, "Come on" she held her hand out to the little girl._

"_Okay" Momo nodded happily, "Follow me. You'll be here when we come back won't you Momiji?" she asked him._

"_Of course" he grinned, "I'll still be here."_

_She smiled and then the two girls departed from the room and Naomi once more looked at her husband very confused now._

"_Hideto" she replied as she cleared her throat, "Is there something going on that I should know about?"_

"_Actually honey" Hideto said beginning, glancing at Momiji briefly who looked at his father once and then began to stare at the floor once more, "There is something that we, or I did want to tell you. And it's very important that you listen to me until I am done."_

"_All right" she nodded frowning, "But I got to tell you Hideto you're kind of freaking me out."_

"_Well that's fair" he nodded, "Here it goes" he replied as he sighed, "Naomi" he took her hand, "Do you remember when we were first married and how much we loved each other? We couldn't wait to start a family of our own."_

"_Yes. I remember" she smiled._

"_Well a couple of months after we were married you became pregnant with our first child."_

"_That's not possible" she shook her head confused, "We didn't have Momo until much later."_

"_Yes I know" he nodded, "But our first child wasn't Momo."_

"_Hideto" she said slowly as Momiji continued to stare at the ground nervously, "The first pregnancy was a failure dear. I miscarried that baby."_

"_No honey" he shook his head, "You didn't. You had the baby. It was a boy."_

"_What are you talking about?" she shook her head now in disbelief, "I think I would remember that I had another child."_

"_No you wouldn't sweetie. And the reason why is because you lost your memory completely of the whole thing" he said simply and then he began to explain all about the Zodiac curse and the conditions of it, all the while she listened her eyes becoming wider and wider as the information sank in._

_Momiji fidgeted in his seat as his father came to the end._

"_And so, since it was so difficult for you and you became so ill, I asked him our son to give you up so that you could be healthy. As difficult as it was for him, he selflessly agreed" he looked over at Momiji, as did Naomi._

_As she glanced at him her eyes filled with tears, and Momiji stood up abruptly._

"_Uh you know what" he said, "I can't do this" he backed away, "I can't Papa. I got to go" he ran from the room._

"_Momiji" Hideto started to stand to go after him but Naomi stopped him as she stood up._

"_No Hideto" she shook her head, "Allow me."_

_He nodded slowly and she ran to the front room where Momiji was standing at the door, debating whether he should take the knob and walk out of there._

"_Momiji" she said his name in barely a whisper but he heard her and turned around in surprise, "Please don't go" she moved forward slightly._

"_Okay" he nodded slowly, "I won't."_

_She moved even further and stared into his eyes and then placed a hand over her mouth._

"_Oh my" she began to tear up, "It is you isn't it. What have I done?"_

"_No no" he shook his head starting to get worked up "Please don't blame yourself. It was me who decided to give you up. It was my choice. I'm so sorry" he began to sob, "I am so so sorry."_

"_Momiji" she moved closer, "Stop. Please stop my boy."_

_Momiji looked at her the tears settling in his eyes. She placed a hand onto his cheek and caressed it gently. Her eyes became even gentler and the tears began to flow down her face._

"_It really is you" she cried, "I have had dreams about you."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I don't think I ever forgot about you completely Momiji. In my dreams I was often looking for a child that I couldn't find. No matter how many places I looked, I could never find him. That child was you. My son" she cried._

"_Mama" he cried even more, "I wanted to tell you. So many times. But I was worried that I would make you sick again. I didn't want to cause you any more pain. Especially since you have Momo now."_

"_Momiji" she said slowly, "The fault was mine. I wasn't a strong enough mother to you. I can't believe it. I can't believe how much I have missed. I mean look at you. You're a man now. You're all grown up. You must hate me."_

"_No" he shook his head, "I could never hate you. I love you so much and I have never felt ill towards you for what happened. Not once. And now" he replied moving forward a little, "If you want. I am longer cursed. If you want, that is" he repeated, "You can hold me. Just like you always wanted to."_

"_Really?"_

_He nodded and she moved even closer and threw her arms around her son, embracing him tightly, as proudly as any mother could. He hugged her tightly back and Hideto watched from the corner of the room, happily as he saw two of the people he cared about so much, come together at last._

_An hour later they were all together back in the sitting room, after having told Momo the good news. She was very excited and sat on his lap most of the night. As dessert was passed around, Naomi once more turned to her son with a smile._

"_Well you know what this means now don't you?"_

"_What?" he asked._

"_You have to come home" she smiled even more._

"_What?" he repeated quite surprised, "Home?"_

"_Of course" she nodded, "This is where you belong after all. I won't take no for an answer" she grinned taking Hideto's hand lovingly._

_Momiji smiled and nodded appreciatively before running over and embracing his mother once more._

"_I would love to" he said pulling away, "I've waited all my life to be a family again. Of course I won't be staying for long" he walked over to Andie._

"_What do you mean son?" Hideto asked._

"_Well" he smiled at Andie and then turned to his parents, "I can stay at least until I get married."_

_Hideto and Naomi stared at the couple for a moment and then nodded their heads and laughed. _

"_Well that calls for a celebration!" Hideto cheered._

_Naomi grinned and then they all had a mini party. When Momo had been put to bed, by her big brother of course, Naomi and Hideto escorted the young couple to the door. Momiji hugged his father and then turned to his mother. They both embraced one last time._

"_Thank you Momiji," she replied softly as they pulled away, "For everything. I am so proud of you. I can't be any prouder of anyone."_

"_No mama" he shook his head, "It's I who should be thanking you."_

"_For what?" she asked a bit confused._

"_For giving me life," he said with a grin and then she leaned down and kissed his cheek._

_He smiled again and then took his fiancée's arm and the two of them walked back to the main house, where they were staying. Naomi leaned her head onto Hideto's shoulder and smiled contently._

"_That is a fine boy we have Hideto."_

"_Yes Naomi" he agreed, "A very fine boy indeed."_

_**(Till Next Time)**_

_Authors Note: Okay here's part two! And I guess chapter eight will have to be written tomorrow since it is so late right now. See you all tomorrow and I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Next Chapter: Baby News_

_Tohru's grandparents are told of the pregnancy and while they are there she runs into someone who is not welcome on the Miyoshi property. Find out who next time!_


	10. Chapter Eight: Baby News

_**Chapter Eight: Baby News**_

_Tohru and Yuki sat in the kitchen on Monday afternoon drinking a cup of tea that Tohru had made and talking about all the conversations that had been going on around the main house just two days before. Suddenly someone knocked on the door, and a bit warily Tohru went to answer it. She was surprised and somewhat relieved to see that Momiji was on the other side of it._

"_Momiji. What a wonderful surprise."_

"_Hey Tohru" he grinned, "I was wondering can I come in for a minute? I have some great news."_

"_Of course" she nodded, "Come on in. You're always welcome here."_

"_Thanks" he smiled as he walked in and immediately saw his cousin, "Hey Yuki."_

"_Hello there Momiji" Yuki smiled as he stood up from the table and walked over to the sink to put his cup down, "You have news?"_

"_Yea. Great news."_

"_Well don't keep us in suspense" Yuki replied, "What's going on?"_

"_First of all Saturday night Andie and I went back to Papa's house, because he had called the main house earlier and asked me if I was ready to tell my Mama about me."_

"_Really?" Tohru said interested, "What happened?" she asked as she sat down and Yuki moved closer to listen._

"_Well Papa wanted to be the one to tell her, so he did, but it became so hard for me and I sort of asked him to stop, and I dashed out of the room."_

"_Oh no" Tohru gasped._

"_Wait! Wait!" Momiji held up his hand, "I said I had great news."_

"_Oh I'm sorry" she smiled sheepishly, "Please go on."_

"_Well I got to the door, and Mama stopped me. We talked for a few minutes and then we both just started to cry. I told herhow I felt all these years. You know how I didn't despise her or anything."_

"_Mhm."_

"_And I said it was okay now for her to hug me and she did. After that we had a celebration and Mama asked me to come home."_

"_Oh Momiji that is so wonderful!" Tohru cheered, "Congratulations. You must be so happy."_

"_I am" he nodded with a grin, "I'm looking forward to it. Of course it's only temporary."_

"_Temporary?" Yuki said questionly, "What do you mean? You've been waiting for this for practically your whole life Momiji."_

"_Well that's my other piece of good news. You see I wanted Papa and Mama to know first. That's why I didn't mention anything at the party."_

_Tohru and Yuki looked at each other and then back at the elated boy._

"_I can only live there for a little while, because I'm getting married."_

"_What?" Yuki's eyes became wide._

"_Married?" Tohru said excitedly, "To Andie?"_

"_Yep" Momiji nodded, "I proposed to her two months ago, when we were visiting Spain."_

"_Oh Momiji. Again" Tohru replied, "Congratulations."_

"_Thanks Tohru" he said as they embraced._

"_Yes congrats Momiji" Yuki shook his hand._

"_Thanks Yuki" he nodded, "I just wanted to let you know about that. I hate to leave just like this, but I'm meeting Andie and her father in an hour to celebrate."_

"_Oh that's all right," Tohru said as they walked over to the door, "Thanks for telling us the good news."_

"_No problem" he smiled as she opened the door, "See you guys later!" he waved as he departed._

"_Good bye Momiji!" Yuki called as she closed the door; "Imagine that," he replied as they walked back over to the table, "Momiji is getting married" he sat back down._

"_I think it's amazing" Tohru nodded._

"_Seems like everyone around me is getting married" Yuki sighed, "Except for me of course."_

_Tohru looked at him as he sighed heavily again and stared at his hands that were resting on the table._

"_Are you and Machi doing all right Yuki?" she asked as she stared at his somber expression._

"_Huh?" he looked up, "Oh yea. We're doing all right. She's real busy with school though and to be honest I get sort of lonely sometimes. To top it off she's interning with some big company in Paris too, so that keeps her even more busy. As for me I still don't know what I want to do with my life. As much as I have tried to find my niche I just can't seem to. I do know I want to come back home, but I want her to come back home with me."_

"_Have you asked her to yet?"_

"_Every time I bring it up she changes the subject. I also know that something has been on her mind, because she even seems distant when she is at home."_

"_Have you guys talked about marriage?"_

"_Yes we have. Quite a bit. But it also is a subject that gets dropped pretty quickly" he added sadly leaning his cheek into his right palm._

"_Do you think that she doesn't want to get married?"_

"_I don't really know" Yuki said, "But"._

_He didn't get to finished for in strolled Kyo with the slam of the door, making the two of them look up in concern._

"_I'm home" Kyo replied wearily._

"_Gosh stupid cat" Yuki said a bit cynically, "Could you come in any more depressed?"_

"_Shut up you damn rat" Kyo grumbled as he walked over to the fridge, opened it, and grabbed the milk carton, taking a big gulp of it._

"_Is everything okay Kyo?" Tohru asked._

"_Oh everything is just peachy" Kyo said sarcastically, "I had a very rough day at work, and on top of that, I found out that Ushida sent another notice over the weekend, and another one today. Not to mention the thousands of calls my master has received from that jerk, including today."_

"_He's really been that annoying?" Yuki replied angrily._

"_Oh yea. And I don't think it will stop there."_

"_Then maybe you ought to do something about it."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Maybe it's time you confront him. He wants to see someone about it doesn't he? Maybe he should see you. It is going to be your dojo after all."_

"_Yea" Kyo nodded, "I have a few things I want to talk to him about anyway."_

"_The sooner you do it the better. Is the dojo built yet?"_

"_Pretty much" Kyo nodded again, "I mean he did ask to meet with my master at the Diamond dojo so."_

"_Then I say we go down there" Yuki replied standing up._

"_We?" Kyo looked at him as if he were crazy._

"_Yes. We. You will need someone to go with you to help you control your temper if you fly off the handle."_

"_I don't need anyone to go with me. I am not a baby" Kyo retorted._

"_I'm not saying you are" Yuki nodded, "But you do tend to go overboard."_

"_Under the circumstances Kyo" Tohru interrupted before he could retort again, "If you're going to confront him, I would feel more comfortable if Yuki were to go with you."_

"_All right" Kyo finally consented, "He said he wanted to meet someone tonight. You game?" he asked Yuki._

"_I'm right behind you" Yuki agreed as Kyo walked over and kissed Tohru on the cheek._

"_We'll be back soon Tohru" Kyo told her._

"_All right. Be careful," she added as they walked out the door and she frowned slightly staring at the door as it closed and placed her hands over her face with a huge sigh._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Kyo led Yuki down the steps to the apartment and strangely enough he entered the parking garage that was nearby. Yuki walked behind him and stared at him quizzically._

"_Uh Kyo" Yuki replied, "What are we doing?"_

"_We're getting the truck," Kyo said simply walking up the long hill towards the parking area._

"_What do we need a truck for?"_

"_Well it's a lot easier to go by truck then it is by walking."_

"_I know, but. Can you drive?" Yuki suddenly stopped._

"_Yea."_

"_Since when?"_

"_Since three months. Before Tohru and I got married I got my license."_

"_When did you do that?"_

_Kyo sighed as he pulled out his keys and they approached a black pick-up truck._

"_I wasn't just going to the dojo everyday to work. On some days I was learning how to drive from my master. I got my license just a month before we got married."_

"_You mean right after you were rescued?"_

"_Yep. It was a surprise for Tohru. For our honeymoon I drove us down to Kyoto. I've been driving ever since."_

"_That's how you get home so quickly. I honestly thought you walked."_

"_Nope" Kyo shook his head as he got the driver door open, "Hop in" he climbed in behind the wheel as Yuki climbed into the passenger seat and buckled his seat belt._

_Kyo drove the truck carefully out of the city and towards the suburban area that they both knew so well. Yuki was amazed out how well his old rival drove. Kyo looked over at him and frowned at his expression._

"_What?"_

"_I'm just astonished."_

"_At what?"_

"_You're actually a very good driver. You're not reckless at all."_

"_What can I say? Driving relaxes me."_

"_Even now. With everything going on? You're being so calm."_

"_I'm trying to control my temper. I don't want to lose it completely just yet."_

"_Do you know how to get to this place?"_

"_It's just down the street from my master's" Kyo nodded and turned a corner passing his master's house._

_Finally he stopped the truck in front of a large building the size of a warehouse with a fancy arch in the front. He frowned as they both stared it._

"_Big enough" he scoffed._

"_You know him" Yuki replied frowning also, "The biggest and the best."_

"_Yea" Kyo nodded as they both climbed out of the truck and headed into the large facility, passing by a group of young kids who were signing up._

_Kyo moved past them and into the two large double doors that were golden yellow in color and with a diamond design in the center of them. He walked over towards the offices that were just past the large room filled with gigantic purple mats._

"_Those kind of remind me of something" Yuki replied referring to the mats._

"_Must be his signature color" Kyo responded back remembering the mat at his match with Tai in his last year of high school._

_Kyo walked over to the desk that was in front of the main office doors and stared down at the nervous little man who was behind it. He had on a pair of glasses that slid down his face as he looked up._

"_Can I help you sir?" he asked in a very squeaky voice._

"_Yea you can" Kyo said a bit gruffly, "My name is Kyo Sohma and I am here to talk to your boss about my dojo."_

"_Okay" the little man stood up and walked over to the doors but then paused as he turned back around, "What was the name again?"_

"_Sohma" Kyo said more distinctly._

"_Very well Mr. Sohma" the man nodded, "Wait here I will see if he can see you" he entered the doors and closed them._

"_He'd better be able to see me" Kyo grumbled as he crossed his arms, "He's been summoning me up to this point after all."_

"_Remember Kyo. Keep your cool" Yuki said._

"_Yea. Yea" Kyo spat angrily as the little man appeared once more._

"_You may in go now Mr. Sohma" he replied._

"_Thanks" Kyo nodded as he took the handle of the door roughly and entered in with Yuki close behind him._

_Tai Ushida was sitting at his desk, his chair's back to the two men as they entered. He was on the phone and was obviously paying more attention to the call then the unexpected visitors._

"_I'll be with you in a moment" Tai replied._

"_Take your time" Kyo answered making Tai look back over his shoulder in surprise, "We're in no hurry."_

"_Uh Kinishi" he said into the phone, "I'm gonna have to call you back" he hung up the phone and swiveled his chair to the front, "Well. Well. Well. Kyo Sohma. You were the last person I thought I'd see."_

"_Oh you're surprised" Kyo replied sarcastically, "That's funny, I was under the impression that you knew you were trying to bulldoze down my dojo."_

"_Your dojo?"_

"_That's right. The dojo you want to buy from Kazuma Sohma just happens to be mine."_

"_Well isn't that just a coincidence. I had no idea" he grinned as if he were kidding._

"_Knock it out with the bull Ushida!" Kyo shouted._

"_Did you come here just to cause trouble Sohma?"_

"_No. I came here to throw your offer back in your face" Kyo said pulling the latest letter out of his pocket and tearing it up right in front of the young millionaire, "The dojo is not now, nor is it ever going to be for sale. You can't have it. And while we're on the subject of things you can't have, stay the hell away from my wife."_

"_Are you threatening me?" Tai grinned folding his hands on his desk amused._

"_You bet your ass I am threatening you. Stay away from her. Don't you send her any more flowers. Don't make any more surprise visits. Or you will regret it. Stay away from her or else."_

"_Or else what?" Tai stood said, "You can't hurt me and you know it."_

_Yuki watched his smug grin and then shook his head angrily._

"_I knew it" Yuki replied, "You know don't you?"_

"_Oh Yuki Sohma. I didn't see you there. How've you been?"_

"_Answer the question Ushida" Yuki demanded, "You know don't you? You know we're no longer cursed and that Kyo's threat almost six months ago holds no merit."_

"_Of course I know" Tai nodded, "I've known for a long time."_

"_How the hell do you know that?" Kyo said in a slight whisper, "That's not possible."_

"_I have a very reliable source Sohma. That's how I know."_

"_Why you" Kyo started to make a fist and then shook his head, "You know what" he smiled slightly, "I'm not doing this anymore. We're all adults here after all. You're not worth it. It's true. My threat can't be used on you anymore, but stay away from Tohru. Because I can find other ways to make you suffer without beating you to a pulp" he added angrily staring at him directly in the eyes._

"_Really? How? I'm a very powerful man with very powerful friends."_

"_That may be true. But I have got some very powerful friends also. Such as Tohru's grandfather. You're former employer. Now correct me if I'm wrong but he's a pretty powerful man, and I don't think he would like it if he found that his new grandson and his only beloved granddaughter were having problems with someone he used to inspire and teach. Would he? Ushida?"_

_Tai stared angrily at him as Kyo moved away from the desk._

"_That's all I have to say about that. Stay away from her or else. I don't want to have to drag them into this, but if I have to I will."_

"_Do what you please Sohma. I'm not afraid of you" Tai spat out as Kyo took the doorknob._

"_Hold on a second Kyo" Yuki stopped him; "I have something to add" he walked up to the desk, "Don't take what he said as an idle threat Ushida. You go after the dojo and Tohru you are going to have to deal with every single one of us in the Sohma family. And believe me I don't think you want to take some of us on. Because there are many of us, who have heard of your shenanigans who just want to beat the living daylights out of you. So I would think about that for a while. Kyo won't have to bring in the Miyoshi family. He has his own and we may not be as powerful as some of your friends may be, but I promise you, you will never want to cross us ever again if you take that path. Good day to you, Mr. Ushida" Yuki removed himself from the desk and he and Kyo walked out of the office slamming the door behind them leaving the businessman staring at the door a little bit alarmed by Yuki's speech._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_The next afternoon after a few classes for Kyo, he and Tohru took the truck up to the country to tell the Miyoshi's the news about the pregnancy. Just that morning they had told Kazuma about the news and he was just thrilled. When they arrived Tohru's grandmother was so elated by the news that she asked her husband to bring out the best wine to celebrate and announced that the entire family that lived in the estate would be gathered to have a celebration dinner in their honor. Tohru and Kyo were quite flattered and accepted. While Kyo went to call Yuki to let him know that they would be kind of late coming home, Tohru wandered out into the courtyard to look around. As she was strolling the grounds, she noticed a figure near the housing area of the estate and rushed right over. She tapped the person on the shoulder gently._

"_Excuse Me," she said softly._

_The person spun around and stared at her in surprise and then brushed a hand to his brow in relief._

"_Oh Tohru" Riku sighed, "It's just you."_

"_Riku?" she whispered quite astonished herself, "What are you doing here?"_

"_Uh well. When I got kicked out of the estate, I didn't have a lot of my belongings so I came back for the rest of them. I didn't mean to scare you."_

"_No it's all right. So you have to sneak in?"_

"_Well yea" he nodded, "I mean my grandfather, my father, even my brother is mad at me. I had no choice but to sneak in. Listen you're not going to tell anyone are you?" he asked her with a worried frown._

"_No of course not" she shook her head, "I'll keep your secret."_

"_Great. Will you be my lookout for a few moments? I almost got everything."_

"_Sure" she nodded as he rushed back inside his house and grabbed a final bag._

"_Thanks a bunch Tohru" he smiled, "I owe you. Incidentally" he turned to her, "What are you doing here anyway?"_

"_Oh Kyo and I are visiting. We have good news."_

"_Huh?"_

"_We're gonna have a baby."_

"_A baby?" he said slowly._

_She nodded._

"_Oh" he snapped himself out of it; "Congratulations" he embraced her slightly, "I'm happy for you. I got to go. I'll see you" he began to dash off._

"_Riku" she called loud enough for him to hear._

"_Yea?"_

"_Here" she handed him a piece of paper with her phone number, "I know it's not much but if you ever need to talk. I'm also available."_

"_Thanks" he nodded a bit guiltily, "Thanks a lot. I'll see you!" he ran off as Tohru shook her head sadly at his current situation._

_Riku ran outside and climbed into a fancy red sports car, throwing the bag in the back. He shut the door and pressed a few buttons on the cell phone that was in the car. The phone rang for a few moments and then a voice came over the speaker._

"_Yes?"_

"_It's me. I'm on my way back" he replied, "I'm coming over. We have to talk."_

"_Understood" the other person hung up and Riku started up the car and drove away from the large gate that bore his family name._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_When Riku arrived back in Tokyo he drove the car to a very classy apartment building. He drove the car up to the door, grabbed the bag from the back, and gave the keys to the valet parking employee. He dashed inside and over to the elevators, pressed the number thirteen button that led to the penthouse on the top floor and put his back against the wall sighing heavily. When he arrived at the top he got off the elevator and was greeted by the servant dressed in a very fancy suit._

"_Welcome Mr. Miyoshi" the servant replied, "May I take your bag."_

"_Yes thanks" Riku nodded and handed it to him and then walked into the large living room, "Tai! I'm here."_

"_Hello my old friend" Tai Ushida stood up from his desk, "Can I get you something to drink?" he asked as he walked over to the liquor table._

"_Sure" Riku nodded as he sat down on one of the black leather couches._

"_So mission accomplished?" Tai poured him a glass and handed it to him._

"_Yea. I got most of my stuff. I almost got caught. But luckily for me, the person I got caught by is a lot nicer then most."_

"_I see" Tai said sitting down taking a sip, "Who was it?"_

"_Tohru" Riku replied after he had taken a sip._

"_Tohru was there? What was she doing there?"_

"_I'll tell you but you're not going to like it. In fact it's the reason I came over here so fast."_

"_Oh Riku don't beat around the bush" Tai grumbled standing up, "If it's the fact that her Husband was with her, don't worry about it. I already had my encounter with him for the week."_

"_What?"_

"_He stopped by the dojo yesterday. Furious about his poor little insignificant place being torn down, not to mention also a bit peeved about the flowers."_

"_Uh huh" Riku said with a bit of a frown, "But that's not what it's about."_

"_Then what is it about?" Tai asked impatiently._

"_I found something out while I was out there. The reason Tohru was up there too."_

"_Well spit it out!"_

"_She's pregnant Tai."_

"_What?" Tai almost dropped his glass._

"_She and that guy are going to have a baby together."_

"_Oh" Tai suddenly realized, "That's why he's so nervous. It all makes sense now."_

"_You mean you're not mad about this?"_

"_What should I be mad about? It doesn't stop anything. The plan will still go accordingly."_

"_Really? I mean you're sure you really want to go through with it?"_

"_Of course I am sure. You're not trying to back out on me now are you?" he raised his eyebrows slightly and stared at his trembling friend menacingly._

"_No of course not" Riku shook his head rigorously._

"_Good. Why don't you go settle in? There's a room that'sbeen prepared for you" he patted his shoulder, "I have a few calls I have to make."_

"_Okay" Riku nodded warily as he stood up and departed the room._

_Tai walked over to his desk and picked up the phone, pressing one of the speed button dials._

"_Nakagami" he replied, "It's Tai Ushida. I have a little job for you."_

_**(Till Next Time)**_

_Authors Note: Ah! The big mean villain is back! Tai Ushida rears his ugly head at last. Hope you liked the chapters this week. I am so sorry there are so few, but I really want to finish my Ranma fic first. See you guys next week for four more chapters!_

_Next Time on Curse Renewed:_

_Chapter Nine: Ichirou Nakagami_

_Tai Ushida has a secret weapon and you won't want to miss this piece of work. Find out all about this mysterious man next time!_

_And _

_Chapter Ten: Another Surprise!_

_Not Telling! My secret until next week! I am so bad!_


	11. Chapter Nine: Ichirou Nakagami

_**Chapter Nine: Ichirou Nakagami** _

_The tall figure strode through the double doors of the Diamond dojo, his hazel eyes penetrating and his short black hair glistening. He removed the sunglasses from his face as he stood in front of the main desk where the little man with the glasses looked up a bit surprised by the imposing figure in front of him._

"_Can I help you sir?" he stuttered._

"_My name is Nakagami," the man said in a soft-spoken but deep voice, "I am here to see Mr. Ushida."_

"_Of course" the little man nodded, "Mr. Ushida is expecting you. Go right in sir."_

"_Thank you" Nakagami replied politely as he walked through the next set of doors, where he found Tai was on the phone._

_As he entered in Tai saw him at once and gestured him as he finished up his call. "And thank you Mr. Shinobi. I will be seeing you. Thanks again" he hung up the phone and turned to the taller man with a smile on his face, "Ichirou my old friend please take a seat."_

"_Don't mind if I do" Ichirou nodded taking the seat in front of the desk, "Sounds like business is booming."_

"_Business is going very well," Tai agreed as he wrote some figures on a pad of paper, "Considering it will be open in a matter of weeks."_

"_Is that what you called me for?"_

"_Of course not" Tai shook his head as he once more turned to him, placed his hands on his desk and folded them, "I am in need of your special skills."_

"_I see. Do you intend to carry out the plan so soon?"_

"_Not as of yet. It's still to early to carry out what my father and grandfather intended of me. Right now I simply need you to keep an eye on someone for me. And in return" he pulled out a photograph from his top desk drawer, "I found what you were looking for" he handed him the photo._

_Ichirou stared at the picture for a few moments and then turned to Tai with a determined look. "What do you want me to do?"_

"_Keep a close eye on Kyo Sohma and his lovely little wife" Tai said with a menacing grin._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Yuki sat at the kitchen table sipping a cup of tea while Kyo stood near the sink with a bottle of water, sipping his a little slower. Yuki looked up as Kyo sighed heavily. Tohru was in the back bedroom getting some well-deserved rest._

"_What's the matter Kyo?" Yuki asked, "What are you thinking about?"_

"_Ushida" Kyo answered, "He was grinning awful smugly when we left his office last month. I wonder if he's got something up his sleeve?"_

"_I wouldn't put it past him if he did" Yuki answered, "That's not all that's bothering you though is it?"_

"_No" Kyo admitted with a nod as he looked down at his left wrist, "I wonder if it's a possibility that the curse could return. And if that is the case, I am in a world of trouble."_

"_Why?"_

"_I no longer have the bracelet I always wore. I told Tohru to get rid of it."_

"_Well if that's your problem then you have no problem" Yuki said lowering his cup._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Come with me" Yuki replied standing up from the table and leading Kyo over to Tohru's desk, "I saw this the other day when I was looking for a pen" he opened the top desk drawer and pointed out the bracelet._

"_That's" Kyo said in surprise, "My bracelet" he picked it up, "She saved it."_

"_I guess she has a deeper intuition then we thought. This was also in here" he lifted up the cat's journal."_

"_The cat's journal?" Kyo replied, "Wait" he stopped, "Wasn't this left in Ushida's mansion?"_

"_It was. But in some weird way it ended up in her possession again."_

"_How?"_

"_It was amongst your wedding presents the day you got married. I gave it back to Tohru."_

"_Huh? I wonder how it ended up there. Oh well" Kyo sighed placing the bracelet back into the drawer on top of the journal that Yuki had just placed down, "Probably not that important" he walked back into the kitchen with Yuki behind him, just as someone knocked on the door, "I don't think we're expecting anybody" Kyo said as he walked over to answer it, "Especially since it's Monday" he opened the door._

"_Yo Kyo!" Hatsuharu waved._

"_Haru? What are you doing here?" Kyo asked._

"_Well I have a gig in town so I thought I stop by. Hey Yuki" he grinned as he came in, "You're here too?"_

"_Yep. I'm still here."_

"_Where's Tohru?"_

"_She's taking a nap" Kyo answered, "She's exhausted."_

"_Well she has every right to be" Haru grinned as Yuki and Kyo looked at each other._

"_Uh Haru" Yuki replied, "Don't take this the wrong way, but I think you have another reason for stopping by then just to see us."_

"_Can't fool you can I Yuki?" Hatsuharu grinned even more, "I actually came by to give you these" he handed each of them a thick piece of paper._

"_But" Kyo said as he read his, "Haru this is a wedding invitation."_

"_I know" Haru smiled._

"_This is your wedding invitation" Yuki added._

"_I know" Haru repeated._

"_You and Isuzu decided to get married?" Kyo replied._

"_Yep. We plan on a summer wedding. Real small you know. Just main family and of course the Zodiac members and their significant others."_

"_This a little sudden" Yuki said, "When did you decide to do this? When did you propose to her?"_

"_Well I didn't exactly propose" Haru put his hands behind his head, "I mean we always intended to get married. We didn't need to go through that silly ritual."_

"_Something's not right here" Kyo frowned, "There is no reason why on earth you'd act so fast on this, unless" Kyo's eyes became wide, "No that can't be."_

"_I can't fool you guys at all can I" Haru grinned, "Well you're right again. We are getting married kind of in a rush, but only because Rin is pregnant."_

"_Pregnant?" Yuki's eyes became wider._

"_Mhm."_

"_Well I guess a congratulations is an order" Kyo finally smiled, "I mean sure you're having your kid out of wedlock. But I always saw you two doing that anyway."_

_Hatsuharu laughed out loud and then smiled back. "Yea well at least you and Tohru are doing it the right way. Do you guys know what it's going to be yet?"_

"_No. We still have a few months till that. But we're excited anyway."_

"_And I don't think it's really a bad thing that you're having a child now Haru" Yuki said, "I mean after all you do love each other."_

"_That's true. It wasn't some random girl I picked up. Not that I would ever do that."_

"_Sure you wouldn't" Kyo teased him with a mischievous grin._

"_You know that Rin is the only one for me" Haru retorted._

"_I know" Kyo nodded, "Well thanks for the invitations we'll be sure to make it. By the way when is the baby due?"_

"_September I think. Hey can you imagine your baby is due in July. Mine will be a few months younger then yours."_

"_That's true."_

"_Well got to get going. Like I said earlier I do have a gig in town. Say hi to Tohru for me" he said as he walked to the door and opened it._

"_Have fun Haru and congratulations" Yuki said as he held onto the door and Haru departed, and then he closed the door, "Wow. Now even Haru is getting married."_

"_Yea so many people. Momiji. Ritsu. Hey speaking of which when are you going to tie the knot already?"_

"_Just drop it would ya" Yuki said a little bitterly as he sat back down and leaned his cheek into his left palm._

"_Fine" Kyo snapped, "Have it your way. You're so touchy" Kyo grumbled as he picked up his water bottle again and took a sip. _

_At that moment Tohru came out from the bedroom rubbing her eyes slightly. "Hey you guys" she smiled._

"_Hey sweetie" Kyo said walking over and kissing her forehead, "Did you have a good nap?"_

"_Yea. Pretty good. Did I hear Hatsuharu?"_

"_Yes. He stopped by" Yuki replied, "To drop these off" he handed her Kyo's and her invitation._

"_Wow. Hatsuharu and Rin are getting married?"_

"_Not only that they're having a baby soon" Kyo added, "Hence the reason for the rushed wedding."_

"_Really? That's great."_

"_Yea. Haru seems really happy about it" Kyo nodded, "By the way I called into your office today to tell them that you weren't going to make it today."_

"_Thanks Kyo" she smiled, "I could have gone in, but I really don't feel that great" she held onto her stomach._

"_That's exactly what I told him, and he said that was more than fine and that he wanted you to take off tomorrow as well."_

_"But. I couldn't do that."_

"_He insisted. You forget his wife had two kids of her own. He knows how it goes. Especially since you're a new mother."_

"_That's true. Momiji and Momo. Well I guess I could take one more day off. What about you?"_

"_Nope just today" Kyo shook his head, "I'm going back to work tomorrow. Oh shoot that reminds me, I need to go pick up some checks. Damn rat do you mind looking after Tohru till I get back?" he asked as he slid on his jacket._

"_Of course not" Yuki nodded, "I'll be here."_

"_And dinner should be on the table when you get back" Tohru said._

"_Don't go through too much trouble" Kyo replied as he opened the door._

"_Kyo it's only been two months. I'll be just fine. This isn't even the time where the morning sickness is that bad. Just go."_

"_Okay" he nodded as he closed the door behind him, "See you later."_

_Tohru smiled as she walked into the kitchen. Yuki looked over at her as she began to wash the vegetables._

"_Do you need any help Tohru?"_

"_Nope I've got it Yuki. But thank you."_

"_So have you decided about quitting your job when the baby comes?"_

"_Kyo wants me to" Tohru nodded, "I'm not sure yet."_

"_I think you should. You're going to be a great mom. And besides your child is going to need you at home."_

"_Yea. You're right. By the way have you talked to Machi yet?"_

"_She said that she would be home for Christmas. I told her that I would wait for her here."_

"_That long?"_

"_Yea. It's not really that far away. Only a few months. Besides, it might give me time to see what I want to do with my life."_

"_Do you have any ideas?"_

"_I was thinking about going back to Kyoto" Yuki replied, "I really liked my school there. I learned a lot. And believe it or not, I actually enjoyed quite a few of the business courses that I took."_

"_Business huh? That might be interesting. You have always been a real good leader."_

"_I guess so. But I'm not sure" he sighed, "It seems to me that I need to figure this out soon" he sighed again and thought, "Or I am going to be left behind."_

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Kyo drove the truck up to the dojo and climbed out of it, not noticing the black sports car that had pulled up close to his truck. Inside his car, Ichirou Nakagami watched as he walked into the dojo, come back a few moments later, and climb back into this truck. He started up his engine just as Kyo drove out of the neighborhood. Then he followed him at a slow pace._

_Kyo noticed the black car in his review mirror as he drove and frowned slightly. "That car is my following me" he thought as he continued to look at the road, "I wonder if it is one of Ushida's men. Well I better be careful. I'll try to lose him in town."_

_Kyo drove the truck away from the road towards the apartment and led the black car throughout the streets of Tokyo. He finally lost the car when he was halfway home once more. He parked the truck in the garage and hurried to the apartment._

"_I guess I lost him. I got lucky."_

_Meanwhile in the main city Nakagami had given up the chase only to end up following another Sohma. Rin was walking to the outdoor stage where Haru and his band were practicing a little for their upcoming concert at the Spring Festival that was to be in town in a few months. She saw Haru immediately and walked over to him and the band that congratulated them both on the engagement and pregnancy. Haru hugged Rin tightly with a smile as Ichirou watched them from his car. When he saw the two of them, he turned to a small laptop that was propped up on the dashboard and keyed in a few notes. Then on the screen appeared the information he was looking for and he scratched his chin._

"_Hatsuharu Sohma huh?" he said aloud, "I'll have to keep a close watch on him as well" he picked up the photograph once more and stared at the figure in it quite intently._

_Then he placed it back down and started up his car, driving away for Tai Ushida's apartment._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_At that same moment up in Tai's apartment he and Riku were having a drink and discussing various deals with the company. Tai looked at his watch and smiled slightly._

"_He should be here any moment."_

"_Who?" Riku asked a little curious._

"_My source."_

"_You mean the guy who finds out all the information you want to know?You've know him a long time haven't you Tai?"_

"_Since I was about twelve years old" Tai nodded._

"_That long?"_

"_Yes. I remember that day very well. My father introduced us and my first impression of him wasn't great for he was only fifteen himself. But his skills even till today, continue to impress me."_

_**(Flashback)**_

Twelve-year-old Tai Ushida waited patiently in the hall for his father to return with his surprise. As his father, the late Kanaye Ushida entered into the main hall with a tall skinny youth with dark hair.

"Tai" he replies, "I want you to meet someone. This is Ichirou Nakagami."

"A pleasure to meet you" the younger Ichirou bowed his head.

"What's the meaning of this?" Tai asked, "I thought you said you had a surprise?"

"This is the surprise. Remember all that stuff we've been talking about?" Tai nodded, "Well this young man is going to help us get to that point. He knows everything."

"How could he possibly know anything? He's not an Ushida" Tai replied snidely.

"No. But his family has been serving ours since the very beginning."

"You mean he knows stuff about the Zodiac curse?"

"Yes. Everything. Each and every detail. And he can help you in the long run to defeat the enemy of the Ushida clan. After all."

"It's my destiny" Tai filled in quite proudly, "Don't worry father I won't let you down. Or grandfather."

"Good. Just what I want to hear. I'll let the two of you get acquainted now" he left them alone.

"So" Tai began, "You'll agree to help me on my mission?"

"Yes" Ichirou nodded, "But I do have a condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to help me find someone. Someone I have been looking for a long time."

"Consider it done" Tai held out his hand to shake the other boy's, "Nakagami huh_?"_

"Yes. I am the descendant of Ikumu Nakagami, the loyal Captain of the guard to Hayoto Ushida."

"Then we're quite the pair" Tai grinned menacingly as the shook hands, "From now on we will work together to reach our goals."

"Agreed" Ichirou nodded, "Agreed."

**_(Back)_**

_Ichirou pulled up to the fancy apartment building and climbed out of the car. He handed his keys to the valet parking attendant and walked slowly into the building._

"_What a fateful meeting that was" he thought as he walked over to the elevator and pressed the floor number button, "A meeting that has changed my life completely. And now I have finally found her" he grinned, "And she won't get away this time."_

_Inside of his briefcase, the picture glistened as it revealed the face of a long- haired tall woman. Rin Sohma._

_**(Till Next Time)**_

_Authors Note: Hey guys! Two chapters today but four all together this week since I am finally done the Ranma fan-fic!_

_Next Chapter: Another Surprise!_

_Keep reading to find out!_


	12. Chapter Ten: Another Surprise!

_**Chapter Ten: Another Surprise!**_

_**Four Months Later…**_

_Tohru placed the decoration carefully over the mantle as Yuki came into Shigure's sitting room._

"_Tohru" he shook his head, "You shouldn't be doing that in your condition" he smiled as he took the rest of the ribbon from her, "Let me do it."_

"_I need to help somehow" she smiled back._

"_You need to take a rest. Kyo will kill me if he finds you're doing stuff like this."_

"_All right. All right" she agreed._

"_Yuki's right Tohru" Shigure came into the room with a smile, "Take a break. Let us handle the decorating for the party tomorrow."_

"_Okay" she agreed sitting down as carefully as she could at the table._

"_That's a good girl" Shigure grinned, "I love this time of year. It always makes me feel like singing" he placed an ornament on the Christmas tree._

"_Please don't" Yuki said, "You're singing sucks."_

"_Oh Yuki you're so cruel. Where is your Christmas spirit? Just for the that I think I will sing after all."_

**Jingle Bells /Jingle Bells/Jingle all the way!**

_"All right you made your point!" Yuki shouted holding onto his ears, "Please stop!"_

"_Okay Shigure" Aoko appeared in the room, "That's enough of that."_

"_Yes dear" he grinned as she came over._

"_You should go finish up your pages and I'll finish up in here. Before Mii has a fit."_

"_Of course" Shigure nodded as he kissed the top of her head and departed, "The life of the struggling novelist" he added dramatically._

"_Struggling" Yuki raised an eyebrow, "He's hardly struggling."_

"_But he's still fascinating to watch" Tohru giggled._

"_That he is" Aoko nodded, "How are you feeling Tohru? Can I get you anything?"_

"_I'm fine. I can't thank you and Shigure enough Aoko for allowing me and Kyo to stay with you guys for the holidays."_

"_Me too" Yuki added._

"_It's our pleasure. We love having you kids around" Kyoko jumped up onto the table and meowed, "And the cat" she added._

_Yuki looked up at the clock above the mantle. "What time is your appointment Tohru?"_

"_This afternoon" Tohru replied, "Kyo should be here any moment."_

"_This is the big day right?" Aoko asked._

"_Yep. This is the day we find out if it's a boy or a girl."_

"_Have you decided on a name yet?" Yuki said._

"_Not really. We have talked about it though. What a wonderful surprise it will be once every one knows tomorrow."_

"_Yep" Yuki nodded, "I hope everybody can make it."_

"_Well so far everyone has sent back their response" Aoko replied, "Except for Kagura I think."_

"_Kagura?" Yuki said and then thought, "Come to think of it she wasn't at the last family gathering either. I wonder why? I wonder where she is?"_

"_I'm home!" Kyo called as he came into the door, "Damn it's cold. Definitely cold enough to snow" he came into the sitting room, "Hey everyone."_

"_Hello Kyo" Yuki said._

"_Welcome back Kyo" Aoko added as Shigure came back with his pages, "Did you finish them?"_

"_Yes. I just have to drop them off at the office. You two better hurry" he told Tohru and Kyo as he helped her up, "You'll be late for your appointment."_

"_We're okay. Hatori won't mind if we're a few minutes late. I got the truck waiting anyway. You ready to go?" he asked her._

"_Mhm" Tohru nodded._

"_Let me go get your coat" he said as he dashed back into the hall, grabbed her coat and wrapped it around her, "Well we'll see you guys later" he replied as they left the room._

"_Okay" Yuki nodded._

"_Good luck!" Shigure called, "Isn't this exciting. I am going to be an Uncle" he tearing up slightly._

"_Yes Shigure" Aoko nodded happily as Yuki simply shook his head._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Kyo helped Tohru carefully out of the truck and then they walked into Hatori's office, where Mayuko directed them to the back. Hatori was waiting patiently for them as they arrived. Then they got started. He turned on the monitor and the process began._

"_Well everything looks healthy to me" he replied._

"_That's good" Kyo grinned, "So what's it going to be?"_

"_Well if I am hearing this correctly I think I am picking up two separate heart beats."_

"_What?" Kyo's eyes became wide._

"_Two?" Tohru said._

"_Yes there's no mistake" Hatori grinned, "Tohru. Kyo. You guys are having twins."_

"_Twins?" Kyo gasped, "You mean two of them?"_

"_Yes Kyo. That is usually what twins means."_

"_Twins?" Tohru smiled almost crying, "Oh Kyo. We're having two babies."_

"_Yea. Two babies. Imagine that. And they're both healthy?"_

"_Perfectly healthy. And I am happy to say you're having a boy and a girl. I'll give you two a few moments."_

_Kyo and Tohru looked at each other happily as Hatori left them alone. Kyo walked over to Tohru's side and kissed her forehead._

"_We're having twins. And I was worried when it was just going to be one."_

"_It's going to be okay Kyo" Tohru replied, "I can't believe this. But I am so happy."_

"_Yea me too. I'm real happy."_

"_Well we have some interesting news to tell everyone when we get home."_

_Kyo laughed and then he embraced her tightly. "Twins?" he thought, "How did I ever get to be so lucky."_

_**(Next Scene)**_

_When Tohru and Kyo arrived home they found Aoko, Yuki, and Shigure on pins and needles to hear the good news._

"_So what's it going to be?" Shigure asked as they entered into the sitting room, "A boy?"_

"_Yes" Kyo answered._

"_Aw that's sweet" Aoko replied, "But I was kind of hoping that you were going to have a girl."_

"_Right again" Kyo said._

"_What?" Yuki replied raising his right eyebrow slightly._

"_What Kyo means is" Tohru said practically laughing, "We're having both."_

"_Both?" Shigure replied._

'_Yea" Kyo said, "We're having twins can you believe it."_

"_Oh" Shigure gasped, "That's even better. Two babies. Aoko can you believe this?"_

"_Congratulations you two" Aoko smiled._

"_Thank you" Tohru and Kyo said at the same time._

"_Well you'll certainly have something to tell everyone at the party tomorrow" Yuki replied with a smile as he stood up to embrace Tohru, "Congratulations" he hugged her tightly._

"_Thanks Yuki."_

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Yuki was right. Everyone at the Christmas party the next night was very excited for the two of them. Immediately Shigure and Ayame made a toast and Momiji, Kisa, Uo, Hana, Rebecca, Kandis, and Rin who talked with Tohru a little about her pregnancy, came over to congratulate her and Kyo one at a time. The celebration lasted most of the night, with everyone having more fun then they had in a while. When the festivities were dying down, Yuki was out in the backyard with Machi as the snow lightly began to fall._

"_So this is your decision?" Machi replied a bit sadly._

"_I'm going back to school" Yuki nodded, "I miss it here. Besides, if the Zodiac curse does return, I need to be around my family."_

"_I understand. I can't exactly get out of my things back in Paris" she smiled slightly, "But I won't be away from you too long."_

"_How long do you think?"_

"_Maybe a year. That may seem like a long time. But I have decided to finish as much as I can and then come home to you. Maybe we can find a place in Kyoto to stay."_

"_I like that idea" he nodded smiling back, "I will miss you. But I understand about your work. You do what you have to do and I'll do what I have to do. And we'll be together soon."_

"_Right" she nodded and then coughed abruptly._

"_Are you okay?" he asked in concern._

"_Just a little chilly" she waved it off, "It is snowing after all."_

"_I'm glad you came home."_

"_Well I wanted to see you."_

"_Machi" he whispered and leaned in kissing her passionately and then pulling away, "Merry Christmas" he whispered again as the snow began to cover their hair._

"_Merry Christmas to you too Yuki" she leaned her head into his._

_Meanwhile in a dark apartment a young woman watched sadly as the snow continued to fall. Her brown eyes filled slightly with tears, as she turned from the window and her medium length brown hair fell over her eyes._

"_Merry Christmas" Kagura said slowly, "Everyone."_

_**(Till Next Time)**_

_Authors Note: Okay guys that's it till Friday! Hope you enjoyed it!_

_Next Time on Curse Renewed:_

_Chapter Eleven: Moving_

_Kazuma is concerned about Kyo and Tohru now that he hears that they are having twins, so he offers them a most generous gift._

_And_

_Chapter Twelve: The Ushida Problem_

_The Diamond Dojo is open and Tai Ushida is breathing down Kyo's neck to sell the dojo and it's property. Not to mention his pursuit of Tohru escalates! Find out what happens next time!_


	13. Chapter Eleven: Kagura's Predicament

_**Authors Note: This chapter is split up into sections by date. It will be like that until the twins are born. Just so you know! Okay on with the chapter!**_

_**Chapter Eleven: Kagura's Predicament**_

_January 23_

_Kyo climbed out of the truck a bit wearily that Thursday morning. Tohru's morning sickness had gotten worse since Christmas time and he spent many nights helping her out, as well as not getting sleep himself. All in all though, he was still very excited to be a father of twins that he could hardly hide the smile on his face. As of the start of the year, Tai Ushida had given the dojo almost no problems at all, but of course Kyo knew the only reason that was, was because his dojo was opening up in three more months and he was busy signing up new customers. Despite the Diamond dojo's reputation however, the members of Kazuma's dojo had remained faithful._

_As Kyo walked into the building to get prepared for his class, he thought about his pretty little wife at home waiting for him. At the insistence of not only Kyo and Yuki, but Momiji's father as well, she was now training Andie, Momiji's fiancée to take her place as secretary when she quit her job in three more months, so she could stay home with their future children. Yuki had remained in town, debating on whether to go back to Kyoto for the remainder of his business courses but was also toying with the idea of taking classes right in town, considering that Tohru was now home, and it would be a very vulnerable time for her to be alone in case a certain someone was to rear his ugly head again._

_Kyo stopped by his master's office like he did every morning to pay his respects. Kazuma was sitting at his desk reading another one of Shigure's latest novels when Kyo popped his head through._

"_Good morning Master" Kyo grinned._

"_Good morning Kyo" Kazuma smiled, "You look real happy this morning."_

"_And why shouldn't I be?" Kyo smiled even more placing his hands on his hips; "I have a beautiful wife and two wonderful children on the way. Life can not possibly get any better than this."_

"_Speaking of which" Kazuma replied, "There was something I wanted to discuss with you Kyo."_

"_Is everything okay?" Kyo asked with a look of concern on his face._

"_Oh yes it's nothing serious" Kazuma reassured him, "It's just important."_

"_Okay" Kyo nodded, "Well I guess I can talk to you after classes today."_

"_All right. We'll talk then."_

"_Kay" Kyo nodded again as he opened the door, "See you later" he replied as he closed the door behind him and stood in front of it for a brief moment, "I wonder what's wrong now?" he said to himself a bit worried as he hurried off to his first class._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Meanwhile at the apartment Tohru and Yuki were sitting in the kitchen as she did the dishes from the morning breakfast. Yuki was perusing the paper as she finished up the last dish._

"_So Yuki" she said, "Have you decided where you are going to school yet?"_

"_Um" Yuki shook his head slightly, "I'm not sure yet. Not quite. I mean Machi is going to be in Paris for at least another year, so I do have the option of staying in the city longer."_

"_Wow a year? That's got to be rough."_

"_It's okay. At least I got to see her for Christmas and New Years."_

"_But I'm sure you miss her."_

"_Oh yea terribly. When is your last day of work?" he asked curiously as she came over._

"_Um two months from now. Andie's in training so that's what I have been doing lately."_

"_Have you and Kyo thought of names for the babies yet?"_

"_Mmm. We've talked about it, but not really" Tohru said as she sat down and ran her fingers through a strand of her hair, "Knowing us" she giggled a little, "We'll probably come up with the names right on the spot."_

"_That won't be so bad" Yuki grinned as he picked up his cup and took a sip._

"_What would you name them?" Tohru asked._

"_Huh?" Yuki looked up, "Oh. I don't know. That would be kind of difficult. But if it was a girl, I'm quite partial to the name Takara."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yea I have been ever since we went into that dream world. Hey if you have a daughter that looks like you, that would be a perfect name."_

"_Maybe. But I'm hardly anything like Princess Takara."_

"_That's true" Yuki nodded._

"_Besides I wouldn't want to take your name. You should save it for whenever you have a daughter" she suggested._

"_If I ever have one" Yuki replied a bit sullenly averting his eyes._

"_Huh?"_

"_Never mind" he turned back to her with a smile, "Are there any other chores you need help with today?" he said changing the subject so Tohru simply shook her head and dropped it._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Later that day, Kyo walked to Kazuma's office once more worried then ever that the news he was going to hear was going to bad news. As he entered the office he moved in slowly._

"_Master?" he called._

"_Kyo" Kazuma smiled as he entered in. He was sitting at a small sitting table drinking a cup of tea. "Come on in. I was just having a cup of tea would you like some?"_

"_No thanks" Kyo shook his head as he came over and sat down, "You said there was something important that you wanted to talk to me about."_

"_Yes" Kazuma nodded, "There is."_

"_Okay" Kyo said, "But could you tell me first, ifit is bad news?"_

_Kazuma chuckled and then turned to him with a grin. "What's with the face Kyo? I assure youthis isn't going to hurt."_

"_So it's not bad news?"_

"_No. But it is important" Kazuma emphasized._

"_Okay" Kyo sighed in relief, "I think I can handle that. What's up?"_

"_Well as you know Kyo, some day you are going to inherit this dojo. I've been doing a lot of thinking, pretty much since I found out that Tohru was pregnant and even more so when I found out that it was going to be twins. The thing is your apartment is so small for all of you."_

"_I know" Kyo nodded, "But we'll make it work."_

"_You won't have to" Kazuma shook his head, "You see I have decided to retire at the end of three months."_

"_Retire? Why?"_

"_I'm ready to. I've been doing this a long time Kyo. I think it's time I settle down somewhere and live the rest of my life in peace."_

"_But you're the best martial arts master in all of Tokyo. If you're not around, people will rely on stupid places like the Diamond dojo."_

"_Not really. I am not closing the dojo Kyo. I am passing on to you."_

"_Huh? Me? Now?"_

"_Yes now. Why not now? I think you're ready to take on this place. You have been for a long time."_

"_But I don't know anything about finances or running a business. I suck at the kind of stuff."_

"_I know that. But you do know someone that doesn't. In fact he's very good at it I hear. He could probably help you to get this dojo back on its feet. "_

"_You're not suggesting who I think you are suggesting are you?" Kyo frowned slightly._

"_I haven't asked him yet" Kazuma chuckled with a twinkle in his eye, "I suppose I should leave that up to you."_

"_But I don't understand. If you're not going to be running this place what are you going to do?"_

"_Well" Kazuma leaned his head back, "I have always wanted to retire to somewhere somewhat remote, but still close enough to the city. Down in Kyoto the Sohma's just happen to own a lot of property and I do have a house down there."_

"_Oh yea right. But wait. You're going to move out of your house too?"_

"_That's the other part of the deal Kyo."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well the dojo and the house are both joint property. Therefore you inherit the dojo, you inherit the house as well."_

"_Are you serious?" Kyo's eyes were about to pop out of his head._

"_Mhm. I can sign the dojo over to you in three months. You and Tohru can move out of that small apartment of yours and raise your children in your old home."_

"_But master" Kyo shook his head, "We can't do that. I mean you have already given us so much as it is. First of all you gave me a job here. Then you helped us get our apartment. I can't ask you to do anything like this. It's just too much."_

"_You're not asking. I am telling. And to be quite frank Kyo, it's my property I can do what I want with it. The house is all paid off. All you would have to pay for is the gas and electric."_

"_But" Kyo started to protest._

"_Kyo" Kazuma replied as he stood up, "I am not taking no for an answer. I want you to take the house and raise your family within it's walls. I have always intended to give it to you. And this is the perfect time."_

"_Master" Kyo said slowly, "I don't know what to say. This means so much. I" Kyo stopped and stood up so that he was face to face with the older man, "Tohru's not going to accept, but as for me. I" Kyo couldn't finish. Instead he just wrapped his arms around the man and embraced him tightly, "I can't thank you enough."_

"_I would do anything for you my son" Kazuma replied as they pulled away, "You're going to be a wonderful father."_

"_What about you" Kyo said with a smile, "You're going to be a great grandfather."_

"_What?" Kazuma's eyes became wide._

"_You'd better believe it. Tohru's parents are both dead and my mother is dead. You raised me. No one else deserves the title more than you."_

"_Kyo."_

"_But I have to ask. Why do you do this stuff for me?"_

"_Because I love you. And I love Tohru. I have never kids of my own and you two are pretty much it. Besides I made myself a promise."_

"_What's that?"_

"_I promised myself that I would take care of you both in Katsuya, Kyoko, and Sakura's place."_

_Kyo smiled once more and then the two of them were silent until Kyo departed saying he had to hurry home to tell Tohru the good news._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Tohru was surprised and elated by the news of the house, but just as Kyo had expected she was afraid to accept. However after a brief reassurance from Yuki and a number of reasons from Kyo to take the house, she finally agreed. Later that evening she went to bed early and Kyo and Yuki were left alone in the living room._

"_So" Yuki replied, "You're getting the dojo in three months."_

"_Yea" Kyo nodded, "Um" he scratched the back of his head nervously, "Can I ask you."_

"_Yes" Yuki looked at him directly._

"_Well. Here's the thing. Have you decided whether you are going back to school or not. Or where for that matter?"_

"_No. As of yet I haven't decided anything. Why?"_

"_Well. Inheriting the dojo is great but there are a lot of aspects of running that place that I'm not good at, so I was wondering if um. If you're not busy that is."_

"_Kyo" Yuki interrupted him, "Are you asking me to help you?"_

"_Well to put it bluntly. Yes. I am. I need help financial wise and stuff like that."_

"_Oh well I would be happy to help. But" Yuki grinned mischievously._

"_But?"_

"_You haven't asked me properly yet."_

"_Fine" Kyo said through slightly gritted teeth, "Yuki would you assist me as my new financial and business advisor for the dojo?"_

"_That wasn't so hard was it?" Yuki replied sarcastically._

"_You haven't answered me!" Kyo practically shouted a bit frustrated._

"_Kyo. I was going to help you in the first place. Master Kazuma talked to me over the holidays."_

"_Then why did I have to ask you?"_

"_Because I love watching you grovel" Yuki smiled as he stood up from the couch to walk into the kitchen._

"_You're lucky that Tohru let's you sleep on our couch you damn rat" Kyo said angrily._

"_Whatever stupid cat. I will help you with your books all right?"_

"_Okay. We can't pay you right away but."_

"_Don't even worry about it" Yuki shook his head, "This is family. For now I can do this for free."_

"_Thanks."_

"_Hey anyway to save the old dojo and rub it in Tai Ushida's face."_

_Kyo smiled and chuckled lightly as he said goodnight and walked into his bedroom to go to bed._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_February 12_

_Kyo knocked on the door with a tap and then walked into the cluttered room. In the center of the mess Yuki was examining all the files of the dojo._

"_How's it going?" Kyo asked as he handed Yuki a cup of tea._

"_Well" Yuki replied, "It's not going as bad as I thought it would. I mean Master Kazuma's done pretty well with the books all these years. But your filing system is way outdated. We'll have to do something about that."_

"_What did you have in mind?"_

"_Getting a computer for one and if you don't mind, I kind of would like to use this small room as my office."_

"_Sure. But we can put you in a bigger room."_

"_No this is fine" Yuki shook his head, "I think I still have my old computer at the main house, so I can pick it up and revamp it for this place. Meanwhile, I'm going to move some stuff this afternoon and grab that dusty desk over there" he pointed into the right hand corner of the room, "So I have somewhere to sit."_

"_Okay. Well if there is anything you need let Kunimitsu know, he's at the front desk. I got class so I got to run."_

"_Okay" Yuki nodded leafing through a manila folder, "See you later" he added as Kyo closed the door._

_About an hour later, Yuki had pulled the desk in the center of the room, dusted it off, and placed the phone there in case anyone called since Kunimitsu had asked him to watch the phones during lunchtime. As he sat there, the phone rang and he picked it up._

"_Hello Yuki Sohma."_

"_Um" a small voice replied._

"_Hello?"_

"_Yuki. It's Kagura."_

"_Kagura?" Yuki's eyebrows rose, "Hi. How are you?"_

"_Um I'm all right. Listen I was looking for Master Kazuma is he there? Is he available?"_

"_Uh no. He's busy right now with a class. Is there something I can help you with?"_

"_No. No" she replied a bit nervously, "I probably shouldn't have called."_

"_Kagura what's going on? We haven't seen you for months" he said concerned, "We didn't even see you at New Years during the Zodiac banquet."_

"_Oh I know" she replied trying to be cheerful, "I've just been real busy."_

"_Busy doing what?"_

"_Um I can't talk anymore Yuki" she said in a hurry, "I got to go."_

"_Wait" Yuki started to say but he heard the dial tone, "Kagura? Hello?" he clicked the phone, "She hung up" he replied to himself with a frown as Kyo came back into the room._

"_Hey damn rat" Kyo said but then he saw his face, "What's the matter? Is there a problem with the books?"_

"_No the books are fine. But I just got a weird phone call."_

"_From who? From Ushida?" Kyo suddenly became angry._

"_No actually. It was Kagura."_

"_Kagura?"_

"_She sounded really weird Kyo."_

"_I wouldn't worry about it" Kyo shrugged it off._

"_Oh yea. Don't you think it's kind of strange that no one including her mother hasn't seen her for months? I mean the last time we saw her was your wedding."_

"_So? That's just the way Kagura is. She goes with the flow. When she wants to make an appearance she will."_

"_I don't know Kyo. She sounded unhappy. And I am not sure if I can just accept that she's just fine."_

"_Well what are you going to do about it?" Kyo crossed his arms._

"_I don't know. But maybe I can find out where she was calling from" he picked the phone back up._

"_Trust me. Maybe you should just leave well enough alone. But of course it's your choice. I am on my way out. Do you want a ride home?"_

"_No. I'll meet you back there."_

"_Suit yourself" Kyo nodded departing the room, "But really I think you should just leave her be."_

"_My gut is telling me to do otherwise" Yuki shook his head._

"_Okay" Kyo said, "See you later. I would help but" he turned back around._

"_No I understand. You have a lot on your plate right now. I'll try to find her myself."_

"_It's not like I don't care" Kyo added._

"_I know Kyo" Yuki nodded a bit irritated, "Go home. I'll handle it."_

_Kyo agreed and finally walked out the door as Yuki got the operator on the line._

"_Yes I need to find a number please" he replied politely, "Yes. It's very important."_

_**(To be continued…)**_

_Authors Note: Another chapter that ended up being two parts! You guys will get part two and Chapter Twelve tomorrow. Also I changed the Chapter title since I thought the other one was so bland. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Next Part: Yuki finally is able to track down Kagura and gets a few surprises. Surprises that will change the Sohma family in the future!_


	14. pt 2

_**Part Two:**_

_Yuki stared down at the small slip of paper in his hands. He had come to a very run down part of the city and he frowned slightly as he stared up at the apartment buildingthat now stood in front of him. Just as he was about to walk up the steps a woman came from out of the building and she spotted him._

"_Are you looking for someone young man?" the middle-aged woman replied._

"_Uh yes actually" Yuki nodded, "Maybe you can help me. I'm looking for my cousin Kagura Sohma. She's about this tall" Yuki indicated her height with his hand, "Has brown hair and hazel eyes."_

"_Oh yes" the woman smiled, "I know who you are talking about. She hasn't been here for very long. She's up on the top floor. Apartment twelve I believe."_

"_Oh thank you so much" Yuki grinned in relief, "Could I ask you one more question?"_

"_Of course" she nodded._

"_How do you know Kagura?"_

"_I am the apartment manager dear. I rented the place out to her."_

"_Oh. Well thank you again" Yuki bowed his head, "Thank you so much" he said again gratefully._

"_Is she in some kind of trouble?" the woman asked with a bit of concern._

"_Oh no. I just need to talk to her."_

"_Oh that's good. She is such a sweet girl. I was afraid that maybe" the manager began, "Oh never mind. It's none of my business. I must be going now dear. Tell Kagura I said hello."_

"_Yes mam" Yuki nodded as the woman departed and then frowned slightly to himself before heading up the steps, "I wonder what that was all about?"_

_**(Next Scene)**_

_When Yuki arrived at the top floor he stopped in front of apartment twelve and took a deep breath. Then he slowly knocked on the door. From inside Kagura opened the door just as slowly, her eyes became wide when she saw him._

"_Yuki?" she whispered slightly._

"_Kagura" Yuki's eyes became wide as well at the sight of her._

_Her hair was much longer but completely disheveled and she looked so thin it was a bit scary for him._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked a bit of fear in her voice._

"_Well I. The truth is I tracked you down. From using your phone number."_

"_Why?"_

"_Kagura" Yuki replied, "Can I come in? It's kind of weird just standing in the hallway like this."_

"_Um" Kagura said uncertainly, "Sure" she finally nodded opening the door a little wider, "Come on in."_

_Yuki also nodded and walked into the small apartment. Inside he saw that it was very clean but the furniture looked to be rather expensive, much to his surprise considering the outer appearance of the apartment building. There was a big piano near the large window, through which you could see a lot of the city._

"_Wow. Nice place" he replied still stunned._

"_Thanks" Kagura managed to smile, "So what are you doing here Yuki?"_

"_I told you."_

"_No you didn't."_

"_All right you're right. I didn't. Kagura why have you not come home? I mean you missed New Years, and the Christmas party. And even the meeting at the main house we all had months ago."_

"_I've been kind of busy Yuki" she said absently as she sat down._

"_Busy doing what? I mean you haven't even talked to your mother. She's worried about you. Don't you think you should at least call her? We're all worried about you."_

"_You don't have to be. I'm perfectly fine. I just have a lot on my plate right now."_

"_Huh? Kagura. What's going on? Whose place is this?"_

"_It's mine."_

"_Really? You bought all this stuff?"_

"_Well not exactly" she looked up at him seriously, "Listen Yuki you really shouldn't be here. It's not a good idea."_

"_What?"_

_But before she could respond a soft crying sound came from out of the nearby rooms. Yuki looked up as Kagura stood up from where she had been sitting._

"_What's that?" he asked._

"_Just give me a second" she held up her right pointer finger and walked out of the room. She came back a couple of minutes later with a small baby in her arms._

"_Kagura?" Yuki looked at her confused._

"_This is my son Yuki" she replied as she held onto him._

"_Son?"_

"_Yes. Yamato. He was born just two months ago. Just before Christmas."_

"_You're a mother?" Yuki asked as she placed the baby into a nearby bassinet._

"_Mhm."_

"_You're raising him on your own?"_

"_No not on my own. His father is helping me too."_

"_His father? You're married?"_

"_Mhm. Just recently."_

"_Kagura. What do you mean? How could you be married and have a kid and no one knows about it?"_

"_Listen Yuki I would prefer it if still no one knows about it."_

"_What?"_

"_It's difficult to come right out and say it but I don't want everyone to know about Yamato or my husband."_

"_Why? What's going on?"_

"_It's nothing" she turned away from him sadly._

"_Kagura" Yuki said a bit angrily, "It can't be just nothing. It's not in your nature to just do something like this. Unless you really love this guy? But still why didn't you share it with the rest of the family? Don't you think we would be happy for you?"_

"_Yuki I" Kagura began but heard the door open suddenly, "He's home" she said a bit terrified._

"_What?" Yuki raised his eyebrows at the sound of her voice._

"_Kagura!" a man's voice called as he entered, "I'm starving. What's for dinner" he appeared in a fancy suit and tie and stared as he saw Yuki._

"_Oh welcome home Jinto" she walked over to him with a smile and embraced him._

"_What's this?" he asked a bit angrily._

"_Oh this? This is my cousin Yuki" Kagura replied, "We bumped into each other in the city today when I was taking Yamato for a walk. Right Yuki?"_

"_Uh right" Yuki nodded lying along with her._

"_I see. So are you one of them?" Jinto said taking off his shoes._

"_One of what?"_

"_The original Zodiac members?"_

"_Uh yes" Yuki nodded again a bit warily._

"_Nice to meet you" Jinto nodded back, "Kagura I am going to get changed. Perhaps you can show your cousin out so we can eat."_

"_Of course Jinto" she agreed, "Come on Yuki" she took his arm, "I'll show you to the door" shesaidas he eyed the other man a bit suspiciously._

"_Nice meeting you" Yuki replied as she led him to the door and walked him out while Jinto walked out, ignoring his baby completely as he screamed for attention._

"_Well" Kagura said, "It was great seeing you again" she added in a rush._

"_Kagura what the hell is going on?" Yuki demanded crossing his arms, "Who is that guy?"_

"_I told you Yuki. He's my husband."_

"_Yea I know. But how does he know about the Zodiac."_

"_Because I told him about it."_

"_Told him about it? Why would you do that?"_

"_Listen Yuki I need to get back inside."_

"_Kagura" Yuki replied slowly, "Are you" he began._

"_What?"_

"_Are you aware of having any weird symptoms for the past year?" he said changing the subject._

"_Like what?"_

"_Uh lack of sleep? Lack of appetite?"_

"_No. Not since Yamato was born" she said absently once more._

"_Huh?"_

"_I can't say anymore."_

"_The meeting we had months ago. Was discussing the Zodiac curse Kagura. Some people think that maybe it's a possibility that it may be coming back."_

"_That's impossible Yuki" Kagura faked her laugh, "If it was coming back we would know wouldn't we?"_

"_Right. Kagura" Yuki said but she interrupted him._

"_I have to go. He's waiting for me. So I will see you later" she opened the door and shut it tightly behind her._

"_Kagu" he started to say her name but was caught off by the door closing, "Something's not right here" he shook his head angrily as he walked to the elevator, "Something is definitely wrong."_

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Meanwhile inside the apartment Kagura served Jinto his dinner and then he told her to tend to the baby who was crying in his room. Kagura walked into his room and picked him up, cradeling him gently in her arms._

"_Don't worry Yamato" she whispered, "Mommy is never going to let anyone know about you. It will remain our little secret forever" she kissed him on his forehead as a tear slid down her cheek._

_In the other room Jinto was talking on the phone and smiled as he listened._

"_Yes sir. Everything is going as you wanted. The Zodiac curse will exist once more" he hung up the phone and grinned menacingly._

_**(Till Next Time)**_

_Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to put up but my computer was down again! So here's part two and I will finish Chapter twelve and thirteen tonight and tomorrow. And hopefully you should get up till fifteen this week! So enjoy!_

_Next time on Curse Renewed:_

_Chapter Twelve: The Ushida Problem_

_The Diamond Dojo is open and Tai Ushida is breathing down Kyo's neck to sell the dojo and it's property. Not to mention his pursuit of Tohru escalates! Find out what happens next time!_

_And _

_Chapter Thirteen: New Mom and Dad_

_The twins are finally here!_


	15. Chapter Twelve: The Ushida Problem

**_Chapter Twelve: The Ushida Problem _**

**_March 20_**

_Hatsuharu lugged the heavy box down the steps of the apartment building. Down by the truck Kyo was busy along with Momiji in placing the boxes into the back of it. Haru placed the box down and stretched a little to straighten his back._

"_I think you only have one box left up there Kyo" Haru replied as he picked the box up again._

"_Great. Thanks for your help guys."_

"_Don't mention it Kyo" Momiji grinned handing him the last box that was on the ground, "Still can't believe that you and Tohru are moving into Kazuma's place though."_

"_I can't believe it either. But it's happening."_

"_A few more weeks and you get the dojo too" Haru added._

"_Yep I know" Kyo nodded, "Master's working on the paperwork as we speak."_

"_By the way" Momiji replied, "Where is Tohru today?"_

"_The damn rat took her out" Kyo answered, "You know how Tohru is? She'll try to help out but she can't in her condition."_

"_Oh yea" Haru nodded with a smile, "She would be like that. But you guys will be having your twins soon."_

"_Yep. Just four more months to go."_

"_They're going to be here in July right?" Momiji asked._

"_Yep. July sixteenth through the twentieth, Hatori said. More than likely they'll be here on the sixteenth."_

"_Haru you guys are still getting married at the end of July aren't you?" Momiji said._

"_Yep" Haru nodded again with a grin, "July 24th. So it will be just a week after you have had the babies. I hope that's still all right?" he added a bit worried._

"_Don't worry about it" Kyo reassured him, "We'll be there. Hatori assured me that having two babies is no different then having one."_

"_Well let's hope he's right" Haru replied._

"_Go get the last box Momiji" Kyo directed, "So we can get this stuff to the new house."_

"_Aye aye sir!" Momiji saluted making Kyo shake his head in disbelief._

_Haru just chuckled as he and Kyo finished up stacking the remaining boxes into the back of the truck._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Meanwhile in another part of town Yuki and Tohru were sitting down at a restaurant having lunch together. Yuki was a bit distracted however and Tohru kept glancing at him over her menu._

"_Is everything okay Yuki?" she asked him._

"_Hmm?" he looked her way, "Oh yes. Everything is fine Tohru" he nodded with a smile._

"_Are you sure? You seem awfully disturbed about something."_

"_Yea I'm sure. I guess my mind is just preoccupied with some things."_

"_Well maybe I can help?" she offered._

"_Um well" he thought back to a few weeks ago when Kagura had called him once more, "Please Yuki" she had insisted, "Please promise me that you won't tell anyone that you saw me."_

"_But I" he had started to say._

"_Promise me" she had insisted._

"_All right" he gave in, "I won't tell anyone" he had said._

_Yuki sighed and folded his hands together on top of the table. "Actually. I really can't tell you."_

"_Okay" Tohru nodded, "I understand. But if you need any help, I'm always here for you, you know."_

"_I know" he nodded with a grateful smile, "Thanks. Shall we order?"_

"_Mhm. Thanks for taking me out today."_

"_Your welcome. Seems like the best thing to do since the others are moving all your stuff today."_

"_Yea. I believe that we're moving into such a nice house. It's the house that Kyo grew up in. Isn't that amazing?"_

"_Yes" he agreed as the waiter came over to take their order._

_About a half hour later the two of them were sipping their tea quietly when Yuki cleared his throat._

"_Um Tohru" he replied._

"_Yes Yuki?"_

"_I've been thinking about this all through lunch. And as much as I have tried to make sense of it I can't."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Well if I tell you, you have to keep it a secret. Even from Kyo."_

"_A secret? This sounds serious."_

"_It is. So can you keep it? I know you are usually good at keeping secrets but you have to keep even this one from Kyo this time. Can you do that?"_

"_Uh. I don't know Yuki" she replied a bit hesitantly, "Kyo and I don't like to keep secrets from each other."_

"_It will only be for a little while. Until I can figure a few things out."_

"_Well. All right" she said consenting, "I guess I can keep it for a little while. If it's bothering you that much. So what's on your mind?"_

"_Do you remember last month, when Kyo asked me if I had any luck finding Kagura?"_

"_Yes I remember. You told him that you had no luck. That you hit a dead end."_

"_Well the truth is, I did find her. That same day" he replied as Tohru's eyes became wide, "But she asked me not to tell anyone that I saw her."_

"_Is she okay?" Tohru said a bit worried._

"_I don't really know. I would think not. She was definitely acting a bit to cautious for my liking. And there are other things."_

"_Other things?"_

"_She's married. And has a little boy."_

"_She's a mother and a wife. How come we didn't know about this?" Tohru replied stunned._

"_I don't know" Yuki shook his head, "What I do know is, she's very terrified of her husband. And it seems to me that he's not very kind towards her. But the thing that disturbed me the most, was the fact that he knew about the Zodiac curse. Every single one of us members of the former Zodiac has introduced our significant other to Akito by now. But Kagura didn't. She had the baby just last December."_

"_Oh poor Kagura. What do you think happened to her Yuki?" Tohru said sadly._

"_I don't know," he repeated, "But I am worried about her. Very worried. Something just doesn't feel right about this whole thing. It's very suspicious and weird in way."_

"_I know what you mean. It's not like Kagura at all to be this way. Subservient to a man?In the old days she would just."_

"_Beat them up" Yuki finished, "Yea I know. That's what has got me really concerned."_

"_And she really doesn't want to see anybody? No one at all? Not even her mother?"_

"_No" Yuki shook his head, "She doesn't want anyone to know."_

"_Where is she Yuki?"_

"_What?" Yuki looked at Tohru confused._

"_Will you take me to her? I promise I won't reveal that you told me. But I have a feeling that I should see her right now."_

"_You know what" Yuki nodded, "That might be a good idea. Okay. I'll take you to her" he stood up from the table after placing the yen down for their check, "You may be the one person" he took Tohru's arm, "That she'll confide into" they walked out of the restaurant as Tohru nodded fervently._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Yuki led Tohru to the apartment building that he had been in a month before. He stopped in front of the building and then took her hand leading her up the stairs. They rode the elevator to the top floor and then he stopped in front of apartment number twelve._

"_This is it" he replied letting go of her hand, "I'll be down the hall waiting for you to come out."_

_She nodded._

"_What are you going to tell her?"_

"_Don't worry" Tohru replied, "I'll think of something" she smiled as he nodded slowly and then disappeared down the hall._

_Tohru took a deep breath and then knocked on the door. A couple of moments later Kagura appeared quite stunned to see her._

"_Tohru?"_

"_I thought that was you" Tohru grinned, "I saw you today when I was out."_

"_You did?" Kagura replied, "Oh. Well come on in" she opened the door and Tohru bowed her head in appreciation, following her inside._

"_Well" Yuki thought as he watched from the corner, "So far so good."_

_Kagura took a few moments to give Tohru the tour and then she showed her the baby. Tohru smiled down at him and patted his head._

"_Aw he's so cute Kagura" Tohru said, "And look at those little blond locks. He must get that from his father."_

"_Yes" Kagura nodded, "Actually he does. Tohru you look different" she replied indicating her size._

_Tohru giggled and nodded patting onto her tummy. "Yep. I only have four months to go. Kyo and I are having twins."_

"_Oh" Kagura almost cried, "Well congratulations. When are they due?"_

"_July. Hatori's taking care of everything."_

"_That's good."_

"_You sure have a lovely home" Tohru commented gazing out the window, "Kyo's at Master Kazuma's house moving our stuff in. He gave us the house and Kyo will be inheriting the dojo really soon."_

"_Really. Even more good news" Kagura sank sadly to the couch and the tears started to flow._

"_Kagura" Tohru knelt down, "What's wrong?"_

"_Oh Tohru" she cried, "Everything is just so messed up. I am so lonely in this place."_

"_Why don't you go home?"_

"_I can't" Kagura said but caught herself, "I mean I have my reasons. I can't leave Jinto and the baby you know."_

"_You wouldn't have to leave them. You can take them with you."_

"_No. We're better off here" Kagura shook her head, "This is home after all."_

"_Oh. Okay. Then maybe it's because you are a new mother. I hear that it's real stressful the firstfew months."_

"_Yea it is. But Yamato is a wonderful baby. When he is not sick that is."_

"_Sick?"_

"_Oh forget it. You know what Tohru it was great seeing you again. But you should be hurrying on home" she stood up, "And I have to get dinner ready."_

"_You're right" Tohru nodded as they walked to the door, "Kyo will be wondering where I am. Listen" she replied as Kagura opened the door, "Anytime you want you can stop by the house. You, your husband and your baby. Maybe we can have dinner or something."_

"_Thanks" Kagura nodded gratefully, "I'll talk to Jinto about it" she added._

"_Okay" Tohru embraced her tightly, "I'll see you later."_

"_Bye Tohru" Kagura said sadly as she closed the door._

_Tohru frowned sadly herself as Yuki came from around the corner._

"_Well?" he asked._

"_She's definitely unhappy" Tohru nodded as they walked to the elevators, "She broke down crying while I was in there."_

"_I knew it. I knew this guy wasn't treating her well. The question is, why is she letting him?"_

"_I don't know Yuki. But for now, I think we should just do as she asks. We should leave her alone."_

"_If it gets worse" Yuki said agreeing, "Then I will change my mind."_

"_I agree" Tohru replied as they got off the elevator, "Then we will have to find a way to help her. Any way we can."_

_When Tohru arrived home she found that Kyo, Momiji, and Hatsuharu had put the entire house together the whole afternoon._

"_I can't believe you got all of this done in one day," she said in surprise and with a huge smile on her face._

"_Well I knew that, that would be the only way to stop you from helping in any way possible otherwise" Kyo grinned mischievously._

"_Oh Kyo."_

_**(Next Scene)**_

**_April 10_**

_Kyo signed the sheet with his signature and the man leaned forward to shake his hand._

"_Congratulations Mr. Sohma" he replied as Kazuma looked on with a smile, "You've got yourself a dojo."_

_Kyo smiled back. _

_Later on Kunimitsu packed up the car with the last of Kazuma's luggage. Inside of the house Kyo placed the deed of the dojo on a nearby table and walked over to Tohru and Kazuma who was hugging her goodbye._

"_Goodbye Tohru. I hope the rest of your pregnancy goes well and I will be sure to come back up on the day that they arrive."_

"_Thank you Master Kazuma" she nodded, "Have a safe trip."_

"_I will" he nodded as Kyo opened the door for him and offered to walk him out._

_They walked over to the car where Kyo noticed that Kunimitsu was in the driver's seat._

"_He's taking you down?" Kyo asked._

"_Yes" Kazuma nodded again, "But don't worry he'll be back up later. He said he wants to do everything he can to help you keep the dojo running."_

"_That's awful nice of him."_

"_Well" Kazuma gazed at the house with a far off look in his eye and reaching in to the pocket of his kimono, "Here you go. You're gonna need these."_

_Kyo smiled at the object in his hand. "The keys to the dojo. I would know these anywhere."_

"_I know. And listen if you have any more trouble with that Ushida fellow, I'll do what I can to help."_

"_That's okay" Kyo shook his head, "I've got a lot of people in the family who are on my side anyway. I'll be all right."_

"_Okay. Well you take care of your wife and family Kyo."_

"_I will. Master."_

_Kazuma turned to the car but noticed a punch coming his way and blocked it expertly just like he always did in the past. Then he placed his hand on top of Kyo's outstretched fist and patted it gently._

"_You never change do you?" he laughed._

"_Would you want me to?" Kyo laughed along with him._

"_No" Kazuma shook his head, "You wouldn't be my son otherwise. Good luck Kyo" he held out his hand but felt Kyo embrace him instead._

"_Good bye Master" Kyo said slowly and then pulled away, "You know that you will always be welcome in our home. No matter what."_

"_I know" Kazuma nodded, "Good bye Kyo" he said as he climbed into the front seat._

_Kyo watched as the car departed and felt the wind move through his hair as he sighed contently and walked back inside._

_**(Next Scene)**_

**_May 15_**

_Yuki leafed through the papers on his desk briskly as Kyo sat nearby at his desk, monitoring the phones. It was still the off-season for the dojo and they were busy trying to gather all the information of students before the dojo officially opened up in the next week. Another problem was how many students were actually returning to the dojo. So far all the younger students had remained quite loyal to the old dojo, but many of the older ones had transferred to the Diamond Dojo, which was opening in one more week. The same week in fact, muck to Kyo's annoyance as they were reopening theirs. While they were sitting at their desks, the phone rang on Yuki's and he picked it up._

"_Hello Yuki Sohma. How may I help you?" he replied but then suddenly frowned, "Yes I am here too. Well I know I can speak for my cousin as well as myself Mr. Ushida and the answer is no."_

_Kyo walked over and asked Yuki for the phone which he reluctantly handed over. "What do you want?"_

"_I understand that the little place is under new management Sohma" Tai said quite snidely, "Is that true?"_

"_Yes it's true" Kyo spat, "I am the new owner of this place. What's it to you?"_

"_Well I know what a burden it must be having to take on a business when it is in such poor condition. I tell you what; I am going to make things better for you. You sell it to me and I will pay you a very hefty sum."_

"_No deal."_

"_Come on Sohma. I am offering you the chance of a lifetime here."_

"_I don't care. I said no deal. The dojo is not for sale. Do you hear me? And if you want it so damn badly you'll have to take it over my dead body" Kyo slammed the phone down._

_Yuki stared at Kyo as he once more stalked over to his desk and sat down with a huff. He saw Yuki's stare and glared angrily at him._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing. I'm just surprised at how calm you were on the phone with him. Usually you just blow your top."_

"_Yea well. I have more important things to worry about then that bastard anyway" Kyo shrugged, "Listen I am going to check on a few more things. Will you take care of answering the phones?"_

"_Sure" Yuki nodded as Kyo departed the room, "And so it begins" he sighed, "That place isn't even open yet and it's already causing trouble."_

_The next week the Diamond Dojo opened it's doors and Tai Ushida stood on the balcony of his fancy apartment grinning quite proud of himself._

"_It's only a matter of time," he told himself, "Sohma."_

_**(Next Scene)**_

_**June 5**_

_Tohru, Uo, and Hana came back that day exhausted and happy at their accomplishments. Per Kyo's idea, they had gone into town to purchase the things they needed for the baby's room._

"_Wow" Tohru said as Hana and Uo brought in the last of the bags, "I can't believe how much we got done today. We even put in the order for the bigger stuff."_

"_Yep" Uo nodded with a grin as she flopped onto the couch, "The cribs and furniture should all be here just in time the guy at the store said."_

"_Would you guys like any tea?" Tohru asked._

"_Yes" Hana nodded, "But I will get it Tohru. You need to sit down now."_

"_But Hana I really don't mind doing it" Tohru protested._

"_She's right Tohru" Uo replied taking her hand and leading her to the chair gently, "You only have one more month left to go. It's better not to push it. Besides I told Orange top that I wouldn't allow you to do anything strenuous."_

"_Oh Uo" Tohru said, "All right. I guess I'll listen to you. But I feel so worthless not being able to help."_

"_Don't worry about it Tohru. After the twins are born you will have all the time in the world to do what you want to do. Heck you will have two little people who will depend on you greatly."_

"_That's true" Tohru agreed._

"_Good. Now I need to run to the bathroom so I will be right back" Uo said as she left and walked down the hall._

"_Okay" Tohru nodded as the cordless phone next to her rang and she picked it up, "Hello Sohma residence."_

"_Hello. Mrs. Sohma" the deep voice came over the receiver._

"_Yes. How can I help you?"_

"_I just wanted to let you know Mrs. Sohma that your package will be arriving tomorrow."_

"_Package? Oh you mean the cribs and stuff?"_

"_No."_

_Tohru's eyes suddenly became wide. "Who is this?" _

"_Good day Mrs. Sohma. Oh and congratulations for the birth of your own little angels" the person hung up the phone._

"_What? Hello? Hello?" she said a bit terrified as Uo and Hana came back into the room._

"_Hey Tohru" Uo replied but then frowned when she saw her face, "Why are you so pale?"_

"_I'm home!" Kyo called as he and Yuki walked through the door, "Tohru!"_

"_In here Orange Top!" Uo yelled back._

_He came into the sitting room and smiled when he saw all the bags. "What did you do? Buy out the whole store?" he joked but then saw the seriousness on the two girl's faces, and the fear in Tohru's eyes, "What's going on?"_

_A couple of hours later Kyo was on the phone talking to the operator trying to get a hold of the mysterious caller's number. Yuki stood nearby as Hana and Uo sat near Tohru who was still quite scared._

"_And he didn't leave his name or nothing Tohru?" Yuki asked._

"_No. Nothing" she shook her head, "All he said was something about a package being delivered tomorrow."_

"_Well" Kyo said angrily as he came over, "Can't get a trace on that call. Which means it wasn't a landline or a pay phone that he called on, but a cell phone."_

"_Cell phone?" Uo replied._

"_Yea. Personally I think that Ushida has something to do with this. His messages are always cryptic. Tohru honey did it sound like Ushida?"_

"_No" Tohru shook her head, "His voice was different. I have never heard this man's voice before."_

"_Don't worry Tohru" Hana said patting her shoulder, "Let's go into the kitchen and get yousomething to steady your nerves."_

"_Okay" Tohru agreed as she and Uo led her to the kitchen leaving the two men alone._

_Kyo sat down in the chair and placed his hands on his chin in deep thought. "If it wasn't Ushida then it must be someone who works for him," he said aloud, "Maybe it was that guy who was following me?"_

"_What guy?" Yuki asked._

"_About the time that Tohru first found out about the babies, I was followed from the apartment to the dojo, and back again. When I went home I took a different route and somehow lost him in the city."_

"_Was it the same black car that used to be parked outside your apartment?"_

"_No" Kyo shook his head, "But it was a black car. In any event, Tohru can't stay home alone tomorrow waiting for that package to arrive, if it does that is."_

"_I agree" Yuki nodded, "I'll stay with her. I'm done with most of the work with the dojo this week. I'll find out who the mysterious caller was."_

"_Good. And if you have any trouble I want you to inform me right away."_

_**(Next Scene)**_

_The next day Tohru and Yuki sat patiently waiting for the package to arrive. As they sat in the sitting room, Yuki fidgeted a little as Tohru tried knitting some booties for the babies._

"_Did he give you any specific time?" Yuki asked nervously._

"_Mnm" Tohru shook her head but felt her heart jump in her chest as she heard the doorbell ring; "I'd better go get that" she stood up slowly._

"_Okay" he nodded, "I'll be right near by."_

_She nodded back and went to answer the door. When she opened it, a tall man with sunglasses greeted her. She didn't know it at the time but she was staring directly in the face of Ichirou Nakagami._

"_Mrs. Sohma" he replied._

"_Yes?"_

"_Your package" he handed her the large white box, "From my employer" he added._

"_But. Who is your employer?" she asked._

"_There's a card in there" he replied as he turned, "It should tell you everything you need to know. Good day" he bowed his head and departed for his black sports car that was parked nearby._

_Tohru watched as the car left and then walked slowly inside. Yuki came out of the sitting room and took the box from her. Even though it wasn't very heavy, he didn't feel like she should be handling it. They walked it back into the sitting room and then Yuki broke it open. His eyes became wide as he saw what was in the package._

"_Huh? Stuffed animals?" he said as he saw the two orange dolls that were in the center of the box._

"_Cat dolls?" Tohru replied, but then cringed back slightly._

_The dolls suddenly began morphing into hideous looking monsters right before her very eyes. She closed her eyes and looked away while Yuki found the switch on the back of one and shut them off._

"_What kind of? I don't," he stammered as Tohru read the card out loud._

"_To the children of the Cat of the Zodiac" she read, "Here is your future. Sincerely Tai Ushida" she said slowly as Yuki frowned and held onto her tightly as she shook all over._

"_I think you have seen enough" he replied gently, "Why don't you go into your room and go lie down. I'll take care of this."_

"_Okay" she nodded standing up slowly, "Maybe I'd better" she walked down the hall towards the bedroom as Yuki spotted another object in the box._

_One long stemmed rose was attached to the bottom of the box along with another note. Yuki glanced at it briefly and then stood up to grab the phone._

"_Kyo it's me. You need to come home right away. Yes the package arrived. But come home. You won't believe this unless you see it for yourself."_

_When Kyo arrived he saw what Yuki was talking about. In the same exact way the cat dolls morphed into monster dolls. Then Yuki handed Kyo the note and he crumpled it into his hand._

"_Cute. Real cute" Kyo spat, "I'll give him points for imagination."_

"_There's something else," Yuki said handing him the rose, "This was at the bottom of the box. Tohru doesn't know anything about it."_

_Kyo took the rose and read the card once to himself and then out loud withan angry glare. "My condolences."_

_He ran into the kitchen and turned on the garbage disposal shoving the rose down it quickly. "Well this is what I think of your little notes Mr. Ushida!" he shouted as the rose was crushed in the disposal._

"_Feel better?" Yuki asked as he leaned against the doorpost his arms crossed._

"_No."_

"_What are you going to do about the package?"_

"_I'm sending it right back to him. In fact if you don't mind. Wrap it up and you take it over there."_

"_You're actually going to take the high road and not do anything?" Yuki said surprised._

"_He's not worth it" Kyo replied, "By the way. Who delivered it? Did you see?"_

"_No. But I did see the car out the window."_

"_And?"_

"_Black sports car."_

"_The same car that followed me" Kyo thought, "Okay you handle the package. I am going to see Tohru" he exited from the kitchen, as did Yuki._

_Yuki walked the package down the street until he came to the gates of the Diamond dojo. Then he chucked it over the fence with one quick throw. He stared angrily at the gate and then left as quickly as possible back down the road._

_An hour later Tai and Ichirou found the package at the gates and Ichirou examined it._

"_It appears that they didn't like your gift" he replied._

"_Yes" Tai nodded, "Very interesting that Sohma didn't take a more violent approach though."_

"_I'm curious about something Tai" Ichirou replied, "What exactly are you up to? How is this going to help your plan?"_

"_Day by day I will make it even more difficult for Sohma to stay in business. Soon he'll lose everything. His livelihood. The house he lives in. And then Tohru will have no choice but to turn to someone to help her. That's the first part of my plan"_

"_But won't she just turn to the rest of the Sohma family?"_

"_No. That's the second part of my plan."_

"_Second?"_

"_Yes. The Sohma's and Tohru know only so far about the Zodiac curse. They don't know the impact that Hayoto Ushida made with it. Even Aya Sohma was fooled by him. Trust me. When the curse returns not even Love will be able to cure it."_

_**(Till Next Time)**_

_Authors Note: Okay guys! One more chapter tonight! See you later!_

_Next Chapter: New Mom and Dad_

_The Twins are finally here!_


	16. Chapter Thirteen: New Mom and Dad

**_Chapter Thirteen: New Mom and Dad_**

**_July 16_**

_The storm raged outside that windy night. Shigure stood near the door next to Aoko who was reading a magazine. Just hours before Hatori had arrived at Kyo and Tohru's house to deliver their babies. Considering how far along her contractions were, he insisted that the birth would take place in their own home. Nearby the other members of the family waited patiently, including Kyo who was gnawing on his fingernails. Hatsuharu came over and placed a hand on his shoulder making him jump slightly._

"_Geez Kyo. I've never seen you so nervous before" he grinned._

"_Shut up!" Kyo spat._

"_After all Haru" Momiji said, "It is a kind of nerve wrecking thing when your children are born."_

"_How would you know?"_

"_It's just something I have heard" Momiji shrugged._

"_Besides" Shigure spoke up, "Tohru has the best possible care in there. She has Hari and Mayuko. And her two friends at her side. I am sure it will be just fine."_

"_You said it Shigure" Ayame replied adding his annoying laughter._

"_Then why is it taking so damn long?" Kyo said._

_Kazuma who was sitting closely by reading smiled quietly to himself._

"_Relax stupid cat" Yuki replied with a bit of a smile, "This is normal."_

_Before he could retort the door opened up and Hatori came out with Hana and Uo right behind him. "Kyo" he said, "Would you like to come in?"_

_Kyo nodded and stood up slowly as he looked back at Kazuma who simply winked at him. Hatori led Kyo into the room where Mayuko was waiting holding onto a small bundle._

"_Here you go Kyo" she handed him the pink blanket, "Here's your daughter. Tohru's got your son," she pointed._

"_Thanks" Kyo managed to say._

"_We'll leave you two alone" Hatori replied patting his shoulder, "She did beautifully Kyo."_

"_Thank you Hatori" he nodded as he walked over to Tohru who was holding onto another bundle that was blue, "Tohru."_

"_Hey Kyo" she smiled, "You got her in your arms" she said with tears in her eyes._

"_Yea" he smiled down at the baby, "I can't believe how small she is."_

"_You want to see your son?" she asked and he nodded peering down at the boy who was lying in her arms._

"_He's beautiful. They're both beautiful. This is so amazing" he sat on the bed next to her._

"_Yes it is."_

"_How are you?"_

"_Exhausted. But happy."_

"_You ought to be exhausted" he kissed her on the forehead, "After bringing these two into the world" he kissed the top of his daughter's forehead._

"_Kyo we should name them."_

"_You're right" he nodded, "I was thinking, while I was waiting. I really think we should go with what you suggested."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yea. They're perfect names."_

"_Okay then" she nodded, "Then that's what their names will be."_

_**(Next Scene)**_

_About fifteen minutes later Momiji stuck his head through the door._

"_Can we come in yet?" he asked eagerly._

"_Yea come on in" Kyo nodded as everyone crowded into the room._

"_Oh look at them," Shigure cried, "They're actually here."_

"_They are so beautiful Sissy" Kisa replied, "What do you call them?" she asked as Kazuma came over to Kyo's side._

"_Well everyone" Tohru said, "I'd like you to meet Katsuya and Sakura Sohma."_

_Everyone smiled as Kazuma smiled the proudest of them all. Kyo turned to him and rose from the bed._

"_Master" he replied, "Do you want to hold her?"_

"_What? Me?"_

"_You are their grandfather after all," Tohru said as Kyo nodded and handed him the baby girl._

"_Thank you" Kazuma took her in his arms truly touched, "She is beautiful. A beautiful human being. Just like her parents."_

_Kyo and Tohru smiled as the other passed around gently baby Katsuya and admired him._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Finally when all had calmed down and most of the people had left Kyo walked Hatori and Mayuko to the door._

"_Okay Kyo" Hatori replied, "If you have any problems just let me know."_

"_Thanks Hatori" Kyo nodded, "I will."_

"_Goodnight" Hatori said as Mayuko nodded and the two of them departed._

_Kyo closed the door behind them and walked back to the bedroom where he found Tohru peering over the two bassinets that were near the bed._

"_Should you be out of bed so soon?" he asked as he came over._

"_I just can't stop looking at them. Besides it's not like I had a Cesarean. I am perfectly fine."_

_Kyo stood next to her and peered down at them. "Look at them asleep. It's amazing. I love them. I never thought that I could love someone that small this much."_

"_I know what you mean."_

"_They're so perfect. Well they're not really perfect. But they are to me."  
_

"_Me too" she looked at him lovingly._

"_Thank you" he replied._

"_For what?"_

"_For making me a father," he said with a gentle smile and embracing her tightly._

"_Well thank you for making me a mother."_

_He nodded and the two of them watched as the newest members of the Sohma family slept soundly, each of them filled with such joy they couldn't possibly imagine being any happier ever again._

_**(Till Next Time)**_

_Authors Note: Yea! The babies have arrived! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you all again on Friday! I hope!_

_Next Time on Curse Renewed:_

_Chapter Fourteen: A Summer Wedding_

_Rin and Haru finally tie the knot!_

_And_

_Chapter Fifteen: Separate for Now_

_Kyo and Tohru take drastic measures to protect their family from Tai Ushida. See what happens next time!_


	17. Chapter Fourteen: A Summer Wedding

**_Chapter Fourteen: A Summer Wedding_**

_Hatsuharu Sohma finished packing up the last bit of his musical equipment into the van. He shut the back door and walked into the studio where his band mates, Arinori, Natsu, and Kaneko were busy cleaning up their own instruments from practice that day._

"_Good work you guys" Haru grinned, "Now I gave you all the address right?"_

"_Don't worry Haru" Arinori said with a smile on his own and brushing a hand through his long blond hair, "We'll be there."_

"_Yea" Kaneko replied her eyes twinkling, "We wouldn't miss you and Rini getting married for nothing."_

"_Thanks" Haru said appreciatively as he shook Natsu's hand, "Well I'll see you all on Saturday. I got something I have to do right now" he waved and departed the building._

_He walked back to the van and climbed into the drivers seat. As he drove back home he hummed silently to himself as he made a decision. Then instead of turning the way as if he was headed home, he headed in the opposite direction picking up his cell phone as he drove._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_"Kyo!" Tohru called as she walked through the house, "Kyo where are you?"_

"_In here!" Kyo called back from the baby's room._

_Tohru walked into the room and saw that he was sitting in the rocking chair holding Sakura as he fed her from a bottle. She smiled as she walked over._

"_There you are" she replied, "What are you doing?"_

"_Well she was fussing so I figured she was hungry. Since you were out I just grabbed a bottle from the fridge and heated it up."_

"_That's good" she patted her daughter's head, "How about him?" she asked as she glanced at the bassinet with the blue ribbon nearby._

"_Sleeping like an angel, like always. I swear for twins these two are so different."_

"_How do you mean?"_

"_Well" Kyo replied as he stood up and carried Sakura over to the bassinet with the pink ribbon since she was done her bottle, "Sakura likes to cry a lot, not that she's very loud. Her crying is more like squeaking."_

_Tohru giggled._

"_And Katsuya, he is always so quiet. He hardly cries at all. He's really a good baby. Well they both are. But you know what I mean."_

"_Of course" she nodded, "But babies are all different. Even twins Hatori said are different. But he did say that it's a common known fact, that twins have a bond unlike any other siblings."_

"_Well I can see that" Kyo said as he put his daughter down and she finally closed her eyes, "When they're together on the floor, they are so close to each other. Have you noticed that?"_

"_Mhm" Tohru nodded but then she heard a noise from the living room, "Oh? It's the phone. I'll go get it" she walked out of the room while Kyo tucked Sakura under her fluffy blanket._

_Then he walked over to gaze at his son and smiled as he slept soundly._

"_Yes it's no problem" Tohru said, "Come on over Hatsuharu. I wasn't sure what to make for dinner anyway. It's a great idea. See you in a few minutes" Tohru hung up the phone and headed into the kitchen._

_A couple moments later Kyo walked into the kitchen to ask about dinner, but he didn't really need to._

"_Wait a minute" he replied, "I know that smell. You're making Ginger pork."_

"_Mhm" Tohru nodded, "You're right."_

"_Which can only mean one thing" Kyo said crossing his arms._

_Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Speak of the devil" he shook his head._

"_Would you get that for me Kyo?" she asked as she pulled out three plates for the table._

"_Sure" he agreed walking to the door and opening it, "Haru."_

"_Kyo" Hatsuharu smiled, "So how's the proud father of two?"_

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Haru placed his chopsticks down with a satisfied. "Tohru as usual that was spectacular."_

"_Thank you Hatsuharu" Tohru grinned as she picked up his plates and Kyo's and walked them into the kitchen._

"_So what brings you to our neck of the woods?" Kyo asked._

"_Actually I had a request for Tohru."_

"_You said that on the phone" Tohru replied as she came back in, "What do you want me to do?"_

"_Well I was kind of hoping that you would be willing to help me with Rin's wedding gift."_

"_Hmm?" her eyes twinkled, "Let me guess? You want me to sing with you?"_

"_You got it!" Haru smiled._

"_Huh?" Kyo's eyes became wide, "But Tohru just had the twins. She's in no condition to sing."_

"_Of course I am" Tohru replied, "Kyo, Hatori said that everything went fine. I can go back to my normal routine. Besides I want to help. But how can we find time to practice?" she asked a bit worried, "Your wedding is this weekend."_

"_Oh that's no problem" Haru shook his head, "It's a song we used to sing a lot a long time ago. You know the one we always opened up with it."_

"_Oh yea. I know that song" Tohru nodded, "That's a good idea."_

"_I know it will be kind of difficult when you have to take care of the babies and everything" Haru began but Kyo interrupted him._

"_Actually that's no problem."_

"_Huh?" Haru said confused._

"_The babies aren't coming with us."_

"_They're not?"_

"_Mnm" Tohru shook her head, "This weekend they're going to be spending time with my grandparents. They haven't seen them yet and they are really excited."_

"_But you're a new mother" Haru replied._

"_So?" Kyo replied._

"_Well I have heard that new mothers have a hard time of letting go of their kids. You know leaving them alone for very long."_

"_Tohru is fine with it though" Kyo said, "This was her idea."_

"_Actually it was Hatori's" Tohru spoke up, "He suggested that I may need some time away from them once and a while. Kyo too. He said it's a very healthy thing. It will be hard but I trust my grandparents."_

"_Well okay" Haru nodded, "If that's what you both want to do. But one more question."_

"_Yes?" Kyo asked._

"_How are you going to transport them? You're not taking them in the truck."_

"_No" Kyo shook his head with a smile; "I actually traded in the truck to get a car not too long ago. It's in the back. It's more of a family vehicle."_

"_Oh" he nodded as he stood up from the table, "Well I got to get going. There is something I have to do tonight. You'll both be up on Friday?" he asked as they walked him to the door._

"_Yea" Kyo nodded, "After we drop the twins off in the country, we'll head straight for the hot springs."_

"_I can't believe you're getting married there" Tohru replied._

"_Yea well everyone else got married at the main house. You and Kyo. Ritsu and Rebecca. I want to do something different. And they offered the last time I saw them, so that's where we are going to do it" Kyo opened the door, "I'll see you both Friday night" Haru replied as he walked out the door, "Thanks for the great dinner Tohru" he added._

"_You're welcome" she nodded as he climbed into his van._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Hatsuharu drove the van directly to the main house and parked it by the garage. Then he hurried into his parent's house, ran to his room, and picked up a small box from off his dresser. Then he walked back out of the house, and headed to the woods where he was certain he would find his fiancée._

_Sure enough he spotted her sitting with her back pressed against the old familiar log, reading one of her favorite books for like the millionth time. He walked up behind her and placed his hands over her eyes._

"_Guess who?"_

"_As if I couldn't guess," she smiled, "There are only two people who come to this place. Me and you, Haru."_

"_Good guess" he pulled his hands from her eyes and leaned down to kiss her lightly on the lips, "What you doing?" he asked as he climbed over the log, sitting down on the ground next to her._

"_Just reading. And taking a break. He keeps kicking me" she felt her tummy._

"_I can't believe I am going to have a boy" Haru replied as he felt her stomach, "And I am marrying the most beautiful woman in the world this weekend."_

"_Oh Haru" she giggled, "You're such a clown."_

"_There's only one thing that would make this perfect."_

"_What?"_

"_I got you something" he pulled the box from out of his pocket, "I know we said we didn't want to do anything too traditional. But I really wanted you to have this" he handed it to her._

"_Haru" she looked at the small box, "Is this uh?"_

"_Just open it."_

_Rin opened the small box and almost cried. For resting in the center of the red velvet was anengagement ring in the shape of a black rose._

"_An engagement ring? It's a little too late for this isn't it?"_

"_It's never too late" Haru shook his head, "We're not getting married till Saturday. But this isn't the proper way to do things so, um here" he took her hand trying to help her up onto the log, "You sit there. And we are going do this right."_

"_Haru" she smiled, "You don't have to do this."_

"_Yes I do" he nodded, "I want to."_

"_Okay."_

"_Okay" he took a deep breath and then took her hands in his, "Rin. All my life since I have known you ithas been interesting."_

_She laughed as the tears welled up in her eyes._

"_Exciting, happy, and so wonderful that there are words that don't even exist. I know now this moment I love you more than anyone I have ever loved. And this Saturday the world will know and you will know that I will take care of you and love you till the day I die. Rin Sohma" he looked up into her brown eyes, "Will you marry me?"_

_She laughed and rolled her eyes._

"_Come on you got to do your part" he insisted._

"_All right" she sighed, "Yes. Haru I will marry you. And I will accept this ring as I sign of my pledge to you."_

_Hatsuharu smiled and placed the ring on her left hand. Then he sat on the log next to her and kissed her deeply._

"_Not bad for an old tradition."_

"_Shut up" she laughed and kissed him back._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Friday afternoon Tohru and Kyo arrived at the Miyoshi manner. Immediately her grandparents came over to see the two new arrivals._

"_Oh look at them," her grandmother said with tears in her eyes, "They're so beautiful Kousuke."_

"_Yes they are" Mr. Miyoshi nodded, "What are their names again?"_

"_Well" Tohru grinned, "The boy is named Katsuya after my father and the girl is Sakura after Kyo's mother."_

""_Oh how perfect" Mrs. Miyoshi, "Let me hold one sweet little angel."_

"_Here you can hold Sakura" Kyo replied lifting his daughter from the car seat, "Here you go" he placed her gently into the old woman's arms._

"_Oh how precious" she cooed, "Hello Sakura. You are so beautiful."_

_Sakura opened her eyes and smiled at the old woman making her smile back. "Oh look she's got Tohru's eyes."_

"_They both do" Kyo grinned as Kuniko Miyoshi and her husband Tenchi came into the room._

"_Hello there Aunt Kuniko" Tohru replied with a smile, "Would you like to see the babies?"_

"_Oh" Kuniko's heart melted when she saw Sakura in her mother-in laws arms, "They are so cute. I just adore babies. May I hold one?"_

"_Sure" Tohru nodded, "You can hold him" she picked up Katsuya from his car seat, "Here you go sweetie" she said to her son as she handed him to her aunt._

"_Oh isn't he beautiful" Kuniko whispered, "He's so cute."_

"_I'll say" Takao replied as he came into the room, "I didn't know you guys were here" he shook Kyo's hand and then walked over to Tohru._

"_Hello Takao" she said embracing him tightly._

"_And these guys get to stay here the whole weekend?"_

"_Yep they sure do" Kyo nodded, "Which reminds me, we need to get going. We don't want to hit traffic going up."_

"_Yea. You're right" Tohru agreed walking over to her grandmother who handed her Sakura, "Goodbye my little one" she kissed the top of her head and then handed the bag to her aunt since she had handed Katsuya to her husband to hold, "Everything they need is in there."_

"_Okay sweetie" Kuniko nodded, "You have a good time."_

"_We will," she said as she walked over to Katsuya and Kyo kissed the top of his daughter's head, "Bye buddy" she replied to her son, "Be good."_

_Kyo joined her at her side and patted Katsuya's head. "I'll think they'll be just fine" he replied, "Well we're off" he waved wrapping his arms around Tohru, "We'll see you guys later."_

"_Have fun!" Mr. Miyoshi waved back with a huge smile._

"_We'll call you as soon as we get there" Tohru added._

"_Okay dear!" Mrs. Miyoshi nodded, "Don't worry about a thing."_

_The two of them departed and Serika handed Sakura to Kousuke who cuddled her in his arms._

"_It'll be so nice to have babies back in the house again" he grinned._

"_It sure will" Kuniko said as everyone else nodded and admired the two twins as they both drifted off to sleep._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_By the time that Tohru and Kyo arrived at the Hot springs the sun was setting. Rebecca came out to greet them._

"_Rebecca" Tohru embraced her, "Look at you. You're positively glowing."_

"_I know" Rebecca nodded, "I am very excited."_

"_So many people having babies lately" Kyo said taking the luggage out of the back of the car._

"_Here let me help you with that" Rebecca said trying to take the piece of luggage but someone placed a hand on her shoulder._

"_You'll do no such thing" Ritsu shook his head, "You're in no condition to lift heavy stuff."_

"_Oh come on Ritsu I haven't been pregnant that long."_

"_Still I would prefer it if I could carry it" Ritsu took the suitcase from her hand._

"_I'd prefer it too" Kyo nodded, "She's just like Tohru in that way" he commented as Rebecca led Tohru into the building._

"_Yea. Well I can't get her to stop doing stuff. I mean I know she's only three months pregnant but still" Ritsu nodded._

"_Is everyone else here yet?" Kyo asked as they walked across one of the bridges following their two wives._

"_Uh let's see. Shigure's here. He came up with his fiancée and Yuki too I believe. And a few others. I really can't recall I haven't seen them all."_

"_You mean the groom is not here yet?"_

"_No he said he would be here in about an hour. He called. The rest of the guests are coming up tomorrow. All except Rin and her folks. They'll be up here tonight. They'll be in another part of the springs."_

"_Why?"_

"_You know it's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding day."_

"_Oh that tradition? Right" Kyo nodded again as they arrived at the main sitting area where Tohru was waiting and talking with Aoko and Shigure._

_Shigure was a little upset that they hadn't brought the twins but he let it pass and they all sat down to talk. Yuki came into the room followed by Ayame and Mine who had been walking with him around the springs._

"_Yuki" Tohru smiled as she walked over to embrace him and Ayame sat down to chat with Shigure, "So you came up with Shigure?"_

"_Yes and what a noisy ride" Yuki frowned slightly, "My brother was there and wouldn't stop talking the whole way up. I'm kind of glad that you're here though. I wanted to talk to you about something."_

"_Sure" she nodded, "We can go talk in the garden. Rebecca was just telling me that they planted some new flowers."_

"_Yea they are pretty" Yuki agreed with a smile, "That's a good idea. Come with me" he took her hand and they walked outside while Kyo sat down at the table and tried to answer Ayame's annoying questions._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_After Tohru and Yuki's discussion they both came back inside. Hatsuharu had arrived and was talking to everybody excitedly. Tohru decided to let what Yuki had told her in the garden to remain in the back of her mind so she could focus on the day ahead. Before going to bed, Hatsuharu had handed her the sheet of music in case she had forgotten any of the words._

_The next day everyone was bustling around the Hot springs preparing for the big event. Ayame and Shigure were helping by setting up chairs. Kyo and Tohru assisted Rebecca in the kitchen with all the food that was being delivered. Ritsu waited for the other guests to arrive and showed them to their seats. The wedding was starting in just one hour, so Yuki ready in his tux walked to Haru's room to check on him. He opened the door and saw that he was standing in front of the mirror admiring his suit but mostly the red cummerbund that he sported._

"_Haru."_

"_Hey Yuki" Haru grinned, "Come on in. You know I never thought I would actually wear a cummerbund. But my parents insisted."_

"_You look good anyway. Everyone is just starting to arrive."_

"_Wow. It's finally here. I have been dreaming about this day since the day I met her."_

"_I know" Yuki replied trying to straighten Haru's tie, "It's good when you find someone you care about and you want to spend the rest of your life with them."_

"_Yea. It will be your turn next."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean when you get the nerve to ask her to marry you. It will be your turn next."_

"_It's not that simple. I have asked her."_

"_And she didn't give you an answer?"_

"_I don't want to talk about it. Today it's your day. Let's focus on you. Okay. You look good."_

"_Thanks" Haru grinned, "Oh yea one more thing" he reached into his pocket, "You'll need this" he handed him the ring._

"_The wedding ring?"_

"_Yep. You are my best man after all."_

"_Okay" Yuki nodded, "I'll be sure to do my job" he smiled._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Tohru knocked on the door lightly and entered in with the flowers in her hand. Inside Rin was standing elegantly dressed in a white wedding kimono._

"_Oh Rin" Tohru breathed, "You look beautiful."_

"_Tohru" Rin said surprised, "What are you doing here?"_

"_Rebecca asked me to bring in your bouquet" Tohru replied, "So here you go."_

"_You really think it looks okay," Rin asked._

"_Absolutely."_

"_I couldn't very well wear a wedding dress when I am this pregnant."_

"_You look beautiful," Tohru repeated._

"_Thanks."_

"_Well I will see you out there" Tohru said, "I guess you want to wait for you father?"_

"_Actually my father isn't walking me down the aisle."_

"_Oh your brother then?"_

"_No" Rin shook her head, "I have someone else I already asked."_

"_Oh okay" Tohru nodded, "Well I'll guess I will see. Good luck" she added as she departed the room._

"_Thanks" Rin nodded appreciatively and the door closed._

_From out of the back room Hiro appeared properly dressed. "Boy she's nosy," he mumbled._

"_Not so much" Rin shook her head, "You look wonderful Hiro."_

"_You look great too Aunt Rin" he grinned, "Are you sure you want me to do this?"_

"_I can't think of anyone better" she nodded as he held out his arm and they both walked out the door._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_The ceremony was a beautiful affair. There were flowers everywhere and everyone was truly touched when they saw the bride walk down the aisle with her nephew escorting her. Hatsuharu could hardly contain his happiness as they spoke their vows and placed the appropriate rings on their fingers. When the ceremony was over the entire courtyard clapped as the newly weds kissed._

_Soon everyone departed the courtyard for the great hall where everything was set up for the reception. Haru's band played music while everyone ate and danced. In the middle of the reception Hatsuharu called over Rin and took her hand leading her to the piano. He tapped on the mike._

"_Can I have everyone's attention please" they all became quiet, "Thank you. I can't tell you what a joy it is to have you all here with us on our special day. Right now I have a gift for my new wife. Rin baby this song is dedicated to us" he winked at Tohru and she came over making Rin smile as she sat down in a chair._

_**Haru:**_

Standing in our silence/  
I hear my heart beating/  
And if only I could choose/  
I'd stay here with you/  
But hold me 'til the train is leaving/

_**Tohru:**_

Somewhere down the line/  
After you're gone from sight/  
Our love will be the same/  
And, whispering your name/  
I'll cling to you with all my might/

Let me dream of you/

And wake me up when this is over/

**Haru:  
**

But it's true/  
Love will be there when this is over and/

Chorus: **Both**  
Somewhere far beyond today/  
I will find a way to find you/  
And somehow thru the lonely nights/  
I will leave a light in the dark/

**Haru:**

Let it lead you to my heart/

There's a love inside us/  
That goes without saying/

**Tohru:**

Deep down inside/  
Don't say a word/

**Haru:  
**

But I'll tell you just the same/

**Both:**

And that love will fan the flame/  
And that flame will warm the heart that's waiting/

**Tohru:**

You are mine and I'll wait for you my love/

**Haru:**

You are mine it may take some time/

**Both:**

Even if it takes a lifetime/  
Tell me you'll wait/

Chorus: **Both**  
Somewhere far beyond today/  
I will find a way to find you/  
And somehow thru the lonely nights/  
I will leave a light in the dark/

Bridge: **Tohru sings first**  
And somewhere alone/ Somewhere alone/  
I will be praying you home/ Praying you home/  
I know that/ I know that somehow our love/  
Our love will lead me to your arms/

Chorus: **Both  
**Somewhere far beyond today/  
I will find a way to find you/  
And somehow thru the lonely nights/  
I will leave a light in the dark/

_After the song was over Hatsuharu stood up from the keyboard and walked over to Rin who embraced him tightly. _

_The remainder of the evening the Sohma's had a wonderful time, not really aware that an uninvited guest was lurking outside the Hot spring walls. Ichirou Nakagami blew some smoke out of the car, and flicked the cigarette he had been smoking out of the window in disgust. Then he pressed a few buttons on his cell and put the phone to his ear._

_"Ushida. It's Nakagami. Well everything is just as you said. So you can count me in on the next part of your plan" he hung up the phone, started up the car and drove away from the festivity._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay guys! Since this chapter was so long I think it's the last I am going to write this week. You'll get chapter fifteen next week. And if any of you have any questions regarding Kagura and what Yuki and Tohru discussed in the garden, you're just going to have to keep reading to find out. I will answer every question I promise you. I won't leave you hanging! Next few chapters you will see a little bit of Kisa and Hiro too!_

_Note One: Song is "Somewhere, Somehow" by Michael W. Smith and Amy Grant. I thought this song fit the up and down relationship that Haru and Rin have shared over the years!_

_Next Time on Curse Renewed:_

_Chapter Fifteen: Separate for Now_

_Kyo and Tohru take drastic measures to protect their family from Tai Ushida. See what happens next time!_

_And_

_Chapter Sixteen: Paris or Tokyo?_

_Yuki and Machi have had quite the difficult long distance relationship up to this point and now it is time for her to make a decision. Will she choose him or her career in Paris? Find out next time!  
_

_See you all next week and have a great weekend!_


	18. Chapter Fifteen: Separate for Now

**_Chapter Fifteen: Separate for Now_**

**_September 28_**

_Yuki walked into the office after his lunch break and saw that Kyo was sitting in his chair with a distinct frown on his face, indicating that he was very worried. He kept staring at the monitor that was on his desk and then gazed down at the picture of his wife and children._

"_Kyo" Yuki said slowly, "Is everything all right?"_

"_No" Kyo shook his head sadly._

"_Are you worried about the dojo?"_

"_Partly" Kyo said._

_Yuki nodded. For the past three months the dojo was becoming less and less able to pay to keep itself open. It had gotten so bad, that Kyo even had to let Kunimitsu go just a few weeks before, despite his protest that he would stick around to help. Tai Ushida's business however was thriving and getting more and more customers by the day, including several of the students who used to go to the Sohma dojo._

"_So what else is on yourmind?"_

"_This" Kyo handed him a printed out sheet of paper, "I received that e-mail this afternoon. I don't know what I am going to do anymore. It's just getting worse."_

_Yuki took the piece of paper, reading it as his eyes became wider and wider at each sentence. Then he put the piece of paper back into his outstretched hand and Kyo stuffed it into his shirt pocket._

"_Is he serious?"_

"_Whether he is or not" Kyo replied standing up from his desk and walking over to get his coat, "It's quite a threat. Listen damn rat, I need to go talk to my Master about this."_

"_Master Kazuma? But he is all the way in Kyoto."_

"_I know that" Kyo nodded, "Which is why I need you to do something for me."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Tell Tohru that I am going to be late tonight, and if you could stick around for awhile."_

"_All right. But Kyo you really should talk to her about this."_

"_Oh I will" Kyo said as he put his jacket on, "But I need to talk to him first."_

"_I understand" Yuki nodded, "Don't worry. You take your time and I will be at the house when you get there."_

"_Thanks" Kyo replied appreciatively, "I'll be back soon" he tossed him the keys, "Can you lock up for me?"_

"_Sure" Yuki nodded again as Kyo walked out the door._

_Kyo climbed into the car and buckled his seat belt before starting up the engine. He took a brief moment and sighed, thus turning the key and driving away from the dojo heading towards the city of Kyoto._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Meanwhile Yuki closed the doors of the dojo, locked them, and headed towards Tohru and Kyo's house. As he paused at thedoor he noticed the black sports caronce more parked close by.In the living room, Tohru was playing with Sakura who had just awoken from her nap. Lying in his bassinet Katsuya was still fast asleep with his arms tucked around a stuffed cat that had been given to him and Sakura by Shigure. As she played with her she heard the doorbell ring, so she picked up Sakura off the floor where she was laying, and walked over to the door. She was relieved to see from looking in the keyhole that it was only Yuki standing at the door._

"_Yuki" she replied with a smile as she opened the door, "Come on in. What a nice surprise."_

"_Hello Tohru" he smiled back and patted Sakura's head that smiled a little at him, "I hope I am not disturbing you or anything?"_

"_Oh no" she shook her head, "I was just playing with Sakura. Katsuya's asleep in the living room."_

"_Oh okay" he nodded as they both walked back into the living room, and Tohru sat Sakura in her baby chair, "I mainly stopped by tonight, to let you know that Kyo will be working late, so he won't be home the usual time."_

"_Oh" Tohru said, "Okay."_

"_Also he asked if I could stay with you until he gets home so" Yuki replied averting his eyes a little._

"_Yuki" Tohru said, "What's going on?"_

_Yuki sighed and took Tohru's hand. "Do you remember that thing I talked about with you months ago?"_

"_Mhm" she nodded, "About the business. It hasn't improved?"_

"_I'm afraid not" Yuki shook his head and stood up, "It's gotten worse. In the past three months, we have lost a total of ten students. Now that might not seem like much, but they were very important students. They came almost every day."_

"_How many do you have left?" Tohru asked with worry in her eyes._

"_About seven."_

"_Seven? That's all?"_

"_Yep. They are the ones who have been with the dojo and have stayed, but I'm sure it will only be a matter of time, till they realize that the Diamond dojo can offer them more."_

"_All the other students left to go there?"_

"_I think so."_

"_So Kyo is busy working on the problem tonight?"_

"_Not exactly" Yuki shook his head as Tohru looked at him with imploring eyes, so he sighed again and told her everything._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_By the time the sun was setting, Kyo finally arrived at the front of his Master's house in Kyoto. He climbed out of the car and walked up the path to knock on the door. He was surprised however to see that Kazuma didn't come answer the door, but Kunimitsu._

"_Master Kyo?" Kunimitsu said._

"_Kunimitsu?" Kyo replied back, "What are you doing here?"_

"_Well I had time so" Kunimitsu grinned, "I thought I would come down and visit teacher Kazuma."_

"_So he knows then?" Kyo asked a bit relieved._

"_Yea" Kunimitsu nodded as he entered into the hallway, "He knows the trouble that the dojo is in. He will be surprised to see you though."_

"_I know" Kyo nodded, "That is partly the reason I came here tonight."_

"_Okay" they walked towards the sitting room, "Teacher Kazuma!" Kunimitsu called, "Master Kyo is here."_

"_Oh" Kazuma took his glasses off and smiled as Kyo entered in, "Kyo my boy. Come on in. This is a surprise."_

"_I know" Kyo said as he sat down, "But I had to see you. I really need some advice."_

_Kazuma nodded while Kunimitsu said he was going to make some tea. Kazuma agreed and then turned to Kyo._

"_What's on your mind son?"_

"_Well first of all" Kyo replied with a sigh, "The dojo isn't doing so well. It's taken almost everything I can to make it stay afloat. And the damn rat says it will only be a matter of time, till it either goes bankrupt or we will have to close it down."_

"_Mhm" Kazuma nodded, "I am aware of the situation. Kunimitsu told me you had to let him go."_

"_I had no choice. He couldn't just keep working for me and not get paid. That wouldn't be fair."_

"_Go on."_

"_Well besides that I have another problem."_

"_I'd gather it has nothing to do with the dojo at all?"_

"_You're right" Kyo nodded pulling the paper from out of his shirt pocket, "Perhaps this will help you to understand. I got this e-mail today. And it's really the reason I came down here" he handed it to Kazuma who once more put on his glasses to read, "To talk to you."_

_Kazuma cleared his throat and read the letter thoroughly. It said:_

**Cat of the Zodiac:**

**I am writing to inform you that I have grown tired of our little game of cat and mouse, if you will pardon the pun. I am usually quite the patient man, but your stubbornness has driven me to a decision. I want to first and foremost inform you, that one I will either buy, or steal your business from you depending on your decision the next time I call. And two I will also steal all that you hold dear. A monster such as yourself has no right to have all the joys you have recieved. One way or another I will take her back from you. She will be mine. This is not an idle threat. This is a promise. I don't care how many members of your family you bring into this, or her grandfather. Ushida's will not lose to the Sohma family anymore. I will be the winner in the end!**

**Sincerely,**

**Tai Ushida**

**a.ka. : The future husband of Tohru Honda!**

_Kazuma finished the letter with a frown and removed his glasses. "Well he certainly has a high opinion of himself."_

"_The problem is" Kyo nodded, "I believe it. I don't know what to do anymore. He has me followed. He has her followed. The same stupid car has been following us for months. Every week he calls asking me to sell the dojo and it's property, always dropping hints about her. I can't call the police because they're on his side."_

"_What about her grandfather?"_

"_Won't do any good. Besidesif weget himinvolved, he'll found out about the Zodiac curse. I can't take that risk."_

"_What makes you think that?"_

"_Tohru's grandfather is the kind of guy who would need all information. The minute I threaten to use him, Ushida would just threaten to tell him everything."_

"_That is a problem" Kazuma nodded._

"_I don't have many options. So I came down here, hoping I could get some advice from you. Not so much for the dojo, but for my situation with Tohru. I don't think this time that his threat is empty. He plans to do something. I just know it."_

"_You're right" Kazuma agreed, "You're absolutely right. And I do have an option for you. One that will help with both situations."_

"_Both?"_

"_Your fear is that the dojo is going to close, so let it."_

"_Huh? You want me to close down the dojo?" Kyo said confused._

"_No" Kazuma shook his head, "Not close it down, but relocate it."_

"_Relocate it? What do you mean?"_

"_Do you know, that when I first started the dojo, it was originated in this town?"_

"_No."_

"_A lot of Sohma property is down here. In fact many of the Sohma's that we only see around New Years reside down here. They're not all on that one street. Though there are many up there too. The Sohma's actually were originally from Kyoto."_

"_I didn't know that."_

"_Mhm."_

"_But when you say relocate, you mean here?"_

"_Mhm."_

"_Where?"_

"_Next door to me, is another piece of my property. It's where the dojo used to be, and there is a house just near it. I bought this house when I moved back here since it was newer. But I still own the property next door. It hasn't been used in years. Would you like to see it?"_

"_Uh sure."_

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Kazuma led Kyo over next door to the dojo. When they opened the doors, Kyo coughed a little because of all of the dust._

"_It needs a lot of work. But it's yours if you want it" Kazuma replied as Kyo looked around._

"_I still don't understand."_

"_Well your biggest problem is Ushida. You are living in a place where he can bother you twenty-four seven. If you move out of the situation taking the business with you, you could eliminate both problems with one stone."_

"_But Tokyo is where we're from. I mean our kids were born there. I don't know if I could ask Tohru to do that. I mean it is a good idea but, still it feels like I would be running away from the problem instead of facing it head on."_

"_You're protecting your family, there's a difference. Kyo don't you want them to be safe?"_

"_Of course. But what about the house? We haven't even been in it that long?"_

"_It will still be yours. It's just you would move until the situation calms down. Kyo I know moving from the city foryou and Tohru is going to be hard, but isn't it worth it to protect them from him? Because if this note has any truth in it, they are in terrible danger in that city."_

"_That's true. I hate to think what would happen one day if I came home from work and they were all gone. But I'm not selling him the dojo. I may be closing the doors, but the dojo and it's property will never be his."_

"_Good" Kazuma nodded, "You go home and talk to Tohru about it first though. Because you are a team and you should make this decision together."_

"_I haven't exactly been telling her what has been going at work, but" Kyo sighed, "Now would be a good time."_

_Kazuma nodded. _

"_I'm also going to have tofigure out how to get everyone down here without Ushidaever figuring it out."_

"_You'll come up with something I'm sure."_

"_Yea" Kyo nodded, "I'll let you know" he moved towards the door, "I got to get home. Tohru will be worried about me."_

"_Okay. Call me when you make a decision. Like I said the place needs work" he looked around at the dust on the floor, "But it's yours."_

"_Thanks Master" Kyo managed to grin as he departed and headed for his car, climbing in, waving goodbye, and driving away as Kazuma waved back with an encouraging smile._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_When Kyo arrived home he found Yuki asleep on the couch. Tohru had heard the key in the door and raised her head from the pillow. He walked into the bedroom and walked over to Sakura's bassinet and saw that she was fast asleep._

"_Kyo?" Tohru whispered._

"_Hey honey," he replied in a tired voice, "I'm back" he rolled onto the bed next to her._

"_Is everything okay?" she asked as she brushed her hand through his hair._

"_No" he shook his head, "I wish I could say that everything was okay. But it's not."_

_She nodded and then for about an hour Kyo told her about the problems at the dojo, the threatening note, and finally Kazuma's suggestion. Tohru listened silently till he was finished and then frowned a little herself._

"_Leave Tokyo? That's what he suggested?"_

"_I know. It's a big step. Leaving everyone and moving to another city. But there's a house down there about the size of this one. Maybe even larger. And a dojo attached to it. I told him I would talk with you about it first."_

"_Wow. I never thought we would have to leave. I mean your family is here. This is where the twins were born."_

"_I know. It's a lot to ask. But in the long run I think, it is the best option."_

"_You think so?"_

"_I really do" Kyo nodded, "I hate to leave this place too. I mean we haven't even been here for very long. But Master says the house can stay empty for a while. We can move down there and come back here if we want to."_

"_Well it is a big step like you say. And we haven't been here for very long" she looked at the bassinets, "But I have to admit, I do feel kind of scared being home alone with the twins all the time. It would be better if that weren't the case. But Kyo" she turned to him, "Say we do move, what guarantee do we have that he won't follow us there too? I mean Kyoto is not that far away."_

"_I know" he nodded, "We're just going to have to come up with some way to move down there, and he will never find out. The question is, how?"_

"_Oh that's easy" Hatsuharu said the next day as he and Yuki sat around at the house with Tohru and Kyo at lunchtime discussing the previous days events, "I know exactly how to do that and Ushida will never suspect a thing" he grinned stroking his chin in a Shigure like fashion making Yuki and Kyo immediately nervous._

_**(To be continued…)**_

_Authors Note: Sorry guys it's another two parter! You'll get the second part tomorrow. A total of five chapters this week though! So that will complete Book One!_

_Next Part: Hatsuharu's plan involves Tohru and Kyo being apart for some time. But how and what do they do to distract Ushida? Find out next time in Part two!_


	19. P2

_**Part Two:**_

_Kyo leaned in intently as Hatsuharu continued. Haru cleared his throat and then smiled._

"_It's obvious that you need to find a way to move everybody down there" he replied, "And you're gonna need a full proof idea to do it, without getting caught."_

"_Haven't I already mentioned that?" Kyo asked a little perplexed as Yuki nodded and Tohru listened silently._

"_Just hold on Kyo" Haru said, "I am just easing you in. The first problem is relocating the dojo without him knowing right?"_

"_Yea" Kyo nodded, "Although it's not the most important issue."_

"_I know. Just let me explain. Ushida will want to buy the property from you but you won't sell correct?"_

"_That's right."_

"_Well he's gonna be a bit suspicious about that I am sure. But you can still make it look like the business is closing down. In fact you'll even have to tell the remaining students that the dojo is closing down for good."_

"_Okay. I am with you so far."_

"_Then of course just out of your stubborn character don't sell the property to him. He'll believe I'm quite sure once he realizes the place is closing down, that you're just not selling because of your character."_

"_Okay" Yuki nodded, "I think I get it. In another words, Kyo would never sell the dojo despite the circumstances."_

"_Right" Haru grinned._

"_Well that's good" Kyo said, "But there is still the issue about getting us out of here without him knowing about it."_

"_I'm coming to that" Haru replied turning to Yuki, "Yuki when did you say you were going back to Paris?"_

"_In another week. Why?" Yuki asked._

"_Because I think Tohru should go with you."_

"_What?" Kyo and Yuki looked at him quizzically._

"_Me?" Tohru said confused._

"_What does that have to do with anything?" Kyo asked a bit exasperated._

"_Now here me out" Haru replied, "It will all make sense once I am done."_

"_It better."_

"_Look your problem is you have someone following you and Tohru most of the time right?"_

"_Yea."_

"_Well if you got Tohru somehow out of town for a matter of maybe two weeks tops, you can handle the move while she's away."_

"_But that's also impossible" Kyo shook his head, "Ushida's man could follow her to the airport and find out where she went."_

"_I'm not done yet" Haru smiled, "We are going to help Tohru get out of here safely and soundly."_

"_How are we going to do that Haru?" Yuki asked._

"_We just need some help from another young lady" Haru said turning to the stunned girl, "Tohru, Kandis Ward is about your height isn't she?"_

"_Well yes" Tohru nodded, "I believe that she is."_

"_Then she is perfect" Haru leaned back and placed his hands behind his head contently._

"_Perfect for what?"_

"_For a decoy" Haru smiled again._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_The next weekend at the main house Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki all came by to visit Hatsuharu, Rin and their new baby son. They all had gathered at the main house along with Akito and Kandis to discuss Hatsuharu's plan. While Hatsuharu, Kyo, and Yuki sat with Akito and Kandis, Tohru was with Rin admiring the new baby._

"_Oh I would be happy to help" Kandis agreed willingly, "I'll do anything to stop that jerk from hurting these two anymore."_

"_Great" Haru replied happily._

"_I still don't get it" Kyo said, "What does Kandis have to do with Tohru?"_

"_I have to admit Haru" Yuki replied, "I am at a loss too."_

"_It's very simple" Haru explained, "Miss Ward would take Tohru's place while Tohru is being driven to the airport with Yuki. Since she is about the same height. Same eyes, same hair color, the person who has been following you, will assume that is Tohru."_

"_That is until we leave the main house," Kyo added._

"_Well the thing is" Kandis replied, "I could stick around. You know to keep up the effect that I am still Tohru. She can even give me some of her clothes."_

"_I don't know" Kyo said, "It sounds kind of risky."_

"_It will be risky" Haru admitted, "But in the long run, it will work. We can put a wig on Tohru when she is escorted from the main house. The car that the stalker is in will have to be quite a distance from the main gate, so he won't be able to really tell the difference from Miss Ward to Tohru. You and she will stand at the main gate to say goodbye to Tohru and Yuki. You can even be holding the twins if you want."_

"_That's another thing the twins?" Kyo replied, "How am I going to get them down there?"_

"_Well that's easy. Once Tohru and Yuki have departed from here, you and Miss Ward can take them down to visit Master Kazuma as if you were going on a visit to see him. Then you just leave them down there."_

"_And come back to the city" Kandis said excitedly because she knew where he was going, "Pretending to bring the twins back, but really they'll be down there in Kyoto already."_

"_Mhm" Hari grinned with a nod of his head._

"_Wow you have though of everything haven't you?" Yuki spoke up._

"_I don't know if I like this idea" Akito replied, "I don't know if I like the idea of you getting involved in this Kandis."_

"_Oh Akito. I'll be fine. I want to help. It's just like my old career. I'll be acting. I can do that."_

"_And I would be sure that she would be perfectly safe" Kyo said, "In Tohru's place of course. But I don't know how Tohru is going to feel about this idea. She'd have to leave the twins for so long."_

"_It would only be for two weeks" Hatsuharu replied, "Besides you could have the whole house and everything set up by the time she gets back."_

"_And how am I going to get down there?" Kyo asked._

"_We'll come to that later. For now let's just focus on Part One."_

"_Whatever" Kyo agreed, " I need to talk to Tohru about this" he stood up._

"_Great" Haru said, "I'll come with you. We can go see Rin and the baby."_

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Close by Tohru and Kisa were sitting with Rin and her new baby Reiji. Kisa was on the floor with Sakura who was playing with her, while Katsuya sat on his mother's lap trying to play with her hands. Rin held Reiji in her arms as they talked._

"_I sure hope that Haru knows what he's talking about" Rin replied, "But he usually comes up with pretty good ideas. Especially when it comes to Tai Ushida."_

"_I know" Tohru nodded, "I just hate to leave my babies for so long. I think he said it would be at least two weeks."_

"_That is a long time" Rin agreed, "I don't know if I could ever leave Reiji for that long."_

"_Well you're a new mother so that is normal."_

"_Well so are you practically. I mean your babies aren't even a year old yet."_

"_I know. But if it is the only way, I might have to. Your baby is so sweet."_

"_Isn't he though?" Rin smiled as she looked down at her son._

"_Who do you think he's most like?"_

"_Oh Haru by far. He does get quite a temper when he wants something. He's not at all like your little one there," she pointed to Katsuya who was smiling up at his mother with his big brown eyes._

"_Who him?" Tohru smiled down at him, "Yea. Kyo says that he's just like me and that Sakura is just like him."_

"_What a combination" Rin laughed, "But I can see what you mean. She is just full of energy isn't she" they both looked at Sakura who was giggling as Kisa tickled her on the tummy._

"_Yes she is."_

"_I really like her Sissy" Kisa replied, "Kaye too."_

"_What?" Tohru said as Rin raised her eyebrows._

"_That's what I call Katsuya. I call her Cherry because it's what her name means and I call him Kaye because it's short for his name."_

"_Huh? What interesting names. I kind of like Kaye and Cherry. Of course Kyo probably won't like them."_

"_I like the name Kaye" Rin replied, "It is pretty cute, and it suits him. Besides when he gets older he might want a nickname."_

"_Maybe" Tohru nodded with a giggle, "Kaye huh?" she looked at her son who smiled back at her, "I like it."_

"_Hello ladies" Hatsuharu said as Kyo and he came into the room, "And how is everyone doing in here?"_

"_We're doing just fine Haru" Rin replied as he walked over kissed her lightly on the lips and kissed his son gently on the head._

"_So that's him huh?" Kyo said as Tohru handed him Katsuya._

"_Yep" Haru replied proudly, "This is Reiji. Isn't he cute?"_

"_Adorable" Kyo agreed as he embraced his son in his arms._

"_So how did everything go?" Tohru asked._

"_Oh uh. I think we figured everything out" Kyo said, "I'll tell you about it when we get home."_

"_Okay" she nodded; "We should probably be going now" she walked over to Sakura and took her from Kisa who was holding onto her._

"_Bye Cherry" Kisa said in her sweet voice, "Bye Kaye."_

"_See you guys" Kyo replied as they both departed with the twins._

_As they were walking to the car Kyo turned to Tohru a little confused._

"_Cherry and Kaye?"_

"_They're just nicknames that Kisa made up" Tohru said with a smile as she opened the left back door and placed Sakura in her car seat._

"_I like them. They're cute" Kyo grinned as he placed Katsuya on the other side._

"_You like them?"_

"_Yea" he nodded as he closed the car door, "I really do. Come on let's go home. We have lots to talk about" he said as he opened his door and climbed in._

"_Okay" she agreed opening her door and climbing in after._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Later that evening Tohru and Kyo were lying in bed after having put the twins to sleep. She sighed as he turned to her._

"_I don't know how I feel about leaving the twins that long Kyo" she replied, "Especially so far away."_

"_I know it will be hard. But look at it this way. You have never been on a plane before and it's Paris. I mean it's supposed to be a very famous city. Besides the damn rat will be with you, so he can show you around" he looked at Tohru again who still had a sad expression on her face, "It will only be for two weeks" he reassured her taking her hand, "By that time I can have everything ready in Kyoto by the time you get back. It'll be good for you. I know I will miss you like crazy and so will the twins, but I'll take care of them while you're gone."_

"_Okay" she nodded, "And you take care of Kandis too."_

"_I think Miss Ward can take care of herself, but don't worry I will."_

"_I'm gonna miss you" Tohru said._

"_I'm gonna miss you too" he kissed the top of her forehead, "We haven't really been apart since we got together have we?"_

"_No we haven't. That's why it's not only hard leaving them, but leaving you too."_

"_It will be fine. I know it will. The important thing is, our family is going to be safe."_

"_That's true" she agreed moving closer into his embrace and closing her eyes, "Safe."_

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Finally the next week arrived. It was early Friday morning and Tohru and Kyo had spent the night with their twins at the main house. The car arrived early to pick Yuki and Tohru up so she hurried up and said her goodbyes to the twins first._

"_Good bye my darlings" she replied softly to them since they were still asleep, "Mommy will see you soon" she left the room and headed towards the main door, where Kyo was to give her a hug._

_They embraced and then Kyo helped to place the blonde wig that Ayame had donated for the plan on her head. Yuki took her suitcase, while Kandis, wearing some of Tohru's clothes walked with Kyo to the main gate to see them off. Hatsuharu joined them as they climbed into the car. Sitting nearby, Kyo could see the black car parked outside out of the corner of his eye. He wrapped his arm around Kandis as she waved and the car took off._

"_There she goes" Kyo said a bit longly._

"_She'll be okay" Kandis reassured him._

"_Yep" Haru nodded, "Looks like Part One of the plan was a success" he indicated the black car which didn't move._

"_Yea. But I am sure going to miss her."_

_**(Next Scene)**_

_In the taxi Tohru removed the blonde wig, once Yuki told her that the black car was not following him. She sighed sadly as she looked out the window._

"_I hope everything will be okay while I am gone" she said slowly._

"_Everything will be fine Tohru" Yuki replied softly patting her hand, "I just know it will."_

"_Thanks Yuki" she looked over and smiled, "Thank you for always being there" she fell into his embrace and hehugged her tightly as she cried a little._

"_It's okay" he whispered understanding, "I'm here. I'm here my littlesister."_

_**(Till Next Time)**_

_Authors Note: Hey guys! Well here is part two! I will do chapter sixteen hopefully tonight or tomorrow. Only four more chapters to go till this book is done!_

_Next Time on Cursed Renewed:_

_Chapter Sixteen: Paris or Tokyo?_

_Yuki and Machi have had quite the difficult long distance relationship up to this point and now it is time for her to make a decision. Will she choose him or her career in Paris? Find out next time!_

_And_

_Chapter Seventeen: New Home in Kyoto_

_Tohru and Kyo attempt to make their new home in a new city. But starting up the new dojo and meeting new neighbors might prove quite challenging for the young couple._


	20. Chapter Sixteen: Paris or Tokyo?

_**Chapter Sixteen: Paris or Tokyo?**_

_At precisely 7:35 p.m., Tohru and Yuki's plane landed at the main airport of the city, Charles de Gaulle. They departed from the plane quite tired but still feeling as if though it was afternoon, considering back home it was still only 1:35 p.m. and for Tohru it was the first time she had ever been in a foreign country. After grabbing their suitcases at baggage claim, Yuki hailed them a cab and they began their drive into the city of Paris. All around her Tohru was amazed by all the lights she saw. Yuki explained that was the way Paris was at night, lit up like a big crystal ball. Finally the cab arrived at the apartment building, and after paying the driver, Yuki led the way up to his apartment._

"_Come on in Tohru" he replied with a bit of a sigh as he opened the door, "I doubt Machi's home yet. She still usually at work at this time."_

"_It's eight o'clock though," Tohru said with a nod as she came in._

"_It doesn't matter. She'll be home soon I'm sure. She knows we're going to be here tonight anyway. She might come home early."_

"_Okay" Tohru nodded again as she moved into the living room and noticed the large window that you could see everything, "Wow. What a view you have."_

"_Yep" Yuki smiled, "There's the Eiffel tower right there."_

"_Have you ever been there?" Tohru asked excitedly._

"_A few times. I'll definitely take you while you're here. After all it is one of the most important landmarks in Paris."_

"_One of the?"_

"_Oh yea there are several. You hungry at all?"_

"_Now that you mention it" she nodded, "I am a little. Do you want order out?"_

"_No" Yuki smiled again, "I have something better in mind."_

"_What is it? I can make you something," she offered, "If you have the right ingredients."_

"_Other way around" Yuki shook his head._

"_Huh?"_

"_You're the guest in my home now. I serve you."_

"_You can cook?"_

"_Believe it or not I did pick up a few things in Paris," he replied as he began to take out supplies and ingredients, "Kind of got tired of the whole take-out thing," he added._

"_Well. That's great. I'd love to try it."_

"_Coming right up" he grinned making Tohru smile as she sat down at the table for two. _

_"So what can you tellme about the Eiffel Tower?" she asked._

"_Well for one thing it's one of the most recognizable monuments in the world. It has exactly 1, 665 steps."_

"_Oh my" Tohru gasped, "That's a lot."_

"_Yea" Yuki nodded as the frying pan simmered, "It was built by a man who also built a lot of other recognizable monuments around the world. And everybody knows about it. It's had thousands of visitors."_

"_Is it your favorite spot in Paris?"_

"_Not really" Yuki shook his head, "I mean it's great for what it is, but I found something better."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Why tell when I can show you?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You're here to have a good time right" he grinned as he placed her plate in front of her and his down in front of his chair, "Not to just hide out."_

"_I guess you're right" she nodded as he sat down and she picked up her chopsticks, "Well time to try your cooking" she picked up some food and tasted it, "This is really good" Tohru smiled as she enjoyed the meal._

"_Yea it's amazing what you can do when you really put your mind to it isn't it?" he agreed and then both of them laughed._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Later that evening Tohru had gone to bed early and Yuki was still awake finishing up the dishes. As he placed the last dish in the cupboard he heard the familiar key being placed into the door and wiped his hands on a dish towel before walking towards the hall where Machi was bent over taking off his shoes. As she stood up her back to him he walked over slowly and placed his arms around her._

"_Welcome home" he whispered._

"_You too" she smiled as she placed her hand on top of his before turning around and embracing, "When did you get in?"_

"_Around eight o'clock. There is some leftover dinner I made if you want some."_

"_Good because I am starving" she nodded as they walked into the kitchen his arm still around her, "Is she here?"_

"_She's asleep already. It's her first flight. She's never been on one. And it was a, how can I say itdifficult choice to come to Paris for her."_

"_You still haven't explained why though" Machi replied as she sat down in the chair that Tohru had been sitting only hours before._

"_I'll explain while you eat" Yuki reassured her as he handed her meal._

_**(Next Scene)**_

"_So he's still causing problems huh?" Machi said with a frown as she and Yuki sat in the living room each with a wine glass in their hands._

"_Apparently so. He won't give up. And the last e-mail he sent Kyo was what made them to decide to do this."_

"_Poor girl. But imagine being away from your husband and kids because ofit."_

"_It was really hard for her" Yuki nodded taking a small sip of his wine, "And it also made me come to a decision of my own."_

"_What's that?"_

"_It's not important just yet. I am just happy to be back with you again."_

"_Me too" she nodded as he leaned and kissed her gently on her lips, "I missed you so much. I hated being apart all these months."_

"_I didn't like it either" he admitted as he stood up and took the wine back into the kitchen._

_She stood up and joined him in the room as he placed the wine on the counter._

"_So what are you plans while she's here?"_

"_Sight- see I guess. Like I said she's never been anywhere but Japan. This will be a good experience for her."_

"_Maybe I can take some time off to help you."_

"_Do you think you can?" he asked a bit excited._

" _I think so" she nodded, "After all I do know a lot more about Paris then you do," she added with a smug grin._

"_This is true" he nodded as he embraced her once more, "That would be great if you could."_

"_I think it won't be any problem. Not tomorrow but some time this week."_

"_She's here for two weeks, so there's no rush."_

"_She's really here for that long?"_

"_Kyo's got to get everything ready for her before she gets back. Two weeks seems like a long time but it will go by fast."_

"_And do you plan to go back with her? When she does?"_

_Yuki was silent for the moment and then he looked deep into her eyes. Machi gazed up into hers as he stroked his hand down her cheek._

"_We'll talk about that later. It's not important. The point is I am here now."_

"_You're right" she nodded, "Let's spend as much time together as we can."_

_He nodded, closing his eyes and taking every essence of her into his senses. He held onto her tight, not wanting to let go, and more certain then ever that he would never be happy unless she was with him._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Back in Tokyo the next morning Kyo walked into the kitchen only to find Kandis cooking breakfast._

"_What are you doing?" he asked a bit confused._

"_Making you breakfast" she giggled, "Is there something wrongwith that?"_

"_Not really. It's just not necessary" he shook his head._

"_Don't be ridiculous. It's the least I can do for you allowing me to stay here. Besides if Tohru were here isn't this exactly what she would be doing? Aren't I supposed to play the part?"_

"_Yea only to a certain point. Don't get carried away."_

"_Don't worry I won't. Besides I have someone who is very worried about me."_

"_Akito" Kyo nodded._

"_He's already called twice to make sure everything is okay. He's so romantic" she sighed._

"_Yea. Also very, very suspicious" Kyo replied as they walked into the sitting room and she placed his plate down in front of her._

"_No not necessarily. He's gotten a lot better about that."_

"_Uh huh" Kyo nodded not really believing her._

"_He has" she insisted._

"_Or maybe he has a reason to really worry about you then?"_

"_What would that be?" she asked as she scooped some food up with her chopsticks._

"_Oh I don't know. Maybe the fact that you are carrying his child" Kyo smiled._

"_How do you?" she started to say._

"_Look I know the signs" Kyo replied, "Tohru went through the same. Does he know?"_

"_Yes" she nodded, "Of course he does. I mean we haven'tgotten a definiteanswer yet, but."_

"_You're sure" he finished for her._

"_Positive. I don't need Hatori to tell me I'm pregnant."_

"_Well I guess a congratulations is an order" Kyo said, "Tohru would say so if she was here."_

"_Yes she would" Kandis nodded, "Thank you," she laughed a little._

"_So does this mean that you guys will be getting married soon?"_

"_I don't know. He hasn't exactly popped the question."_

"_He will" Kyo reassured her, "I'm sure he will."_

"_Good morning all" Hatsuharu replied as he came into the room._

"_You're late" Kyo said a bit irritably._

"_Sorry about that Kyo" Haru grinned, "Had to handle a few things to do with the band. You know before I have to become almost non-existent to them for two weeks?"_

"_Okay. Okay. Okay" Kyo nodded, "But are you finally going to tell me how I and the rest of my property is going to get down to Kyoto?"_

"_Of course I will Kyo. Patience. The first thing you have to worry aboutis allowing Ushida see that you are closing down the dojo. That is the first step."_

_Kyo nodded again as he stood up. "You're right. I know you're right" he sighed, "That's going to take a couple of days tops."_

"_So take a couple of days. I'll be helping you. Miss Ward will be here to keep up the pretense that Tohru and the twins are still here and I even managed to talk to Miss Uotani. She said that she and Miss Hanajima would be happy to help out by stopping by to keep up the pretense."_

"_What a great idea" Kandis grinned._

"_Whatever works" Kyo shrugged, "But you be careful just the same okay Kandis. Because if anything ever happens to you Akito will kill me and Tohru will never forgive me."_

"_Everything will be fine Kyo" she reassured him with her winning smile, "I can handle things. I like being the heroine. And anyway I can help you get past that bastard, it's worth it."_

"_I salute that" Haru nodded with a grin of his own, "Come on Kyo. Time to start closing down the dojo. But we're really relocating it" he added in a sarcastic whisper to Kandis with another smile._

"_Good luck you guys!" she called as they departed and then turned to look at the dishes on the table, "Now what do I do?" she wondered aloud._

_As Kyo and Hatsuharu walked down the street they both noticed the black car that was parked outside._

"_That's not the same car" Haru said extra quietly to his cousin._

"_They come in shifts" Kyo replied, "I'm used to them by now. Anyway the fact that they're here means they haven't figured anything out yet."_

"_I know they will figure it out in time. But what they figure out will not be what we have in mind. What they find is what they think won't be the truth."_

"_I have no idea what you said. But I think it's right. Besides closing down the doors of the dojo, you have something else up your sleeve don't you?"_

"_You know me too well" Haru grinned even more as he opened the doors of the dojo and they both walked in, of course noticing that a new black car, Nakagami's car in fact was parked just outside the building._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_For the next couple of days Yuki and Tohru spent a wonderful time touring Paris. It was Tuesday of the first week and they were standing on one of the many bridges gazing at the water and the flowers around them. Yuki had brought his camera, which, as he explained not only had he become a pretty good cook, but also an avid picture taker. As he took a picture of the water Tohru gazed out and smiled as he removed the camera from his eye._

"_So she really is going to spend some time with us?" she said after he had told her about Machi._

"_Yep. She got the next three days off after today. She knows a lot more then I do anyway."_

"_That's wonderful."_

"_I'm quite happy about it myself" he nodded with a smile._

"_You know. It might be the perfect opportunity to spend some quality time together," she said a bit coyly with a mischievous grin._

"_What do you mean?" he looked at her with a raise of his eyebrows and trying not to smile himself._

"_You know what I mean. This as good time as any isn't it?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Why not? I mean what do you have to lose?"_

"_I don't know" he repeatedwith a shake ofhis head, " I mean she could say no."_

"_And she could yes. But you haven't given her the opportunity to have you?"_

"_Not in so many words."_

"_What's stopping you?" Tohru asked laughing, "If anyone deserves this Yuki it's you. Believe me. I think you should go for it."_

"_You think so?" he looked at her directly._

"_Yes I do. If not now, then when?"_

_Yuki thought for a moment and then turned to her once more. "Will you help me?"_

"_It would be my pleasure" she nodded taking his hand._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_When Yuki and Tohru arrived back at the apartment after having ring shopping all afternoon, Yuki picked up the phone and dialed a number with trembling but elated fingers_.

"_Machi" he replied._

"_Yuki?" she said a little surprised to hear from him, "What's the matter? I thought you'd be out."_

"_It's nothing" he reassured her, "I just wanted to ask you something."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I was wondering if you could meet me for dinner tonight. You know go out. We haven't done that in awhile."_

"_No we haven't. But what's the occasion?" she asked a little curious._

"_Nothing special" he smiled to himself, "I just want to go out with you."_

"_But what about Tohru?"_

"_She's fine with it. In fact she encourages me to. So what do you say will you meet me?"_

"_Where?"_

"_Our favorite restaurant."_

"_We haven't been there in a long time."_

"_I know. So is that a yes?"_

"_I'll be there. I'll see you then."_

"_Okay. I love you."_

"_I love you too" she replied back as she hung up not really sure what he was up to, but she was certain he was up to something._

_Yuki turned to Tohru with a smile and she embraced him tightly. He smiled at the realization that this night could be the start the life he had always longed for._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Machi and Yuki enjoyed a wonderful evening of dinner at their favorite restaurant and towards the later part of the date; they were walking side by side on one of her and Yuki's favorite spots. Yuki turned to her and smiled._

"_Machi" he replied as he took her hand._

"_Yes Yuki."_

"_I can't tell you how happy I am here to be back beside you. I hate itwhen we're apart."_

"_So do I?"_

"_Do you remember that question that you kept asking when I arrived?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I like it here in Paris. It's great, but it's not home. Japan is where all my family is. It's where I really belong. You do understand that don't you?"_

"_Of course I do" she nodded, "You think I don't feel the same way?"_

"_Then you don't want to stay here?" he asked quite surprised._

"_Yuki" she shook her head, "Paris has been good for me. But it can never be home. Especially if you're not here."_

_He smiled gently._

"_I've decided that I am going to finish upwith whatI came here for. I plan on coming home in the spring. I'll be home for Christmas of course and New Years. And I know it's a little longer than I said it would be before, but I do have every intention of coming home. Coming home to be with you."_

"_I'm glad you're saying that" he smiled even more, "It makes it a lot easier to ask the next question."_

"_Next question?" she said laughing a little, "I didn't know you had anymore."_

"_It's the most important question I think I will ever ask," he replied kneeling before her and holding onto her hand, "Machi I don't honestly think I can go another day without you by my side. The separation we had has been hard for me, and I don't want to continue where we're at. I want to go on."_

"_Yuki" she said her eyes becoming wide._

"_I want you to be more than just a companion. I want you to be my partner in life" he pulled the ring from his pocket and opened the box, "Machi Kuragi, I kneel before you right now, in order to ask you to marry me. Will you? Will you marry me my love?"_

"_Oh Yuki" she gasped as the tears formed in her eyes, "It's beautiful."_

"_But" he said afraid she was hesitating._

"_No" she shook her head at his reaction, "I am not saying no to you. Not this time. Yuki" she held onto his hand, "I love you. So much. I will."_

"_You will?"_

"_Yes" she nodded as he smiled the tears forming in his eyes, "I will marry you."_

_He placed the ring on her finger and then stood up embracing her tight; finally happier then ever that it was his turn to make his dream become reality. Finally it was time for Yuki Sohma to have the life he so richly deserved._

_**(Till Next Time)**_

_Authors Note: Yea Yuki! So happy for you. No I really am. I am so glad I was able to get these two together. They both have been through so much in their past and now they can finally move on together. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Only three more to go and then Book One will be done!_

_Next Chapter:_

_Chapter Seventeen: New Home in Kyoto_

_Tohru and Kyo attempt to make their new home in a new city. But starting up the new dojo and meeting new neighbors might prove quite challenging for the young couple._


	21. Chapter Seventeen: New Home in Kyoto

_**Chapter Seventeen: New Home in Kyoto**_

_Kyo brushed a hand across his forehead, removing the sweat from it. He was standing in the new dojo trying to repair the side of the left wall with a hammer and some nails. Across the room, Hatsuharu dressed in a pair of blue jeans and white tea shirt was humming away and repairing a piece of the floor with another hammer. Kyo sighed and picked up his hammer once more._

"_I can't believe I let you talk me into this" Kyo said hammering another nail into the wall, "I just hope it doesn't break me."_

"_It won't" Haru grinned as he looked over, "Besides it's not like you have to get rid of your old stuff. It can stay up at the house. And everything that was important to you has already been brought down here."_

_Kyo nodded. For just three days prior he and Haru had managed to get him and most of ten boxes of Tohru's and his most important stuff. Kyo looked up from his task and began to remember just how it all had been accomplished._

_**(Flashback)**_

Kyo placed the sign over the door of the dojo. Behind him two of his best students and their father approached.

"Teacher Kyo?" the older of the two boys replied making him turn around and smile immediately.

"Hiroshi" he knelt down, "Takei. What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to see you one last time teacher," Hiroshi said as his younger brother nodded.

"You're not really closing down the place are you Teacher Kyo?" Takei added after.

"I'm afraid so" Kyo nodded, "But don't worry you guys will be able to find another place. Maybe even better than this one."

"But you won't be there" Takei said the tears forming in his green eyes.

"No" Kyo said, "I won't be there. But you'll find a good teacher too."

"Not like you" Hiroshi shook his head as his brother agreed.

"The boys are right" Mr. Tikeda, their father replied, "There will never be another dojo like this one. Kazuma was my teacher and taught me everything I know" Kyo stood up and listened intently as he spoke, "I practically grew up in this place."

"Me too" Kyo nodded again, "But I'm sure that you will find another for your boys."

"I hope so" Mr. Tikeda said, "But we will not forget this place or it's teachers. And I will not send my boys to the Diamond Dojo" he added making Kyo smile slightly, "I'd rather find a place where they could learn to be taught morals as well as fighting then go to a place where I just save money."

"Thank you Mr. Tikeda" Kyo shook his hand that he had extended.

"What will you do now?"

"I think just right now. I will take care of my family."

"Well good luck to you" Mr. Tikeda nodded.

"Thanks. Goodbye you guys," he added to the boys.

"Goodbye Teacher Kyo!" they both said in unison.

"Always remember the most important thing in your fighting."

"Patience" Takei answered.

"And?"

"Think before you react" Hiroshi finished.

"Right. See ya!" he waved as they departed and then the smile fell from his face and he sighed as he walked back into the dojo.

He walked into the office room where Hatsuharu was sitting at the desk packing a whole bunch of Yuki's files into boxes. Kyo closed the door and sat at his desk that was bare.

"Did you call the truck to come get all the furniture here yet?" Kyo asked.

"Yep" Haru replied, "They'll be here within the hour. And then a couple hours after that, we get you out of here. Are you all boxed up at home?"

"Took care of it last night" Kyo nodded, "Kandis helped me. You really sure that this is going to work?"

"Trust me it will" Haru nodded but happened to glance over at him, "What's eating you? You look a little depressed."

"I just had to say goodbye to Hiroshi and Takei."

"Those were your best students weren't they?" Haru grimaced a little.

"They were the most promising," Kyo nodded as he stood up, "I'm gonna go out front and wait for the truck."

"Okay" Haru nodded but then the phone rang on his desk and he picked it up, "Hello Hatsuharu Sohma speaking?" he listened and then frowned for a moment, "Uh hold on. Kyo it's for you" he held out the phone.

"Is it who I think this is?" Kyo whispered.

Haru nodded and Kyo took the phone from him with a swift motion. "Kyo Sohma."

"Sohma" Tai's voice came on the other end, "Rumor has it that you are closing down your doors. Is that true?"

"Well bad news travels fast around here" Kyo replied sarcastically, "What do you want?"

"Well that should be obvious. You closing down your doors means that you have no source of income, and I'd hate to see you destitute."

"I'm sure" Kyo rolled his eyes, "Your point?"

"Well I'm simply calling to offer to buy your property. I really can make it worth your while."

"No deal."

"But Sohma your business is closing down. It's to be no more."

"My doors may be closing, but I have no intention of ever giving you the property. It's not for sale."

"Let's be reasonable Sohma. How will you survive without an income?"

"I'll manage. Anyway I'd rather be destitute then to ever to have to rely on your charity. The property as I have said before is not now nor will it ever be for sale, to the likes of you. Good day Mr. Ushida!" Kyo slammed the phone down.

_**(Back)**_

_Kyo placed the hammer down and sat on the floor, grabbing the glass of ice water and taking a drink of it._

"_I wonder what he thinks now?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Ushida. How long do you think it will take him to figure out that we are not at that house anymore?"_

"_Oh he'll probably figure it out by the time Tohru is here. And then he'll try to follow us, so we will have to be extra careful. So you might not see us for a while. But I wouldn't worry about these two weeks. We gave him the slip so bad he'll never figure it out that fast."_

_Kyo nodded with a slight grin. "This is true. And it's because of all your kooky ideas."_

"_Hey it worked didn't it?"_

"_Yea. It really did" Kyo admitted remembering._

_**(Flashback)**_

Kandis packed up the last box and began moving it over towards the door. As Kyo opened the door and he and Hatsuharu came in he shook his head as he closed it.

"Another one" he took the box from her, "You're just like Tohru. You shouldn't be handling something like this in your condition."

"Oh stop it!" Kandis replied, "I can handle it. I am aself- made woman. Pregnant or not."

"You heard her" Haru replied with a smile as they went into the sitting room.

"So did you guys finish up?"

"Yep" Haru nodded, "The truck took all the equipment just a couple of minutes ago."

"How is this supposed to work?" she asked.

"The company that took all the dojo equipment is from Kyoto" Kyo explained, "But they are a company that usually takes equipment from a company closing down and moves it down to it's factory to be sold to other companies. But since the head of the company is a friend of my Master, he was able to convince him to move it down to the new dojo."

"If Ushida even tries to check up on the company. That's the information he'll find. He'll see that Kyo's simply sold the equipment off to another company."

"Brilliant. Did you come up with that one?"

"Actually Kyo did" Haru pointed.

"Mhm."

"Well that's really good" she grinned, "So what's your plan for getting us out of here?"

"Momiji should be here any moment to solve that problem," Haru said looking at his watch.

"Momiji?"

"Uh huh. So Miss Ward were you able to get the car seats?"

"Mhm" she nodded, "Arisa and Saki were kind enough to drop them off this week. And it won't be a waste of money, because whoever is having a baby can use them."

"Exactly. Now when Momiji gets here we need to start moving boxes into the two vans outside."

"I'm still a little bit confused about all of this Haru" Kyo replied, "I mean how is this supposed to work?"

"Listen" Haru, replied with a grin, "You have exactly ten boxes to move right?"

"Yes. But we have a lot of empty boxes" he looked around at all the other boxes that had nothing in them, "At least ten more."

"That's the point. We are going to fill up both vans. One with the real boxes and one with the empty boxes. While we are moving the boxes."

"Hey guys. Sorry I am late!" Momiji said coming into the room.

"Perfect timing Momiji" Haru grinned, "I was just explaining the plan."

"Oh great" he nodded sitting down, "Hi" he said politely to Kandis.

"Hi" she nodded back.

"Okay, as I was saying. While we are moving the boxes we will be having a conversation, loud enough for the person in the black car to hear."

"Conversation?" Kyo asked, "What conversation?"

"We are going to make him believe that you have decided to sell off some of your belongings to me for some money. The ten boxes. We'll even have cash available. It's from the main house" he added when he saw Kyo's perplexed look, "Akito sent it over. You and I will be driving the vans. I will be in the one with the empty boxes of course."

"Of course. But the black car will follow me."

"No he won't. He will be following Momiji."

"Huh?"

"Complicated isn't it?" Momiji chuckled.

"You mean you know about this already?" Kyo asked a bit exasperated.

"Haru told me everything already earlier. So I would know what to do. I've got the car parked outside."

"Car?"

"Yep. Momiji has his license" Haru nodded.

"Okay" Kyo said confused as ever as Momiji nodded his head, "Still not getting it."

"It's a rental Kyo" Momiji explained, "It's the exact car you drive.Your car is down in Kyoto right?"

"Yea. Haru had to drive us back here with the van" Kyo nodded, "So?"

"So I will be in the car with Miss Ward and the car seats."

"And I will be in the van following them to the main house" Haru added, "You will be in the other on your way to Kyoto."

"But why won't he follow me? He knows what I look like."

"Bingo!"

"Huh?"

"I thought we would rely once more on Ayame's skills" he held up a wig that was colored exactly as his hair.

"A wig?" Kyo grimaced.

"Mhm. You will wear my hair" he handed him the wig, "Momiji will wear yours" he handed him the orange one, "And I will wear his" he took out the last which was curly and blonde.

"This is incredible" Momiji replied in awe, "This is exactly like our hair."

"Ayame was happy to help. They will fit us perfectly. And we're all about the same height. From a distance. And we know thatthe car will be in a distance, because that is the way it works, it will look exactly as he thinks. We will pack up the vans in our normal hair and when we come in for Tohru" he made the quotes marks with his fingers, "Miss Ward."

She giggled.

"And the two empty car seats, we will put on the wigs. Outside you will give Momiji, our fake Kyo the cash, but it will be too much. So he will give you some back. You know in case you need it."

Kyo nodded.

"I will bring down the rest of it when I come down to help you later in the week."

"Okay" Kyo nodded again, "I think I understand. Momiji will be playing me and driving the car with Miss Ward who is playing Tohru. You will be playing him and will drive the van with the empty boxes behind him, making the car follow all of you back to the main house. And I will be playing you and will drive the van with the full boxes down to Kyoto, with no car following me. Is that what the plan is?"

"That's right" Haru grinned.

"Sounds twisted."

"It sounds like fun" Kandis smiled as she stood up and they all nodded their heads in agreement.

A couple of minutes later the three men were outside filling up the vans with all the boxes. In his car Ichirou Nakagami watched intently. Kyo turned to Haru and began the fake conversation.

"I really appreciate you taking these" Kyo replied loudly in his normalvoice to Haru, "I'm afraid we can't afford to keep them anymore."

"It's no problem cousin" Haru nodded playing along, "Rin will like all these things that Tohru picked out for her. But I will make it worth your while."

"I will too Kyo" Momiji added coming over with the next empty box, "After all you are selling this stuff to me and Andie before we get married. We really appreciate it."

"Just can't afford to keep it anymore" Kyo nodded placing a full box into his van, "You can follow me to the main house. We're going for a visit there anyway."

"Okay" Momiji agreed with a nod, "Haru where are you taking your boxes?"

"To the new house. So I probably won't be back at the main house until later tonight."

"Let's go get that last box," Kyo said and the three of them walked back into the house.

In his car Ichirou Nakagami watched intently. "It looks like they are selling some of their stuff off. And it appears they're also going somewhere for a change. Good" he sighed in relief, "I'm tired of sitting outside of this house."

Inside of the house, Momiji and Hatsuharu managed to pull on their wigs and straighten them while Kyo with a little bit of help from Kandis put his on and grimaced.

"I hope this is worth it" he sighed.

"It will be" Haru chuckled, "Now remember. Hand Momiji the money. He'll hand you some back. And then we will climb into our cars."

"Right."

"Hatsuharu" Kandis replied putting on her Tohru face, "Since you are playing Momiji would you mind carrying one of the fake babies."

"Not at all" he grinned taking the car seat with the baby doll in it, that she had wrapped up enough to see the face a little.

The four of them walked back out the door and Kandis and Hatsuharu placed the car seats into the back of the car. As they did that Kyo handed Momiji the cash and then Momiji handed him some back, saying it was too much. Kyo nodded and then they each climbed into their prospective cars. Kyo put on his seatbelt and sighed watching as Haru and Momiji each started up their cars and drove away from the house. He started up his car and noticed as Nakagami's car drove past him and followed the van and Momiji's car. With a sigh of relief, Kyo drove away from the house and headed for Kyoto, with no car following him just as Haru had predicted.

_**(Back)**_

_Kyo once more turned to Hatsuharu who was also taking a break from his work._

"_How long did the car sit outside the main house?"_

"_A pretty long time" Haru replied._

"_I still can't believe it worked. But it did, didn't it."_

"_Yep" Haru nodded with a grin, "I knew it would. The car followed us and you got down here safely. For all they know you guys are still at the main house. Hey when does Tohru come home?"_

"_Four more days."_

"_Well then we had better get started. You don't have much time."_

"_Huh?"_

"_It's time to go furniture shopping" Haru grinned again as he stood up._

"_Okay. I need a shower first. And to check on my twins next door."_

"_All right. Let's do that. But then we definitely need to go. You need to have your house nicely furnished by the time your wife comes home."_

_Kyo nodded and then stood up from the floor, and followed Haru back inside his house to take a nice relaxing shower._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Three days later Kyo, Momiji, and Hatsuharu gazed around at the house satisfied at the job they had accomplished._

"_It looks good Kyo" Momiji smiled, "Tohru is going to be really happy."_

"_You think so?" Kyo said._

"_Oh yea. Absolutely" Haru nodded, "She'll love it."_

"_Thanks. Well I am going to go check on the twins. You guys can crash wherever you want to. Tohru should be home tonight some time."_

"_I thought you said it was four days" Haru replied._

"_She's taking an earlier flight back. Her and the damn rat should be back here tonight."_

"_I'll bet you are happy about that" Momiji grinned._

'_Yep. I am so glad she is coming home."_

_**(Next Scene)**_

_That evening Kyo was in the kitchen when he heard the front door open. It was raining outside, so Yuki folded down the umbrella as he and Tohru stepped into the house. Tohru removed her jacket and stared in awe at the house and all it's new furniture. Kyo came from out of the kitchen._

"_Welcome home Mrs. Sohma" he grinned, "What do you think?"_

"_Kyo" she smiled almost crying, "It's perfect" she ran to his embrace and he held her tight, "I missed you so much."_

"_I missed you too. Welcome home."_

_**(Till Next Time)**_

_Authors Note: Hey guys! I swear I will try to finish this book by this weekend. I also decided to put much of the storyline that I had intended for this chapter into the next one. Also the flashbacks were put into different style of writing so you can tell between the two sets of dialogue. So you will get it then. Hope you enjoyed it! Only two more chapters to go!_

_Next Time on Cursed Renewed:_

_Chapter Eighteen: This Is Where We Will Stay_

_Tohru and Kyo attempt to make their new home in a new city. But starting up the new dojo and meeting new neighbors might prove quite challenging for the young couple._

_And_

_Chapter Nineteen: Jinto and the Zodiac_

_What is Jinto Kanzaka, Kagura's husband's link to the Zodiac curse and why is he involving himself with the Sohma's? Find out in this the last chapter of Book One!_


	22. Chapter 18: This Is Where We Will Stay

**_Chapter Eighteen: This Is Where We Will Stay_**

_The next morning Tohru was in the kitchen organizing her cabinets so she could find everything. The twins were with her sitting in their high chairs and playing with their favorite toys. Kyoko, the cat was lying on the floor cleaningherself carefully.The night before Hatsuharu, Momiji, and Kyo had told her all about the plan to get everything down to the new house, including the cat Kyoko who had hopped into one of the boxes and Kyo had carefully carried her out to the van with the lid open enough so she could breathe. Tohru laughed when she heard that Kyoko, as Kyo was driving had climbed out of the box and jumped up onto the passenger seat to sit beside him as his companion the whole way down to Kyoto. As she placed another dish in it's proper place Kyo came into the room and patted the twins each on their head._

"_Tohru honey. What are you doing?"_

"_Putting everything where I can find it" she replied._

"_What? I didn't put everything where it belongs?" he asked teasing her._

"_No. I just like it where I can get to it easier."_

"_Okay" he nodded, "Well feel free to change whatever you want. I know you like things a certain way. But you do like the furniture right?"_

"_I love the furniture" she smiled as she walked over and put her arms around him, "But what happened to our old furniture?"_

"_It's back at the house in Tokyo. Haru said it would be the __best way so we wouldn't have to go back to the house."_

"_Well it makes sense" she nodded pulling away and going back to her task, "I still can't believe you pulled it off."_

"_Neither can I?"_

"_What are you doing today?"_

"_Haru, Momiji, and I are going to do more __repairs to the dojo today. What about you?"_

"_I'm helping Yuki to look for a place for him and Machi when she comes back. The twins will be over with your Master again so Kunimitsu is very excited. He loves having them around."_

"_I know" Kyo nodded, "He's like a big kid. Which made him a good teacher for students."_

"_You're going to rehire him aren't you?"_

"_Yea. Considering if he stays here."_

"_I'm sure he will."_

"_Probably. Well I'm off. Actually you know what I can take the twins over there for you."_

"_No it's all right. Your Master is coming to get them himself. So I need to get them ready."_

"_Oh okay" Kyo nodded again kissing her on the cheek, "See ya later!"_

"_Bye" she replied and then turned to the twins who looked up at her with their big brown eyes, "Okay you two. Time to get you ready to see your grandfather" she picked up Katsuya from his chair and he giggled trying to snatch at her hair as she did._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_About a half an hour later Tohru and Yuki departed the house from the front door and headed out to the sidewalk when they heard a strange voice calling them._

"_Yoo hoo! Yoo hoo!"_

_They turned to look and saw that a twenty-something year old woman was walking towards them. Her curly blond hair bounced as she walked and her teal blue eyes sparkled as she smiled._

"_Well hello there" she took Tohru's hand and shook it, "You must be the new neighbors. You know my husband and I were beginning to wonder if anyone would ever vacate that old place."_

"_Uh yes. I'm Tohru Sohma."_

"_And you must be her wonderful husband" the woman replied._

"_Uh no" Yuki shook his head, "Actually I am her husband's cousin, Yuki Sohma."_

"_Oh I am sorry. I just assumed since you both make such a nice couple."_

"_Uh thank you "Yuki nodded," Forgive me but who are you?"_

"_Oh where are my manners" the woman grinned sheepishly, "I am Yukari Kamiya. I live next door. My husband and I. Tell me have you been here long?"_

"_Just a few days" Tohru said._

"_Oh well you are going to love the neighborhood. Say did you say Sohma?"_

"_Uh yes mam" Yuki nodded again._

"_Well isn't that just the strangest thing. Your family must be known for vacant places."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Did you know that about twenty minutes from here there is a large estate that bears your family name?"_

"_No" they both shook their heads astonished._

"_Oh yes. It's a large place. Assuming it's the same family. You know there __could be many Sohma's in Japan."_

"_As far as I know, Sohma is a pretty common name, but we will check itout__just the same" Yuki said._

"_You do that. And Tohru do stop by any time for a visit."_

"_I will Mrs. Kamiya" Tohru nodded a bit as she shook her hand rigorously again._

"_No. No. It's Yukari, Tohru. After all we're neighbors now" she grinned._

"_Okay" Tohru nodded as she walked back to her house._

"_Weird woman" Yuki replied with a raise of his eyebrows, "And it could be my imagination but she seemed a little bit nosy."_

"_It wasn't your imagination. Do you want to go see what she was talking about?"_

"_Yea" Yuki nodded, "I am curious now. We can go look at it while we're looking for a place for me."_

_Tohru nodded and then the two of them began their walk around town._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Meanwhile in the dojo Kyo and the others were still preparing the floors of the building. A tall man with brown hair and a cheery disposition stuck his head through the doors._

"_You boys need any help!" he called making them look up from their work._

"_Kyo you got company," Haru said softly so Kyo stood up and walked over to shake the man's hand since he was holding out._

"_Hi."_

"_Hi I am Raizo Kamiya. I live next door."_

"_I'm Kyo Sohma. Those are my cousins Hatsuharu and Momiji."_

"_Hello boys!" the man waved energetically, "I was wondering if I could help you?"_

"_Uh sure. We're just trying to put this place together" Kyo nodded, "We're opening a dojo here."_

"_No kidding. You know this place I heard used to be a dojo once upon a time."_

"_I know" Kyo said with another nod of his head, "My Master actually ran it, when he lived down here."_

"_I think it is so nice, you opening up a business here. You know my wife and I were just saying to each other the other day that it has been so long since we've had new neighbors. But you seem like such nice folks" Kyo handed him a hammer, "So are you from the city?"_

"_Uh yes" Kyo said wondering why the man was talking so much._

_Haru and Momiji grinned from where they were working at Kyo's expression._

"_Got tired of all those people. Needed to be in a place with more space?" he simplified with a smile._

"_Uh something like that" Kyo said not really sure why he had answered._

_To him his new neighbor seemed very nosy and constantly kept talking about the neighborhood, and asking even more questions, until it finally got to the point that Kyo had tuned him out a little and just tried to concentrate on finishing his hammering._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_At that same moment Yuki and Kyo were gazing at the estate that Mrs. Kamiya had told them about. The gate to the estate was fenced so they could see the house at a distance. On the walls that were crumbling because of age, the Sohma name was engraved in Kanji writing. But the thing that made Tohru and Yuki remain staring at it longer than they would have was the feeling they both got from the place._

"_Doesn't it seem familiar?" Tohru replied._

"_I was thinking the same thing" Yuki nodded, "I mean if you could imagine that the road behind us wasn't there" he moved back and pointed it out._

"_Uh huh?"_

"_And all those houses were trees and a lot of land, I would say this place would be very familiar indeed."_

"_You're thinking the same thing as I am aren't you?"_

"_Yea" he nodded moving back towards the gate, "But there is no way of really knowing unless we got inside. I wonder if anyone at the main house has a key to this place."_

"_Can I help you?" an older gentleman with a cane asked as he past by._

"_Oh no. We were just admiring the place" Yuki shook his head._

"_Beautiful isn't it? What's your interest in it?"_

"_Oh we were told about it, from my new neighbor" Tohru replied._

"_Yea I am Yuki Sohma" Yuki added._

"_Oh. A Sohma eh? That would be a reason. Your family used to live in that house. But for a long time ithasbeenvacated."_

"_How long exactly?" Yuki asked._

"_Oh I was but a small boy when they left it. I am nearly ninety-five years old now."_

"_So almost a hundred years ago."_

"_More than likely. I heard that they all moved up to Tokyo. That place has been vacant ever since. No one has gone into the gate and no has come out for at least as long as I can remember."_

"_Do you know how long the Sohma's lived in it?" Yuki asked._

"_Oh. My grandfather told me that the Sohma's resided in that land for a long time. In fact he said that their family started in Kyoto and that place was once a castle ruled by lords, princesses and princes. Of course they are old stories when I was a kid. But my grandfather swears by it. Are you a Sohma too?" he asked turning to Tohru with a smile._

"_Only through marriage" Tohru nodded, "But thank you."_

"_Your welcome. And welcome to Kyoto. Perhaps we will see each other again" he moved past them slowly._

"_Perhaps so" Yuki nodded, "Thank you."_

_The old man nodded as he moved slowly down the walk and Tohru and Yuki looked back at the main house behind the gate._

"_Then you were right" Tohru replied, "This is the place."_

"_I knew I felt something familiar" he said moving away from the bars, "Come on. I'm sure there is much more to see in Kyoto then this."_

_She nodded and followed him down the sidewalk towards the busier part of town._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Later that evening they all gathered in the sitting room for another one of Tohru's delicious meals. She was telling Kyo all about the small part of Kyoto that they had moved to._

"_All the schools are right next to each other. And it's a lot easier to move around then it was Tokyo."_

"_Everything is right there" Yuki nodded, "I mean all your shopping can be done right in the small section of town."_

"_There's even a park with a pond and everything. It's beautiful. I want to take the twins there."_

"_Sounds good" Kyo nodded with a smile as she finished, "But no luck finding a place for him?" he indicated Yuki._

"_We sort of got distracted" Yuki replied as Tohru looked at him._

"_Distracted by what?" Kyo asked._

"_I'll show you."_

_**(Next Scene)**_

_About twenty minutes later the five of them were standing in front of the estate once more. Momiji's eyes had at once became when he saw the place._

"_This is incredible," he gasped._

"_What do you mean?" Kyo asked as Haru nodded his head._

"_I mean. Tohru. Yuki. You guys feel it too don't you?" he said turning to them._

"_Yes we do" Tohru replied as Yuki nodded._

"_Feel what?" Haru asked scratching his head._

"_This is in fact the Sohma estate of the past but" Yuki replied, "It's also the very place where the dreams were."_

"_The foretelling dreams you guys had before we were married?" Kyo asked, "You mean the ones that led you to the answer to the Zodiac curse?"_

"_Yes."_

"_No way."_

"_He's right Kyo" Momiji nodded, "This is the place. I could never forget it."_

"_Mhm" Tohru agreed, "This is the place where it happened. It may have been many, many years ago but this is the place where Princess Takara resided."_

"_Where the Lord Yotaro fought against Hayoto Ushida" Yuki added._

"_Uncanny" Haru grinned, "And this is our family's property? How long has it been empty?"_

"_Well according to one of the local people who is about ninety-five so I would take his word, it's been empty for almost a hundred years. But before that, he said according to his grandfather that the Sohma's resided in these walls for many generations."_

"_They must have" Momiji smiled widely, "That was during the feudal era. Remember?"_

"_Mhm" Yuki and Tohru nodded as the rest of them stared up at the gate in awe and still a bit of confusion._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Ichirou Nakagami sat on the leather couch fingering his glass as he informed Tai Ushida about the latest news concerning Kyo and Tohru. Riku was sitting near reading a magazine and listening to the conversation._

"_As far as I have seen" Ichirou replied, "They haven't even left the walls of the Sohma estate. I can't figure out why they haven't gone home yet. It's been three weeks."_

"_Oh well that is easy" Tai said with a sneer as Riku moved uncomfortably in his seat, "The last e-mail I sent was quite threatening. They are remaining behind those walls because they think they are safe. Don't worry they will make their appearance soon. Especially if we remove the worry."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You don't have to sit in front of that gate anymore Ichirou" Tai replied, "I won't have the other car sitting there either. Soon they will think they are safe and they will come out. Of course there is the other possibility that they don't have anywhere to go. I mean you did say he was selling off some of their items to some family members."_

"_Yes."_

"_He is probably barely making ends meet" Tai grinned taking a sip of his drink, "I mean the dojo is closed. He didn't sell it."_

"_He didn't?" Riku asked, "Why?"_

"_He's stubborn that's why."_

"_That sounds a bit suspicious to me."_

"_No trust me. It's his personality. Besides I checked up on that. He sold all his company's furniture and supplies to a company that deals with selling it to other companies."_

"_Where?"_

"_In Kyoto. If you really want to know, you could always ask your family if they have heard from them."_

"_No I couldn't" Riku shook his head, "I am not welcome in that house anymore remember?"_

"_Right" Tai stood up._

"_So what do we do now?" Ichirou asked as Tai looked out the large window at the night stars._

"_Well the first part of my plan worked" he said, "Now it's time to put the others into play."_

"_The second part?" Riku asked._

"_Not the second" Tai shook his head with a grin, "The second part of my plan was put into play a long time ago."_

"_What?"_

"_What part?"_

"_Someone else is dealing with it. All you both really need to know that is that the Zodiac curse will once more make it's appearance" he chuckled menacingly on the last line as Riku and Ichirou looked at each other curiously._

_**(Next Scene)**_

**_October 25_**

_Tohru found Kyo once more in the dojo finishing up on repairs. Every day for a month he and Kunimitsu had worked their fingers to the bone to complete it. Hatsuharu and Momiji had returned to the city to go back to work. Yuki spent his days taking his classes and dealing with the financial aspect of the business. As Tohru neared him with his glass of water, she could see that the dojo was really starting to come together._

_"It looks good in here" she replied handing him the glass._

_"Yea" he nodded putting the paintbrush down and taking the glass, "It really does" he took a sip, "Thanks for this."_

_"No problem" she nodded, "I can't believe you're almost finished it. And it only took you a month."_

_"Yea. Well it will still be a few more months till we open he doors."_

_"So. You told me it would be in January. You know new year. New business."_

_"You're right" he nodded sitting down and taking her hand, pulling her down into his chest and embracing her, "You know I was thinking, while I was working today."_

_"What?"_

_"I really feel at home here" he replied, "I mean we have been here onlya month. True we have some very nosy and interesting neighbors."_

_Tohru chuckled and nodded._

_"But I still feel at ease in this place. Like we were always meant to come here."_

_"I know what you mean" she nodded again, "I feel good in this place too."_

_"I know we'll always miss Tokyo. But something tells me that Kyoto might be the perfect fit for us" he stood up and watched as the rain began to fall outside, leaning against the doorpost._

_"Yea" she agreed standing next to him and placing her arms around him, "I agree. This is the perfect place to raise our family."_

_"This is where we belong" Kyo nodded and then turned to her looking down into her eyes, "This is where we will stay."_

_"This is where we will stay" she agreed with a smile and then leaned up to kiss him lightly on the lips._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay! I am finally wrapping it up! One more to go! Oh and if you are wondering about the Sohma estate that they have found, it is going to play a major role later in the series!_

_Next Chapter:_

_Chapter Nineteen: Jinto and the Zodiac_

_What is Jinto Kanzaka, Kagura's husband's link to the Zodiac curse and why is he involving himself with the Sohma's? Find out in this the last chapter of Book One!_


	23. Chapter 19: Jinto and the Zodiac

**_Chapter Nineteen: Jinto and the Zodiac_**

_Kagura Sohma opened the door to theapartment pushing the baby stroller with her son Yamato. She was surprised to see that her husband Jinto was sitting in the living room apparently wrapped up in an important phone call. She walked over to kiss him but he moved his hand in a motion that she was toleave him alone, so she took Yamato to his room in the back._

"_I'm sorry" Jinto replied into the receiver, "I was interrupted. Please continue. What do you want me to do?"_

"_It is imperative that we stay on schedule" the person on the other line said, "Your child is still far to young to make that big of an impact. But I am a very patient person. It will be at least five years till we can really do anything. Until then lay low and keep everything in order. Also don't let your wife find out about it. And if she does, keep her quiet at all costs."_

"_Yes sir" Jinto replied with a nod._

"_I want you to meet me at my office later in the week to give you further instructions. Just know this, as soon as Yamato starts talking you must inform him of his role in this without giving too much away. Is he talking yet?"_

"_The only words he has spoken so far are mama and daddy. But he will be a year oldin at least three more months, so he will say more soon. Is there anything else you need me to do before we have our meeting?"_

"_I would suggest to you that you become more attentive to your son and wife. Act like the father figure you are. It will give her less reason to be suspicious. But your son must be closer to you than her. That is the most important key for making this work. Do your best. You're an actor after all. Play the part of the loving father and husband."_

"_Yes sir. I will do that."_

"_Your paycheck will be in the usual place. There is a little extra in there for all your time as well."_

"_Thank you very much sir."_

"_Till later. Good bye and good luck Jinto" the caller hung up._

_Jinto hung up his own phone as Kagura came back into the room. He immediately stood up and embraced her tightly. Then he kissed her sweetly on the cheek._

"_What was that for?" she asked a bit confused._

"_I don't know" Jinto replied in a nice voice, "I don't think I give you enough attention. But I am going to starting today. You and Yamato."_

"_What made you decide to do that?" she asked still baffled by his affection._

"_Well, I have a coworker who told me today how much he loves his wife and his family and I realized that I had a wife and a family but I really don't acknowledge them, because I am always so busy. So I am going to change that."_

"_Really Jinto?" she said happily._

"_Yes. It will be just like when we were dating. In fact where's Yamato? We should be spending time with him right now."_

"_I'll go get him" she nodded with another smile as she departed the room._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Meanwhile across town Tai Ushida stared out the window once more as Ichirou listened in on the second part of the plan._

"_They will never know what hit them," he concluded._

"_It's brilliant" Ichirou nodded._

"_I know. And it's already begun" he grinned, "The reawakening has already been accomplished."_

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Back in Kagura's apartment she and Jinto spent a wonderful evening of playing with Yamato on the floor. Jinto was attentive and caring towards both of them. Kagura smiled at his sudden change and thought how lucky she was at the very moment to have him, fully unaware that she had been ensnared into a plot that would change the future of the Sohma family._

_**(To be continued..)**_

_Authors Note: Okay you guys! Book One is done! I hope you liked it and I am sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger like this one, but how else would you end a book that is going to continue right? See you all on July 26 for the next book. I am taking a week off from my writing for my birthday so I will see you then!_

_Next Book: Distant Danger_

_The Ushida Plot has been unraveled and it is five years later. The time has come to let the plan take action. What will happen when the Sohma family discovers that their most well kept secret has returned? Keep reading to find out!_


	24. Book Two:Chapter One: Sohma Party

**_Book Two: Distant Danger_**

_**Chapter One: Sohma Party**_

"_Sakura! Sakura!" Tohru's soft-spoken voice called upon the wind._

_Lying on the grass in her spacious backyard, five- year old Sakura Sohma lifted her brown eyes to the sound of her mother's voice and smiled slightly as she stood up and brushed the grass as much as she could from herblue dress. Then she dashed inside to find her twin brother Katsuya, sitting on a stool helping his mother in the kitchen, for it was a well-known fact to her how much he enjoyed cooking with his mom._

"_Mom's been calling you" Katsuya replied a bit irritated, "And she is not going to be happy when she sees the dirt on your dress" he added as he patted some seaweed onto one of the rice balls._

"_So. I can wash up. It's not that bad, Kaye!" she added sticking out her tongue, to which he simply rolled his eyes._

"_You're just like dad," he muttered putting the rice ball down into the container._

"_And you're a mama's boy!" she shouted back once more sticking her tongue out._

"_All right you two" Tohru replied gently as she came into the kitchen, "That's enough of that. Sakura" she exclaimed, "What happened to your dress?" she asked._

"_Um" Sakura twiddled her fingers behind her back._

"_You weren't at the dojo were you?" Tohru asked her._

"_Uh uh" she shook her head, "I was just in the backyard."_

"_And you managed to get this one dirty too? Tohru smiled as she knelt down and tried to wipe the dirt off, "Well it's not fixable now. Will you please go get changed. We do have to leave soon. As soon as your father gets home."_

"_Okay" Sakura nodded and trudged back into her room._

"_Kaye, why don't you go and help her?" she added._

"_Kay Mom!" Katsuya said jumping off the stool and running close behind her._

"_And no fighting!" she called back._

"_Kay!" they said back to her as she shook her head with another grin and placed the remaining rice-balls into the container._

_As she did this she thought about the New Years party they were all attending that evening. Since moving to Kyoto five years ago, they had only returned to the main house for New Years, but this year was different. There were several new babies and she couldn't wait to see them all. According to Hatori who kept everyone posted, Shigure and Aoko who had been married two years before had received a girl only two months ago. Momiji and Andie had their first child a month later. Of course the biggest news of all was that finally Yuki and Machi were bringing their little one, who had only just been born three weeks prior to the day. As for the remaining former members of the Zodiac they were all doing well. Hatsuharu and Rin had another child born to them only a year ago and their son Reiji was the same age as the twins. Rebecca and Ritsu had given birth to a beautiful baby girl only a year after Reiji had been born, and Akito and Kandis had given birth to a boy, who was named after his father. As for the doctor who had given Tohru all the baby news, he had a son of his own named Raiu who was now a year old and oddly enough had the personality of his uncle Ayame, which you can imagine absolutely thrilled Hatori to no end. Just four months before her best friend Arisa Uotani and Kureno tied the knot and Kisa and Hiro were officially engaged to be married. It seemed like so much was going on with the family in Tokyo and Tohru couldn't wait to see everyone again._

"_It's been so long," she thought contently, "So long."_

_Meanwhile in the twin's bedroom Katsuya was sitting on his bed reading a picture book that he had read over and over. Sakura was just finishing putting on a new dress. Despite being only five years old the twins were quite efficient for their age. They both could read really well by the time they were four and because of the delicate teaching of their mother they were very polite to everyone around them. Even though it seemed like they didn't get along Sakura and Katsuya were quite inseparable. They both had their mom's big beautiful brown eyes and their hair was a combination of both their parents, being a mahogany brown. Sakura's hair came down to her shoulders and she always had a pair of ribbons in her hair just like her mom used to wear. Katsuya was a dead ringer for his father, at least according to their grandfather Kazuma who had raised Kyo. As Sakura stared at her reflection in the mirror Katsuya placed his book back on the bed and began to swing his legs back and forth smiling._

"_I really like that color on you Sakura" he replied using her full name for he never called her by her nickname like everyone else._

_He and his parents preferred to call her by her full name so since the nickname was what she was called normally, she let only her real family call her by her real name._

"_You do Kaye?" she said back using his nickname because despite her, he preferred it, "Really?"_

"_Mhm" he nodded, "Just like mama, you look real good in purple."_

"_Thanks" she smiled back, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier."_

"_That's okay" he grinned, "I know you didn't mean it" he pushed himself off the bed and walked over to the mirror grabbing a nearby cap and placing it on his head, "Do you think everyone will be there?"_

"_Mama seems to think so" Sakura replied with another nod as she placed her dirty dress in the hamper, "I can't wait to see Uncle Yuki's new baby."_

"_I know" Kaye grinned even more as he removed the cap, "I can't wait either. Mama says that she is supposed to be really cute."_

_Sakura walked over to the side of the room and gazed out the window. She pushed her face onto the glass leaving a small nose print as she moved away._

"_I wonder when daddy will be home?" she replied with a sigh, "I wish he would get here already."_

"_You're just upset because mama didn't let you go to that dirty smelly place where he works," Katsuya said with a roll of his eyes._

"_It's called a dojo little brother," she added lastly because she knew that it annoyed him._

"_Little?" he retorted with a grumpy pout, "We are the same age."_

"_Yes but I am still two minutes older than you" she said back as she walked over to the door with her arms behind her back, "And two inches taller" she added with her tongue sticking out once more, which made Kaye pout even more as he crossed his arms and shake his head furiously._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Kyo closed up the doors of the dojo with his keys and strolled over to the gate that separated the house from the business. As he opened the gate his nosy neighbor Raizo Kamiya poked his head over his own fence, which made Kyo slightly smile, slightly wince as he waved back. Then he walked through the gate and towards the front door of his house. As he opened the door he could smell the delicious aroma of the rice balls that Tohru and Katsuya had been cooking for the New Years celebration at the main house. Before he could even turn around he felt a small bump in his middle and laughed as he felt his daughter wrap her arms around him._

"_Welcome home daddy" she said as he knelt down and embraced her tightly._

"_Well it's good to see you too" Kyo smiled, "How are you precious? Have you been good?"_

_She nodded but behind her, Katsuya shook his head._

"_No" he said still crossing his arms, which made Kyo smile even more._

_Katsuya ran over and hugged his father tightly as Tohru came out of the back room and walked over herself. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and asked him how his day was, as she did everyday. Kyo sort of shrugged it off and told everyone to hurry up and get ready because otherwise they were going to be late. Everyone nodded and went his and her ownseparate way. Kazuma arrived finally and they all piled up into the van, put on their seatbelts and Kyo drove, heading towards the city._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_At that same moment, inside of the main house Hatsuharu Sohma was helping his cousin Momiji with the decorations in the main hall where the Zodiac banquet took place. Despite the curse being lifted, they still held it every year and only former members of the Zodiac and their own personal families were allowed to attend. Over in the corner of the room Hatsuharu's five- year old son Reiji was looking over his dad's c.d. collection. His short black hair was spiky like his father's and he had the same grey eyes. Reiji was full of spirit and like his father loved to play music. However he preferred the guitar to the keyboards, but both of his parents insisted that he play both. He was rather short for his age, but that didn't stop him. He still believed that he could do anything that tall kids could do. Suddenly into the room Kandis came in along with her husband Akito and their son, Aki short for Akito of course. Unlike his cousin however young Akito always wore a rather somber expression, which was rather unlike children of his age, which was four. His hair was as long as his father's with the same sideburns. In fact it looked a lot like Yuki's hair when he was small. The only difference was that it was brown, the same color as his mother Kandis's hair. His eyes were a real dark brown. When he saw Reiji smile as he came in he sighed heavily and tried to ignore him, which only made Reiji frown back. Reiji walked over to his father as Akito and Kandis talked to Momiji briefly about the decorations._

_"What's the matter Reij?" Haru asked as he saw his son frown up him._

_"Akito" Reiji replied in his sweet voice, "He's always so frowny. I mean does he ever smile?"_

_"Well I don't know about that" Haru said gently, "But I wouldn't worry about him. Maybe someday he will have something to smile about."_

_"I can't wait till Kaye and Cherry get here" Reiji replied, "At least then I will have someone else to play with. Akito and Kanako are just no fun."_

_"Okay Pal" Haru nodded, "Why don't you go wait for them in the courtyard? I still have stuff to do, so I will see you and your mother later."_

_"Okay" Reiji agreed._

_"And don't forget to help your mother with Rika before she comes!" he added as Reiji nodded and ran out the door._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_About two hours later the festivities began. All the Sohma's gathered around the main courtyard of the house, but the Zodiac members and everyone really didn't see each other until the banquet. That was when the real fun began. Shigure and Aoko passed around their daughter Hitomi to everyone, as did Momiji and Andie, whose child was also a daughter but her name was Krysta. It seemed that everyone was having a wonderful time. Reiji and the twins spent hours playing tag around the building while Akito and Kanako sat quietly and talked amongst themselves. Kanako was Rebecca and Ritsu's daughter and like her cousin didn't feel the big need for parties. Kisa showed off her engagement ringto Tohru, who hugged her tightly, so proud of her little "sister" for finally being happy. Even Hiro was in good spirits and talked to Momiji and Kyo about the wedding. The only ones who hadn't in fact arrived yet, were Yuki and Machi who were running a little late because of visitation with other members of her family. Finally they arrived and everyone gathered around to see their new baby daughter. Yuki picked her up and handed her to Tohru first as Machi grinned, her face looking a little paler then normal._

_"Oh she is so beautiful" Tohru gasped, "What is her name Yuki?" she asked him as Ayame stood nearby on pins and needles to hold her next._

_"Takara" Yuki replied proudly, "You always knew that I would have a girl" he grinned, "And that is the name I always wanted. Machi loves it too" he took Machi's hand in his and squeezed it tightly._

_"I do" Machi agreed, "I really do love that name" she smiled, "Would you guys excuse me for a moment" she replied standing up, "I will be right back" she walked out of the room and Yuki frowned slightly as she departed._

_He slowly handed his daughter to his brother and then turned to Tohru once more steering her away from the group of people._

_"Tohru" he replied, "I am so glad to see you."_

_"I'm glad to see you too Yuki. It's been awhile since we have seen each other, even though you live so close by. And Kyo said you have hardly been to the dojo since it is doing well."_

_"Yea well I pop by whenever I can. But uh" Yuki said slowly, "I was wondering if I could talk to you in private about something."_

_"Is something wrong?" she asked him with a worried expression on her face._

_"Well actually now that you mention it, yes" he nodded still frowning slightly as he saw Machi move back into the room, "It's really loud around here though" he glanced around the room, "And outside. I know" he suddenly smiled, "Would you be interested in taking a walk with me back to the garden?"_

_Tohru looked up and smiled herself and then slowly nodded understanding completely._

_"Of course."_

_Yuki took her hand and then the two of them walked out of the building, out the Sohma gates, and down the street heading for their special place._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Hey you guys! Well I managed to get this one donefor ya! I will have another one tomorrow and probably two by the end of the week, so you should have a total of four chapters this week! Remember this book is shorter than the other two so it's only supposed to be twelve chapters. Hope you liked it and I will see you all tomorrow!_

_Next Chapter:_

_Chapter Two: Return to the Secret Base_

_Yuki and Tohru walk towards their old familiar spots of secrets and hereveals to her disturbing news. Find out what next time!_


	25. Chapter Two: Return to the Secret Base

**_Chapter Two: Return to the Secret Base_**

_As they walked a soft breeze blew through Tohru's hair but she was still uneasy. It had been awhile since they had been to the place, but she also knew that even though it was their special place, it was also the one place where they told each other many secrets, and usually going there was not a good sign, and by the expression on his face as he walked beside her, she could tell that something was wrong. They walked amongst the trees in the back of Shigure's house until they finally came to the clearing and both stared at the remains of a once small but beautiful garden._

"_Wow" Yuki breathed as he crouched down to look at it, "It's been so long since we have been here. I didn't think that anything would still be living but there is something comfortable about being here again."_

"_I know what you mean" Tohru smiled as she sat down on the grass beside him, since he was now also sitting, "Coming back here always brings good memories back to me too. You and I spent so much time at this garden Yuki. Taking care of it, and picking things when they were ready. I remember the first day the strawberries were ready."_

"_I do too," Yuki said with a twinkle in his eye and a bit of laughter in his voice as he smiled, "That was a hot day. And if I remember correctly Momiji and Haru came over that day also and Momiji ate most of the strawberries" he let out a chuckle._

"_That he did" Tohru agreed with a nod and a laugh of her own._

"_That was a good day" Yuki smiled but then suddenly frowned, " I wish that was the way it felt now" he replied as he wrapped his arms around his knees._

"_Yuki" Tohru looked over at him and he turned, gazing directly in her eyes, "What's wrong? I can always tell when there is something on your mind. And you did bring me here to tell me something didn't you?"_

"_Yes I did" he nodded solemnly as the wind picked up slightly and his hair was blown back, "I suppose I should start at the beginning. Otherwise it will make no sense."_

"_Okay" she agreed with a nod of her own as he took a huge sigh and closed his eyes briefly._

"_Well" he began, "It really started about three years ago. Machi and I had only been married for two years. But you remember it was a rushed wedding. We got married by the Justice of the Peace."_

"_Yea" Tohru nodded, "I remember."_

"_We always meant to have a real one you know, it just never happened. I mean we were married which is what we both wanted, but things have been kind of complicated."_

"_Complicated how?"_

"_Well you see three years ago, Machi started feeling sick. Now at first it didn't seem that it was anything serious. But then she had flu like symptoms for several months. One day when we were visiting her mother, which her mother actually adores me by the way" he added making Tohru smile, "She heard about how sick Machi had been recently and then she told us something that has changed my life since that moment."_

"_What?"_

"_She said that Machi was born with an illness that was incurable. She never told her or her father about it though. Kakeru doesn't even know about it. When she was a child the doctors said that she would more than likely not live for very long but her symptoms improved and she lived a lot longer than they thought so her mother assumed that she was okay. But she wasn't."_

"_Yuki."_

"_Yuki took a pause as the tears started to enter his eyes. "I took her straight to the doctors after we found out about that, and we had her tested and it turned out that the illness they thought was disappearing was actually there all along. For two years we had tried to have a baby, and now the doctor was recommending not to have one because of her illness, but Machi really wanted to be a mother so I gave in."_

"_And now?"_

"_Now" Yuki swallowed hard, "I'm losing her" the first tear fell from his eye and rolled down his cheek, "She's dying Tohru."_

"_What? How can that be?"_

"_She has a heart condition. A serious heart condition" Yuki told her as he continued to cry, "Having Takara didn't help that much but she is so happy to have her. She loves her to death. For the past two years Machi and I have been doing whatever we can to prolong her life, but we failed. The last tests we went to, today actually" he shook his head, "We weren't with her family. They don't know anything about it."_

"_Why not?"_

"_She told me not to tell them. Actually she made me promise not to tell anyone, which is why you are just finding out now. Her illness is also the reason I haven't been around lately. Anyway like I was saying the test today, indicated that she is not going to get better. She's gonna get worse. The doctor said that she maybe has only a month or two left to live and there is nothing they can do."_

"_Oh Yuki" Tohru felt her own tears run down her face, "What about Hatori? Couldn't he do something?"_

"_No" Yuki shook his head with a slight smile at her kindness, "I don't want to get anyone else involved. Machi and I decided at the doctor's office today that we want to simply let nature take it's course. In other words Machi is accepting the fact that she is dying and is going to take it" he clenched his fist as the tears were now flowing down his face, "A day at a time" he broke down, "With grace and no sorrow" he placed his face in his hands and began to sob and Tohru doing the only thing she could wrapped her arms around him._

_He sobbed uncontrollably into her arms as she patted the back of his head._

"_Yuki I am so so sorry. I don't know what I can do."_

"_Just hold me Tohru," he replied through loud sobs, "That's all I need right now. That's all I want. Someone to hold me. To support me. I've been supporting her all this time and I had no one to talk to about this."_

"_You have me Yuki" Tohru said softly, "You will always have me. You know that don't you?"_

"_Mhm" he nodded on her shoulder._

"_Yuki I know that this doesn't help much, but my mom used to say something to me when we'd visit my father's grave. She say it every time just so I would understand."_

"_What is it?"_

"_She'd say life is full of meetings and partings. Unfortunately for us we don't get to decide when we part and we meet. That is decided by a higher power. What we should do instead of cursing our fate that we lose them is we should think of the blessing in our life of having them in it. Because life is short. Everyone will die eventually. We should treasure the moments that we have with them as long as they are alive. Hearing those words from my mom helped me get through her death. I remembered them, and even today I thank god that she told me that because I was able to let her go and able to move on knowing that I was truly blessed" Tohru cried, "To even have her in a small part of my life. And I know now she is watching over me from heaven. Me and my children. My family. She is an angel above me guiding me with her wisdom and her words of the past. My brother" Tohru said in his ear gently, "Machi will be the same for you and your baby. She will be watching both of you forever. But you must treasure the time you have left with her. Don't waste a moment. Love her for as long as you can. That's what is important now. That's the only thing you can do. I wish I could help you in other ways. Tell you that everything is going to be okay. But that would be lying. Everything will be okay in the future but for now. Now everything is going to be painful. I know. I know how it feels to lose someone you love that much. But I can assure you of one thing. You are not alone Yuki. You will never be alone. I will always be here if you need me. For any reason. Know that please. Next to Kyo and my children, you are the most important person in my life."_

"_Tohru" Yuki said softly and pulled away from her the last tear falling from his cheek and smiling, "Thank you. I needed to hear those words" he looked into her tearstained face, "You have never been anything but honest to me. And I thank you for that. I value our friendship so much. Thank you" he embraced her tight, "Thank you so much little sister."_

"_Your welcome" she nodded as she hugged him back, "Big brother."_

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Yuki and Tohru returned to the main house and he informed her that he and Machi were heading back to Kyoto early the next morning because of her illness. She agreed and walked back to the house to the rooms she and her family were staying in. She walked along the porch and noticed the moon still shining in the sky and sighed as someone's arms wrapped around her. Recognizing them at once she smiled as she placed her hand on her husband's arm._

"_So where have you been?" he asked gently, "The party was over hours ago."_

"_I had to talk to Yuki" she replied softly, "We walked to the secret base."_

"_The secret base? By Shigure's house? Why there?"_

_Then Tohru began to tell him all that Yuki had told her. When she finished Kyo leaned his arm against one of the poles, his eyes wide and quite stunned._

"_Man" he replied slowly, "I thought she looked kind of pale tonight. And during the party she kept leaving the room for something. He looked kind of down too. Now I know why."_

"_Yea" she nodded, "There is nothing they can do Kyo" she said slowly, "She maybe has only one or two months left to live."_

"_Damn" Kyo muttered, "That doesn't seem fair. I mean I know I don't like the damn rat that much, but I don't think he should be without her. Hasn't he been through enough pain? I mean his mother, Akito, his father dying. Now this. Now losing his wife when they just hada kid. That's not right. It's not fair."_

"_No it's not" Tohru agreed, "But Kyo. It is not our decision. If it is her time, there is nothing we can do except be there for him."_

_Kyo looked over at his wife as she turned once more back to the sky with sad eyes._

"_I told Yuki that we would help him if we could, in any way he needs. He is going to need us down the line Kyo. I can feel it."_

"_Yea" Kyo nodded, "How are you feeling? This must have really upset you."_

"_I'm fine. I am going to go check on the twins."_

"_They're asleep right now" Kyo replied placing his right hand in his pocket._

"_I know. I am just going to kiss them goodnight," she said smiling as she entered the room and headed for the twin's room._

_Kyo smiled himself as he turned to the sky and sighed heavily._

"_Completely unfair" he thought._

_Tohru kissed Sakura lightly on the forehead as her daughter slept peacefully. Then she moved toward Katsuya and wrapped his blankets a little tighter around him. As she pulled away from kissing his forehead his eyes opened slightly as she stood up._

"_Mama" he said loud enough for her to hear him._

"_What are you still doing up?" she asked with a smile as she came back over._

"_Waiting for you. You have been gone a long time. You weren't even at the party for very long."_

"_Kaye" she placed a hand on his hair and began stroking it gently, "Do you always know when your mother is not around?"_

"_Mhm. Always. I miss you when you are not there."_

_She laughed but he frowned._

"_Is everything okay mama?" he asked sitting up slightly, "You don't look so happy."_

"_No" she replied, "Everything is not okay. But everything will be okay. You should go back to bed" she kissed him again, "It's late. You have a lot of playing time tomorrow. I hear you are going over to your Uncle Hatsuharu's to see Reiji again."_

"_Yea. Reiji is fun. Not like Akito and Kanako. They're just mean. But Sakura says that she can make them play."_

"_Your sister is very very determined."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_It means she won't give up. She's a strong girl."_

"_I like that. She is strong girl. She always takes care of me. But aren't I supposed to be the one that is strong?"_

"_Says who?"_

"_I'm the boy. Isn't that my job?"_

"_No not necessarily" Tohru laughed, "But someday Kaye you will meet someone. A girl who is not your sister, you'll fall in love and then you'll have someone to protect:"_

"_Fall in love with a girl?" he grimaced his nose crinkling, "Yuck!"_

"_Oh. Trust me. You will. Someday. And she'll be lucky to have you."_

"_I don't think so" Kaye shook his head, "Unless she's like you mama. If she is someone like you then maybe I will like her."_

"_Maybe" Tohru nodded, "Now get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."_

"_Okay" he nodded and wrapped his arms tightly around his mother startling her a bit but then she smiled embracing him back, "I love you so much mama."_

"_I love you too Kaye" she said holding back her tears for fear of crying too much in one day, "Goodnight" she kissed his cheek and he laid his head back down on the pillow, yawned, and closed his eyes as she slowly slid the door closed and walked back to her bedroom where Kyo was waiting for her._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_The next day Sakura and Kaye were playing with Reiji in his front yard. Not to far off Aki and Kanako were sitting near the garden gate, Aki with a book he was reading. Kanako Sohma who was the daughter of Ritsu and Rebecca was quite like her cousin with the same distinct frown on her face. Her eyes were a dark blue and her hair was long and brown, pulled back in a ponytail. She really didn't resemble her parents in any shape or form. She was also quite tall for age which was the same as Aki, four. As the twins played tag with Reiji he stopped and frowned which made them stop and stare at him._

"_What's the matter Reiji?" Kaye asked him walking over._

"_Those two" he pointed, "They never smile. I hate it when they're here for New Years."_

"_Maybe I can get them to come and play" Sakura said with a smile._

"_I don't think so. I've tried that" Reiji shook his head, "It doesn't work."_

"_Well I haven't" Sakura replied taking off._

"_Hey Cherry!" Reiji called holding out his hand, "Wait!"_

"_Let her go" Kaye said with a grin, "Sakura is stubborn."_

"_Oh" Reiji replied slowly as they saw her arrive in front of the other two kids._

"_Hi there!" Sakura grinned._

"_What do you want?" Kanako frowned even more up at her while Aki looked up as well._

"_I wanted to see if the two of you wanted to come play with us."_

"_Play what?"_

"_Tag of course. It's much more fun with more people. Come on ya wanna."_

"_No thanks" Aki shook his head, "That game is for kids."_

"_Huh? Aren't you kids? You guys are younger than we are."_

"_So what?" Aki retorted with another frown, "Just because that's what you guys like to do down in Kyoto doesn't mean that is what we like to do up here."_

"_Fine then. Don't play" Sakura said placing her hands on her hips, "What about you Kanako?" she asked her with a smile._

"_Like he said no thanks. We kind of want to be alone. So go away."_

"_Fine!" Sakura frowned even more; "We didn't want you to play anyway" she stuck her tongue out and left them with a stomp of her foot._

"_Immature" Aki said trying to act all grown up._

"_Really" Kanako nodded._

"_Well?" Reiji asked her as she came back over and crossed her arms._

"_You're right. They are nothing but sourpusses."_

"_I told you so. They act like they are older than they are. You would think that they were five and we were four."_

"_Wow" Kaye placed his right hand behind his head, "That's weird."_

"_Did you ever notice anything strange about our family anyway?" Sakura said._

"_What do you mean Sakura?" Kaye replied._

"_Yea" Reiji nodded, "I have. For one thing every one of the kids in our family seems to be really smart. I know kids our age that don't know half of what I know. Nor do they talk as good as I do."_

"_Yea exactly" Sakura nodded, "Kaye and I could read by the time we were four and pretty good too. We could speak good too."_

"_Yea" Kaye replied, "All our neighbors noticed it. But they just thought we were, what was the word they used Sakura?" he said turning to his sisters._

"_Geniuses" she said quite clearly._

"_Geniuses?" Reiji replied._

"_Mhm. That is the word they used which is really silly if you ask me. We're just smart. Like mama and daddy says."_

"_Maybe" Reiji nodded, "But what if, I mean what if there is another reason" he suddenly became silent, which made the twins look at each other for a brief moment._

"_What do you mean?" Kaye asked with a little bit of fear in his voice._

"_Ah never mind!" Reiji shrugged it off with a grin, "Let's just go play tag" he took off running, "Not it!"_

"_Not it!" Sakura added with a grin._

"_I guess I'm it" Kaye said, "But Sakura before you go."_

"_What is it Kaye?"_

"_Do you think maybe he was talking about" he began a bit nervous._

"_What?"_

_Oh forget it. Let's go" he tagged her arm; "You're it!" he laughed as he ran past._

"_Kaye!" she shouted in protest, "That's not fair! I'm gonna get you!" she ran after him._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Meanwhile at the front gates a dark car pulled up and out jumped a six-year-old boy, a woman, and a man with dark glasses. He removed them and turned to the woman with a sly grin._

"_Good to be home, huh honey?" he asked her._

"_Yes" Kagura nodded a little bit wary and taking the hand of the six year old gently, "It is good to be home."_

_**(Till Next Time)**_

_Authors Note: Hey guys! I have been so bad. Writer's block. Anyway today and tomorrow you will get the remaining chapters I promise you!_

_Next Chapter: A New Head_

_Kagura has returned to the main house and with her are her husband and her six-year-old son Yamato. As the Sohma's meet them they will discover that in fact their well kept family secret has in factreturned. Find out what happens next time!_


	26. Chapter Three: A New Head

_**Chapter Three: A New Head**_

_Kyo wandered out onto one of the porches and saw the gate open. He placed his hand over his eyes and stared, squinting his eyes slightly as the figures came into focus. Then he removed his hand as the realization hit him and his maroon eyes became wide._

"_Kagura" he replied slowly._

"_Kyo" Tohru appeared at his side, "What's going on?"_

"_Tohru" Kyo said, "Help me gather everyone. Kagura is here."_

"_Kagura? Right" she nodded and they both ran back into the main house._

_Within moments the entire family surrounding the Zodiac were in the courtyard with their families. Akito stood in the front with Kandis as Kagura, Jinto, and Yamato stopped in front of them. Jinto removed his glasses and grinned a bit menacingly at the group. Kyo was the first to step forward._

"_Kagura" he replied slowly._

"_Hello Kyo" she grinned._

"_What are you doing here? I mean we are happy to see you but it has been over five years since we all last saw you."_

"_I know" she nodded, "And I have missed you all terribly."_

_Jinto cleared his throat quite loudly and rudely making Kagura stop and nod her head._

"_Right. Everyone I would like you to meet my husband Jinto. And our son" she went to take her son's hand but Jinto took it first, "Yamato" she replied a bit crestfallen._

"_Husband?" Kyo said, "Son?"_

"_How is it that you have a husband and a son that we don't know about Kagura?" Shigure asked._

"_I just do. Yamato was born six years ago. Just before Kyo and Tohru's babies were born."_

_Tohru looked down at Kaye who was holding her hand and Sakura who was watching Yamato who like Aki and Kanako didn't smile at all. They all looked at him in fact. He was quite tall for six and his hair was short and blonde. His eyes were a very dark brown and his face matched his fathers to a T. _

"_Okay whatever. I guess then welcome back" Kyo said moving forward to embrace her but Jinto moved in front of her, while she moved back._

"_Say hello to our son" he replied, "You are going to see lots of him you know" he said to them all._

"_What?" Kyo frowned at the stranger's bossiness._

"_What do you mean?" Hatori replied, "Lots of him?"_

"_Well my son is very special you see. He needs to be around his family at this time. For my son is in fact the new Head of the Sohma family."_

"_What!" Kyo shouted in an outburst while the rest of the former Zodiac members began to whisper loudly amongst themselves, "You can't be serious?"_

"_Oh but I am serious" Jinto nodded, "Aren't I Kagura?"_

"_Well uh" Kagura stammered, "I."_

"_That's impossible" Hatsuharu shook his head not liking the man in front of him more and more._

"_Yea I mean the Zodiac curse is long since gone" Momiji added, "We cured it."_

"_That's right" Kyo nodded, "The curse has not been around for over five years. How could he possibly be the next Head of the family?"_

"_Um daddy" Sakura tried to get his attention as Katsuya's eyes became wide and several of the adults in the crowd stood with nervous expressions._

"_Not now sweetie" Kyo said gently and then turned back to the man furiously, "You can't just come waltzing in here like you own the place. We don't know who you are. Not only that how you could possibly know anything about the Zodiac curse. How do you know?"_

"_I told him Kyo" Kagura replied, "I told him about the Zodiac curse. We were dating around the time the curse was still around."_

"_Well that still doesn't explain how he thinks it's back" Kyo said as Ayame, Hiro, Momiji and Kisa all nodded in agreement._

"_Daddy" Sakura said again._

"_What is it Sakura?" he asked a bit harshly._

"_Don't be mad daddy" she replied a bit scared._

"_Okay. I am sorry" he softened up as he knelt down, "What is it honey?"_

"_I don't think the man is lying" she shook her head._

"_What?" his eyes became wide as Katsuya came over with a nod of his head._

"_She's right daddy" he said, "He's not."_

"_I don't understand" Kyo replied._

"_Um Kyo" Haru looked at Rin and then turned to his cousin, "Maybe you should listen to what they have to say."_

"_Okay" Kyo nodded as Tohru knelt down and listened quite confused herself, as Jinto stood by staring smugly at the scene, "What is it?"_

"_Well" Sakura replied, "Do you remember that one night you and mommy went out for a date and you couldn't find someone to watch us, so you asked the neighbor to do it?"_

"_Yea" Kyo nodded._

"_What about that sweetie?" Tohru added._

"_Kaye and I were playing around the house" she looked at her brother who nodded along, "And we were playing hide-and-seek. Well she found Kaye first and when she found him she hugged him and a loud sound filled the room. Next thing I know she had fainted and I walked back into the room and saw that Kaye wasn't there, but he was there."_

"_What do you mean, wasn't there?" Tohru asked a little worried now._

"_I had changed. I wasn't human anymore" Kaye said, "But I wasn't scared because you and daddy had told us stories about the Zodiac curse since we were little."_

"_Kaye did you transform into a Zodiac animal?" Kyo replied slowly._

"_Mhm."_

"_Which one?" Kyo baited his breath._

"_He was the tiger," Sakura answered as everyone who was not listening intently eyes became even wider, "But like he said he wasn't scared. And he changed back so he was okay. The lady from next store woke up and thought she had fallen asleep. She didn't remember anything. So we were safe. But we wanted to test it, so the next day Kaye and I at the park played with a group of kids and one of the boys ran over and grabbed me and the same thing happened again."_

"_What?" Kyo became really worried._

"_You transformed too Sakura?" Tohru said._

"_Mhm. I am the cat."_

"_What?" Kyo practically shouted, "But that is not possible. If you are the cat then why don't you turn into the monster I used to be? You're past four."_

"_I don't know daddy" Sakura shook her head, "I just do."_

"_She's not lying daddy" Kaye replied, "I saw it."_

"_Why didn't you two tell us about this?" Kyo asked._

"_We didn't want to worry you" Sakura said._

"_Oh you two sweethearts" Tohru embraced them both tightly, "You should have told us though."_

"_I know."_

"_Yea. You really should have" Kyo replied a bit of a frown on his face._

"_You shouldn't blame them Kyo" Haru said, "They are just kids after all."_

"_Do you know something?" Kyo asked him suspiciously because of the way he was avoiding his eyes._

"_Yes" Haru nodded as Rin averted her eyes and held onto her baby girl tightly, "Reiji is also one."_

"_He is?" Momiji replied._

"_Yes. He's the dragon. We found out when he was two years old. But since no one else was having the same problem we didn't bring it up."_

"_While we are on the subject of not saying anything" Kandis spoke up, "We have a confession too, don't we Akito, Rebecca, Ritsu."_

"_Yea" Akito said as the other two members nodded, "Akito and Kanako are also cursed. Our son is the sheep" he placed his hands on Aki's shoulder._

"_Dad" Aki protested._

"_And Kanako is the rat" Ritsu replied as Rebecca nodded._

"_Okay" Kyo said slowly and a bit angrily, "The rest of you kept this a secret and didn't tell anyone."_

"_None of us knew that others were cursed Kyo" Haru defended them, "We didn't want our kids to suffer, that's why."_

"_But I don't get it" Momiji replied, "If you're kids were cursed how is that you can hold them if you're the opposite sex?"_

_Everyone around who were shocked by the news nodded their headsat the same question. Hatori moved forward as his wife Mayuko held onto their one-year-old son._

"_I think I can explain that. When we thought the curse was broken, we all believed it was love right, that solved the curse?"_

"_Of course" Shigure nodded, "Everyone it is quite obvious why we didn't know" he looked at them all, "We all love our children. Love must be a hindrance to the curse. If someone loves them then the curse is void, but if a member of the opposite sex who doesn't love them in the same manner embraces them, then they transform. All our children were brought into the world by Hatori and he loves them because he is family."_

"_So what you're saying is" Hiro spoke up, "That the curse no longer exists for us but our kids are now going to have it. That sucks. I thought we got rid of it."_

"_Hiro" Kisa placed her hand into his trying to calm him down._

"_You know what this means" Shigure replied turning to Aoko, "Our child could have it as well. And Momiji's. And Yuki's too. Hari is your son cursed?" he asked his friend who nodded._

"_Yes. My son is the snake."_

"_Oh that would explain his behavior" Shigure chuckled._

"_Oh Shigure" Ayame grinned faking a hurt look immediately, "You're so mean."_

"_Okay" Kyo said, "So let me get this straight, we have exactly six members and three possible members of the Zodiac who exist now. The curse has returned?"_

"_Apparently so" Shigure said as the others nodded and Hiro, Kureno, Arisa, Kisa, Ayame, and Mine could onlystare stunned._

"_And you" Kyo turned back to Jinto, "How is that you know that the curse has returned?"_

"_Because of my son's condition" Jinto answered, "When he was born he was very sick from the get-go. I heard from Kagura that the head of the family, Akito was it?"_

"_Yes" Akito replied with a frown and moved forward slightly, "I am Akito."_

"_You were the head of the family, and you suffered the same types of symptoms."_

"_That's correct" Akito nodded not liking where the conversation was going at all, "I was the head of the family. But mostly the Zodiac family."_

"_You can see what I mean then?"_

"_Unfortunately I can" Akito nodded again, "Everyone I need to speak with you" he informed the crowd, "You will wait here" he told the other three, "Until we are done with our discussion" he moved past and they all followed him back inside the house._

_Jinto watched as they departed and frowned himself as Akito's stare._

"_Smug bastard" he thought as Kagura watched them all depart with a lonely look in her eyes._

_**(Next Scene)**_

"_What do you mean Akito?" Hatori asked when they had all sat down and began to protest._

"_The look in that boy's face" Akito closed his eyes, "I know that look. I saw it in my face so often in the mirror. This man isn't lying. If the Zodiac curse has returned then this boy is the new head of the Zodiac and there is nothing we can do about it."_

"_But Akito" Kyo said standing up, "That can't be just it. We don't know anything about this guy. How can we so easily let him into the family?"_

"_I am with Kyo on this" Hatsuharu nodded with a frown, "We can't just let him waltz in here and take control. He doesn't own us and just because his son may be" he put up his fingers in quotations, "The new head of the Zodiac doesn't make this right."_

"_I know what you are saying boys" Akito replied, "But Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, and Kureno know what I am saying. This boy is the head of the Zodiac. When I was born there was no choice. We all had to follow the guidelines of the Zodiac. And now as much as it pains me and all of you our children are going to have to abide by his rules and guidelines."_

"_Akito" Kandis placed a hand on his shoulder._

"_The hell with that!" Kyo said, "I am going home and I am taking my family with me. If you want to stay here and accept this, fine! That's your purgative. But me, I'm not going to put my kids through that. Not the same crap I went through. No offense" he added a bit gently._

"_None taken" Akito nodded, "You do what you think is best Kyo. This is your family after all. But I have to tell you this, you can't run forever. It's the way things are. The head of the family and the Zodiac members are connected. They always find a way to stay together."_

"_We're leaving," he said taking Tohru's hand, "I understand what you are saying too. But we're going. My family has suffered enough. I'm not going to put them through that again. We're going home. Come on kids."_

"_Okay!" Kaye nodded jumping up, "Bye Reiji" he replied as he and Sakura left quickly behind their parents._

"_Oh boy" Shigure sighed, "What are we going to do now?"_

"_What we have to do" Hatori replied as Haru crossed his arms and wished he lived out of Tokyo like Kyo, "We must welcome them and prepare a place for them."_

"_Yes" Akito nodded, "You have to be the boy's personal physician from now on too Hatori."_

"_I will" Hatori nodded, "But Akito" he added, "I will not sacrifice my time with my family for that kid."_

"_I understand" Akito nodded and everyone stood up and departed the room._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Back in there room Kyo closed the last suitcase. Tohru came in and stared at the back of his head._

"_Are you really sure this is necessary Kyo?" she asked him._

"_We're going home Tohru" Kyo said simply, "I always swore that my kids wouldn't suffer the way I did and I will keep that promise to myself."_

"_Kyo" she replied slowly as he sat on the bed with a sigh, "You know I have a confession to make" she sat down next to him and took his hand._

"_What is it?"_

"_I knew about Kagura's baby and her husband."_

"_How did you know?" he asked her quite surprised._

"_I saw her."_

"_When?"_

"_About five years ago. Yuki found her first. He had tracked her down and he told me that she seemed unhappy, so I asked him to take me to her and he did. I never met her husband before but from the way Yuki described him it sounded like he was a very forceful type of person. Mean, and I got the impression too when I was talking to her that she was afraid of him. Seeing him today, I can see why. He looked very intimidating."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_She asked me not to. She didn't want anyone to know where she was Kyo. Not even you. I hated keeping it a secret from you Kyo but I figured it was Kagura's life and it was best to leave her alone."_

"_That's just like you. You are good at keeping secrets."_

"_Are you mad at me? You can be you know. You should be."_

"_I'm not. I'm not really" he shook his head, "I think I understand why you didn't say anything. I think I would have overreacted. But still it would have been nice to get a heads up."_

"_I'm sorry" she chuckled a little at his honesty._

"_I know you are" he embraced her, "Let's just go home. My master already left yesterday with the damn rat. So it's just us going home."_

"_I guess we are going to tell Yuki about the curse."_

"_Yea" Kyo nodded, "I don't know if it is a good idea right now. Maybe we should wait for a while. He already has too much bad things he's dealing with now as it is."_

"_That's true" Tohru nodded standing up from the bed, "Well I am going to help the twins get ready to go."_

"_Okay" Kyo nodded, "I'll bring the rest of the suitcases out" he added as she departed the room, "Man" he muttered, "Talk about a holiday with bad news" he grimaced._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Meanwhile in the main house Kagura was putting Yamato to bed. Jinto was in the next room on his cell phone, smoking a cigarette as he talked to the caller._

"_Everything has gone according to the plan" he replied, "We are settling into the house right now as we speak."_

"_Good" Tai said on the other end, "You have done well Jinto. Just lay low for the next few days till I call you with the next bit of instructions. Celebrate the holiday with your family."_

"_Yes sir" he nodded._

"_Until I call again" Tai hung up the phone._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_In his apartment Riku and Ichirou were sitting on his black leather couches as he came over. He had a glass for each of them and handed to them._

"_Wow" Riku replied surprised, "What's the occasion?"_

"_This is going to be the start of a great new year Riku" Tai said taking a sip from his glass, "The Zodiac curse has returned in full swing. Soon my plan will take it's third step" he turned to the window, "And the Sohma's doom will be sealed forever" he picked up a batch of papers, "Good work Ichirou" he smiled as he glanced over them._

"_What more would you like me to do?" he asked running a hand through his hair as Riku shifted uncomfortably in his seat._

"_Nothing. You've done all I require right now. Kyoto huh? I thought he would have moved somewhere a bit closer. I will give him props for escaping me so ingeniously. Perhaps he is not as stupid as I thought he was. You don't need to do anything my friend" he added, "Soon they will come back to Tokyo" he replied as he sat down, "They will have no choice. All we have to do is wait and then my trap will finally spring" he grinned menacingly taking another sip of his drink._

_**(Till Next Time)**_

_Authors Note: Okay guys! The last one will be written tomorrow! I hope you enjoyed it! See ya!_

_Next Chapter:_

_Chapter Four: Yuki's Sorrowful Task_

_Yuki asks Kyo to accompany him as he tells Machi's parents and brother about her condition._


	27. Chapter Four: Yuki's Sorrowful Task

_**Chapter Four: Yuki's Sorrowful Task**_

_Kyo sat on the back porch that evening. He had been quiet the whole ride home and rather then ask him what was wrong, Tohru let him be. She knew he was really concerned by the new turn of events and was trying to sort it all out in his own head before discussing with her. As she did a load of dishes she watched him sadly from where she stood. Suddenly she heard the doorbell ring and Kyo lift himself slowly from the porch and walk into the hallway to answer it. Yuki was standing on the doorstep adding more to Kyo's surprise._

"_Damn rat?" he replied his eyes a little wide._

"_Hey Kyo" Yuki said, "I am not interrupting you am I?"_

"_No" Kyo shook his head, "We just gotback a couple hours ago. What's up?"_

"_Do you feel up to another drive?" Yuki asked with a sigh and sad face._

"_What do you mean?" Kyo said leaning on the doorpost with his right arm._

"_I came to ask a favor" Yuki replied looking him straight in the eye, "I have no other options. I was wondering if you could help me?"_

"_Me?" Kyo asked stunned._

"_Yea. I need to go back up to Tokyo."_

"_What for?"_

"_I have to tell Machi's family what is going on. She wants to tell them herself but she is not doing very well. I know it's kind of late and you just got back" Yuki said as Kyo's features softened at the mention of his ill wife, "But will you take me?"_

"_Do you have someone watching the baby?"_

"_Yea. A neighbor. Will you take me?" he repeated._

"_Yea" Kyo nodded with no hesitation whatsoever, "No problem. Just let me tell Tohru and then we will go right away."_

"_Thanks" Yuki replied appreciatively as he entered the house and waited in the hallway while Kyo walked into the kitchen to talk briefly to his wife._

_He came back a few minutes later, grabbed his keys on the side table near the door, and then they both walked out the door. Tohru came out of the kitchen holding her hands together._

"_Good luck Yuki," she whispered sadly as she stared at the closed door._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Kyo started up the engine as Yuki quietly buckled his seat belt and then stared straight ahead as the van headed out of the Kyoto district. As Kyo drove he took short glances at Yuki as he stared sadly out the side window._

"_You didn't ask" Kyo suddenly spoke up._

"_About what?" Yuki asked softly._

"_How I knew about it."_

"_I figured Tohru would tell you. After all she is not one for usually keeping secrets from you."_

_Kyo nodded not mentioning the fact about Yuki and her keeping the secret about Kagura and her family. He stared at the signs as they drove on the street where there were barely any signs of other cars on the road._

"_So where are we heading?"_

"_Her mother's first. I figured that would be the easiest. Kakeru is with his father this year so we'll go there after."_

"_Okay" Kyo nodded again and then was silent again._

_In fact the whole trip up to the city the two of them were completely silent and just focused on the task ahead of them. Finally they arrived at the Manabe estate where Yuki asked Kyo to pull over, which he did. As Yuki unbuckled his seatbelt he paused and then opened the door slowly._

"_I'll wait for you here" Kyo replied as his cousin started to get out._

"_Actually" Yuki stopped before placing his first foot down, "Could you come with me?"_

"_What?" Kyo said surprised._

"_I need you to come with me, for support. I don't think I can do this on my own."_

"_Okay" Kyo finally agreed after sitting in his seat surprised for a few seconds and then unbuckling his seat belt, "I'll go with you" he opened his door and the two of them climbed out of the van._

_Yuki caught his breath as he opened the large gate and entered into a huge courtyard. A servant of the house spotted him and Kyo and immediately came over. After speaking briefly with the servant she led them into the main sitting room where Machi's mother was enjoying an evening of tea. He bowed his head, as did Kyo when she raised her eyes slightly._

"_Why Yuki" she replied quite surprised, "What brings you here? And Machi didn't come with you?" she added when she saw Kyo instead of her beloved daughter._

"_Actually she's the reason that I came up uninvited like this" Yuki said as he walked closer to his mother-in-law._

"_Why do I got a feeling this is not good news?" she replied with a look of fear in her eyes._

"_It's not" Yuki shook his head, "Kyo will you wait outside?" he asked him, "I'll be done in a minute."_

"_Sure" Kyo nodded departing the room and turning the corner._

_He leaned against the wall still listening to the conversation from inside. He crossed his arms as he listened. Yuki was speaking in a soft voice but Kyo could still hear him. He heard the woman gasp and then a bout of crying. Inside the room Yuki was comforting her the best he could without losing it himself. At last he finally rose and Mrs. Manabe took his hand gently and told him how truly grateful that Machi had him at this time. He smiled a bit wearily at her but then bowed his head once more and then departed the room saying he had somewhere else to be. He walked out and found Kyo leaning against the wall his eyes shut apparently in deep thought. As he arrived Kyo opened his eyes and he nodded to him that he was ready to go. So the two of them departed the estate and once more climbed into the van._

"_How far away is the next house?" Kyo asked as he started up the engine again._

"_It's near the school" Yuki replied softly so Kyo nodded and turned the car towards the direction of their old high school._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_They arrived in front of the house and parked the car near a parking meter, since Yuki said they wouldn't be very long. Once more he asked Kyo to accompany him to the house so the two of them walked up the sidewalk and to the door where Yuki rang the doorbell. He heard loud thumping footsteps and not to his surprise Kakeru Manabe opened the door._

"_Yun Yun!" he exclaimed using his old nickname, "Well this is a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?"_

"_Good evening Kakeru" Yuki replied gently, "Is your father home?"_

"_Yea. He's in the back room of his studio. What's up? Where's Machi?"_

"_She's back at home with the baby," Yuki said as they entered into the house._

"_Shoot. I was hoping you guys would bring her up with you. Oh hey there Kyo" he said finally noticing Kyo and sticking out his hand to shake the other's hand, "It's been a long time."_

"_Hey there Mr. Manabe" Kyo replied, "Nice to see you again."_

"_Well this really is a day full of surprises. How have you been? You still with Tohru Honda?"_

"_We're married now and have two kids."_

"_No kidding. Well congratulations."_

"_Kakeru" Yuki interrupted._

"_Hmm?" he looked toward the other with curious eyes._

"_I really need to speak to you and your father."_

"_Okay" Kakeru saw the seriousness in his face and nodded, "I'll go get him. Is everything okay?"_

"_No" Yuki shook his head honestly as Kakeru departed the room to get Mr. Kuragi._

"_Do you want me to leave the room again?" Kyo asked as he once more crossed his arms._

"_No" Yuki shook his head once more, "You can stay this time."_

_A couple minutes later Mr. Kuragi and Kakeru came back into the room, both of them rather concerned. Yuki suggested that they all sit down for the news he had to tell them would be rather shocking to them both. Kyo remained standing as Yuki took a breath as he began._

"_Mr. Kuragi, Kakeru" he began, "I suppose the both of you have been wondering why Machi and I haven't been able to see you both as of late."_

"_Well the thought did cross my mind" Mr. Kuragi nodded, "I was about to say to Kakeru that we would come down to visit you to see the new baby."_

"_Oh believe me Machi and I wanted to bring her up many times but something was preventing us from coming up."_

"_What was that?" Kakeru asked._

"_Well. Mr. Kuragi are you aware, well you're probably not since your wife already told you that you weren't."_

"_My wife?"_

"_Ms. Manabe. Apparently when Machi was born she kept a secret from you, both. And not only that she kept it from Machi too."_

"_What was that?" Kakeru repeated frowning a little._

"_As it turns out Machi was born with a terminal illness."_

"_What?" Mr. Kuragi said his mouth dropping open in shock as Kakeru's eyes became wide._

"_The doctors used to say to her mother that she wouldn't live for very long. Of course they weren't exactly correct on their hypothesis. I mean she has lived longer then they had originally expected. For the past three years after her mother finally told us about it on a visit, Machi has been going to doctor appointments. But as each month progressed she got decisively worse. They even mentioned at one point that she wouldn't be able to have children because it would affect her body. But Machi really wanted a child so I gave in" Yuki lowered his head and closed his eyes, "The last doctors appointment we had was a few days ago."_

"_But she's all right, right?" Kakeru asked speaking up, "I mean she has survived all this time and she even had a child with no problem."_

_Yuki was silent as the tears began to settle in his eyelids. Mr. Kuragi turned his kind face to him and took his hand gently._

"_Yuki" he replied, "Tell us."_

_Yuki looked up the tears still refusing to fall._

"_I'm sorry to say" he said slowly, "Machi is not all right. At all" he began to cry, "The doctors say that there is nothing they can do. She's dying."_

"_What?" Kakeru stood up, "That can't be! She can't be dying! She's a new mother for crying out loud!"_

"_Kakeru" Mr. Kuragi replied calmly, "When?" he turned once more to Yuki, "Did they say when it will happen? How long does she have?"_

"_A month or two at the most."_

"_A month?" Kakeru slowly sat back down on the couch, "That can't be. I won't believe that."_

"_It's true" Yuki replied, "Machi asked me to handle telling your mother and you guys tonight. She can't even get out of bed anymore. It's been like that for several days now. I shouldn't have taken her up to the main house either at new years but she insisted on seeing everyone. To show off Takara and rather thenturn her down I agreed with her. I mean she has the right. It is her child."_

"_Yuki" Mr. Kuragi said the tears beginning to fog up the glasses he was wearing, "Why did you decide to go through this terrible burden yourself? Why didn't you tell us sooner?"_

"_She wouldn't let me" Yuki shook his head, "You know how she is" he chuckled halfheartedly, "Stubborn as all get out."_

"_You don't have to hold it in anymore" Mr. Kuragi said placing his hands on his shoulders, "If you want to cry Yuki. Kakeru and I are here for you now."_

_Yuki looked up into Mr. Kuragi's understanding face and then began to sob as the older man embraced him. Kakeru cried silently himself as he sat on the couch watching them. Kyo remained silent but kept his eyes shut as he allowed his old rival shed the tears he so rightfully deserved to cry._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_The whole ride home, once more Kyo and Yuki were silent, with Yuki staring out the window at the passing trees as they finally arrived back in Kyoto. Kyo drove up Yuki's street and stopped in front of the small house that was his residence. Yuki turned to him and smiled slightly._

"_Thanks again Kyo" he replied, "For doing this" he opened the door to climb out._

"_No problem" Kyo nodded as he climbed out and closed the door._

_As he was walking up the pathway to his door, Kyo suddenly jumped out of the van._

"_Hey!" he called out, "Damn rat!"_

"_What?" Yuki asked stopping as he ran over to him._

"_You're not going to be alone you know."_

"_What do you mean?" Yuki said surprised._

"_If you need anything. I mean. I know this is weird me saying this. But it's going to be hard for you when she goes with the baby and all. So if you want you can consider our home as a home in the future."_

"_Huh?"_

"_What I mean is, it won't be easy for you to work and take care of that baby by yourself. Our doors are always open. Tohru can watch the baby while you work. I guess what I am really trying to say is, you can consider living with us when she goes. If you want."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yea" Kyo nodded, "I'm sure Tohru would offer the same thing if she were here."_

"_Thanks Kyo. I will take what you offered into consideration. And thank you again for tonight. It really helped having you there. I can't believe I am saying this, you really saved me tonight. There is no way I could have done that on my own."_

"_Think nothing of it" Kyo nodded a bit embarrassed, "We're family after all."_

_Yuki smiled and then bowed his head appreciatively before walking up to this door and entering his home. Kyo stood there with a satisfied grin of his own before walking back down the sidewalk and opening the van door, climbing in, and starting up the engine. As he departed Yuki looked out the curtained window and smiled again quietly to himself._

"_To think I the rat of the former Zodiac was able to just once rely on the cat. That is an amazing feat in itself" he pulled away from the window and walked back to his room where Machi lay peacefully sleeping._

_**(Till Next Time)**_

_Authors Note: Okay guys! My goal is five chapters this week. Remember this book is shorter than the other two so that also means shorter chapters!_

_Next Chapter: Tai's Plan Part Two_

_Finally it is revealed through flashbacks how Kagura met Jinto and how Tai Ushida fits in with the whole puzzle. See what happens next time!_


	28. Chapter Five: Tai's Plan Part Two

**_Chapter Five: Tai's Plan Part Two_**

_The next morning Yuki walked over to his front door because he had heard the doorbell ring. He smiled as he saw that the visitors at his door were none other then Tohru and Katsuya._

"_Tohru."_

"_Hey there Yuki" she smiled back, "Kaye and I wanted to stop by and see how you aredoing and Kaye brought something for you, right honey."_

"_These are for you Uncle Yuki" Katsuya held up a batch of flowers, "For Aunt Machi. They're from our garden."_

"_Well thank you Kaye" Yuki's heart melted at the young boys kindness, "They're beautiful."_

"_Can I see the baby?" Katsuya asked eagerly._

"_Sure" Yuki nodded welcoming them in and closing the door behind him, "She is actually in the living room, lying on the carpet, staring at the ceiling. Is that what babies do?" he turned to Tohru who nodded._

"_When they're first starting out yes" she replied, "Kaye, honey be gentle okay" she added as her son ran excitedly into the room to see baby Takara, "He loves babies" she smiled._

"_And where's your other little one?" Yuki asked as they walked into the kitchen, which was quite close to the living room so they could see everything._

"_She's at the dojo with Kyo" Tohru replied as she sat down at the kitchen table._

"_Would you like some tea?"_

"_Sure. I'd love some" she nodded as he walked over to grab a vase and fill it with water, "So when did you find out?"_

"_This morning about ten o'clock. Haru called me. I guess he figured that no one would tell me because of everything going on."_

"_How did he know? I thought you didn't tell anyone but me."_

"_I didn't. He just has that wonderful ESP part of himself" Yuki said as he sat down and handed Tohru her tea and sat his down in front of him, "Plus he said that most people could tell that something was wrong."_

"_And what about Takara, is she?"_

_Yuki nodded and drummed his fingertips on his cup. "Machi finally admitted to me that she has seen it. It was an accident. Any way Takara is the rabbit and from what Machi says, still very very cute. But this new thing. This guy. Is he for real?"_

"_I'm afraid so" Tohru sighed, "You should have seen Kyo, he was absolutely livid when he met him. Of course I don't blame him with the way he was ordering everyone around."_

"_And Kagura?"_

"_She seemed exactly as she was before only I noticed that he doesn't let her have much contact with their son."_

"_That boy's got to be what, six now?"_

"_Mhm. He's a year older than the twins."_

"_It just doesn't make any sense" Yuki replied standing from the table and walking over to the counter immediately leaning against it._

"_Which part?"_

"_You know any of it. This doesn't sound even remotely like the Kagura I know. At least as long as I have known her, she was never the type of girl who would be considered under a man's thumb, you know what I am saying?"_

"_Sure."_

"_But she got married, had a kid and nobody knew about it. Well minus you and me. And this kid happens to be the next god of the Zodiac when we all thought the Zodiac curse was solved. How and why did it come back?"_

"_I don't know, but I do have a thought about it."_

"_What's that?"_

"_Do you remember before the twins were born, that year in fact, and you came back from Paris because of a problem."_

"_You mean the lack of sleep and appetite thing?"_

"_Yes" she nodded, "You all felt some type of symptom and then they just disappeared. Now the other thing is Kyo's symptoms disappeared the moment that the twins were born and around the same time everyone else's started to dissipate."_

"_So you think that's when the curse was passed onto the children?"_

"_Yes. I also think that the first person it occurred to had to be Kagura and on some level she knew who her son was. Of course this is just a silly little theory of mine."_

"_No wait a minute. Wait a minute. Maybe it's not as silly as you think."_

"_Huh?"_

"_You might have something. Kagura's husband, we have no idea where he came from. I mean who is this Jinto? Did he even have a last name?"_

"_He didn't mention one."_

"_Hmm? Sounds fishy to me. I mean he seemed fishy to me the time I met him."_

"_But the thing is if their son is the head of the Zodiac, which Akito seems to think he is, then why did they take so long to tell us about it, or even to show back up at the main house?"_

"_I don't know" Yuki shook his head with a grimace as if he were thinking about something hard, "Why now? Why do they show the boy now?"_

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Meanwhile back in Tokyo Tai Ushida sat in his apartment with Ichirou Nakagami and Tohru's cousin Riku. He leaned back on his leather couch as he flipped through Nakagami's latest notes._

"_Looks good. You really always do your homework don't you Ichirou?"_

"_Only for you sir."_

_Tai smiled and then turned to his best friend. "What's wrong Riku? You seem nervous."_

"_Nothing's the matter. It's just I was hoping to be informed on the next part of your plan or rather the part beforehand."_

"_Do you really want to know?" Tai chuckled._

"_Well yea. You have left me out of it up until now, and I think I should be more informed."_

"_This is true and you are imperative to the next part so I will honor your question and give you an answer. Hold that thought," he replied as the phone next to him rang and he picked it up, "Hell Tai Ushida. Yes. Yes. How many times have I told you it doesn't matter what it costs. I don't want to go over this with you again. Yes I am certain and I will see you in a few days. You said I could have a whole week. I get as little time with him as it is. All right. Sure. I understand. I will talk to you later" he hung up the phone with an exasperated sigh, "That was my ex."_

"_The first or the second?" Riku said teasingly._

"_The first."_

"_You've had two?" Ichirou asked quite surprised._

"_Yes one he was engaged to and one he was not engaged to" Riku added._

"_You can tell Riku's not too thrilled about my adventurous nature."_

"_Adventurous?" Riku raised his right eyebrow, "That's not what I would call it."_

"_Have any children?" Ichirou asked._

"_Two sons. One with each girl. But they are both living comfortably thanks to the kindness in my heart and I get to see both my boys every month."_

"_Never would have pictured you as a father figure" Ichirou almost laughed, "And I thought you were completely infatuated with Tohru Sohma."_

"_I am. Tohru is the jewel. The real reason behind all my actions. The reason I am bringing back the Zodiac curse. However I am still a man and I have needs."_

"_Right" Riku thought angrily in his head, "Sure he does."_

"_So Riku you want to know what I have been planning up to this point?" Tai said turning to him._

_Riku nodded and Tai stood up, walking over to his large window and gazing out at the city._

"_I guess it all started about seven years ago."_

"_Seven years ago?" Riku's eyes became wider._

"_Mhm. Although the incident in question occurred in the Sohma's and Tohru's second year of high school. I was hot in my pursuit of her certain that I could easily win her against that monster she's in love with" Tai added a bit angrily and bitterly, "And I would have to, I mean I had Yuki and Kyo right where I wanted them. However my weakness was shown and they found it."_

"_Your weakness?" Riku replied, "You mean beautiful women?" he nodded remembering about Tai's delectation._

"_A beautiful woman actually. A freshman in college. Now it didn't even occur to me how Yuki Sohma could have gotten that tape recording of the conversation that, that girl and I had and then I realized I had been set up."_

"_Set up?"_

"_Mhm" Tai grinned as he sat down, "I have to give him credit for besting me that way. But you know me; I always find a way to get my dignity back. I shrugged it off to him as if he had won and then I called Ichirou, who did the research."_

"_What research?"_

"_I wanted him to track down that girl and find out who she was. She obviously was in cahoots with the Sohma's or knew them at least. And come to find out I discovered with Ichirou's help that her name was Kagura Sohma and she was a cousin of the two of them. Now it made sense, however I wanted my chance to pay her back for tricking me like that. I didn't discover how I could do that until a year later when the Zodiac thing surfaced. After doing all my own research I found out everything I could about the Zodiac curse. I even talked to an American who was interested in it, a Tom Quincy who come to find out was involved with the Sohma's according to Ichirou's knowledge" Tai nodded at Ichirou who nodded back, "Anyway I found out that there was a way to solve the curse but it wasn't a permanent cure because unfortunately my ancestor the Great Hayoto Ushida, added his own touch to the curse that makes it almost virtually impossible to cure it completely. He was a genius. But when Tohru found out how to solve the curse even temporarily I was quite upset but I didn't give up completely because I also knew there was a way to bring it back full swing."_

"_How's that?"_

"_From Ichirou's sources that are very reliable, I found out that Yuki Sohma and Tohru were looking for ways to solve it so then the wheels in my head started to spin. At last a way to get that girl back."_

"_I don't understand" Riku shook his head, "You had her kidnapped and yet you still had the desire to bring the Zodiac curse back even if they were able to break it?"_

"_I had to have a backup plan, in case my first one fell through which it did when the monster showed up. So after his threat I waited. I knew it would only be a matter of time, now that Tohru had the real cat's journal that she will discover how to solve it, or at least temporarily solve it. At that same time when she and the monster were preparing for their wedding the second part of my plan began and in order for it to succeed I needed to find an angle to get back at Kagura Sohma. And I found that angle in Jinto Tikeda."_

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Riku leaned further back in his seat as Tai continued with a smug grin on his face._

"_With the help of Ichirou's work" Tai replied, "I tracked her down at her local college and luckily for me that was also where I found Jinto Tikeda."_

"_But who is Jinto Tikeda?" Riku asked a bit exasperated._

"_Someone with exceptional skills in his field. See after I located her I walked over to the auditorium, because ever since High school I have been interested in the theatrics."_

"_Yea."_

"_Well that was where I met Mr. Tikeda" Tai smiled even more as he remembered._

_**(Flashback)**_

_Tai Ushida walked into the auditorium and saw that rehearsal was in progress. Two boys were on the stage and talking very loud as they held their scripts. In the front row sat an older man who was obviously the director and a twenty-something blond haired youth who was watching the play looking a little forlorn. Suddenly the director clapped his hands together._

"_All right that's enough you two!" he shouted a bit irritably, "Let's try with Tikeda this time! Go show them how it's done Tikeda" he said turning to the other with a slight grin._

"_Yes sir" Jinto nodding and jumping up, running to the stage with his script while the other passed by him with an angry frown on his face._

_Jinto reached the other actor and then the two of them began the scene. From what Tai could decipher the scene had to do withtwo angry men fighting over one woman and the more he watched the more intrigued he became. When they were finished and the director called it quits Tai also left the building and waited for Jinto to exit. When he spotted him he ran over._

"_Mr. Tikeda!" he called as he approached._

"_Yes" Jinto said quite surprised to see him._

"_Tai Ushida" he held out his hand, "Nice to meet you."_

"_Not The Tai Ushida" Jinto replied even more surprised as he shook it back._

"_The very same" Tai nodded with a grin._

"_What can I do for you?"_

"_Well I was watching your performance earlier and have to say I was impressed."_

"_Really?" Jinto beamed with pride, "Are you interested in the theater."_

"_Yes I actually am, but that is not the reason I was so interested in meeting you. I was wondering if you would like to do a job for me."_

"_But I'm an acting major. What could I possibly do for you? You're a businessman."_

"_This is true but sometimes I have certain projects that require certain skills such as yours."_

"_Projects?"_

"_Yes projects."_

"_And I would be acting."_

"_The role of a lifetime" Tai nodded._

"_And being paid for it?"_

"_Very handsomely" Tai nodded a third time._

"_Mr. Ushida, what would you like me to do?" Jinto asked smugly, "A man could always use more money."_

"_Well said. I tell you what as soon as you're done your classes today I want you to meet me here" he scribbled a quick note and handed it to him, "Do you know where that is?"_

"_Yes" Jinto nodded, "I know where that is."_

"_I'll fill you in when you get there. Until then Mr. Tikeda" he bowed his eyes, "Good afternoon" he left the elated man holding onto the slip of paper and wondering just what sort of special assignment would Tai Ushida put him on._

_**(To be continued..)**_

_Authors Note: Hey guys! This is a two- parter and I am so sorry this is late. My computer was shanghaied for the weekend. Joke! Joke! See you all later for part two and Chapter six!_

_Next Part: The remaining part of Tai's plot is revealed to Riku while back in Kyoto Yuki's own wheels in his head start to turn. See what happens next time!_


	29. Chapter Five: Part Two

_**Part Two:**_

_Tai paused in his story while he got Ichirou and Riku both a drink from the bar. As he handed it over to Riku, his friend eyed him curiously._

"_But I still don't see how this actor fits into your plan?" Riku replied as Tai handed Ichirou his drink and then sat back down, "What did you need him for?"_

"_For two things. One I needed to get back at Kagura Sohma and two I neededan exceptional actor to pull off the part of the unsuspecting deliverer of the Zodiac curse. Now as you recall Tohru was able to solve the curse temporarily so I needed to find a way to bring it back and I couldn't think of anyone better" Tai grinned menacingly as he spoke, " Then one of their own to bring back the terrible tragedy that befell their family years ago. Like I said I gave Jinto my card," he said as he leaned back onto the couch making the leather move slightly, "He met me that afternoon and we discussed his future with me."_

_**(Flashback)**_

_Tai Ushida waited patiently in the small restaurant. The waiter brought over a bottle of wine just as Jinto Tikeda arrived a bit flustered but very eager to see that Tai was waiting for him and that it all hadn't been a joke._

"_Please Mr. Tikeda" Tai smiled as he arrived, "Sit down."_

"_Thank you" Jinto nodded obeying and then staring at his hands a little._

"_Would you like some wine?" Tai asked politely as he looked up at the waiter who held the bottle ready to pour._

"_Oh please" Jinto nodded again and then the waiter poured them each a glass before departing the table to come back for their orders later as Tai had previously instructed him to do._

"_I suppose you're wondering what sort of job I could possibly have for you aren't you Mr. Tikeda?"_

"_Well yes. Because like I said before I know that you are a businessman."_

"_Indeed I am and I do intend for our relationship to be professional as well. I could have easily hired an actor of higher standing then you but I like your style and I believe that you will benefit me better than any high paid actor."_

"_Well thank you. But what would you have me do?"_

"_Before I tell you what duties that you will be performing for me" Tai said leaning closer in the cozy corner that they were sitting in, "I have to tell you something that might be hard for you to believe at first. But you must listen to every detail that I describe and swear to secrecy right now, that you will never tell a single soul what you are about to hear. Do I have your word on that Mr. Tikeda?"_

"_Yes" Jinto nodded his head fervently, "I promise you I won't say a word."_

"_Good" Tai smiled, "It's very important that this is kept between just us. Which is why I chose a setting such as this. It's avery private placeand no one can eavesdrop."_

"_I understand."_

_Tai began to tell Jinto every detail to do with the Zodiac curse. About all the Sohma's he had met and how his family was involved. When he was finished Jinto looked at him with a quizzical expression._

"_It's hard to believe I know" Tai concluded, "But it is all true. Every last detail."_

"_Wouldn't someone have noticed that these people are around with the transformations?"_

"_Believe me many people have found out about it, but the Sohma's are very how to do we say it? Resourceful. They get out of almost every jam when it comes to the Zodiac curse. And now we come to your part. At this moment the Sohma's believe that the curse is no more. Don't ask me how I know that's my business, but I as an Ushida cannot allow such a thing. Fortunately for me I have a way to bring it back and that's where you come in."_

"_Me? How do I fit in?"_

"_It's really quite simple. There is a student in your school named Kagura Sohma. She is related to them and used to be a former member of the Zodiac. It's by this means that we will bring it back."_

"_I am still a little bit confused Mr. Ushida" Jinto replied, "What exactly do you want me to do?"_

"_As it is my understanding, Kagura is quite the popular girl at your school" he reached into his top breast pocket and pulled out a photograph, "Many boys are interested in her" he handed him the photo._

"_And I can see why" Jinto smiled slightly when he saw her figure in the picture, "She's cute."_

"_I want you to eliminate all the competition and find a way to find a way to become her steady guy. So much so that she won't be able to resist you."_

"_That shouldn't be too hard" Jinto smiled at the prospect._

"_But there is more to it then that. A wedding will be occurring later this year, Kagura will probably attend it, but that must be the last function that she will attend for you will be completely taking all of her attention. All she will know is you. From what I saw on the stage you can be rather tough but gentle and that's what I need. Eventually you will propose to her and marry her."_

"_Marry her? For real?" Jinto said a bit shocked._

"_What's wrong is she not pretty enough for you? Do you think you can find a better looking girl to get married to?"_

"_It's not that but how do you know she will marry me?"_

"_She won't be able to resist you" Tai replied, "Trust me you turn on the charm and she'll fall for you. Once the two of you are engagedthen you will drop the charm, then I will give you your next set of instructions."_

_Jinto looked at the photograph a little longer still unsure about his decision. Tai could tell so he pulled out his pad of paper and scribbled something quick on it._

"_I'm prepared to offer you the amount on top to start" Tai said handing the slip to him, "And to pay you the amount on the bottom every week for you to do this."_

"_That much?" Jinto gasped, "For almost doing nothing? And for getting such nice gifts as a bride to be and quite a payment."_

"_Yes" Tai nodded, "I figured you'd think so. This cell phone" he handed it to Jinto who took it from himgently, "Is the way we will keep in contact. When you first meet Kagura I want you to take it slow but then make it a little faster and definitely eliminate all the competition."_

"_That's not a problem" Jinto smiled, "I can handle those boys easily. You wrote on the back of the picture that she tends to get kind of violent if she is provoked or angry."_

"_Is that a problem?"_

"_No" Jinto shook his head and smiling even more, "I like a challenge."_

"_Good. Because this is the most challenging role that you will ever, ever play. And it must go off without a hitch. No mistakes. Like I said date her casually and then speed it up. The night you propose to her I want you to call me at the number that is already on your phone and I will give your next set of instructions. There are also additional benefits to this deal."_

"_Such as?"_

"_An apartment already furnished for you and a car youcan use."_

"_Not a bad deal."_

"_The apartment is located in a remote place in town. Hard to find. Because once you have married her I want you to make it as difficult as possible for her family to find her."_

"_Not a problem" Jinto nodded._

"_So we are in agreement?"_

"_Mr. Ushida" Jinto held out his hand and Tai shook it, "You have got yourself a deal."_

"_Wonderful" Tai grinned, "Now we can order our food," he snapped his fingers and the waiter came back to take their order._

_**(Back)**_

_**(Next Scene)**_

_"It was another five months before I heard from him again" Tai replied, "He works fast."_

"_What happened after that?" Riku asked laying a pillow on his armrest and putting his left arm on it._

"_He called me as instructed and then I gave him his next bit of instructions."_

"_Which were?"_

"_To completely change his personality but subtly. During their short engagement he started to change for the worse. Became more demanding and possessive. After they were married which wasn't long he became even worse."_

"_What was the point of that?"_

"_He had to have complete control over her of course. I gave him permission at this point to reveal that he knew about the Zodiac curse and would cause trouble for her family if she didn't cooperate. Who would have thought she was such a softie for her family? But the time was right. Tohru and Kyo had been married for quite a while at that point and I needed my plan to head in the direction of bringing the Zodiac curse back. So I called Jinto up and told him to take the next step. He seduced that girl, forced himself on her, I couldn't have planned it better myself. She ended up pregnant as I had expected."_

"_You wanted her pregnant?"_

"_Of course but it was a complete surprise to me that their child ended up being so ill. And then it dawned on me how much more perfect my scheme was turning then I had expected" Tai grinned, "Their child had been born the new Head of the Zodiac which meant someday he would have to take control over the lives of the children of the people my family have despised for generations. It was the perfect revenge. And now you know. Jinto was my trump card for part two. Since that day he has preparing to make way for the new members of the Zodiac. And now most of them have arrived. I just have to wait a little bit longer till they've all been born. But in the meantime phase three of my plan will begin in the next week or so."_

"_Which is what?" Riku asked a bit shocked by all the terrible things that his best friend had done the past five years._

"_I am going to have Tohru at all costs" Tai said seriously, "I don't care about the consequences. Soon they will have to return to Tokyo and that is when I will strike."_

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Tohru and Katsuya left Yuki's house some time that afternoon, Tohru saying she needed to get dinner started. As Yuki closed the door he walked over into the living room where his daughter Takara was lying peacefully in her bassinet asleep. He smiled as he brushed his hand gently over her head and then sighed as he walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He poured over the details that Tohru and he had gone over for hours that afternoon and then picked up the phone that was sitting on the table and dialed a number quickly._

"_Haru it's Yuki" he replied, "Look I know that you're in the area, I was wondering if we could talk. In about an hour. Yea. Okay. I'll see you then" he hung up the phone and then went into the bedroom to check up on Machi._

_An hour later Hatsuharu and Yuki were sitting in his living room discussing the problem drinking some wine that Haru had brought over._

"_You should have seen this guy Yuki" Haru shook his head after having taken a sip, "He was some character and I don't blame Kyo for losing his cool. Part of me wished that we didn't live up there, but we do."_

"_But what Tohru said about the symptoms we had, it makes sense but what doesn't is this Jinto guy. Where did he come from?"_

"_Who knows?" Haru shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe he's someone she met at school."_

"_Maybe" Yuki nodded, "But Tohru mentioned that he was very mean and that he didn't let Kagura get a word in edgewise."_

"_Well that ain't a lie" Haru said angrily, "He walked all over her. Kyo wanted to embrace her but that jerk got in the way."_

"_This just doesn't sound like the Kagura we know. I mean when I saw her last she was the same way. Like afraid that something bad was going to happen and when I met him he seemed very dominating."_

"_Dominating is a good word. That's exactly what he was like. What are you thinking?" Haru asked when he saw Yuki's expression of deep thought._

"_This can't all be just a coincidence Haru. I got a bad feeling about this. I have a feeling that this is sounding a little to familiar."_

"_Familiar how?"_

"_I don't know" Yuki shook his head, "But I intend to get to the bottom of it."_

_**(Till Next Time)**_

_Authors Note: Hello everyone! It's so nice to see some of you guys back! I missed you guys! Hope you have enjoyed this book as much as the last. Got to go write the next chapter so keep reading and enjoy!_

_Next Chapter: Goodbye Machi_

_Yuki says goodbye to his beloved wife along with Tohru, Kakeru, and Mr. Kuragi. _


	30. Chapter Six: Goodbye Machi

**_Chapter Six: Goodbye Machi_**

_Tohru tucked the twins into their beds that night and then wandered into her own room, where Kyo lay asleep completely exhausted from the day's work. She stroked her fingers through his hair lovingly and then turned from the room to go finish up the remaining of the cleaning in the kitchen. About an hour later she walked into the sitting room to turn off the lights when she heard the phone ring and walked over to answer._

_"Hello Sohma residence" she replied politely._

_"Tohru" Yuki's voice came over the phone loud and clear.  
_

_"Yuki?" Tohru replied quite surprised, "What's wrong?"  
_

_"I'm sorry to call so late like this but I think it's time."  
_

_"Are you sure?" she asked a bit worried.  
_

_"Yes" he said, "I already called her family. They're going to be here within the hour."  
_

_"I'll be right over" Tohru replied as she hung up the phone, quickly left Kyo a message on the table, and then walked over to the door putting on her coat in the process.  
_

_She hurried into the cold night air heading for Yuki's house, which was only a ten-minute walk away. When she arrived she could see that Yuki was sitting on the steps waiting for her. She walked over to him and he looked up at her trying to hold in his tears.  
_

_"Yuki" she said softly.  
_

_"Thanks for coming Tohru" he stood up and embraced her, "I don't know how I would get through this otherwise."  
_

_"Of course" she nodded and then the two of them walked into the house.  
_

_Yuki led Tohru into the kitchen and handed her a cup of tea from walking in the cold wind. She thanked him and then asked if he was all right. Yuki nodded.  
_

_"For now I am okay. I think she still has a couple of hours at the most. So I hope her folks get here before she passes."  
_

_"I'm sure they will" Tohru reassured him, "But how do you know for sure?"  
_

_"She knows" Yuki replied, "She has felt very weak all day and asked me to call them. That's one sign. So all I have to do is wait till they get here."  
_

_"Shouldn't you be by her side right now?" Tohru asked, "I can wait for them."  
_

_"No" Yuki shook his head, "I promised her that I would wait" he said as bravely as he could.  
_

_"Okay" Tohru nodded, "Then we'll wait."  
_

_**(Next Scene)**  
_

_Sure enough about an hour later Machi's mother arrived soon followed by Kakeru and his father. Yuki led Ms. Manabe into the room first. Mr. Kuragi sat on the couch with his hands under his chin, looking more worried and scared then Yuki had ever seen him. Yuki offered him some tea as Tohru handed Kakeru a cup and Yuki sat down on the couch next to his father in law. Kakeru turned to Tohru with a smile.  
_

_"It must mean a lot having you here with him right now" Kakeru replied, "Thanks for coming."  
_

_"Of course" Tohru nodded, "There is no where else I would be on a night like tonight. After all, Yuki is the closest thing I have ever had to a brother." _

_"I know how important you are to him too" Kakeru nodded as his mother came out of the room crying hard, so he walked over and embraced her tightly._

_"I guess I should go next," Mr. Kuragi said rising from the couch since Kakeru was preoccupied with comforting his mother._

_"I'll show you the way sir" Yuki said leading him down the hall and opening the door to the bedroom._

_Tohru walked over to Ms. Manabe and offered her a cup of tea, which she accepted gracefully. Kakeru thanked Tohru again and then the three of them walked into the kitchen and Tohru helped his mother to sit in the chair. A couple moments later Mr. Kuragi came back and Kakeru walked over to where Yuki was waiting to let him in._

_Another hour ticked by and it was now midnight. Kakeru finally came out of the room and walked over to sit with his father who was once more on the couch. Yuki glanced at Tohru who nodded to him and he himself walked into his bedroom to say goodbye to his wife._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Yuki walked silently over to Machi who gazed up at him with a smile on her face. He took her hand and kissed her on the top of her forehead._

_"Yuki" she said softly but still smiling, "Can I see her? Can I see Takara?"_

_"Yes" he nodded walking over to the bassinet and lifting his daughter who was quite awake from all the commotion, "Here she is" he handed her to Machi who smiled even more as her daughter looked up at her, her aquamarine eyes shining._

_"She's so beautiful" Machi said tears forming in her eyes, "We are so lucky we have her."_

_"I know" Yuki agreed, "She is beautiful. Like her mother" a tear fell down his cheek._

_Machi smiled gently at him and then turned back to Takara._

_"Takara, my little angel. You have given your mother such joy because you were born. I have given you everything that I could give you and now I must ask you for a favor. I want you to take care of your daddy" she whispered, "Look after him for me. And look after your Uncle Kakeru and your grandparents. Can you do that for me Takara?"_

_Takara just continued to stare at her mother and held up her tiny hand to touch her face. Machi smiled as the tears slid down her face slowly and she took the little hand into her own and kissed it. Then she turned back to Yuki who was trying not to cry._

_"Yuki. I want to talk to you now. Ask Kakeru to come and get her so mom and dad can see her."_

_"Okay" he nodded going to the door._

_To his surprise Tohru was there since she was passing on by. So he turned to her gently._

_"Tohru could you take Takara into the living room to see Machi's parents?" he asked._

_"Sure" she nodded coming into the room as Yuki walked over to take Takara from his wife._

_Machi spotted her as Yuki handed the baby to her and smiled._

_"Hello Tohru" she replied loud enough for them both to hear._

_"Machi?" Tohru said surprised._

_"Would you stay for a moment?" Machi asked._

_"Sure" Tohru nodded as she held onto Machi's precious little girl._

_"I'll take Takara to Kakeru myself" Yuki said taking her back, "I'll give you two a few minutes" he departed from the room as Tohru walked over and Machi held her hand out to her._

_"What is it Machi? What can I do for you?"_

_"One thing" Machi said as Tohru sat down in the chair that was beside the bed, "I want you to look after them for me. When I leave Yuki is going to need you, more than ever. I am scared but I won't be as frightened to die if I know that they have someone to look after them."_

_"Oh Machi" Tohru felt the tears sting her eyes, "I will. I will look after both of them. It is your last request of me and I will, I promise."_

_"Thank you" Machi smiled, "And thank you so much for always being there for Yuki. To him you are the most special friend he has ever known. I have to admit there were times when I was jealous of your relationship."_

_"Machi" Tohru shook her head._

_"But I also know that if anyone can help him get through this, it's you Tohru" Machi cried, "And knowing that I can move on and leave them. I will miss everyone. I will even miss you. You've been like a sister to mesince we moved to Kyoto and I know my baby and Yuki will always have comfort if you are around."_

_"I promise" Tohru said leaning down and embracing her tightly, "That I will do everything I can Machi."_

_"Thank you" Machi cried, "Thank you so much."_

_"Yes" Tohru nodded, "Of course. Now I will go get Yuki for you."_

_"Thank you" Machi agreed and Tohru left the room as Yuki entered and once more walked over to his wife._

_He took her hand slowly and felt the tears really start to fall._

_"Machi" he said slowly._

_"Yuki" she shook her head, "Look at me. I know this is hard for you. It's not easy for me either. But I do take comfort, knowing that you and Takara have Tohru now to help you through this."_

_"It's not the same thing" Yuki said a bit angrily, "We need you here. Takara needs you here. To watch her grow up and become a young woman. What am I going to do without you?"_

_"You'll live" Machi replied sitting up slightly on her pillow, "You'll continue to live, the both of you will. You have each other. You're not alone. I will always be with you, you know? Watching over you both from heaven. I need you to let me go Yuki."_

_"I can't" he shook his head._

_"You have to. You have to let me go" Machi said, "It's time."_

_Yuki cried even more as he placed his head onto her hand and she stroked her hair through his fingers gently and slowly._

_"Yuki. You're never going to lose me you know. Not completely. As long as you keep my love in your heart then you will always be able to find me. We cannot decide when it is our time to go. That's something we have no power over. I resigned myself months ago that this was going to happen and now I have to let you go, and Takara and you both have to let me go, so we can move on."_

_Yuki lifted his head and looked deep into her blue eyes. She placed her hand onto his cheek and he took it into his own kissing itas the tears fell onto her palm._

_"Machi" he whispered, "I love you so much. I have never loved anyone as much I love you."_

_She smiled as the tears ceased to fall down her face and she closed her eyes leaning back onto her pillow._

_"And I love you, Prince Yuki Sohma" she said lastly as he lowered his head once more, "And I always will."_

_There was complete silence and Yuki raised his eyes from the bed and saw that Machi was no longer moving but she had a smile on her face._

_"Machi?" he said slowly, "Machi" he said even louder and then he realized that she was no longer there._

_He stood up from the chair and leaned over to kiss her on the forehead. Then he stroked her cheek with his hand and looked to the ceiling holding back his tears._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_He came out of the room about fifteen minutes later and informed her parents and brother of her death. Ms. Manabe cried in Kakeru's arms while Mr. Kuragi wiped the tears from under his glasses. Yuki remained calm however and didn't cry. After her folks had departed he walked into the living room where Tohru was sitting and knelt on the floor by her knee. He placed his head onto her lap and then began to sob, as she stroked her hand gently through his hair._

_"It's okay Yuki" she whispered as she also cried, "Let it out."_

_Yuki continued to sob as the rain began to fall outside and the thunder crashed from overhead._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay guys! That's it till later! Still two more chapters to go this week! Hope this one wasn't too sad for you. Also i am sorry for the way this looks. I keep trying to put it on and there is so much space at the top. I don't know why, but that is just the way it is. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter despite this! Ugh! How annoying!_

_Next Time on Curse Renewed:_

_Chapter Seven: Funeral and More Bad News_

_As if Yuki hasn't had bad enough news with Machi's passing, now at her funeral Jinto informs the entire family of the Zodiac of some most disturbing news. Find out what next time!_

_And_

_Chapter Eight: Return to Tokyo_

_Tohru and the twins return to the main house only to find out things are very different then before, and yet not different with many scary incidents occurring making history seem to repeat itself. See you then!_


	31. Chapter Seven: Funeral and More Bad News

**_Chapter Seven: Funeral and More Bad News_**

_Yuki stood in front of the temple greeting everyone as they arrived. Standing on one side of the courtyard most of the Sohma's had gathered and were talking amongst themselves as on the other side Machi's family both on her mother's side and father's were wondering about all the mysterious family that stood close by. Standing beside Yuki was Kakeru who was introducing him to members of the Manabe family. From where she stood Tohru watched him as he bowed his head politely to each and every one and she could see in his eyes the strain of having to make all the preparations for the funeral himself. In fact his daughter Takara had been staying with Kyo and Tohru most of the week so Yuki could handle it._

_Close by Ayame and Shigure walked with each other and Ayame couldn't take his eyes off his younger brother._

"_You should go talk to him" Shigure replied._

"_What would I say? I mean I've already seen him today."_

"_Aya" Shigure said gently, "Perhaps now is as good as time as any. It's been so long since you and Yuki have talked."_

"_This is true" Ayame nodded a little nervously._

"_Then go" Shigure pushed him forward slightly, "I will talk to you later."_

_Ayame cautiously walked over to Yuki who told Kakeru that he needed to take a break so he asked him to take over. Kakeru nodded and Yuki walked over to the large tree that was located in the courtyard and leaned against it. He was surprised to see that Ayame was approaching._

"_Yuki" Ayame replied._

"_Brother" Yuki said, "What is it? What do you need?"_

"_I was actually kind of wondering if there was anything that you need. And I also wanted to talk to you. Can we take a walk?"_

"_Uh" Yuki replied a bit hesitant at first but then nodded with a small smile, "Sure. I need a break from all this anyway."_

"_Okay" Ayame nodded and the two of them left the courtyard while from afar Shigure smiled to himself._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_"What did you want to talk to me about?" Yuki asked as they walked down a part of the temple where the crowd was notgathering._

"_Well I suppose mostly I just wanted to see how you are."_

"_I'm okay."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yea. I mean this part is the hard part, seeing all her family. And I have never met even half of them. But besides that Machi did go peacefully and the way she would have wanted."_

"_That's good" Ayame nodded, "And you and Takara? What are you going to do now?"_

"_I don't know" Yuki shook his head, "I have been offered to go and live with Tohru and Kyo for awhile and I am considering it."_

"_That's great. At least you won't be alone" Ayame smiled._

"_It will help to have her there. Tohru I mean."_

"_Yes. Well I agree with you on that. She's always managed to make you smile little brother. Yuki, I hope you don't think that you can't come to me when you need to talk. I want to be there for you too."_

"_Why? I mean you don't have to. You have Mine and whatever future family comes along. You don't need to worry about me."_

"_You're my brother" Ayame replied seriously, "And I always worry about you. I'm always thinking of you. Someone has to Yuki. Our mother doesn't. Father is no longer living."_

"_So you have taken this burden upon yourself?"_

"_No" Ayame shook his head, "Whether you believe it or not, I care about you and I am your older brother, so I believe that it is my honor to look after you. I don't expect you to forgive me for my past transgressions but I want you to know that if you ever need my help don't hesitate to ask me. Please. I want to know when you need help, and if I can I will find a way to give you what you need."_

"_Brother" Yuki said slowly quite surprised at his touching and serious nature all of a sudden._

"_You know before father passed away, he spoke of you quite highly."_

_"He did?"_

"_Oh yes. He said when you were born he was quite happy. Mother wasn't happy with either one of us because of the curse and to be honest she wanted a girl. Father is actually the one who named you. Did you know that Yuki?"_

"_No."_

"_He named both of us. He once told me that he'd wish he'd spent more time with us. He said that he did spend time with you once and never forgot it."_

"_What?"_

"_He told me that you were about three years old and had come out to help him in the garden. Of course mother showed up soon afterwards, but he said that those precious twenty minutes he spent with you, meant so much to him. And even that time he spent with you at the New years party, no matter how few minutes it was because once again you were interrupted by mother, he felt sorry."_

"_Sorry?"_

"_Sorry that he never got the chance to see you grow up. He said you had grown up into a fine young man and I agreed with him. I used to tell him about all your accomplishments at school and he was quite proud of you."_

"_Father" Yuki said feeling the tears enter his eyes, "I had no idea he felt that way."_

"_He wanted to tell you, but I think he was afraid."_

"_Afraid? Of what?"_

"_He didn't know you know. He had no idea that mother sold you to the main house. To Akito. He came back from his business trip and found out about it, and by then, it was too late. The deed had been done. I think a part of him felt guilty because he couldn't protect you better than he did."_

_Yuki shook his head._

"_I see."_

"_I wanted to tell you before, but we hardly see each other. I'm sorry. This is probably not the best thing to talk about at a funeral."_

"_No" Yuki shook his head, "Actually, believe it or not. This bit of information has made me happy. I never knew how our father saw me and to know now that I made him proud. That he was proud of me, gives me great comfort."_

"_You're amazing Yuki" Ayame almost cried, "Going through all this and yet you are still so strong. That's one of the things I admire about you more than anything. You are the strongest person I know."_

"_No brother" Yuki shook his head once more, "I'm not. There is someone stronger" he looked toward the courtyard that they were approaching once more, "And it's the one person that has gotten me through this terrible ordeal more than anyone" Yuki looked in Tohru's direction and he saw her smile as she talked to Kisa and Rin._

"_Yes" Ayame agreed, "You're right about that" he nodded, "She is the strongest person."_

"_And without her" Yuki added as they arrived back to where Kakeru was waiting, "We wouldn't be the way we are today."_

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Soon after the celebration of Machi's life began. Yuki had decided that mourning her death at a party was just ridiculous so instead he wanted to have a celebration of her life instead and everyone couldn't agree with the decision more. Even though most of Machi's family remained somber the Sohma and the Kuragi family celebrated in ways that Machi would have approved of. Kyo and Hatsuharu gathered with the children and organized some games they could play. The women along with Tohru put out all the food and began serving everyone. Mr. Kuragi eventually along with Kakeru played along with the children. Soon afterward Yuki wandered over to Tohru who offered him a glass of punch._

"_Looks like everyone is having a good time" Tohru replied as he smiled and thanked her for the cup._

"_It's just the way Machi would want it. No tears. Just all her family having the time of their lives celebrating hers."_

"_Mhm. Although I dare say her mother's side of the family don't seem too thrilled. They left already."_

"_Well they're traditionalists. Before she passed away Machi told me this is what she wanted. I'm just giving her what she wanted. Besides I shouldn't mourn that she is gone. I should be thankful that I had her in my life, like you said. I was so blessed. Celebrating her life would be a much more better use of my time then cursing my fate that I no longer have her in my life."_

"_Yes" Tohru nodded, "It doesn't mean you can't mourn for her, but it shows that you have let her go and are ready to move on with your daughter. What's wrong?" Tohru asked suddenly seeing Yuki's face turn into a confused one._

_She looked in the direction he was staring and saw that Kagura was entering the area along with her husband Jinto. Kyo rose from the ground as Haru moved closer to him._

"_What the hell is he doing here?" Kyo replied angrily as Haru shook his head with an angry frown._

_Jinto and Kagura strode into the center of the party while the Sohma's moved in closer. Most of the party seemed to be surprised at the appearance of the couple. Yuki stepped forward and bowed his head politely to the two of them._

"_Welcome. I'm glad you could come."_

"_Yuki" Kagura nodded, "We're so sorry for your loss."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Kagura" Jinto said a bit abrupt._

"_Oh right. We need to talk to the Zodiac members and their parents."_

"_Right now?" Yuki raised his eyebrow as Kyo crossed his arms._

"_It's kind of important" Kagura nodded, "It will only take a moment."_

"_I think we can do that" Akito said stepping forward a little because he had heard, "We can all gather inside for the moment. That's all right, right Yuki."_

_Yuki nodded and then the Sohma's followed Akito inside with their families. Yuki whispered to Kakeru that they had a family matter to deal with for the moment and if he wouldn't mind taking over once more. Kakeru nodded but stared after his brother-in-law curiously as he departed, veryenticed to knowwhat was going on._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Once inside Jinto stood in the middle with Kagura at his side while the others were around them like acircle. The kids were sitting on the floor nearby listening to the conversation. Akito was also in the center and looked directly at Jinto._

"_What is this all about?" he asked with an angry frown, "It's rather rude of you coming all this way, to a funeral for whatever purpose it may be."_

"_Can't be helped. I come on behalf of Yamato" Jinto answered, "He sent me here."_

"_What did he send you here for?" Shigure asked speaking up._

"_Yamato feels that it is time for a change."_

"_What kind of change?" Hatsuharu replied as Kyo stared ever more angrier atthe other man._

"_My son feels that the Zodiac members as they are now, are too far apart. Being that your children" he pointed to Yuki and Kyo as Tohru walked over to the twins to comfort them, "Are in Kyoto. And the other one is up at the Hot Springs with you" he stared at Ritsu and Rebecca who just looked at each other quizzically._

"_Your point?" Kyo said, "What do you mean by that?"_

"_He wants the Zodiac members to come back to the main house, your son in particular."_

"_My son?" Kyo replied his eyebrows rose as Tohru listened intently, "What does he want Katsuya for?"_

"_He's taken a personal interest in your son. Don't ask me why. But he wants every one of them. All your children who aren't close enough to the main house to come."_

"_No way" Kyo said shaking his head, "My children aren't going anywhere. This is their home. And I don't care if your son has taken a personal interest in mine. He's not going anywhere."_

"_I'm afraid you won't have a choice in the matter" Jinto smirked._

"_What?"_

"_None of you will" Jinto said addressing the others._

"_What do you mean?" Akito replied angrily, "No choice."_

"_If you refuse Yamato's order then we'll just have to take your children by force."_

"_You can't do that!" Kyo said shouting angrily as Haru moved closer with him wanting to donothing less of hitting him._

"_I can and I will. I have been given permission, or rather Yamato has been given complete control to carry out any action having to do with any members of the Zodiac."_

"_What proof do you have of that?" Hatori interrupted quieting down the other parents who were shouting furiously at Jinto._

"_This is my proof" Jinto held up a heavy piece of paper as Kagura turned her head somberly._

"_Give me that" Akito said snatching quickly from his grasp and reading it, "This is from the elders."_

"_That's right" Jinto nodded with a smirk, "I know that you of all people knows what this means" he replied as Akito raised his shocked eyes from the paper._

"_I do. It means we have no choice but to take our children to the main house" he said slowly but loud enough for everyone to hear._

"_No!" Kyo shouted as the rest of the adults stared at the man furiously and shook their heads in agreement._

_Katsuya and Sakura looked at each other a bit scared as Tohru rose from the floor and walked over to where Kyo was holding his fist out._

"_I will not" Kyo continued, "Subject my children to the same cruelty that I had to suffer. My children are remaining here, with us."_

"_You have nothing to do with it" Jinto said snidely._

"_Come again?"_

"_It's your children that must go to the main house. Not you. You can remain here; they're the ones who have to go. Whether there are taken by you or I have to come down here and take them myself they are going."_

"_No" Tohru suddenly said making everyone turn their eyes on her in surprise, "My children aren't going anywhere without me."_

"_Tohru" Kyo said slowly as she moved forward and stood directly in front of Jinto._

"_There is no choice you say. So there isn't. But my children will go with me if that is the case. I won't send them alone. I refuse to."_

_Everyone continued to stare at her for none of them had seen her speak up to anyone before in this manner._

"_You say that your son has taken a personal interest in mine? Well all right then. I'm fine with that, as long as I am there when he is with him."_

"_That is not for me to determine" Jinto began but Tohru raised her eyes seriously to him._

"_Listen to me. My child will not suffer at his hand, and if it comes to that I will be forced to take my children back. To bring them back here. I won't hesitate. Just as long as you know that, we will be fine."_

"_She's right" Kyo said coming over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder, "What my wife says is true. We'll go along with your little summons, for now. The twins will go to the main house, but one. If I hear about one incident where your son has hurt my son or my daughter, I'm taking them back."_

"_That goes for us too" Haru replied as the rest of the Sohma's nodded their heads in agreement._

_Jinto was at a loss for words so he took Kagura's hand and then pulled her to the door._

"_Your words mean nothing to me" he said over his shoulder as Akito through the paper back at him, "You will all comply. Or at least your children will. Let's go Kagura" they departed with a yank of her hand._

"_Bastard" Haru spat under his breath, "Is there really nothing else we can do?"_

"_I'm afraid not" Akito shook his head, "This summons is an order from not only them but from the elders too. I know better than anyone that once an order is issued you can't refuse. Ritsu and Rebecca will have to bring their daughter to the main house" he looked at them as Ritsu held onto Rebecca who was about in tears, "And Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, you're children must be brought as well. I'm sorry about this Yuki" Akito added before departing the room with Kandis who was quite angry herself, "This isn't what I had expected, although I had thought that he might try something like this. Unfortunately for me" Akito clenched his fist, "I am no longer in a position where I can do anything about it" he walked out of the room and the older of the former members of the Zodiac dispersed the group. Kyo and Tohru left soon afterwards leaving Hatsuharu alone with each other._

_**(Next Scene)**_

"_This is complete bull!" Haru shouted throwing a can at the wall, "I can't believe he can do this!"_

"_Haru" Yuki said slowly, "Don't go black on me just yet."_

"_Huh?" Haru looked over at his cousin, who despite everything he was really calm, "Yuki? What's with you?"_

"_So that was him? That was the one I heard about. I remember meeting him but now I saw him for what he truly is."_

"_Yuki you're scaring me. What's going on in your head? You seem happy about this."_

"_I'm not happy. But I am satisfied."_

"_Satisfied? About what?"_

"_I may be able to get answers now" Yuki said a bit cryptically, "All I can tell you is that from here on in, I am going to do whatever it takes to strip away this Jinto's mask" he replied determinedly, "I assure you of that."_

_**(Till Next Time)**_

_Authors Note: Hey guys! One more chapter for this week to go. Oh and I wanted to tell you that again I've decided to change the title of the next chapter then what I had originally, or in actuality I am adding a chapter and moving the next one up. So see you later!_

_Next Chapter: A Good Piece of Information_

_Yuki is now more determined then ever to find out who Jinto is and he gets the answer from the last person he ever thought he would. Find out who next time!_


	32. Chapter Eight: A Good Piece of Info

_**Chapter Eight: A Good Piece of Information**_

_Katsuya wandered over to his sister who was sitting in front of their window staring at the night sky. In her hands was a bracelet with red and green beads._

"_You sure you want to do this?" Katsuya asked as he sat down in front of her and she bit the bracelet in half._

"_Positive" Sakura nodded, "No one will ever know. I'll keep the bracelet as if I need it. But you need protection too."_

"_It's not that big of a deal Sakura" Katsuya shook his head._

"_Yes it is Kaye" she insisted as she placed one of the red beads on a piece of tough string, "As long as you have this, it'll be more protection for you" she tied the necklace around his neck, "After all you did sacrifice yourself for me by making that silly wish."_

"_I had to" Katsuya replied, "I mean I wanted to."_

"_Mama and daddy must never know" Sakura whispered, "As long as you can control it they never will."_

"_I can" Katsuya nodded, "I can control it as long as I am not angry or as long as it doesn't rain too hard, I can control it."_

"_Okay" Sakura nodded, "Let's go to bed now before mama comes in and sees that we are not asleep."_

"_All right" Katsuya agreed and then held onto the necklace that was around his neck, "Thanks for this Sakura."_

"_No problem" she nodded as she took his hand and lifted him up, "It's the least I can do for what you did for me."_

_They both walked over to their beds and soon Sakura fell fast asleep but Katsuya remained awake staring at his hand and then the bead that hung around his neck._

"_I know it was foolish of me" he thought, "But if I hadn't wished for it then Sakura would be the one who would be suffering right now. But still, I wonder who that lady was that granted my wish to take Sakura's place with the spirit of the cursed cat of the Zodiac" he said to himself as he finally closed his eyes and fell to sleep himself._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Yuki sat in his kitchen quite patiently reading the paper. Takara was fast asleep in her bassinet so he smiled to himself. Suddenly the phone rang and he picked it up._

"_Hello. Oh Haru. Thank you for calling me back. He'll be here soon. No I have no idea. I will be. Don't worry about me. This may be the answer we have been waiting for. I'll call you back as soon as I have the information. Stop worrying. I can handle this on my own. Goodbye" Yuki clicked off the phone and sighed._

_He knew that Haru had his best interest at heart, but Yuki was quite certain that when his mysterious visitor arrived that the intentions of Jinto would become much more clearer. Earlier that week he had received an anonymous phone call from someone who claimed could help him with the situation and rather then ignore it or get anyone else involved, Yuki had decided todeal with it himself even though on this particualr day he was not only watching his daughter but Tohru's twins as well. As he once more turned to his paper he heard the doorbell ring and got up from the table, feeling his heart beat slightly. Would the person on the other side of the door be able to help him? He wasn't quite sure but still very determined to find out the answer so he turned the knob and opened the door quite surprised to see none other then Riku Miyoshi standing at his front door._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_"Riku Miyoshi?" he replied slowly_.

_Riku nodded and bowed his head._

"_Thank you for agreeing to see me."_

"_Of course" Yuki nodded a bit warily, "Come on in."_

"_Thanks" Riku nodded looking over his shoulder and then walking into the house, "At least no one followed me."_

"_Followed you?"_

"_Yea. I've got the feeling, that I am being watched all the time too now."_

"_Watched? Watched by who?" Yuki sat down indicating that Riku should do the same, which he did._

"_We'll get into that later, first of all I got to tell you it's a real relief that you agreed to see me."_

"_Why wouldn't I? I mean I didn't even know who you were. I don't normally agree to meet strangers but you sounded desperate."_

"_I am. And I would have gone to Tohru or Kyo, or even my family but I couldn't think of anyway they could help. You see, I'm afraid. I'm afraid of what he's going to do next."_

"_Who?"_

"_Tai. He's crazy. He's absolutely out of his mind."_

"_Okay. You told me on the phone that the information that you can give me has to do with my question about Jinto."_

"_Oh it has everything to do with it" Riku nodded, "You see this Jinto guy that you have become acquainted with is nothing but a pawn in Tai's scheme."_

"_A pawn?" Yuki's eyebrows rose slightly as he listened._

"_Yea. He told me so himself. He set Jinto up with some Kagura Sohma, I take it that she is your relative?"_

"_Yes. She's my cousin. But why would he do that?"_

"_To get her back" Riku said as Yuki shook his head as if he didn't understand, "Apparently he found out about your little trick on him when you asked her to, I don't understand all the details but."_

"_Let me interrupt you for a moment" Yuki replied, "Let me see if I can guess, he found out that Kagura was used in our ploy to make him back off of Tohru and wanted revenge?"_

"_Yea. Something like that. Although he didn't know how to use her until later on."_

"_Okay. Go on."_

"_Well he discovered through his source that the curse from your family had somehow been lifted,well at least temporarily lifted as he put it. So he hired this actor he found at her college to basically play the part of the loving boyfriend and then the loving husband and father."_

"_He paid this man to marry Kagura?" Yuki replied a bit angry now._

"_Yea. Basically he paid him to help bring back the curse. Now Tai said it was a complete surprise to him that their son ended up as the head of the Zodiac but he wasn't worried about it, he was actually thrilled. He said he couldn't have planned it better."_

"_I get it now" Yuki nodded, "It all makes sense. Where he came from. Why he behaves the way he does. He's following orders from Ushida."_

"_Mhm. Even the order that has been issued for the Zodiac members to come back to Tokyo. But don't be fooled. Tai's goal isn't complete domination of the Sohma's. At least not yet."_

"_Then what is his goal?" Yuki asked crossing his arms, "What is he doing this for?"_

"_Ultimately the only thing he wants is Tohru."_

"_What?"_

"_That's what he said, he's doing all of this to get her. The trip up to Tokyo is just another part of his plan. It's easier for him to capture her if she is up there."_

"_So he's found another elaborate way to bring her up there without us suspecting anything?"_

_Riku nodded hanging his head slightly._

"_And in the process in a way he is trying to find a way to dominate over us. Using our curse. What else can you tell me?"_

"_I'm the next part of his plan."_

"_What?"_

"_He wants me to kidnap her kids, and then he has someone else dealing with her. Either way he's gonna have Tohru and her kids brought to him. I can't go through with this anymore. I didn't know what else to do. I don't want to be a part of it. Can you help me? You're the only who can?"_

_Yuki considered his words and eyed him a little suspiciously and then smiled as a thought came into his head. He stood up and stared at the other man directly._

"_Can you wait there for a few minutes?" he replied._

"_Sure."_

"_I'll be right back."_

_"Where are you going?"_

"_To get someone" Yuki said, "Watch my daughter over there for me. I am going to get someone who can tell me whether you are telling the truth or not."_

"_You mean you don't trust me?"_

"_I'm afraid I can't be sure whether you are telling me the truth. But I don't see a car outside, which means you didn't drive here, so you won't have anywhere to run."_

"_I'm not going anywhere."_

"_I hope not" Yuki nodded as he strode over to the door and walked outside, "I'll be back in a minute."_

_Riku nodded back and then placed his hands together. A couple minutes later Yuki did return with Katsuya and Sakura right behind him. Katsuya moved towards Riku who raised his head in confusion._

"_Is this the one Uncle Yuki?" Katsuya asked._

"_Yes" Yuki nodded as Riku stared at Yuki as if he was mad._

"_I thought you said you were going to get someone who could tell I was lying" Riku replied._

"_He is the person" Yuki said, "He may be a child but he can read a person like a book. I've told him a little about what you have told me. I'm gonna ask you another question and he is going to watch you. Okay Kaye?"_

"_Mhm" Katsuya nodded as Riku still felt thoroughly confused._

"_Okay. Riku. This thing that Tai wants you to do,when is it to occur?"_

"_A couple days after they come up to the main house" Riku said, "Are you really sure that they should be listening to this?" he asked staring at Sakura and Katsuya a little afraid._

"_Oh yes. I think that Sakura and Katsuya just might be the answer to your problem."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm watching them for Tohru and Kyo. These are Tohru's kids" he added, "You guys" he said to the twins, "This is your mother's cousin, Riku."_

"_Cousin Takao's brother?" Sakura replied._

"_Mhm."_

"_The one who works for Ushida?" Katsuya added._

"_You see Riku they are very bright for their age. It could have something to do with the Zodiac I don't know."_

"_They're members of the Zodiac?" Riku said even more nervously, "And they're Tohru's kids."_

"_Mhm. That's right. Well Kaye what's the verdict?"_

"_Huh?" Katsuya looked at him confused by his words._

"_I'm sorry" Yuki grinned sheepishly, "I mean what do you think."_

"_Well" Katsuya replied, "I don't think he's lying. He's on our side and it's very clear that he's scared."_

"_Why are you so scared?" Sakura asked sitting casually beside him._

"_I found myself in a situation I can't get out of" Riku stammered at her forwardness._

"_Why?" Katsuya replied sitting down on the other side._

"_I just have."_

"_Well maybe we can help you get out of it," he suggested._

"_That's exactly what I was thinking," Yuki grinned, "Right on the mark Kaye."_

"_Huh?" Riku looked at Yuki quizzically._

"_Riku. If you want out of this mess I can help you, but you have to help me."_

"_Sure" Riku nodded, "What do I have to do?"_

"_Listen to me carefully. At every word I am going to say from this point on" he leaned forward, "You two also" he added._

"_Okay Uncle Yuki" they agreed with a nod of their own as he began to tell them the plan._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Yuki led Riku back to the door while Katsuya and Sakura helped themselves to a snack. Riku stared in awe at the two of them as Yuki opened the door._

"_Are you sure they can pull this off? They're just kids."_

"_They can" Yuki nodded, "With your help. Anyway this is the only way to make Tai Ushida cease his trouble making for good."_

"_How do you figure?"_

"_Trust me. You follow the plan exactly as he wants you to. If there is one thing that I know about Tai Ushida, isas long as he thinks he is winning there is always a way to catch him off guard. I will tell my cousin Kyo about this when the time is right. I don't feel right about this" Yuki said looking back at them with a sad expression, "About making Tohru and the twins bait but I have no choice."_

"_We could tell Tohru" Riku said._

"_No. It's got to work out this way. Otherwise Ushida will just run and try something else later down the road. Just go through with what he asked. The twins will play their part. They love their mother; they won't let anything happen to her. Meanwhile I will prepare on my end and if you go through with this and don't try to back out of it I guarantee that we will do all we can to make sure you won't have to deal with him either. I even will help you and I am sure Kyo will to find a way to reunite with your family."_

"_Okay" Riku nodded, "I will. If it's the only way. But how can I get in touch with you to give the exact time when it will happen?"_

"_We will meet one last time, the day before it happens. I am going to give you a number where you can contact me. I have to go back up to the main house too" Yuki scribbled it down and handed it to him, "But this number will be safe and secure. We'll plan on meeting then."_

"_Okay" Riku said a little worried._

"_Until then sit tight. I'll be in contact with you as soon as I can."_

"_Thanks again" Riku nodded with a smile, "I have to go before he realizes that I am gone. So those are Tohru's kids" he smiled even more as he watched them laugh, "They're beautiful. My brother wasn't kidding."_

"_No. He was right" Yuki nodded, "Good luck to you" he held out his hand and Riku shook it before departing._

_Yuki closed the door and walked into the kitchen and patted Katsuya on the head._

"_Hard to believe that he's with that Ushida guy" Katsuya replied._

"_He seems so gentle and kind," Sakura added._

"_Good observation" Yuki nodded, "But sometimes we adults get into situations that we can't get out of without help."_

"_That's where we come in right?" Katsuya asked._

"_Mhm. If you two are ready?"_

"_We're ready" Sakura said holding out her fist, "We may be small but we're still Sohma's and as daddy says Sohma's don't give into an Ushida."_

_"Wise words" Yuki grinned embracing her, "Very wise words indeed."_

_**(Till Next Time)**_

_Authors Note: Okay that's it for this week! Only four more chapters to go till Book Two is done! See you all next week!_

_Next time on Curse Renewed:_

_Chapter Nine: Return to Tokyo_

_Tohru and the twins return to the main house only to find out things are very different then before, and yet not different with many scary incidents occurring making history seem to repeat itself. See you then!_

_And_

_Chapter Ten: Ushida's Trap?_

_Tai Ushida sends Riku out to kidnap the twins while Yuki in the background is controlling the situation from his end. Will his plan backfire or will he, Kyo, and Hatsuharu get to Tohru and thetwins before it is too late? Find out next time!_


	33. Chapter Nine: Return to Tokyo

**_Chapter Nine: Return to Tokyo_**

_Katsuya packed his bag sadly as he watched his sister close her suitcase with a sigh. She sat on her bed with a grimace and crossed her arms._

_"I can't believe we have to do this," she grumbled._

_"Cheer up Sakura" Kaye replied as he sat down next to her, "It won't be for long. After all if Uncle Yuki's plan works we'll be back before you know it."_

_"Yea. But still" Sakura said in a hesitant voice, "I don't feel good about this."_

_"I don't either" Kaye replied putting his arm around his sister, "But it's gonna be okay. Mama will be with us."_

_"Yea" Sakura nodded standing up from the bed with a slight smile, "Let's finish packing Kaye."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Meanwhile in the kitchen Tohru was packing some snacks for the trip up to Tokyo for the twins. Her bag had been packed the night before and was sitting by the front door. Kyo was leaning against the wall with his arm crossed as he watched her somber expression._

_"I'll be up there in another week" he said slowly making her turn her head._

_"Okay."_

_"I just have to finish this weeks classes and then close down the dojo for a little while. That should take about a week a think. When do you leave?"_

_"In a couple more minutes" Tohru replied, "Hatsuharu and Yuki will be here with the van" she zipped up the bag of snacks, "I have to go make sure the twins are ready."_

_"You know what?" Kyo said moving away from the wall, "I'll handle that. I need to go say goodbye to them anyway."_

_"All right" she nodded running the water over that morning's dishes._

_Kyo walked down the hall and entered the twin's room where he saw that they had finished packing and Katsuya was putting on his favorite baseball cap. He smiled as he came over._

_"Hey guys" he knelt down._

_"Daddy" Sakura said sweetly._

_"Okay, I will meet you guys up at the main house on Friday. Until then I want you both to be on your best behavior for your mom."_

_"We will daddy" Kaye replied as Sakura nodded tearing up._

_"We'll miss you" Sakura embraced him tightly._

_"Oh I'll miss you too princess" Kyo said gently as he embraced her and then pulled away, "If anything bad happens, you be sure to tell your mom right away. Okay? No secrets."_

_"Okay daddy" Kaye nodded, "No secrets."_

_"And Kaye" Kyo added._

_"Mhm."_

_"You're the man now, so I want you to look after Sakura and your mother."_

_"I will."_

_"I'm counting on you."_

_"I'll do it too daddy" Sakura replied not wanting to be left out._

_"I know you will" he smiled, "All right you two, big hugs" he held out his arms and the two of them hugged him back tightly, "I love you guys."_

_"We love you too" they nodded pulling away and then after hearing Tohru call them, they each grabbed their bag and ran out into the hall where she was waiting._

_Soon enough the van pulled up outside and Yuki opened the door to let the twins in. Tohru gave Kyo one long last kiss goodbye and then climbed into the van. Kyo waved as the car departed with his beloved family, wishing that he could be with them as they made their trip back to their old hometown. But since he couldn't, he sighed and placed his hands in his pockets as he walked over to the dojo to begin the day's work._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_It was close to afternoon when they arrived at the main house. There had been a lot of traffic on the road and to be honest Haru was taking his time getting there. He was still very disturbed about the whole situation with Jinto, but finally gave into Yuki's insistence that they get to the main house, stating that it was a waste of time and totally pointless to keep dawdling._

_Finally Hatsuharu drove in through the back gates and parked the van near the other Sohma cars. Tohru woke up the twins gently and all of them climbed out. Kandis was standing near by and the twins immediately ran over her to give her a hug._

_"Welcome you guys" Kandis said cheerfully, "Did you have a good trip?" she added as she stood up to embrace Tohru._

_"It was all right. The twins slept most of the way since they got up so early."_

_"Well we have your rooms all prepared for you. Even one for you too Yuki."_

_"Uh actually" Yuki interrupted, "I'll be staying at Hatsuharu's for awhile."_

_"Oh okay" Kandis nodded, "I understand. Well come on you two" she took each of the twins hands into her own, "Let's get you settled in."_

_"Kay" they agreed and Kandis walked with them into the main house with Tohru right behind them carrying her bag._

_Kandis led Tohru to her room and then said she would see her for tea in a bit. Tohru nodded and then Kandis took the twins to their room, which was right next door. The twins entered the room and stared at the surroundings. Then they looked back at their aunt who laughed at their expressions._

_"I know it's not much now, but you can do whatever you want with it. I hope you two enjoy, I'll see you later" she replied as she closed the door._

_"Thanks!" Kaye called out as Sakura flung her bag onto the bed, "Well I guess we're going to be sleeping here for awhile."_

_"I guess so" Sakura nodded, "But still I don't like this place."_

_"I don't either" Kaye agreed, "It's creepy and too dark in this room."_

_"Well likemama says" Sakura suddenly smiled walking over to the curtains and opening them up, letting in the bright sunlight, "Let's put some light in this room."_

_"Good idea" Kaye chuckled, "Sakura. Hey" he stood up with a huge grin, "When we're done unpacking, let's go find Reiji and play."_

_"Yea!" Sakura exclaimed with a nod and her own smile, "That's a good idea, Kaye!"_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The first day went by rather smoothly at the main house. Yamato and his father had been informed of their arrival but so far had caused no problems. Yuki woke up early on Tuesday morning, and found himself staring out Hatsuharu's front window. The night before he had told Haru all about the visit from Tohru's cousin Riku, and the plan he had in mind. Hatsuharu was a little wary of the idea, but finally agreed when he heard that Tai Ushida was involved with the whole Jinto thing._

_Meanwhile at the main house Yamato was having a discussion with his father. He had decided that today was the day he was going to spend some quality time alone with Katsuya and informed his father that no one was to disturb them. Jinto readily agreed with the idea and got rid of all the servants, while Yamato put on his best kimono and walked out of his room in search of his younger cousin._

_At that same moment lying in his bed, Katsuya felt someone suddenly shaking him and opened one of his brown eyes grumpily._

_"Wake up Kaye!" Sakura replied happily._

_"Uh!" Katsuya grumbled, "Sakura what do you want?"_

_"It's morning silly" she giggled, "Boy you are just like daddy when you wake up."_

_"Not funny" he said putting his pillow over his face, "Go away."_

_"Come on sleepy head" she pulled at his pillow, "Mama says it is time for breakfast. So! Wake! Up!" she yanked even harder on the pillow._

_"Uh! Sakura! Cut it out!" he sat up finally rubbing his eyes, "I'm up already."_

_"Good" she placed her hands onto her hips satisfactorily, "And don't forget, mama says to make the bed."_

_"I know. I know," he grumbled even more as he climbed out of bed, yawned, and began to take off his pajamas._

_He quickly put on his tee shirt with the orange cartoon cat on it, his jade pants, and his white and teal tennis shoes, made up his bed as neatly as he could, and then followed his sister out the door._

_"Tag! You're it!" she shouted tapping him lightly on the arm._

_"Hey!" he protested with a laugh and yell, "That's not fair Sakura! Come back here!" he chased after her._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_She giggled as she ran ad Katsuya couldn't help but laugh as he chased her down the many halls. Suddenly Sakura stopped short quite caught off guard. Kaye saw her standing still and wide eyed and also stopped._

_"What's the matter Sakura?" Kaye asked as he saw what she was staring at._

_Coming towards them was Yamato, his short blonde hair glistening as the sunlight from some open windows hit it, and his dark brown eyes glaring quite furiously at their game._

_"Yamato" Sakura replied slowly._

_"Get out of my way" Yamato said rudely, "I'm not here to talk to you."_

_"Huh?" Sakura looked at him a little bit confused._

_"I came for your brother" he said moving forward and snatching his arm, "Let's go."_

_"Ow!" Kaye said and Sakura ran over trying to take him from Yamato's grasp._

_"Hey!" Sakura replied, "You can't take him now, it's time for breakfast. Our mama said so."_

_"Well I don't care what your mama said" Yamato said with a sneer, "He's coming with me now, so get lost you filthy little monster!" he spat._

_Sakura dropped her hands and her eyes widened in even more shock. Kaye had heard enough. He wrenched his arm away from Yamato and stood in front of his sister._

_"Don't call my sister that!" he shouted back, "I won't let you."_

_"Excuse me" Yamato raised his eyebrow questionly._

_"I won't let you call my sister names" Katsuya replied, "It's not nice. Sakura is right. We have to go to breakfast now. I will see you after. I promise."_

_"I don't think you understand" Yamato said beginning to get angry, "When I want you now, you come now" he moved closer to his face._

_"But I can't" Kaye said terrified by Yamato's dangerous eyes._

_"Are you defying me?"_

_"Huh?"_

_Before Kaye could say anything more, Yamato had struck him across the face and he fell to the ground. Sakura cried out and ran to her brother as he tried to get back._

_"Kaye? Kaye are you okay? How could you do that?" she asked the tears falling down her face as she stared at the other boy, "You mean bully."_

_"Sakura" Kaye said suddenly in a whisper._

_"Huh?" she looked down at him as he tried to catch his breath._

_"Go. Go now. I'll be fine. I'll go with him."_

_"But Kaye" she moved away a little shocked by his words._

_"Just go" Kaye stood up wobbly on his feet and Sakura could now clearly see the handprint across his face, "I'm okay. I'll see you later."_

_Sakura looked at her brother and then looked at Yamato. He smirked at her and she hung her head, turning around and running away sobbing uncontrollably as she ran down the hallway._

_"That's better" Yamato said, "Come on" he took Katsuya's arm roughly and dragged him down the opposite end of the hall._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Reiji Sohma wandered over to the main house after he finished his breakfast but was astonished to see Sakura sitting in the front crying her eyes out._

_"Hey Cherry" he replied cheerfully as he came over but then suddenly his face became sad when he saw that she wouldn't lift her hands from her face, "What's the matter?"_

_Sakura continued to cry and the only words that Reiji could understand was "Kaye"._

_"I'll go get your mom okay" he said gently and then dashed into the main house, heading for the kitchen where he was sure to find Tohru. _

_Sure enough he located her by the stove, waiting patiently for the twins to show up to eat their breakfast. Kandis was also in the room sipping some tea as she sat at the table._

_"Aunt Tohru!" Reiji called out as he ran into the room breathlessly._

_"Reiji?" Tohru said in surprise as she came over, "What's the matter?"_

_"It's Sakura. I can't get her to stop crying. Something is wrong" he replied catching his breath._

_"Sakura is crying?" Tohru replied her eyes becoming wide, "Take me to her right now."_

_"Mhm" he nodded and then Tohru and Kandis followed him outside where Sakura was still in a flood of tears._

_"Sakura" Tohru knelt down and embraced, "What's wrong sweetie? Why are you crying?"_

_"He. He. He" she stammered through her tears, "Kaye."_

_"What about your brother?" Tohru asked frowning slightly, "Where is he?"_

_"He is with Yamato. He hit him."_

_"He what?" Tohru said in a gasp._

_"He hit Kaye!" Sakura suddenly shouted crying even more._

_"I see" Tohru stood up frowning even more and looking angrier than Kandis had ever seen her._

_"Tohru?" Kandis replied._

_"Kandis. Take my daughter into the kitchen and help her clean up her face" Tohru strode from the area._

_"Where are you going?" Kandis asked as Sakura stopped crying and she and Reiji watched her mother._

_"To get my son back" Tohru said over her shoulder determinedly, walking into the front doors of the main house._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Tohru walked down the halls of the main house and was surprised to find Kagura standing in the halls near her son's room._

_"Kagura?"_

_"Tohru? What are you doing here?"_

_"Where's your son?" Tohru demanded seriously._

_"He's in his room" Kagura replied her eyes wide. She had never seen Tohru with such an angry expression either._

_"Which one?"_

_"That one?" Kagura pointed in front of her, "But I wouldn't go in there if I were you."_

_Tohru didn't listen. Instead she opened the doors with a loud bang. From over where he was sitting, Katsuya looked up in surprise._

_"Mama?"_

_Tohru walked over and scooped him up in her arms cradling him gently. As she turned Yamato became enraged and began shouting at her back._

_"Hey! You put him back down you stupid woman!"_

_Tohru continued to walk until she finally reached the hallway where Kagura was standing with her hands pressed firmly together. Yamato followed Tohru the whole way, continuing his shouting tirade. He grabbed onto her skirt and started pulling it back._

_"I said put him back!" he yelled, "Put him back or you'll be sorry!"_

_Tohru stopped and sighed. Then she put Katsuya down on the floor and looked at him straight in the eye. _

_"Katsuya" she replied, "I want you to go to the kitchen and have your Aunt Kandis look at your face. I'll be there in a minute."_

_"But Mama" Katsuya" stared a little warily at Yamato who was clenching his fist behind Tohru's back._

_"Go now" Tohru ordered._

_"Okay" he nodded and then dashed down the hall._

_"Hey!" Yamato screamed almost sounding hoarse, "You come back here!" he started to run after him but Tohru stood in front of him, "Get out my way you stupid woman!"_

_"Listen" Tohru, said softly making him quiet down, "I don't think you want to fight me Yamato. And I'm sorry I spoiled your fun. I understand that you want to spend time with Kaye. But there are rules. And one of them, is you will not hit my son again."_

_Yamato stared at her as she frowned slightly and Kagura continued to watch wide-eyed. Tohru squatted down so that she was eye level with him._

_"I have no problem with you spending time with him, but I must be notified first and I think it would be best if I were present during those times. I know you don't understand because you're just a child yourself. But if you ever hit my child again, you won't be allowed to see him."_

_Yamato gritted his teeth as she said the final lines._

_"Have I made myself clear?"_

_Yamato stared angrily at her and then stormed back to his room, furiously shutting the door behind him. Tohru sighed again and then stood up, turning her back. Kagura wanted to say something, but she just didn't know what to say. Instead she watched sadly as Tohru walked down the hallway towards the kitchen to tend to both of her children who had been emotionally and even physically scarred that day._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Jinto came home that evening only to hear from his irate son all that had occurred with Tohru and Katsuya. After promising Yamato that he would handle it, he went in search of Tohru, his fists clenched and extremely angry at her lack of cooperation. Kandis was once more sitting in the kitchen with Akito and Aki when he entered about ready to hit something._

_"You seen Tohru anywhere?" he asked furiously._

_"Excuse me" Kandis looked up as Akito also looked up from his paper._

_"I'm looking for Tohru. Where is she?"_

_"Is there something wrong?" Akito asked standing up._

_"I need to talk to her, now where is she?" Jinto demanded._

_"I think she's in the hallway garden" Aki spoke up._

_"Aki" Kandis replied quite shocked._

_"Well I think she is" Aki retorted._

_"Thank you" Jinto replied and then stormed out of the room, as Kandis stood up._

_Akito shook his head and placed a hand onto her shoulder. "You stay. I'll go."_

_"I'll right" she nodded sitting back down as he departed the room, "Aki you shouldn't have said anything" she said turning to her son angrily._

_"But mom" he replied a bit drolly, "Aren't you always saying to be honest with adults."_

_"Yes but" Kandis tried to retort, but realized it was quite pointless at this point._

_Jinto stormed into the room where he found Tohru brushing some flower petals out of the fountain that was in the center of the room. She turned around only to see his blonde hair standing on end, and his blue green eyes flashing angrily._

_"Jinto" she replied slowly._

_"Did you or did you not take your son away from my son today? Hmm?"_

_"I did."_

_"Why did you do that?" he demanded._

_"I did what I had to. Your son hit mine and called my daughter a monster."_

_"So?"_

_"So? Well I am sorry" she shook her head angrily back, "I thought I made it perfectly clear back in Kyoto how things were going to go when it came to my son. I would be present during the times when your son wanted to spend time with Katsuya. But instead your son went in search of mine, practically dragged him back to the room, insulted my daughter, and then hit my son when he tried to defend his sister. I will not tolerate it."_

_"You don't have a say in the matter Mrs. Sohma" he said icily as he moved closer toward her his eyes becoming wide._

_"I don't have a say in the matter? Well I am sorry I disagree. That is my child. He is not your son's property. My children were born free and happy and they will remain that way. I don't care if we have to live up here, nothing is changing in that matter."_

_"You don't seem to grasp any of this do you? Or the seriousness of what you have done?"_

_"Listen, I have known the Sohma family longer than you, and I have watched one of them go through the same thing that your son wants to put mine through. I won't let it happen. I refuse. If you have a problem with that, well then I am sorry. You should have taught your son better manners. If he wants an audience with my child again, then I am going to be present" she spoke seriously as Akito approached the room, "And if he doesn't like it or you don't like it, then that is just too damn bad" she added._

_"Listen little girl" he took her arm roughly, "I don't think you know what you are playing at."_

_"Let her go!" Akito commanded coming from out of the shadows, "Right now Jinto. Or are you going to stand up to me too?" he crossed his arms._

_Jinto snorted slightly as he frowned and through Tohru's arm from his grasp. He moved back slowly heading for the door as Akito eyed him._

_"You'll understand. One day you will all understand who the boss is around here now" he pointed directly at Tohru, "Especially you."_

_"Good night Jinto" Akito replied making Jinto depart the room in a huff and Tohru take a deep breath, "Are you all right?" he asked coming over._

_"I'm fine" Tohru nodded, "Thank you Akito."_

_"I don't think I have ever heard you speak that way to anyone before, let alone get that mad."_

_"I haven't" Tohru shook her head, "I have never said something like that to anyone. Nor have I ever been this angry" she shook a little._

_"Well if anyone deserves to, it's you Tohru."_

_"Thank you" Tohru nodded, "I am going to go for a walk outside in the garden. Watch my kids for me" she moved toward the door._

_"Of course" Akito agreed as she left the room, and he finally sighed and shook his head angrily at the fact that there was nothing he could do about the current situation._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Yuki wandered into the garden that night after he had heard about the incident at the main house. Akito had told him where to find Tohru so he braced himself as he searched for her. He soon found her on the garden bench, about close to tears._

_"Tohru" he said gently as he stood next to her._

_"Yuki" she replied, "I'm so glad you're here."_

_"Of course" he said sitting next to her and taking her into arms, "You're shaking" he replied a bit shocked, "Are you all right?"_

_"I'm scared Yuki" she admitted, "I'm so scared right now."_

_"It's okay" Yuki nodded, "I am here. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. All right."_

_"Mhm. Would you just hold me for now?"_

_"Uh huh" he nodded again, "I will."_

_As he held onto her Yuki couldn't help but be thankful that they were soon to be rid of Jinto Tikeda. He had received a call earlier from Riku informing him about when to meet him. The next day Yuki planned to meet him, and as he embraced his "younger sister" a great sense of relief swept over him as he realized that the awful situation would soon be over._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Hey you guys! This chapter turned out to be pretty long, so I will write the next one tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed it, and oh if you're even a little disappointed by Tohru's sudden disposition change, just remember she's a mom now, and her kids are the most precious things to her. I think all parents feel that on some level and they do things differently when it comes to their children. I like the way she stands up to him personally, since no one else seems to do it much around the main house. Anyway see you all tomorrow! Three more chapters to go!_

_Next Chapter:_

_Chapter Ten: Ushida's Trap?_

_Tai Ushida sends Riku out to kidnap the twins while Yuki in the background is controlling the situation from his end. Will his plan backfire or will he, Kyo, and Hatsuharu get to Tohru and the twins before it is too late? Find out next_ _time!_


	34. Chapter Ten: Ushida's Trap?

**_Chapter Ten: Ushida's Trap?_**

_Yuki walked into Hatsuharu's house with a mysterious bag the next afternoon looking tired and a bit irritated. Haru looked up from where he was sitting as hiscousin removed his shoes._

_"Where have you been all day?" he asked putting down the book he had been reading._

_"Out" Yuki answered simply, "Is everything going well today?"_

_"As far as I know, nothing has gone on at the main house."_

_"Good let's hope it stays that way" Yuki replied walking over and sitting across from Haru._

_Haru eyed the bag from where he was sitting and then turned back to Yuki who was leaning against the couch._

_"So what's in the bag?" he said finally asking him._

_"Well you know, I am supposed to meet Mr. Miyoshi tonight" Yuki replied a little bit hesitant._

_"Mhm?" Haru nodded picking his book up once more and turning to the next page._

_"Well when he called last night I told him to tell Ushida in case heasked where he was going tonight that he was going to be out on the town."_

_"Out on the town?" Haru raised an eyebrow, "But I thought he's meeting you."_

_"He is._

_"But going out on the town usually implies that you are meeting someone of the female gender."_

_"I know" Yuki nodded bitterly._

_"But. Oh I see" Haru said trying not to chuckle, "So that's what you have in mind."_

_"Don't laugh" Yuki looked at him furiously turning a little red._

_"Oh I'm not laughing. Not yet anyway. I probably won't be able to help myself once I see the whole effect however."_

_"Very funny" Yuki frowned even more, "Look it is the only way I could think of for him to meet me without arousing too much suspicion."_

_"Whatever you say Yuki" Haru grinned barely able to contain it, "I think it's brilliant and very brave of you. I could never do it. I don't have the face for it anyway. I look too much like a guy."_

_"Oh thank you very much" Yuki replied sarcastically as Haru chuckled some more._

_"I'm just kidding Yuki" Haru coughed covering up his chuckle, "Anyway after this, what happens?"_

_"I don't know" Yuki shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I'll find out tonight" he leaned on the armrest and sighed._

_That evening Rin helped Yuki to prepare since she could keep a straighter face then her husband. When she was finished Yuki was rather impressed with her work and thanked her gratefully for all her help. As he came out into the living room Hatsuharu put down his book and lost all of his composure and burst out laughing. You could hardly blame him for Yuki was wearing adesigner purple dress, purple heels on his feet to match, gold clip on earrings were in his ears and he was carrying a small purse that matched everything completing the ensemble. In addition to that on his head Yuki sported a long black haired wig, his cheeks were positively painted, and Rin had even put on fake nails to cover his own. Yuki frowned at him as he crossed his arms in a un-lady like manner._

_"It doesn't look that funny does it?" Yuki retorted his red lips glistening._

_"No" Haru chuckled, "But I wish I had a camera."_

_"Oh shut up" Yuki said back, "I'm leaving now."_

_"Okay" Haru stood up and opened the front door; "Have a wonderful date, Mrs. Sohma," he teased adding the last part._

_Yuki glared at him as he exited and stalked towards the main gate quite uncomfortably in his high heels. Hatsuharu closed the door and looked back at Rin who was smiling at the humor in the situation but shook her head at Haru's reaction to it._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Yuki finally arrived at the restaurant where he was to meet Riku. He spotted him once he entered and walked over immediately. As he arrived Riku looked up in surprise._

_"I'm sorry miss" Riku replied, "I'm waiting for someone else."_

_"I think you're waiting for me," Yuki said in a woman's voice._

_"Huh?"_

_"Sorry to keep you waiting" he replied in his normal voice and sat down across from the astonished man._

_Riku stared at the "woman" in front of him and blinked his eyes before speaking again._

_"Yuki?" he said quite low._

_"In the flesh."_

_"What are you wearing and why?" Riku replied continuing to whisper, which Yuki was happy to do also._

_"I figured it would be less suspicious this way."_

_"You're right about that."_

_"I did say out on the town didn't I?"_

_"Oh I see. Now that makes sense. I'm glad you came in disguise anyway. I was followed."_

_"Followed?"_

_"Don't look up but sitting close by are two men. One is one of Tai's many employees. I'm not really sure what he does."_

_"And the other?" Yuki asked looking up briefly and then turning back to his partner._

_"His name is Ichirou Nakagami. He is Tai's informant."_

_"Informant?"_

_"Yea. He's the one who finds out all the information that Tai uses against people."_

_"So that's the guy? Yuki shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "These clothes are killing me. I don't know how women wear this stuff" he fiddled with the earring that was in his left ear._

_" Well I don't think any less of you because of it. I know why you're doing it. And you make a pretty good woman I must say. They won't be suspicious of you if they see you now."_

_Fortunately Riku was right. From where they sat the other man and Ichirou watched the interaction intently._

_"So he was going on a date" the man said to Ichirou, "She's a pretty little thing too."_

_"Yea" Ichirou nodded taking a sip from his glass, "This was a waste of time after all. Let's sit here a few more minutes and then we'll leave. We'll wait in the car."_

_"All right" the man nodded._

_A few moments after that the waiter arrived to take Yuki and Riku's orders. It was at this moment as the waiter disappeared that Ichirou and his portly companion departed the restaurant. Yuki watched them as they left._

_"It seems they grew tired of watching you" he observed._

_"I knew they would eventually. They'll be out in the car waiting to follow me home. Anyway at least now we can speak freely."_

_"What can you tell me?" Yuki asked._

_"It's tomorrow" Riku replied, "Tai wants me to do it tomorrow."_

_"He doesn't waste any time" Yuki frowned, "How?"_

_"He wants me to find a way to get the twins alone. Actually I told him that I know how to get them alone, but I still don't know how in reality."_

_"Hmm? Well that might actually work. I can set up a situation that will make it look like you have done the research and make it easier for you to accomplish what he wants you to do. Do you know the park that is by the Sohma Main house?"_

_"Yea. I believe I do. I think I passed it a few times when we were near your family estate. Those times I went with Ichirou. What about it?"_

_Yuki took a breath and then continued._

_"My cousin Hatsuharu is fully aware of the situation. He could take the twins to the park tomorrow. It would be the perfect place for you to make your playacted kidnapping. I can let Haru know how it's going to play out and I can tell the twins in the morning what to do. But before I do is there anything else I should know?"_

_Riku nodded and leaned in a little._

_"Sometime after the twins are kidnapped Tai is sending someone else to get Tohru. I don't know who but someone."_

_"How is this person going to get her?"_

_"The person who is supposed to get her is to tell her that he has her kids in his custody."_

_"Well that'll get her to go anywhere" Yuki frowned._

_"Yea."_

_"Where are they going to be taken to?"_

_"Oh" Riku said reaching into his pocket, "These are the directions to the place" he replied handing Yuki the small piece of paper, "It's a warehouse that Tai owns on the outskirts of town."_

_"Hmm?" Yuki looked at the paper, "Okay good work. I guess on my end, when Tohru is taken then that is when we will act."_

_"And what will you do?"_

_"Haru and I will fetch Kyo and find a way to get into this place" Yuki said folding up the paper and placing it into his purse, "Meanwhile your job is to protect the twins. Once you have them settled you inform them how to escape from it. They will handle the rest."_

_"Are you sure about that? I mean they're just kids."_

_"They're Kyo's kids. They are just as determined as he is and he has taught them quite a bit of Martial arts. The both of them. Trust me, they're the perfect ones for the job."_

_"Okay" Riku sighed._

_"What will you be driving tomorrow?"_

_"My red sports car. The one I always drive."_

_"Okay" Yuki nodded, "If this plan of ours goes off without a hitch Riku, you may very likely be reunited with your family by tomorrow evening._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_When Yuki arrived home he found out that Rin had already gone to bed, but Hatsuharu had waited up for him. After a brief chuckle of seeing Yuki once more in his get up, Yuki removed the wig and sat down on the couch once more to tell him the plan._

_"So basically Haru all you have to do tomorrow is to take the twins to the park and when they disappear pretend you don't know. Then call me on your cell. I'll relate it to the rest of the house. Especially Jinto. I want him to know for sure.I'm sure Tohru will find out by another means."_

_"Yea probably" Haru nodded, "And then what?"_

_"Then we wait. When Tohru is called out of the main house that is when we will act. Then we will rush to Kyoto to fetch Kyo."_

_"He is going to be so mad about this Yuki" Haru shook his head._

_"I know. But it's the only way. Once we have Kyo we must head to the warehouse and find some way to get in it. Once inside, we'll let Kyo handle Tai Ushida. He's the one who should do it."_

_"And hopefully he hits the bastard this time. But there is one thing that still bothers me though Yuki. What's going to happen to Tohru and the twins while we're rushing to get there? Any number things can occur in that amount of time."_

_"I know. But we have no choice. We have to make Mr. Tai Ushida think that he's winning. And this is the only way."_

_"Yea" Haru nodded, "But there is one more question I have before we call it a night."_

_"What's that?"_

_"Where the heck did you get all that stuff for your get up tonight?" Haru asked with a grin._

_"Oh that" Yuki blushed slightly, "Well I took a page out of your book Haru and asked my brother for his assistance."_

_"Ayame?"_

_"Mhm."_

_"Wow you actually turned to your brother this time."_

_"Who better to help me with this type of situation right?"_

_"Right" Haru chuckled._

_"I hate to admit it" Yuki replied standing up and placing his hands behind his back, "But this may be one of the few times in my life where I feel indebted to him. And I'm actually quite grateful" Yuki smiled making Hatsuharu smile as he too rose from his seat._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The next morning Yuki spoke briefly with the twins and they nodded their heads in understanding. Hatsuharu asked Tohru if he could take the twins to the park with him and Reiji that morning, which she readily agreed to. So about an hour later Haru took Reiji, Katsuya, and Sakura to the park near the main house to play. At Sakura's insistence Reiji was asked to be it in a game of Blind man's bluff. After tying the bandana over his eyes the two of them took up their positions of pretend play and called out "HOT" and "COLD" as he searched for them. Haru watched them waiting patiently for the red sports car to appear. Finally he saw it drive up and Riku get out. From the corner of his eye he also spotted a long black car that looked to have been tailing Riku, and then suddenly park itself. Sakura saw Riku first and called to her brother quietly and as the two of them waited, Riku casually approached them. As soon as he arrived he began the little skit._

_"Well hello there you two" he began, "You're just as cute as your pictures."_

_"Excuse me sir" Sakura replied back politely, "But how do you know who we are?"_

_"Well I am your mother's cousin, Riku Miyoshi and she has told me all about you."_

_Sakura and Katsuya looked at each other and Riku continued. At last he arrived at the part where he tried to entice the two of them to come with him._

_"We're not supposed to go with strangers," Katsuya said shaking his head._

_"But I am your mother's cousin and I can take you to her."_

_"Can we tell our Uncle Hatsuharu first?" Sakura asked._

_"I have already spoken to your Uncle Hatsuharu and he says it's okay" Riku replied, "What do you say? Will you come with me?"_

_"Well" Sakura said and then nodded, "Okay. Come on Kaye" she replied taking his hand._

_Riku smiled and then led the twins to the car helping each of them in. From in the black car the other man chortled as he sat next to Ichirou._

_"Stupid kids. They fell for it."_

_"Mhm" Ichirou nodded, "I guess Riku is better than we thought."_

_Riku drove his car back into the city with the black car close at hand._

_"So how did we do?" Sakura asked after the twins had buckled their seat belts._

_"You guys did excellent" Riku nodded, "But we're being followed so you guys lay low okay?"_

_"What does that mean?" Katsuya said._

_"It means don't worry about a thing. I'll take care of you from now on."_

_"Okay" they nodded and then held onto each other's hands for support._

_Hatsuharu knew it would only be a matter of moments before Reiji would discover that the twins were gone. Sure enough Reiji soon came over and a lady nearby informed them both of what she had seen. Pretending to panic, although not too much because he was afraid of startling his son, Haru picked up his cell and called Yuki telling him of the progress._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Within seconds Yuki had told most of the main house the news and it was at that same time that Tohru received a call on her cell phone._

_"Hello?"_

_"Mrs. Sohma."_

_"Yes this isshe. How can I help you?"_

_"I want to inform you that I have your children Mrs. Sohma. And if you want to see them again, you will hang up the phone, come out of the main gate, and meet me at my car."_

_"Who is this?" she asked scared but the caller hung up._

_Not even taking a moment to think she threw the phone onto the bed and dashed out of the main house. From Haru's house Yuki watched her leave in a panic. She ran out of the main gate and saw Ichirou Nakagami waiting by his car. Not recognizing him at all because of fear for her children she immediately walked up to him._

_"Thank you for meeting me" he replied snidely._

_"Where are my children?" she asked in tears._

_"Get in the car Mrs. Sohma and I will take you to them."_

_"What? Is this some kind of joke because it's not funny."_

_"I assure you it is not a joke. Get in the car" he added more firmly this time and Tohru had no choice but to comply._

_As the car drove off Hatsuharu came over to where Yuki was standing._

_"Well?" he asked._

_"Come on Haru!" Yuki said running to the door and slipping his shoes on, "Let's hurry!"_

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay guys! Sorry this is so late. But hopefully I will have two for you tomorrow finishing up Book two. But if not rest assured it will be done by Sunday! Two more to go!_

_Next Chapter:_

_Chapter Eleven: Kaye and Cherry Save the Day_

_Yuki and Hatsuharu head down to Kyoto to fetch Kyo. Meanwhile Sakura and Katsuya do everything they can do to escape from their prison. Will they be successful in Yuki's plan or will an even greater thing happen to them that they are afraid to face? Find out next time!_


	35. Chapter Eleven: K and C Save the Day

**_Chapter Eleven: Kaye and Cherry Save the Day_**

_Riku drove his car cautiously into the inconspicuous parking lot of the warehouse of Tai Ushida. From where they sat Katsuya and Sakura eyed the place with slight frowns on their faces._

_"This is it?" Sakura asked._

_"Yea" Riku nodded somberly, "Now remember, when we arrive back to your parts."_

_"Don't worry" she smiled, "We'll play our parts and be very convincing."_

_"Not too convincing Sakura" Kaye protested, "Don't overdo it."_

_"Don't worry I won't" she smiled even more crossing her arms satisfactorily._

_Riku smiled at her enthusiasm. He had to admit to himself that he was quite amazed by the twins vocabulary and expertise of thinking at such a young age. He parked the car near the front entrance and noticed the other men who had come out to assist him. The moment they were pulled out of the car Sakura began to act up and tried to kick and hit the two guys who had taken her arms. Katsuya watched all this with a roll of his eyes as Riku gently took his arm since he wasn't struggling in the slightest, after all it wasn't like his sister in his nature to do so._

_The twins were taken into the large warehouse and Riku led the way to a hallway that had completely grey walls. On the end of the hallway was a very heavily made door, from what the two of them could tell would be hard to even attempt to escape from. The two men took Sakura in first and threw her in. After talking to the men briefly, Riku said that he would handle things from that point and ordered them to go back to their post. Once they had disappeared he entered the room with Katsuya and closed the door behind him._

_"Nicely done" he replied with a smile to the two of them._

_"Thank you" Sakura beamed with her hands behind her back._

_"Yea but I think you really did overdo it Sakura" Kaye said crossing his arms._

_"I had to make it look convincing didn't I? Besides I didn't kick them for real which was what I had planned on doing in the first place?"_

_"Yea. Yea. So what happens now?" he asked turning to Riku._

_"I have to leave you guys for awhile" Riku said softly, "I'll be back in a about an hour with your meal and instructions on how to get out of here."_

_"What about our mama?" Kaye asked, "Where's she going to be?"_

_"I don't really know right now. But I will let you know when I come back. Until then."_

_"Lay low" Sakura winked and held up her thumb, "Right."_

_"Good" he replied smiling and opening the door, "I'll see you two in an hour" he walked out and closed the heavy door behind him._

_The two of them looked at each other and looked around at their new surroundings with much curiousity and wariness._

_"I hope Uncle Yuki gets here in time" Kaye whispered._

_"Don't worry he will" Sakura said patting her brother's back in reassurance, "He promised. Besides daddy will be with him and daddy won't let anything happen."_

_"Yea" Kaye nodded still unsure._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_At that moment Hatsuharu and Yuki were still on the road heading for Kyoto. Haru was frowning as he drove._

_"Damn it!" he shouted agitated, "There is too much traffic on the road today! How are we ever going to get to Kyo on time?"_

_"Calm down Haru" Yuki said in as calm of a voice ashe could muster, "I'll call Kyo and give him a heads up" he picked up his cell phone and dialed._

_At the Sohma dojo, it was Kunimitsu who answered and was quite surprised to hear Yuki's voice on the other end._

_"Hang on" he replied into the receiver, "He's right here. Master Kyo" he said as Kyo passed by on his way to his next class._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Telephone for you sir."_

_"Oh thank you" Kyo took the phone, "Hello. Damn rat? What do you want? What!" he suddenly shouted, "What do you mean Tohru and my kids have been kidnapped?"_

_"Look I'll explain everything when we get there Kyo" Yuki said a bit irritated back, "Just be ready to jump into the car when we arrive."_

_"But" Kyo started to say but Yuki hung up on the other end, "Hello? Hello? Yuki? Damn" he slammed down the phone._

_"Is everything okay Master Kyo?" Kunimitsu asked with concern in his voice._

_"No. Kunimitsu I need you to do something for me."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Will you take over my classes for today? I have a family emergency" he replied quickly as he dashed out the dojo and headed for his house._

_"Of course sir!" Kunimitsu shouted back, "Don't worry about a thing!" he said which Kyo acknowledged by waving his hand back._

_Hatsuharu continued to frown aseven more people cut him off on the road._

_"This is ridiculous" he snapped, "Of all the days for this to happen. At this rate we'll never get to Tohru and the twins on time."_

_Yuki sighed and leaned his head slightly on the window, only praying that Haru was wrong in his assumption._

_"Tohru" he thought, "I hope you're all right. We're coming."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Ichirou Nakagami finally arrived at the warehouse and parked his car. Tohru too climbed out of the car and stared up the place with much fear and dread._

_"Come with me Mrs. Sohma" he replied._

_Tohru nodded and followed him into the warehouse where he waved off the other men who had come to assist him. They walked down a large hallway till they came to an open area. In front of them was a set of stairs and at the top Tohru could see two large doors. As they stopped briefly so Ichirou could talk to the main guards Tohru spotted a crate and read what it said on the side. She gasped as she saw the familiar name but Ichirou walked over and took her arm a bit roughly._

_"Let's go Mrs. Sohma" he pulled her out of her thoughts._

_"But I" she stammered but then followed him up the flight of stairs and then through the two doors he opened._

_"We're here" Ichirou announced to someone with his back to them as they entered._

_"Right on time Ichirou" Tai grinned turning around making Tohru's eyes become even wider than they had been, "I can always count on you. You can go now I will handle things from here."_

_"Yes sir" he nodded and then closed the doors behind him leaving Tohru all alone with the twisted man._

_"Welcome Tohru" he smirked as he stared at her his hands still behind his back._

_"Ta, Tai Ushida? You're behind all this?"_

_"Who else could come up with such an elaborate scheme such as this other than myself" he boasted pompulously._

_"What? Then you're the one who has my children. Where are they Tai? Where are Katsuya and Sakura?"_

_"They're here and they're safe, for now" he added sitting down at his desk that was in the room._

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"I took a lot of trouble to get them here" he folded his hands neatly together, "And I'm not about to give up now. If you want your children to remain alive you will do everything I tell you to."_

_Tohru blinked back the tears that had formed in her eyes and then closed them._

_"Sakura. Katsuya."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_"Oh" Sakura sighed leaning her head bored against the wall as she stood her arms crossed, "When's he coming back?"_

_"He'll be back soon" Katsuya replied as he sat calmly on the floor his arms wrapped around his legs, "Just be patient."_

_"It's been more than an hour hasn't it?"_

_"No."_

_"Well it feels like it has" she huffed._

_"That's because we have been stuck in this boring room" Kaye observed, "Just don't worry about it Sakura, he'll come back."_

_"Okay" she nodded and then lifted her head at once because she heard the door click open._

_Riku's head appeared in the next moment making Sakura pull herself away from the wall. He was carrying a tray of food and closed the door behind him. Sakura sat down next to her brother as he brought the food over._

_"How are you guys holding up?" he asked as he knelt down and put the tray before them._

_"We're so bored" Sakura whined._

_"I figured you would be" he grinned, "But don't worry you won't be here much longer. There's a piece of paper underneath your tray. It can show how to get out of this room. Once you're out, follow the directions and I will meet you in the location where the X marks. Okay?"_

_"Okay" Katsuya nodded, "What about mama?"_

_"She's in with Tai right now" he lowered his head a little so that his bangs hung in his eyes briefly, "I haven't had a chance to get in there yet, but don't worry about it. I'm sure she is fine. I'm leaving you two now. Wait for about ten minutes and then start looking for it. I'll see you in a bit" he rose back up and headed for the door._

_"Don't worry Mr. Riku" Sakura said with a nod and a smile, "We won't let you down or Uncle Yuki."_

_He smiled back and then departed once more as Katsuya pulled the paper from under the tray. Sakura stood up and then looked at her brother._

_"What does it say?" she asked peering down._

_"Actually he made it more easier for us to understand" Kaye stood up and showed her, "He drew pictures instead."_

_"That's good. That'll make it easier to find it."_

_"Remember what he said we got to wait ten minutes till we start looking" he glanced at watch, which he had done already once to check the time for Sakura._

_"Mhm" she nodded, "And hopefully by that time daddy and Uncle Yuki will be here."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Yuki and Hatsuharu finally arrived at Kyo's curb and without a moments thought he jumped into the van. As they drove away Yuki began to tell Kyo about the plan and Tai Ushida._

_"WHAT!" Kyo suddenly shouted, "You damn rat! You willingly made my wife and kids bait?"_

_"Only your wife" Yuki retorted, "Your kids know all about this. In fact they're part of the plan. I had no choice Kyo. You know how Tai Ushida is. He would run away if he thought he was losing and then try something else later on."_

_"But how did he manage it?" Kyo put a hand to his temple in frustration, "How did he find us?"_

_"I believe he has an informant" Yuki continued._

_"Informant?"_

_"Not only that" Haru added, "Jinto Tikeda is another pawn in Tai's scheme."_

_"WHAT!" Kyo shouted for the second time that day in the same way, "You mean that asshole was working for Ushida the whole time?"_

_"Yes Kyo" Yuki nodded and began to tell him the point by point part of Tai's plan, including everything from Kagura to the kidnapping._

_"How do you know all this?"_

_"Tohru's cousin Riku Miyoshi told me."_

_"Riku?He could have been lying."_

_"No I don't think so Kyo. He sought me out and besides your son believes him" he looked back at Kyo with serious eyes._

_"Katsuya?" Kyo's eyes became softer, "Well he would know. All right so what are we supposed to do?"_

_"At this moment your twins are trying to escape from their prison. Mr. Miyoshi gave me the directions to the warehouse so we have to hurry."_

_"Right" Kyo nodded and leaned back, "Tohru" he thought as Haru drove past several cars as fast as he could._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_It was a few more moments till Tohru found her voice again._

_"I don't understand" she replied, "How could you have found us?"_

_"I had an informant. You know the man who droppedyou off here? You've met him before. About five years ago he gave you a batch of flowers from me and he delivered the box of presents for your precious children as well."_

_"That was him? But it still doesn't explain what this is all about. Why are you doing this?"_

_"My plan was two part. I had two objectives in it. One two make sure the Sohma's were still suffering."_

_"I don't understand" she shook her head._

_"It's really quite simple" he stood up from his desk and moved in front of it, leaning on it a little, "I had heard through my informant that the Zodiac curse was no longer in existence. I couldn't let that happen. Too much of my family honor was at stake. But I also knew of a way to bring it back."_

_"What?" Tohru's eyes became wider as the realization hit her, "Kagura?"_

_"That's right. I tracked down an actor who went to her college and hired him as an employee of mine. He found her and did what I asked him to."_

_"You. You hired someone to pretend to love her? To marry her and to make her bare a child? How could you?" Tohru cried._

_"It was really easy. And she fell for it like the stupid girl that she was. You see I am not one who takes being tricked so easily. Your little friend Kagura helped to play a nasty little trick on me a long time ago along with Yuki and that husband of yours. I couldn't just simply let her get away with it. The only part of my plot that wasn't planned out, was the fact that she bore the new god of the Zodiac. That in itself was a complete surprise though not an unwelcome one. It gave me new advantages to infiltrating the Sohma's family along with Jinto's help."_

_"It was all you? You did it all? You're the reason that Kagura suffers?" the tears were flooding in her eyes._

_"I don't think it's something you need to worry about anymore Tohru" he shook his head, "It's done. Nothing can change the fact and soon you'll be so far away from the Sohma's anyway."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I said I had two objectives in my plan didn't I? The first one of course gave me much pleasure, but ultimately my main objective was You."_

_Tohru stared at him as he continued._

_"I did all this ultimately to take you away from him at any cost."_

_"What? You did. You're. You're insane."_

_"Not insane, just don't take rejection very easily. But it doesn't matter anymore like I said. You won't be seeing your husband ever again."_

_"And what makes you think that?"_

_"Because I have your children" he grinned menacingly, "Your Achilles heal. I know you would do anything for them. And you will if you want them to live that is. You do want them to live don't you?"_

_Tohru once more closed her eyes and thought of her children once more._

_"Sakura. Katsuya."_

**_(To be continued..)_**

_Authors Note: It ended up being another two parter! But I will finish this rest of this chapter and the last by today! See you all later!_


	36. Chapter Eleven: Part Two

_**Warning: A bit of a lemony issue comes up in this chapter!**_

_**Part Two:**_

_Sakura meanwhile was pounding on a piece of wall that was shifting._

_"Did you get it yet?" Katsuya replied._

_"Almost. Got it!" she said as the brick gave way and her brother helped her pull it out._

_"Good" he nodded as they peered inside, "It's awful dark in there."_

_"Good thing I brought this" she pulled out a small pink flashlight from her pocket._

_"Your flashlight?"_

_"Thought I might need it" she grinned, "I'll go first" she crawled in._

_"All right" he said, "Be careful."_

_"Don't worry" she called back, "Come on Kaye!" her voice echoed and then he crawled inside right behind her._

_They crawled as low as they could for the tunnel had a pretty low ceiling._

_"So what are supposed to do once we get out of here?" Kaye asked as they crawled._

_"We're supposed to meet Mr. Riku" Sakura answered._

_"Well what if we run into trouble?"_

_"That's when we pull out our martial arts moves. I can really kick and hit this time."_

_"But we're kids Sakura. They are gonna be bigger and stronger than us."_

_"You know what daddy says. Go for their legs. And if not that you go for the spot that hurts the most."_

_"Uh. Not that spot Sakura" Kaye winced, "Anything but that."_

_"Hey if it works, I'll try it."_

_"That's easy for you to say, you're a girl. I on the other hand know how that would feel."_

_"It's not that big of a deal" she said matter offactly._

_"Yea right. How could you understand that? You will never know what it feels like to be hit in that spot."_

_She giggled and then shouted._

_"I think we're almost out!"_

_"Good" he grinned, "I'm tired of crawling."_

_"It's right here," Sakura said stopping at a grate, "Help me push it open" she whispered._

_"Right" he whispered back._

_They each pushed and then climbed out of the hole cautiously._

_"Where are we now?" Kaye asked as they stood up and stared at the grey hallway._

_"We're not too far to where Mr. Riku said he would meet us" Sakura replied looking at the directions, "Come on Kaye. Let's go!" she said running forward._

_"Um" he stood still and looked around him._

_"What's the matter?" she stopped and looked back at him._

_"Mama" he said slowly, "I don't feel right about leaving her behind."_

_"Come on Kaye. We promised. She'll be okay. Daddy will get to her in time."_

_"But" he hesitated._

_"Come on" she replied for the third time taking his hand and pulling him in her direction._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Tai stared at Tohru, as she stood still unable to speak. He crossed his arms._

_"Well are you going to answer my question? Are you going to comply or aren't you? Do you really want your precious babies tosuffer because you won't?"_

_"You wouldn't really hurt them" she said finally, "You wouldn't. You'd never do that."_

_"Tohru. If I am capable of lying, deceitfulness, and stealing, what makes you think that I am not so equipped to have someone killed?"_

_"What?"_

_"I would never do it myself of course. I would have someone do the dirty work for me. Someone professional. After all I had someone do something every time for this plan. For the Sohma's it was Jinto. For you it was Ichirou and of course" he smirked on this line, "For your darling children it was Riku" he grinned._

_"What? No I won't believe it!" she cried out._

_"It's completely true. He is the one who brought them here and when he comes in here you will see for yourself. But enough of that" he moved even closer, "Are you going to do as I ask or will your children suffer at someone's hand because of your lack of cooperation."_

_"It seems I have no choice" Tohru murmured sadly, "What do you want me to do?"_

_"Completely and utterly give yourself over to me."_

_Tohru gasped and took a step back._

_"How can I do that? I am married. I have children."_

_"That can all be changed in an instant. You have heard of divorces haven't you?"_

_"Divorces?"_

_"Of course. You are going tounbound yourself from that wretched monster."_

_"I'll do no such thing" she retorted._

_"You have no choice in the matter Tohru" he shook his head angrily, "Just like my ancestor Hayoto Ushida I will not give up. Did you know that when he found out that the Princess Takara was going to marry the Lord of the Sohma clan in the west he did everything he could to try and stop the wedding. And when that didn't succeed, even after they were married and the curse was in existence, he had her kidnapped in the same manner that I had you kidnapped. In fact Ichirou is a descendant of the man Ikumu Nakagami who served Hayoto Ushida faithfully as his Captain of the guard and dear friend. I'm not sure what kind of tortures she went through in that place but her husband found her and that is where he did it. That is where he killed my illustrious ancestor with that cursed form of his. I have no worries about that anymore. You're husband is no longer cursed and can no longer threaten me with it. So what's to stop with me" he chuckled, "So do you agree? Will you comply?"_

_"I said I had no choice didn't I?" Tohru replied slowly._

_"True you don't" he nodded, "But I'm afraid I need proof of your willingness."_

_"Proof?" she looked up at him confused._

_He moved in forward and wrapped his arms around her, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. Tohru's eyes became wide as he moved down to her cheek and then her neck. Finally she pushed him away slightly._

_"Stop it Tai" she said softly the tears forming again._

_"Tohru" he warned, "I have waited for this a long time. And you're not about to stop me now. Behave yourself or your little angels will be seriously hurt."_

_Tohru closed her eyes as he continued his assault on her. But suddenly someone knocked on the door just as he had unbuttoned the top two buttons on her blouse, so he pulled away irritably._

_"What is it?"_

_Riku stuck his head in and Tai immediately smiled as Tohru stared back in horror._

_"Ah Riku" he replied as he pushed Tohru on the couch that was nearby, "Come on in."_

_Riku came in and stared in shock at the state of his cousin. Her hair was a bit disheveled and from what he could tell he had just interrupted something he didn't want to see._

_"I trust everything went well," Tai asked crossing his arms._

_"Yes" Riku replied averting his eyes and stating squeamishly, "They're here and secure."_

_"Good job Riku. What did I tell you Tohru?"_

_The tears remained on her face as Riku tried not to lose it and clamped his eyes shut, his fist shaking a little._

_"What's wrong Riku?" Tai asked noticing his expression._

_"Nothing" Riku shook his head and Tohru saw how morose he seemed, "I just wanted to give you an update."_

_"You look kind of pale."_

_"I'm all right" Riku shook it off, "I'm sorry I disturbed you. I'll go now" he departed quickly._

_Tai shrugged his shoulders but then turned back to Tohru who was still unable to speak. Then he took her hand and pulled her once more toward him._

_"Now where was I?" he said moving down to kiss her neck once more._

_As Riku walked away from the door he felt the tears of hatred in his own eyes. He walked toward the place where he was determined to meet the twins and put an end to this once and for a while._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_At that same moment Kaye and Sakura had taken out a number of guards with their martial arts. There were still many come after them, but soon they had taken out every single one, however they were certain it wouldn't be too long till they got up again._

_"Come on Kaye" Sakura said, "Mr. Riku is just a little further ahead."_

_"I can't Sakura" Kaye shook his head determinedly, "I can't go."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I have to go back. I have to go back for mama."_

_"But Kaye."_

_"Look I promised daddy before we left Kyoto that I would look after you and mama," he said closing his eyes, "I'm going back!" he shouted running back in the opposite direction._

_"Kaye!" she yelled back, "Wait!" she chased after him._

_Several of the men arose and then ran after them. But Katsuya was very determined and continued to run until he finally reached the stairs. He dashed up them and ran to the doors. He opened the doors and pushed them open quickly._

_"Mama!" he shouted as Sakura joined him._

_Tai looked back as Tohru saw the two of them and gasped out._

_"Katsuya!" she called back, "Sakura!"_

_"Where are you, you incompetent fools?" Tai shouted out, "You let them escape!"_

_Four of the men dashed up the stairs and two of them each took the twins by their arms._

_"No Tai stop!" Tohru cried out._

_"Let me go!" Kaye kicked at one._

_"Let go of me!" Sakura said at the same time struggling in their hands._

_"I can see you two are just like your father" Tai sneered as he held onto Tohru tightly._

_"Let my mama go!" Kaye demanded, "Right now!"_

_"I don't think so. And you two are not going to interrupt. In fact" he suddenly grinned menacingly at the two of them, "If you really insist on staying then you can" he moved behind Tohru and wrapped his arms around her neck, "You can watch it all."_

_Tohru's eyes became scared and wide as her children watched at what the man was going to do next. The next moment he moved his hand down Tohru's blouse. Kaye saw the scared face on his mother and his sister cried out._

_"Stop it!"_

_But Katsuya didn't shout. Instead a weird aura began to envelope him. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, his eyes became furiously angry. Sakura watched as her brother shook and her eyes became wide._

_"Oh no" she whispered, "Daddy, where are you" she closed her eyes the tears dripping from them._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Sakura's fears were unfounded for at that moment Kyo, Yuki, and Hatsuharu were fighting their way through several guards. It had taken only a few moments to figure out how to get into the place and then they had been attacked immediately. Finally Yuki spotted Riku and headed for him._

_"Riku!" he called, "Where are the twins?"_

_"I don't know" Riku said as he rushed across the room to try and join them, "They were supposed to meet me here. But I think they went back for Tohru."_

_"Where is she?" Kyo shouted back._

_"She's" Riku started to say but then yelled out in pain for he had been struck on the back._

_Standing behind him was Ichirou Nakagami with a furious look in his eyes._

_"You traitor" he seethed, "I knew we couldn't trust you."_

_"Who's that?" Kyo demanded._

_"Tai's informant" Yuki replied, "Ichirou Nakagami."_

_"Where's my wife?" Kyo called to Ichirou, "Tell me where she is?"_

_Ichirou smiled at him and shook his head. But before he could say anything Riku had struck him by his legs and he toppled over. Hatsuharu rushed over to help Riku by holding Ichirou down. Riku staggered to his feet and held onto his side. Kyo and Yuki also came over and stood by him._

_"You guys go ahead" Haru replied, "I'll take care of him."_

_"Do you know where they are Riku?" Yuki asked looking at him._

_"Yea" Riku nodded, "Follow me" and he began to run with Yuki and Kyo close behind him._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_"Kaye?" Sakura said as he shook, "What are you doing?"_

_Tai stopped his seduction of Tohru as Katsuya shook even more with fury. It seemed like his whole body was glowing. The guards loosened their grip on him and he reached up to pull the necklace from around his neck, throwing it to the ground._

_"Kaye!" Sakura shouted as he moved forward his head bent but still shaking angrily, "Don't!"_

_But he didn't listen. Instead his body began to change and anawful smell began to fill the room. The four guards backed off holding their noses._

_"What is that awful smell?" one of them said, as Tai stared wide-eyed at the boy in astonishment._

_In one quick moment Katsuya shrank to his knees and his eyes began to glow a different color, changing in shape as he narrowed them on his target. His body took on the form of a monster and the men and their boss became even more terrified at the sight of him. Tai pushed Tohru out of the way as Katsuya stood up to his full height and growled ferociously at him. He took a step back as Kaye leapt for him. He tried to use all his martial arts but to no avail. Katsuya continued to strike at him, hitting him in the shoulder with his claws. Sakura ran forward and shouted at her brother to stop while her mother sat on the floor, tears in her eyes and completely confused. As Tai held onto his shoulder, Kaye struck at his left leg making it bleed profusely and him fall to the floor. As Kaye jumped at him Tai grabbed a nearby fold up chair to block him. Kaye tried to reach around the chair with his claws aiming for Tai's face._

_Just then Kyo and Yuki came into the room with Riku behind them. When they smelt the room they saw in the corner that Kaye was on top of Tai who was completely terrified and begging for his life. Kyo stared wide-eyed and then shouted._

_"Sakura! Stop! Don't kill him!"_

_"Daddy" Sakura said running over to him, "That's not me. That's Katsuya."_

_"What?" Kyo looked back at Katsuya who was relentless in his revenge on Tai Ushida._

_As Riku stared in horror at the monster and held his nose, Sakura ran forward and called to Katsuya once more._

_"Kaye stop!" she cried, "Please stop! You're gonna kill him!"_

_Katsuya didn't listen. He was almost done. Tai was losing his strength and losing his grip on the chair. Sakura moved forward even more and took his arm._

_"Kaye. I beg of you please don't do this! Mama's okay! She's fine okay! She's with daddy now! Kaye stop! Please! Please stop!"_

_Katsuya continued to growl as he paused, his clawing ceasing._

_"Mama's okay. Everything is fine now. You did good. Just please no more. I beg of you. Just stop" she cried lowering her head, her tears dripping on her brother's arm._

_His growling became lower and lower and soon Sakura could feel his skin beneath her grasp and his normal breathing as he changed back. He looked back at his sister, his shirt torn and took her hand._

_"It's okay Sakura" he patted her hand gently, "I'm all right. Thank you" he stood up wearily but then sank to the floor because he had lost his strength._

_Kyo came forward and picked up his son handing him to Yuki, who in turn took him back to Tohru who took both her children in her outstretched arms. She cried over them both as Kyo looked down at Tai furiously._

_"I guess my son did what I could never do" Kyo said angrily, "Let this be a lesson to you. I may longer carry the curse but my son does. Actually he did more damage then I had intended. You'll never be able to walk normally on that leg again. That's for sure. And you'll always remember this day. You'll never forget it. But I do have something to add to my son's gift to you" Kyo grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him up slightly._

_Then without a moment's hesitation he hit Tai harder than he'd ever hit anyone. Tai immediately became unconscious. Kyo let go of his shirt and stood back up._

_"You'll never forget this day" Kyo seethed to the unconscious man, "I guarantee you won't. If you ever think about hurting my family again just remember you're the one who brought the Zodiac curse back. You have no one to blame but yourself. If you die at the hands of the cat of the Zodiac it's your own damn fault."_

_"Okay Kyo" Yuki said, "Let's get out of here."_

_"Yea" Kyo nodded walking over to Tohru and holding her as she held onto a sleeping Katsuya and Sakura stood next to him, "After all we have some unfinished business to attend to" he frowned and they all walked out of the room, leaving Tai Ushida to yet another defeat, although a defeat that he would surely never be able to forget._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Finally got it done! One more to go! See you all later!_

_Next Chapter: A Father and Son Moment_

_Kyo and the rest of the Sohma family dispose of the last person in Tai's plot, thereby freeing Kagura and giving her another chance to start over. Meanwhile Katsuya is feeling guilty about what he did and it may take a talk from his own father for him to understand how to deal with it._


	37. Chapter Twelve: A Father and Son Moment

**_Chapter Twelve: A Father and Son Moment_**

_Akito tossed the blonde angrily out the front doors of the main house and then stood before him with a cold look in his eyes. Standing in the courtyard, Shigure, Hatori, Kureno, Kyo, Hatsuharu, and Yuki also stared back at Jinto with hatred in their eyes. For it had only been twenty minutes ago when Kyo and the others had returned to the main house and had informed everyone of Jinto's treachery. Jinto looked back up at Akito furiously._

_"You can't do this to me!" he demanded._

_"I most certainly can" Akito seethed at him, "After what you did to my family. I should do even worse to you. But I'll let you leave peacefully if you choose. If you refuse then we'll have to deal with you a little more severely."_

_"We don't want you around here anymore Jinto" Shigure replied, "You're not welcome."_

_"It would be best if you just left" Hatori added._

_Kureno crossed his arms and nodded his head angrily. Hatsuharu also crossed his arms as Kyo and Yuki watched him stand up shakily._

_"I won't leave without them. My wife and my son."_

_"Your wife and your son will remain here" Akito replied, "After all your son is the new head of the Zodiac and that is something we will respect. Kagura will also remain with us because she chooses to."_

_"What? That's impossible."_

_"No Jinto" Kagura said appearing behind Kyo with a face that reminded Yuki of the Kagura of old, "They are right. I will go nowhere with you. And you will nottake our son either."_

_"Kagura" he replied staring at her angry about her despondence, "I will not let you do this."_

_"You haven't a choice" Kagura cried out, "You arrogant jerk! I can't believe it. You made me believe that you loved me. How could you? I don't ever want to see you again. If you ever come near me or my family again you will be sorry."_

_"You did fall for it" Jinto sneered, "You were so stupid Kagura. Love you? As if. I did it all for the money."_

_"Why you" Kyo started to say moving forward._

_"No Kyo" Kagura replied holding out her hand, "Let me handle him."_

_Kyo took a step back and Hatsuharu glanced at him briefly with a slight smile on his face._

_"Oh you'll handle me will you little girl?" Jinto practically laughed, "And how will you do that?"_

_"LIKE THIS!" Kagura lost all her composure and began to beat on him the way she used to towardsKyo._

_Haru and Kyo looked at each other as they smiled and shook their heads in pure joy. When Kagura was done she had knocked Jinto to the ground, quite astounded at her strength._

_"Don't you ever set foot in this place again!" she added._

_"It's okay Kagura" Kyo said placing a hand on her shoulder, "You've done enough."_

_She nodded and embraced him quickly before departing tothe main house. Kyo stood over Jinto now as Akito moved forward._

_"I think we made our point Jinto. Leave this place, or I'll have Kyo personally escort you out. Because no one deserves it more than him."_

_Jinto looked like he wasn't going to move the way he was obstinately remaining in his seat, so Kyo yanked him up by his shirt._

_"I guess you want to do things the hard way after all" he said as he dragged him toward the main gate and then flung him out along with hissuitcase, "Leave. And never come back."_

_"I won't leave without my boy" Jinto retorted._

_"Your boy doesn't want you either. He wants nothing more to do with you anymore than his mother does" Kyo indicated behind him._

_Kagura was standing with Yamato who glared slightly back at his father before turning his back and walking back into the main house, with Kagura close behind him. Jinto's eyes became wide as Kyo looked back at him._

_"Now crawl back into the hole you came out of" he added and then turned his own back on him, "If you set foot on this property again I won't be so kind next time" he closed the doors behind him._

_Jinto got slowly to his feet and began to walk back to the city, angrily cursing the Sohma's and Tai Ushida all in one breath. Kyo walked back to the others who were all grinning happily at the turn of events._

_"Well now that, that is over with" Shigure said placing his hand behind his head, "What's next for you Kyo?"_

_"Tohru and I are going home," Kyo answered proudly as Yuki nodded._

_"And where is Tohru now?"_

_"She's asleep," Kyo said._

_"Mhm" Sakura nodded taking her father's hand since she had been nearby, "With Katsuya."_

_In their room Tohru opened her eyes slowly and saw that her precious son was lying next to her. He opened his eyes after she had kissed him on the forehead._

_"Mama" he replied softly._

_"What is it sweetie?"_

_"I'm sorry I scared with whatI did."_

_"It's all right Katsuya. I am very proud of you."_

_"But I almost killed him."_

_"I don't believe that you would" she shook her head, "You're too sweet aboy for that" she kissed him on his forehead once more, "Now get some sleep. We'll be going home soon."_

_Kaye closed his eyes obediently but in hisheart there was still a lingering doubt and it was very difficult for him to get rid of it._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The next day Kyo was packing up the last of their suitcases for they were leaving with Yuki for Kyoto that afternoon. Tohru meanwhile was visiting Kagura who was quite somber with her._

_"Tohru" she whispered, "I am so sorry. It's all my fault that all this happened."_

_"No Kagura" Tohru said back, "There is no way you could have known about the limits of Tai Ushida's treachery. I don't blame you in the slightest. At least now you got out of it before it was too late. And your son can be taught the right way to behave towards people. Because you are a kind person and you can teach him better."_

_"Thank you Tohru" Kagura smiled embracing her tightly, "I'm gonna miss you."_

_"I'm gonna miss you too."_

_In his roomYamato heard the conversation and frowned slightly at the thought of his mother being friends with the woman who had once taken something away from him. He bowed his head and his blond hair fell over his eyes as he smiled menacingly to himself._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Meanwhile at Hatsuharu's house Yuki waited for Kyo to come because they still had something very important to do. Finally hearrived and about an hour later, another surprise visitorcame to the house. Riku opened the door of Hatsuharu's house since he was staying there and was astonished to see his brother Takao standing there._

_"Riku?"_

_"Takao? What are you doing here?"_

_Yuki came over and invited Takao in. The two brothers talked for an hour and then Yuki and Kyo saw to their relief that they shook hands at the end of the conversation. About two hours before they were to depart Tohru and her family along with Yuki said goodbye to the two twins. Riku hugged Tohru tightly and apologized profusely for his part in the whole deal. She thanked him for helping out her children and forgave him readily. He shook Kyo's hand and thanked Yuki heartily for all his help in freeing him. Then he squatted down to the twins who were looking up at him expectantly._

_"Well you guys" he grinned, "It was great meeting you. I hope we get to see each other again soon. You two are the bravest kids I have ever met that's for sure."_

_"Bye cousin Riku" Sakura embraced him and kissed him on the cheek, "Good luck."_

_"Thank you Sakura" he grinned and then turned to Katsuya who was slightly avoiding his eyes, "Katsuya?"_

_"I'm sorry if I scared you" he replied as Kyo watched his son and frowned sadly._

_"Don't be" Riku shook his head, "You did a good thing. I am not afraid of you. I'm proud of you" he patted the boy on his head, "You take good care of your mother now."_

_"I will" he nodded smiling a little._

_"Come on Riku" Takao said, "We're gonna miss our bus."_

_"I know. I'm coming. Yuki, thank you again. For all you've done."_

_"No" Yuki shook his head, "Thank you Mr. Miyoshi. For all you've done."_

_Riku nodded and then followed his brother out of the main gate. Tohru, Sakura, and Yuki waved at the gate as Kyo looked down at his son who was very quiet. Then he took his hand gently._

_"Katsuya" he replied._

_"Hmm?" he looked up at his father._

_"How would you like to go for a walk with me around the main house, before we go home?"_

_"Okay" he nodded and then Kyo led him away from the others as Tohru watched and smiled softly to herself._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Kyo led Katsuya to the back of the house in the woods until they came to a log and he stopped._

_"Katsuya" Kyo replied as he sat down on the log, "I want to talk about what happened. Want to sit next to me?"_

_"Okay" Kaye nodded and climbed up onto the log and leaned in closer to his father, "What do you want to know?"_

_"Well first of all, why is that you transform and your sister doesn't? Are you the cat of the Zodiac and she is the tiger in reality."_

_"Mnm" Kaye shook his head, "I'm still the tiger. But I possess the part of the cat that is the monster."_

_"How?"_

_"One night, after we found out about the curses, I was up pretty late. Sitting at our window and I looked up into the sky and made a wish. I wished that somehow I could take that part of the curse away from Sakura. I said I would take it, so she wouldn't have to get hurt. A woman appeared before me."_

_"Woman?"_

_"Mhm. She looked a lot like cousin Akito. She asked me why I wanted to do such a thing. And I told her. My sister is not an introvert like me. She loves to be around people and is very active. It would do better if I had the curse. She smiled at me and said from that day on I would becursed with the monster form but I would remain the tiger. The only difference is, I don't change if I don't wear a bracelet. It only happens if it rains hard or if I am really angry. I can control it other wise."_

_Kyo closed his eyes briefly._

_"And I guess you were angry?"_

_"I was very mad" Kaye nodded, "I didn't like what he was doing. He was hurting mama, and I couldn't take it. But" Kaye began to cry, "I shouldn't have done it. I could have killed that guy. I wanted to. I hate him!" he flung himself in his father's arms._

_"Katsuya, it's okay for you to feel this way" Kyo said calmly, "It's normal. Yes you could have killed him but I wouldn't blame you. Whatever he did to your mother must have been so shocking that you lost your control. That's all. But I want to tell you this" he lifted his son's face so that he was looking directly at him, "For you to take your sister's burden on yourself and for protecting your mother the way you did, I am so proud of you."_

_"Really?" the last tear fell down his cheek._

_"Uh huh. Very proud. No man could ever be more proud of his son then I am now. Don't worry about the transformation Kaye."_

_"But I am a monster."_

_"No you're not. Look at me" Kyo said and Kaye obeyed, "Who do you think isthe real monster? The little boy who tried to defend his mother and his sister or the insane man who tried to hurt so many people with his tactics and evil ways?"_

_"The man?"_

_"Yes, that's right. You did nothing wrong Kaye. In my eyes the real monster was him. You. You were a hero."_

_Katsuya smiled up at his father and the two of them embraced each other tightly. Kaye cried a little more in his father's arms as a tear from Kyo's own eye dropped on his son's head._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_At last the time had come. Kyo, Tohru, the twins, and Yuki and his daughter said goodbye to everyone at the main house and then climbed into the van. Kyo drove the van quietly out of the main house gates and headed straight for the road that would lead to Kyoto. About halfway there, Tohru, the twins, and Takara had fallen asleep in the back seats. Kyo and Yuki sat side by side in the front seats in silence. Yuki sighed in relief as he looked behind him._

_"Everyone is asleep back there," Yuki said._

_"Good, they need it" Kyo answered back._

_"So Kyo are you still angry at me for what happened?"_

_"I should be" Kyo frowned looking at him for a moment then looking back at the road, "But, I figured we're gonna be living together now. You're gonna be pissing me off anyway."_

_"That's true" Yuki nodded chuckling a little, "But I think it's gonna be a little bit different this time."_

_"Yea."_

_"Yea. I think it's gonna be even better."_

_"Yea" Kyo nodded grinning himself, "I think you're right" he smiled even more as the sun set behind the van and he continued to drive back to the place they loved more than anyplace in the wholeworld, home._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: All right you guys! That's the end of Book Two! Onto the next. I'll see you all on September 7 for the last book of series one! Until then God Bless!_

_Next Book: The New Generation_


	38. Prologue: Book Three

_**Prologue:**_

_My dearest Tohru,_

_I have decided to send this letter since we will be seeing you in about a month and you did ask me in the last letter about the information that we had discussed previously. As of right now it has been confirmed that the last member of the Zodiac members has been born. Hiro and Kisa were happy to discover that their son Takuto, is the Rooster. Down below is a list of all the Zodiac members including your own two children, who I can't believe are as old as they are now. I hope the list is what you were expecting and be sure to share with Yuki and Kyo all the info. Talk to you soon!_

_Cat: Sakura_

_Tiger: Katsuya_

_Dragon: Reiji_

_Rat: Kanako_

_Sheep: Akito_

_Snake: Raiu_

_Horse: Krysta_

_Boar: Hitomi (My little girl of course!)_

_Rabbit: Takara_

_Monkey: Naoko_

_Cow: Daisuke_

_Dog: Angel_

_Rooster: Takuto_

_I hope this information has helped you. I look forward to seeing you and your family soon. Until then hugs and kisses from Aoko and I. _

_Love,_

_Shigure_

_**(Till Next Time)**_

Authors Note: Okay I thought of a nifty way to help out one of my fans. One of my reviewers asked me to make a list of the Zodiac members to come in the next book so they could keep track. Well I hope it helped anyway. I'll see you all on September 7! Until then I hope you keep reading and God bless!


	39. Book Three:Chapter One: Family Reunion

**_Book Three: The New Generation_**

**_Chapter One: Family Reunion_**

_The many combinations of delicious aromas filled the Sohma kitchen that afternoon as a tall short mahogany hairedfifteen- year oldboy was standing at the stove bent over a skillet cooking the last dish of the day. As he hummed a little tune that was stuck in his head another mahogany haired teenager strolled into the kitchen covertly and was about to grab one of the rice balls on the counter when he playfully smacked her hand away._

_"Hey!" Sakura Sohma grimaced as her twin brother Katsuya gave her a very steely gaze._

_"That is for the guests" he replied back._

_"It's just one rice ball" she shrugged._

_"Yes, and then it will be two rice balls and then three rice balls. Oh and then four rice balls. It's never just one with you."_

_"Okay Mr. Crabby" she frowned pretending to pout slightly and then turning back to him with her most convincing smile, "Just one?" she pleaded._

_"Okay" he relented, "One. But just one. I worked really hard on those."_

_"Thank you" she grinned in victory, "Little brother."_

_"I told you I hate it when you call me that."_

_"But you are my little brother" she said again as she munched on her snack, "You will always be my little brother because I will always be two minutes older than you."_

_"Maybe so" Katsuya agreed with a nod of his head, "But at least I am taller now."_

_"Oh that's so mean" she frowned again and then snatched another rice ball._

_"Sakura!" he shouted in loud protest, "I said one!"_

_"Sorry" she grinned again as she skirted out of the kitchen before he could hit her with a nearby potholder._

_"Uh!" he threw up his hands and went back to his task._

_Just at that moment the twin's mother Tohru walked into the room after Katsuya had been grumbling._

_"Is it me" Tohru replied, "Or did I hear some angry noise in here?"_

_"It's not just you mom" Katsuya managed to smile, "Sakura just stole another rice ball."_

_"Well you know you're sister" Tohru continued to smile since she was used to it._

_"Yea. I know her. It doesn't make it any better though."_

_"Mhm. She only does it because she knows it gets on your nerves."_

_"I know."_

_"Well. I think despite that we still have more than enough for everyone today."_

_"Yea" Katsuya nodded._

_"Thank you for all help."_

_"Ah it's no problem. You know I love doing stuff like this."_

_"Mhm. But now I need you to help your Uncle Yuki out back. After all everyone is going to be here in about an hour."_

_"Okay" Katsuya said handing her the cooking chopsticks and headed for the back door._

_"Is your father home yet?" she called as he opened the door._

_"Um, I don't think so." He replied._

_"Okay. I guess I'll send your sister to get him soon."_

_"Sure" Katsuya agreed as he walked out the door._

_Meanwhile in the backyard Yuki was setting up several tables. Since Machi's death ten years ago Yuki had been living with Tohru and Kyo all of Takara's life. It was always such a comfortable home to him and his daughter, and Tohru and Kyo were always so helpful that he had never felt unwelcome or felt the need to leave any time soon. That afternoon the entire Zodiac family was gathering in Kyoto for a mini family reunion. Staring from behind a tree on the left side of the yard a bright eyed ten year old watched the teenage boy as he entered the yard. Her aquamarine eyes shined as she saw him and the wind blew lightly through her medium length slate grey hair. She was dressed in a cute little green dress, with bunnies that decorated the front of it, since it was her Zodiac animal. Her earrings that she wore in her ears were also green but they were studs. As Katsuya arrived in the middle of the yard he didn't know what hit him. In one second he was lying on his back with the ten year old lying on top of him._

_"Hi Kaye!" she smiled cheerfully._

_Katsuya chuckled and then rose up slightly._

_"Kara. You surprised me."_

_"Sorry" she replied as she helped him up, "But that's just what I wanted to do."_

_"Well you succeeded. I have to go help your dad now."_

_"Okay" she nodded._

_"Takara" Yuki said turning around with a gentle smile on his face as well, "Why don't you go help your Aunt Tohru in the kitchen?"_

_"Kay."_

_"Don't forget to change your clothes too. You're filthy," he added._

_"All right" she nodded again running inside._

_"That girl" Yuki shook his head but still smiling, "She's just like your sister was at that age. But she is definitely "Your girl"._

_"No Uncle Yuki" Katsuya replied, "She's yours."_

_"Maybe so. But she's yours too" Yuki nodded, "That little girl absolutely adores you."_

_"I love her too," Katsuya admitted as he began to set up chairs._

_"So" Yuki replied as he finished the last table, "School starts up again next week?"_

_"Yep."_

_"How do you think that is going to go for you?"_

_"Same old, same old" Katsuya said wearily._

_"Things didn't change much last year did it?"_

_"Nope" Katsuya replied bitterly, "Considering all the Valentines day chocolate I got the month before vacation started" he said as he shook his head, "And I guarantee it will be no different this year."_

_"Well hang in there" Yuki grinned, "It will be something you get used to. Soon it will be so common to you that you won't even notice it."_

_"I certainly hope so. I mean granted it's not as bad as when you were in high school, meaning there is no fan club for me yet. But I just don't understand what they see in me."_

_"Well I can tell you that. You're smart. A gifted athlete. Good looking."_

_"And aloof right?"_

_"Mhm. That's the most important. The fact that you are not interested makes you even more attractive. Believe me I know."_

_"Gee I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you here with your years of experience. And Sakura is no help."_

_"Well that's what I am here for. I think we're done out here."_

_"Yea" Katsuya nodded, "Well thanks for the talk Uncle Yuki, it helped."_

_"You're welcome" Yuki said also nodding and then patting his shoulder "Well I am going in to get ready because they will all be here, including my brother" he added wearily, "In about an hour."_

_"Right" Katsuya chuckled slightly at Yuki's lack of enthusiasm about Ayame, "I'll be in soon. I'm just going to finish up these chairs."_

_Yuki smiled and then departed the backyard. As he entered the back door he saw Tohru putting all the food onto large platters._

_"Do you need any help Tohru?" he asked politely._

_"No I think I got it. With Katsuya's help this morning every thing got done in time."_

_"Yes. He's a good kid. Who all is supposed to be here?"_

_"Uh everyone I believe except for Kagura and Yamato."_

_"Well that was a given, but still a good thing I think" he looked into the backyard and glanced at Katsuya briefly with Tohru completely unaware._

_"Mhm" she nodded obliviously and then he walked past her towards the bathroom after she thanked him for his help._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Katsuya came into the kitchen a few minutes later. Tohru had also gone to get ready so he began to clean up around the sink. Takara came into the kitchen and stopped, grinning with her hands behind her back, now wearing her father's favorite blue dress._

_"Kaye" she replied._

_"Hey there cutie pie" he grinned as he turned around, "You look cute" he bowed and she curtsied._

_"So do I get it now?"_

_"Absolutely" he nodded, "I saved this one for you my fair lady" he handed her one of the rice balls as he squatted down so he was face to face with her._

_"Well thank you my good sir" she curtsied again._

_He chuckled as Sakura came into the room at that moment and saw the transaction. She immediately became indignant._

_"And how come she gets one for free?" she replied crossing her arms._

_"Because she doesn't steal them" Kaye shot back._

_"Why don't you just admit you play favorites?"_

_"Okay. I do" Katsuya nodded standing back up, "I got to get ready. Until then my fair maiden" he did another bow dramatically._

_"Sir knight" Takara curtsied one last time while Sakura rolled her eyes._

_As he moved pasther she eyed him with an unfair expression in her eyes and then she turned to her younger cousin._

_"Why do you guys play that ridiculous knight and princess game?"_

_"Because it's fun" Takara answered back finishing off her rice ball._

_"Aren't you getting a little old for that?"_

_"No" Takara answered simply and then skipped off, as Sakura stood there totally confused by the whole thing._

_Meanwhile in his room Katsuya got dressed quickly and walked over to his mirror to look at his reflection. As he looked at it Sakura stuck her head through the door._

_"You got a minute?" she replied._

_"Depends," he said, "What do you want?"_

_"I just wanted to talk to you about school on Monday."_

_"Okay. What about it?"_

_"Well I hope you realize that it is going to be just like it was last year."_

_"Yea. So?"_

_"Well I was thinking maybe this year, you could do something about it."_

_"Such as?"_

_"Such as maybe taking one of these girls up on their offer."_

_"No way."_

_"Come on Kaye" she saidwhining a little, "How do you think it makes me look that my brother is the most eligible catch in our school and he doesn't even go out on dates."_

_"Well I am sure you will learn to survive."_

_"What is with you? Some of these girls are nice."_

_"Yes they are" he admitted, "They are pretty. They're smart. Athletic. All the things a guy could possibly want."_

_"Okay. Then what's wrong?"_

_"I just don't see what's so big about the dating thing" he replied sitting on his bed putting on his socks, "You like doing it. I don't."_

_"But what I don't get, that if this is your opinion aboutthe girls at school."_

_"Most of them" he interrupted her, "Mariko Kuonji is not really high up on my list because she is too obsessed."_

_"Granted she is the craziest of the bunch. But what about the rest of them."_

_"Sakura. Why does this bother you so much?" he said with a huff as he stood up from his bed._

_"Because I don't want to see you end up alone. I mean you spend most of your weekends playing prince and princess with a ten year old."_

_"So?" he walked over to his window with a frown._

_"Or sticking your nose in a book. Or cooking in the kitchen with mom."_

_"So again? Those are all things I like to do."_

_"Yes but this is the time of your life when you are supposed to be experiencing relationships."_

_"No" he shook his head, "That's what you want to do. Not me."_

_"But why? What are you afraid of?"_

_"Well for one thing there is that little thing called the "Zodiac curse" he emphasized._

_"So? That has never stopped me."_

_"Well I am not as creative as you are. Knowing me, I would transform. Besides" he shook his head, "None of those girls do anything for me."_

_"Well they're never gonna do anything for you if you never go out with them."_

_"Sakura" Katsuya sighed, "Please try to stop setting me up. I am not going to change my mind. I don't think I am the type of person who tries people on to see how they fit."_

_"Then what are you looking for?"_

_"I don't know" he shrugged, "But I do know that I haven't found it yet."_

_"All right" she finally relented, "If you want to go through the same ordeal this year."_

_"Look Miss Nosy. I appreciate the sympathy but you should be going to get pop now."_

_"Okay" she nodded as he turned back to the window, "See you later."_

_He nodded back and then stared out the windowpane some more._

_"Something" he muttered, "But what is it I am looking for?"_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Sakura walked over to the dojo and opened the front door. She found her father Kyo sitting in one of the practice rooms in deep meditation so she walked over quietly and sat down next to him. Kyo smiled and then placed his hand on top of hers._

_"Hi" he replied._

_"Hi" she grinned as they remained still._

_"Your mother send you over?"_

_"Yea the party is starting soon, so she wanted to make sure you were ready in time."_

_"I will be" he grinned some more and then sighed, "Well that's enough meditation._

_"Good" she smiled back and then embraced him, "Did you have class today?"_

_"No" he shook his head, "Or I would have asked for your assistance. I just had to get ready for next week."_

_"Okay."_

_"Well let's go home" Kyo replied standing up as she did, and wrapping his left arm around her, walking out the door._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The party started at exactly an hour later. Everywhere you looked in the large spacious backyard there was a Sohma. All the adults were congregated in the center of the yard, while Sakura and Katsuya passed out drinks and appetizers. In one corner of the yard Takara was playing with Krysta ad Hitomi since they were all the same age. Krysta was the oldest child of Momiji and Andie being that she had two younger brothers named Mikado and Haruko. She had a very bubbly personality like her father and had the same blond hair that lay at the top of her back. Her sky blue eyes twinkled as she laughed and spun around with the other two girls. Hitomi who was Shigure and Aoko's only child on the other hand had long black hair that was always pulled back in the middle with a ribbon and blue eyes. Her personality was not much different then the previous boar of the Zodiac, which to Shigure's chagrin caused his house to have some broken piece of property or another._

_On the other side of the yard the younger kids were watching as Raiu Sohma who was eleven perform a magic trick. Raiu was Hatori and Mayuko's son and the snake of the Zodiac. Therefore he had bright green eyes and short silver styled hair, which he kept to perfection. Just like Ayame he was very flamboyant and loved to be the center of attention. Sitting around him wereseven kids, three of whom was six and one was two. The first six year old was Angel who was the only child of Kureno and Arisa, one of Tohru's dearest friends. She was a cute little girl with blond pigtails and big brown eyes. She was usually the quiet one compared to Naoko who was the six-year-old sitting right next to her. Naoko was Ayame and Mine's little girl and she looked like her mother to a T with the glasses included, except for her Jade green eyes. Her light brown hair was of medium length and she always has two fancy ribbons tied in it. Like her father she liked to dress to the nines and really prided herself on her appearance. The last six year old in the group was Daisuke Sohma, the youngest child of Ritsu and Rebecca and the younger brother of Kanako. He had the same blue eyes as she did but like the other cow's before him he had the black and white hair, which he always kept tucked under a baseball cap. Thenext member in the group was two-year-old Takuto Sohma, the youngest member of the Zodiac and Kisa and Hiro's only son. With his short hazel hair, cute golden eyes, and sweet personality especially when he was being a big brother to his baby sister Tora he was by far the cutest of the bunch. The other kids were of course Mikado, Rika, and Haruko the only children who were not members of the Zodiac._

_Katsuya made his rounds serving the appetizers and offered some rice balls to the younger group and then departed to the other side of the yard, but not before he congratulated Raiu on his new trick. He moved across the yard till he came to a spiky black haired boy who was still quite short for his age of fifteen. Reiji Sohma, Hatsuharu and Rin's oldest child was wearing a red tank top and his black stud earring was glistening in his ear. He smiled as Katsuya walked over and offered him some food._

_"Having fun Reij?" Katsuya grinned back as he stopped next to him._

_"Oh you know it" Reiji nodded, "This stuff is great" he smiled again as he finished the appetizer, "You outdid yourself this time Kaye."_

_"How do you know I did it?"_

_"I just know" Reiji replied and then frowned in the direction of the other two teenagers in the area since Sakura had walked inside to assist her mother, "I can't believe they actually came. I thought they would try to get out of it at least."_

_"Ah they're family" Katsuya shrugged, "What can you do?"_

_The two they were referring to were Kanako and Akito Sohma, the most disagreeable members of the Zodiac family. They still wore the same sour expressions as they had since they were children. Kanako's brown hair had gotten longer and Akito's sideburns were more prominent. Akito was also taller than Reiji now, which made Reiji hate him even more. They continued to frown and talk amongst themselves as he turned back to Katsuya._

_"So how's Kyoto doing?"_

_"Good as always."_

_"Feel like going for a walk? It's kind of stuffy in here."_

_"Sure" Katsuya nodded, "Let's go," he said leading the way out the back door._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Katsuya led the way down the sidewalk with his cousin right beside him in deep thought._

_"So are you glad that He didn't come?" Reiji asked._

_"More like relieved. But I figured he wouldn't come anyway."_

_"Still haven't told your mom and dad yet?"_

_"Nope. And I'm not going to. You saw how pop freaked out the last time. It's not that important anyway. I live in Kyoto. I only have to see him once a year."_

_"I wish I lived in Kyoto. It would certainly make things easier and a lot less dull if you and Sakura were there" they stopped and sat on a nearby bench, "Speaking of which I was talking to her earlier."_

_"Oh boy" Katsuya started to roll his eyes._

_"She gave me the update on your dating habits. What's up with you man?"_

_"I don't know. I'm just notinterested."_

_"Ah. Well that's okay. I mean you're not going to end up alone Kaye."_

_"Are you saying that you have been on dates?"_

_"Yea."_

_"How is that possible? I mean no offence but you are" Katsuya tried to find the right words._

_"Short" Reiji answered for him._

_"Well yea."_

_"Hey what can I say, being a Sohma it's not uncommon for the girls to be attracted to us, I mean you're a prime example."_

_"Shut up."_

_"Besides" Reiji chuckled a little, "I go on more dates then guys half my height, so I guess height really doesn't matter."_

_Katsuya chuckled himself and then smiled._

_"Whatever makes you happy man."_

_"I mean I know we're cursed Kaye, but luckily for me Yamato doesn't give a damn about me. He doesn't care what I do or how I live?"_

_"Well he does care about what I do"_

_"And is that the reason why you're not doing it?"_

_"Well it's one of the reasons."_

_"What's the other one?"_

_"The Zodiac curse" Kaye said simply._

_"Yea. I can handle it. Your sister can handle it."_

_"My curse Reij" Kaye replied interrupting him seriously._

_"Oh" Reiji looked up realizing, "That."_

_"I just don't think that there is anyone out there who will be as understanding as my mother was with my father."_

_"Yea. I guess. But if that's all you're afraid of that seems pretty minimal to me. I mean there are people out there who will understand. I mean I haven't told anyone about it yet, but still."_

_"I know there is. I just haven't found her yet."_

_"Well what are you looking for?"_

_"I don't know yet. But when I do, I'll know" Kaye grinned and Reiji nodded his head dropping the subject completely with a chuckle._

_"You're a true romantic Kaye."_

_"Thanks" Katsuya smiled and then theysat in silence before talking again, this time about the new school year._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Hey you guys! I am back! Hope everyone had a wonderful last weekend of summer! Okay on to the next chapter and that ought to do it until next week. Hope you liked it, oh in case some of you are wondering about the newcharacter I am going to introduce in the next chapter you will have to find out in the next Authors note! See you there!_

_Next Chapter: New Student_

_The first day of school arrives and Katsuya's endless moments of girls asking him out begins. But this day is different. Today may be the very day he finds what he's been searching for. See what happens next time!_


	40. Chapter Two: New Student

**_Chapter Two: New Student_**

_On Monday morning Katsuya finished off his dressing by straightening his black tie. The school uniform of Suichi Nakamura High school was blue, black, and maroon in color. The boys wore blue jackets, white button down shirts with maroon stripes on the collar and black pants that matched the black tie. The girls however had the same white button down shirt, but maroon skirts, socks, and tie that tied just around the collar._

_"You're gonna be late!" Tohru called._

_Katsuya smiled and went out into the hall where his mom was waiting with three lunches. Kyo was running out the door as he arrived._

_"Okay. I got to go" he replied in a hurry kissing Tohru on the cheek, "I'll see you later son. Good luck today!"_

_"Thanks pop" Kaye nodded as his father departed, "Where is Sakura?" he grimaced._

_"She'll be here soon," Tohru said as Takara arrived ready to go, her backpack on her back already._

_"She does this every year. Just once I would like to be early on the first day of school."_

_"I know" Tohru nodded handing Takara her lunch, "Here you go sweetie."_

_"Thanks Aunt Tohru" she grinned taking it gently, "Did my dad leave already?"_

_"Yes, early this morning. But he said he can't wait to see you tonight and hear all about your first day."_

_"Great."_

_Tohru smiled and then handed her son's lunch to him just as Sakura came into the hall._

_"About time" Katsuya grumbled._

_"We're not late yet" she retorted as her mother handed her the final lunch, "Thanks mom" she kissed her cheek._

_"All right. You kids have a good day" Tohru waved as they walked out the door, Katsuya kissing her on the cheek in the process._

_Kyo waved from the dojo as they headed down the sidewalk. Katsuya held onto Takara's hand as they walked until they reached her school, which was close to the high school. She left with an enthusiastic wave and then the two teenagers headed for their own school. When they arrived Sakura immediately spotted her friends and headed for them. As Katsuya watched her move away he suddenly felt someone jumping on his back slightly._

_"Hello Soujiro" he replied with a smile._

_"How did you know it was me?" the tall brown haired boy with hazel eyes asked him._

_"Who else would do that except for my best friend" Katsuya said as Soujiro joined him at his side._

_"True. Well it's the start of another wonderful year. And it's looking good already" he replied as two girls in short skirts walked by._

_"And you're such a guy."_

_"And you're not Kaye?"_

_"Well let's just say I am not the type of guy who does stuff like that."_

_"No you're not. But maybe you should be with all the girls who hit on you and all."_

_"Enough" Kaye replied as they walked into the building, "I already heard enough from Sakura this past weekend on that subject."_

_"Oh and how is your super cute sister doing?"_

_"Shut up."_

_"Well she is."_

_"But she's my sister and I would never think of her that way and neither should you" he added firmly._

_"Okay I am sorry. Boy you are kind of on edge this morning._

_As they continued their conversation walking past the lockers they barely noticed that standing on tiptoe was a girl with medium length brown hair and brown eyes trying desperately to reach the locker on the top row. As she reached up she suddenly dropped one of her notebooks, spilling a ton of paper in the process, making Katsuya stop and look back._

_"Oh shoot," she muttered getting down to pick up the other papers._

_"Kaye what is it?" Soujiro asked as he walked over and squatted down to pick up the book, as she scrambled to get her papers together._

_"Um excuse me" he replied making her look up into his own brown eyes, "Did you drop this?"_

_"Thanks" she nodded speaking in a befuddled kind of Japanese, "I appreciate that."_

_"No problem" he nodded standing up and speaking clear English back, and then walking back to Soujiro._

_She smiled a little as she stood back up to once more try and attempt to reach her locker as they walked to their first class._

_"Do you know her?" Katsuya asked his friend as they walked closer to the classroom._

_"Who the chick at the locker?" Soujiro shrugged, "Must be someone new."_

_"I don't think she's Japanese."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Her accents a little off."_

_"Huh. Well either way she is cute. C'mon let's go to class" he stood behind his friend pushing him forward, "Lord knows there are many girls waiting for you to arrive."_

_"Don't I know it" Katsuya smiled but saying it sarcastically._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Sure enough as they arrived in the classroom, just about the only girls who didn't eye him from their seats, were Sakura and her three friends who to his relief had given up on him rather quickly. Kaye sat down at his desk with Soujiro on his left._

_"They're staring at you undeniably fierce this year," Soujiro whispered._

_"So what else is new?" Katsuya replied looking up from the book he had purposely brought to avoid all the stares._

_Mariko Kuonji, one of the most popular girls in school eyed him quite intently and then stood up from her desk, walked over to where he was sitting, her curly red hair bouncing as she approached._

_"Hello Katsuya" she said sweetly._

_"Why hello Miss Kuonji" he replied back politely as Soujiro watched the whole interaction amusedly._

_"You're looking good this year like always," she said sitting down at the desk on his right._

_"You're looking nice too" he continued his politeness, "But, you do know that is Sakura's seat that you are sitting in?"_

_"I'm sure she won't mind."_

_"I'm sure she will," Sakura said from behind her._

_"Sakura" Mariko grinned sheepishly a bit surprised, "How are you?" she turned to her with her fake smile._

_"Fine Mariko. How are you?" Sakura said smiling just as fake._

_"I'm okay. I suppose you want your seat back?"_

_"That would be nice" Sakura grinned sarcastically._

_"Of course" she replied sliding out of the chair, "Very nice talking to you Katsuya."_

_"You too Miss Kuonji" Kaye nodded as she moved past Sakura's heated gaze as she sat down._

_"So if I had come a second later" Sakura sighed running her fingers through her hair._

_"Thank you so much. And you" Kaye turned to his best friend who was grinning like an idiot, " You could have helped a little."_

_"What? And miss the show?"_

_"Thanks a lot."_

_"C'mon she's just a girl. And speaking of girls" his hazel eyes became wide with interest, "Isn't that the same cute one we met this morning?"_

_"Huh?" Katsuya replied looking in the direction of the door._

_At that moment the girl he had helped in the hall was standing outside the door, staring at it a little confused._

_"Is she a new girl?" Sakura asked._

_"I guess" Kaye shrugged._

_"Well then I guess I'd better go introduce myself" she replied jumping up and walking over to the door._

_As they talked Katsuya watched the conversation quite interested until he saw Soujiro staring at him._

_"What?"_

_"You got a thing for the new girl?"_

_"No" Katsuya shook his head, "Not at all. Why would you say that?"_

_"Because you haven't been able to stop looking at her since she came in."_

_"That's not true. Besides me look at a girl. Get real."_

_"Whatever you say man" Soujiro nodded not believing him one iota._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Despite his protest Katsuya did watch the new student the remainder of the day. During home room he found out that the reason for her accent was the fact that she was American which was a bit strange to him at first since her last name was Kamiya, a well known Japanese last name. However she didn't look Japanese and by the end of the class it was obvious that Stephanie, as it was her first name was American and not Japanese in any shape or form. During lunch she sat with another boy with glasses, with the same hair color. Sakura had befriended her right away and by the end of the day Stephanie was already close with all her friends as well. Sakura and Stephanie walked to the lockers at the end of the last class where they finally parted._

_"Well you did pretty good for your first day" Sakura grinned._

_"Thanks Sakura" Stephanie smiled back, "I couldn't have done it without you."_

_"No problem. You will fit in here in no time. Well I have got practice this afternoon so I will see you tomorrow."_

_"Okay" Stephanie nodded, "Thanks" she added as the other girl dashed off for volleyball practice and she once more turned to her locker._

_She sighed, as she once again stood on tiptoe and muttered to herself._

_"I hate being short."_

_Just at that same moment Katsuya was coming back from the library and on his way out the door when he saw her drop the same notebook and the papers fly out again from her locker. So he walked over and once again picked up the book._

_"Did you drop this?" he asked grinning this time as he saw her stunned expression at seeing him again._

_"Oh" she smiled back her cheeks where her freckles were turning a little pink, "Hello again. Thank you" she said as he handed her the notebook._

_"You're quite the klutz aren't you?" he asked kidding._

_"Oh well um" she stammered, "I am actually" she admitted._

_"I didn't mean anything mean by that."_

_"Oh no it's okay. I know I am. But it's actually a short issue not klutziness."_

_"Huh?"_

_"My locker is way up there" she pointed to the top, "And I am just a little too short to reach it."_

_"Oh" he nodded understanding completely, "I see. Well let me help you."_

_"Thank you" she agreed as he placed her books into the top locker and she stood up, "I really ought to do something about this."_

_"Well you can always go to the administrations office and they can fix it. Tell them it's a short issue," he added joking using her remark from earlier._

_"I'll do that" she nodded as he closed the door of her locker, "Thanks again. You're in my class aren't you?"_

_"Yea. Nice to meet you. I'm Katsuya Sohma" he bowed his head._

_"Thank you Mr. Sohma. Sohma? Why does that sound so familiar?"_

_"Probably because you already met my twin sister Sakura."_

_"She's your sister?"_

_"Twin sister."_

_"Oh of course, you have the same hair and eye color."_

_"It's okay. Well it was nice bumping into you again Miss Kamiya" he replied beginning to walk away but then stopped, "Can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Why is your last name Kamiya because you're obviously not Japanese?"_

_"Well it's not really my last name actually."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"My mother remarried a Japanese guy and we just moved to Japan two weeks ago, and I thought it would be easier to use his last name rather than my real one in school."_

_"Oh makes sense. Okay" Katsuya nodded, "Well see you tomorrow."_

_"Thank you Mr. Sohma."_

_"You're welcome. Oh" he looked down and spotted a small piece of paper, "I think you dropped something."_

_"Hmm? Oh" she looked as he picked it up and handed it to her, "That's just directions to my house."_

_"Huh?"_

_"My older brother Sam kind of joined a club this afternoon, we walked together this morning. But he went to that so he wrote down the directions for me since I don't really know how to get there yet."_

_"Oh. Well how long did you say that you have been in Kyoto?"_

_"Um. Two weeks."_

_"Well that isn't a very long time is it? I guess I could help you since I do know Kyoto like the back of my hand."_

_"Really? You'd do that?" her face lit up for a second._

_"Sure" he nodded, "It would be my pleasure and besides my mother always taught me to be polite to people in need."_

_"Smart mother. All right Mr. Sohma, lead the way" she smiled as they walked down the halls heading for the front doors._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Katsuya followed the directions on the slip of paper until they reached the park._

_"So have you seen much of Kyoto yet?" he asked._

_"No not really."_

_"What about the park?"_

_"I see that from my room everyday. And I intend to spend a lot of time in it very soon."_

_"Yea. It is a nice park. This is a pretty section of Kyoto if I do say so myself. The other part is just too busy for my taste. Way too touristy."_

_"Really? Kyoto is a tourist attraction?"_

_"Big time. Kyoto is actually the very first capitol city of Japan. So that's why."_

_"Oh. Like Washington D.C."_

_"Uh I guess. So you live near the park?" he said with a puzzled expression._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing. It's just that I have been trying to figure out where I have heard your last name Kamiya. I mean it sounds so familiar."_

_"It ought to" she grinned._

_"Why's that?" he asked as they stopped in front of a large estate._

_"We're here."_

_"Huh?" he looked at the gate._

_"This is my house."_

_"This is your house? That's weird I could have sworn I haveseen this place in the paper recently" he began as she nodded and then his mouth about dropped to the ground, "Oh" he suddenly realized, "Holy cow. You're the stepdaughter of our new mayor of Kyoto, Mayor Kamiya."_

_"Uh yes. He just got elected into office."_

_"Oh man I feel so stupid. I mean it has been in all the newspapers and everybody in this section has been talkingabout him for weeks now."_

_"Oh no it's okay. I am a little glad that you were a little ignorant of it. It did make it a lot easier to talk to you."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Well thank you for helping me with my locker and for walking me home. I appreciate it."_

_"You're welcome" he nodded with a smile._

_"I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Sohma."_

_"Uh you know what, you don't have to be so formal. You can just call me Katsuya."_

_"Thanks but I did read that in your culture that it is more appropriate to address someone formally until you have gotten to know them better. So until tomorrow Mr. Sohma."_

_"Good afternoon Miss Kamiya" he replied with a grin at her politeness as she entered the gates and disappeared._

_And feeling quite proud of himself Katsuya walked home with his bag swung over his shoulder casually, humming the same tune that had been stuck in his head all weekend._

_From inside her house Stephanie placed her bag down and smiled when she heard a very hyper voice call out as she bounced down the stairs._

_"So how was your first day?" her younger sister Sophie asked as her brown eyes twinkled._

_"Calamitous" Stephanie replied with a smile, "But interesting."_

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Hey you guys! Well this is it for the week. Hope you enjoyed it. Now don't be mad at me but I decided as a reward to myself for providing my many well-deserved fans with my stories that it was time to put myself a little bit into it. The character of Stephanie is actually partially how I used to be as a teenager and somewhat how I wished I could be as a teenager. And since Katsuya is alsoone of myoriginal characters I don't mind being the one inspired to fall in love with him eventually, since after all in this next series he will be by far one of myfavorite characters of all my characters including myself. So I hope you don't mind, but like I said it's my gift to me! See you all next Wednesday for the next two chapters. Have a good weekend everyone!_

_Next time on Curse Renewed: _

_Chapter Three: A Difference in Families_

_Stephanie is having trouble with her Japanese so Katsuya offers to tutor her after school but along the way he discovers major differences in their family lifestyles. See what happens next time!_

_And_

_Chapter Four: Another Ushida?_

_And you thought they were gone? But now the offspring of Tai Ushida are causing trouble in Suichi Nakamura high school. Find out what happens when Sakura and Stephanie meet the two brothers on an unplanned encounter._


	41. Chapter Three: A Difference in Families

**_Chapter Three: A Difference in Families_**

_When Katsuya arrived home Takara greeted him at the door and the two of them walked into the kitchen for a snack. Soon after he headed for his room to change out of his uniform. As he placed his shirt on his sister Sakura stuck her head in the doorway, startling him instantly as unaware he walked to the door._

_"Sakura! You startled me" he replied catching his breath._

_"Sorry" she grinned, "But I hurried home the moment I heard the news."_

_"What news?" Katsuya shook his head totally confused._

_"Oh the news that a certain someone I know was walking with the new student this afternoon" she smiled even more._

_"Uh" he stammered trying really hard to avoid her eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Oh come on" she moved into the center of the door so he couldn't move past, " A lot of people so you escorting Miss Kamiya home. By the way you do know that she's the mayor's stepdaughter don't you?"_

_"Uh yea. I do now. How did you know? Who told you?" he asked worried._

_"One of my friends told me after practice."_

_"Just don't read anything into this all right? It was nothing."_

_"Really?" she said placing her hands behind her back, not believing him for a second._

_"Yes really. She's new in town. She didn't know where she was going so I took her home. It's not that big of a deal."_

_"Maybe, but it's not like you to go out of your way for a girl. At least a girl from our school."_

_"I'm telling you" he replied a bit exasperated at this point, "It's nothing. It was a one-time thing. I'm sure she can get home on her own now with no problem."_

_"Okay" Sakura shrugged, "If you say so. But I personally think that you might like her."_

_"Get out of here" he said roughly, " I got to start my homework before dinner."_

_She grinned even more as she saw his cheeks turn slightly pink and then nodded._

_"Whatever you say, little brother" she replied as she departed._

_"Mmm" he grumbled as he pulled a textbook from his bag and began his homework._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Later that evening Katsuya sat by the fireplace with Takara as they once more read one of her favorite princess stories. Kyo and Tohru had gone to bed early and Sakura also sat in the family room while Yuki did some work in his own room. Since Takara was young and started to talk she and Kaye had played the "Knight and the Princess game". Every night before bed Katsuya would read one of her princess stories. Tonight's story was Rapunzel._

_"And then the Prince called up to the beautiful girl at the window" Kaye read as Takara listened elated next to him, "Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down your hair. The girl obeyed and let down her long golden hair, to which he started to climb, slowly but carefully."_

_"So he wouldn't pull it right?" Takara asked as Sakura listened in as she sat in one of the chairs reading a book herself._

_"That's right" Kaye nodded, "Because you never pull a princess's hair."_

_"What next?" Takara asked as Yuki came into the room._

_"Takara!" he said as he entered, "It's time for bed."_

_"It is?" she frowned, "All ready?"_

_"He's right little one" Kaye nodded again, "We can finish this tomorrow night," he said closing the book._

_"Okay" she replied with a nod as she rose, "You promise."_

_"Of course" he grinned taking her left hand and kissing the back of it, "A knight never breaks his promise."_

_"In that case, good night sir knight" she curtsied._

_"Till tomorrow fair maiden" he added as she ran over to her father and he took her hand leading her toward her bedroom._

_Katsuya smiled and then got up from the floor to put out the fire. Sakura stretched in her chair and then turned to him._

_"Good story as always" she replied._

_"Thanks" he said keeping his eyes on the fireplace so she smiled again._

_"Are you trying to avoid me?" she asked._

_"No. It's just, you're not going to say anything tomorrow are you?" he said turning to her nervously._

_"I won't have to, I'm not the only one who knows after all."_

_"I told you it's not that big of a deal."_

_"I know. I believe you. But if you want to avoid gossip then maybe you should be more careful next time."_

_"Maybe" he said with a sigh, "I'm going to bed."_

_"Okay" Sakura nodded as he departed and then crossed her arms, closed her eyes tight, and smiled to herself, "Please let this be it" she said to herself as she walked to her room, "Please let Kaye find what he's been searching for."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Fortunately for Katsuya since he remained the usual way he would at school there really was no rumor to worry about. Mariko Kuonji was a bit put out but besides that he was able to side step most of the gossip of the day. Like always after school he went to the library to check out a few books. When he found the two he was searching for, got the stamp for taking them out, and rounded a corner of one of the shelves heading for the door, he bumped into someone. Luckily for him he had a book in his chest so the female he had bumped into was simply knocked to the ground without him transforming._

_"I'm sorry" he replied as he looked down at the brunette, "Are you okay?"_

_Stephanie Kamiya looked up from where she was sitting, the book she had been carrying right next to her._

_Katsuya's eyes became wide at once._

_"Miss Kamiya?"_

_"Mr. Sohma" she smiled as he helped herup, "Thank you. I see we keep bumping into each other."_

_"Literally" he nodded, "What are you doing here? School's out already."_

_"Well I needed to get a book before I headed home. And I heard the library has quite a good selection."_

_"Is this it?" he asked as he picked it up off the floor for her and glanced at the title._

_"Mhm."_

_"Japanese to English?" he replied repeating the title as he handed it to her._

_"Mhm" she nodded as she pressed it against her chest, "I'm afraid my ability to learn Japanese is going very slow. My brother Sam is having no trouble since he's very dedicated to learning. I asked him for his assistance but he said he was way to busy with his own studies and it would be better if I learned it on my own so, here I am."_

_"Well that's just silly" Katsuya said slightly frowning, "If he's your brother you think he would help you out."_

_"Yea. Well Sam's never been one for tutoring. And he's right, I should learn it myself."_

_"Some people learn better if someone teaches them though. You really that stuck?"_

_"Yea" she nodded somberly, "It may take me a month or two to get it all right. Maybe even a whole year" she added bitterly._

_"Hmm?" Katsuya said as he saw the sad expression on her face and his heart melted, "Well I suppose if you need help, I wouldn't mind tutoring you in Japanese."_

_"Huh?" she looked at him surprise._

_"What I mean is, I would be happy to help you learn our language."_

_"Really?"_

_"Sure" he nodded, "It's no trouble."_

_"You sure I am not taking over your time or anything?"_

_"Uh" he looked at her and then thought, "Oh shoot. I'm supposed to go to the dojo this afternoon. I got to do something about that. Uh yea" he said out loud, "It's no trouble. If you just wait at your locker a few moments, I just have to go talk to someone real quick."_

_"Okay" she nodded, "I will," she added with a smile._

_"Okay" he said dashing off in a hurry heading out of the library and running towards the gym where he was sure he would find his sister._

_Sakura and the other teammates were running themselves toward the gym when Katsuya called out for her to stop and she did as she told the others to go on ahead._

_"Geez Kaye" she replied surprised as he caught his breath, "Where's the fire?"_

_"I need you," he said gasping, "To do me a favor."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I need for you to cover for me at the dojo this afternoon."_

_"Why?" she asked suspiciously and with a coy smile on her face._

_"Something came up. I need to help someone this afternoon."_

_"Lie to dad for you?I don't know if I could do that for free, after allour practices are very important to dad."_

_"Sakura I will give you anything you want" he whined._

_"Anything?" she asked her interest piqued._

_"Yes anything. Just cover for me."_

_"I tell you what, you go help you friend, I will cover for you, and when you get home you will give me all the details. Deal?"_

_"Okay" he nodded, "I got to go. Thanks a lot" he added as he dashed off once more._

_Sakura shook her head in amusement and then walked into the gym just as Kaye arrived back at the lockers where Stephanie was waiting for him._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_When they arrived at the large estate Stephanie led Katsuya through the gates and into the house where they took their shoes off at the door. She pressed the answering machine that was on the table by the door and noticed that there were no messages._

_"Would you like some tea?" she asked as he looked in awe at the place._

_"Uh sure" he nodded._

_"You can go set up in there" she replied pointing to the left, "That's where the sitting room is."_

_"Okay" he nodded taking his bag to the left and entering the large spacious room._

_Inside the room was just like any typical sitting room, but with much fancier couches by the large windows, a table about the size of his family's table at home, and on the right side of a room a grand piano that Kaye was certain Reiji wouldn't mind checking out. Stephanie came into the room with the two cups of tea and placed them on the table as he sat down. Then she walked back out to the foyer to get her bag, walking back in and then sitting down as she pulled out her textbook and the book from the library._

_"I really appreciate you doing this" she replied._

_"Oh it's no trouble. Isn't there anybody home?" he asked looking around at the quietness of the place._

_"My sister should be upstairs doing her homework" Stephanie replied, "Sam is still at school and we don't have any servants on this part of the house."_

_"And what about your parents?"_

_"They're hardly around at all" she answered, "My stepfather is very busy with all his political things and as for my mom she moved her own company here so she's quite busy too."_

_"You have a working mom?"_

_"Mhm. Doesn't your mom work?"_

_"No. My mom's a homemaker."_

_"It must be nice."_

_"It is" he nodded, "Well what do you say we get started?"_

_"Okay" she agreed and then opened the textbook._

_For the next hour they went over as many of the smaller words in Japanese as they could. By the end of the lesson, Stephanie felt much more confident in her ability to learn the new language. She stretched and then looked at the clock, which read six o'clock._

_"Oh my" she said, "Is it that late already?"_

_"Wow" he replied stuffing some books into his bag, "I got to get home. But you know you're doing pretty well so far. If we keep doing this for a few more weeks you'll be able to catch up in no time."_

_"You mean you want to keep continuing to tutor me?" she said a bit surprised._

_"Why not?" he replied standing up, "I don't have much of anything to do in the afternoons anyway."_

_"Are you sure?" she asked._

_"Yea. No problem."_

_"Because I don't want to be taking you away from anything important."_

_"You're not," he said reassuring her as her younger sister Sophie came into the room._

_"Steph" the twelve year old replied as she entered, "What do you want to do for dinner, oh" she said when she realized he was standing there, "I didn't know we had company."_

_"That's okay Sophie" Stephanie said, "Mr. Sohma this is my younger sister Sophie. Sophie this is Katsuya Sohma, we go to school together."_

_"Nice to meet you" she bowed her head._

_"Same here" Kaye grinned at how cute she was._

_"Well like I was saying, dinner?" she said turning to her older sister._

_"Oh don't worry about that" Stephanie smiled, "We'll make something together. Sam's going to be home late."_

_"Okay" Sophie nodded, "I'll go get started in the kitchen" she replied dashing off._

_"All right" Stephanie smiled again and then turned to Katsuya who was trying to figure out the whole deal, "I'll show you to the door Mr. Sohma."_

_"Oh okay" he replied following her to the door and then stopping as she opened it, "Miss Kamiya?"_

_"Mhm?"_

_"When you said. I mean I don't mean to pry but you said that you both are having dinner alone, is that right?"_

_"Yea. It's kind of normal actually."_

_"What about your mom and your stepfather?" he asked his eyebrows rising quite surprised._

_"They're hardly ever here actually. Not since they got married. We're used to it though. Even back home mom was hardly ever around. It's been like that for a long time."_

_"Oh" he nodded, "But" he began._

_"What is it?" she asked confused as she saw his sad expression._

_"Never mind" he shook his head, "I'll see you tomorrow Miss Kamiya. You did really well tonight" he added as he walked out the door with a bow and then headed for the gate, while she closed the door still bewildered by his expression._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_When he got home he immediately walked to his room and flopped onto his bed in confusion. He looked up at the ceiling and thought quietly to himself._

_"How can it be all right?" he wondered, "To never have your family around? To eat alone with just your younger sister? That just seems so sad to me. It is different maybe that's why?" he thought as Sakura who had heard him come in peered into theroom, "I'm so used to having so many people around. Maybe that's why I can't understand it."_

_"Kaye" she replied as he rose slowly and faced her the worry still on his face, "Are you all right?"_

_"Sakura" he said, "Yea. I'm fine. Did everything go well at the dojo?"_

_"Dad didn't even know that you didn't show" she smiled, "So tell me where were you this afternoon?"_

_"I told you, I was helping out someone."_

_"C'mon Kaye. You promised."_

_"All right" he sighed and then began to tell her about the whole afternoon and ended with his thoughts about Stephanie's family life._

_"Whoa that's got to be rough" she said as she sat next to him on his bed._

_"That reminds me" he replied, "I need you to do me another favor."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Since I am going to be tutoring her in the afternoons, I would really, really appreciate it, if you wouldn't mention about my popularity status."_

_"Why?"_

_"Just don't. I'm begging of you."_

_"Well now" she replied slyly crossing her arms, "That's two times today you have asked me for a favor. I believe this time you owe me something for sure."_

_"Okay" he grimaced, "What do you want?"_

_"I will keep this a secret, about your popularity status as you put it and the fact that you weren't at the dojo for the day if you make me twelve rice balls all for me."_

_"A dozen rice balls?" his mouth almost dropped to the floor._

_"That's what I want?" she added closing her eyes, "Take it or leave it."_

_"Fine" he said through gritted teeth, "You will have your rice balls by the weekend."_

_"Thank you," she replied as she sprung from the bed, "One more question before I go."_

_"What?" he said looking up at her dreading the answer._

_"Tell me the truth, do you like this girl or don't you?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"This is the first time you have showed this much interest in any girl."_

_"Sakura I do believe that is none of your business. I think I will keep that information to myself."_

_"Fine. I'll find out anyway," she added with a smirk as she left the room._

_"Uh!" he grumbled, "She gets on my nerves sometimes."_

_"Kaye" Takara said as she walked past, "What's the matter?"_

_"Takara" Katsuya stopped frowning and invited her in._

_After filling her in Takara turned to him with her big eyes._

_"She sounds nice Kaye" Takara said with a smile, "But Sakura's just trying to set you up again?"_

_"Yea."_

_"She shouldn't do that. Someday you'll find the right one for you. But when you do start dating will you do something for me?"_

_"What's that?"_

_"Will you let me meet her too, so I can tell if she's the right one?"_

_Katsuya grinned and then embraced her tightly._

_"Absolutely. I can't think of anyone better to do that."_

**_(To be continued..)_**

_Authors Note: The first two-parter of Book Three! See you all in a bit!_

_Next Part: Katsuya has seen Stephanie's home life and now it's time for her to see his. See what happens next time in the continuing of chapter three!_


	42. Chapter Three: Part Two

_**Part Two:**_

_After the first week of tutoring Katsuya became much more relaxed in his decision to help Stephanie. She was improving rather quickly on her Japanese so it made it very simple to teach her, so much so that by the time they reached her second week at Suichi Nakamura high school, she could speak complete sentences, well almost. So far only Sakura and his best friend Soujiro knew about the sessions so that made it easier also. It was a sunny Friday afternoon as the two of them walked to her house once more for the last tutoring session of the week. As they walked she suddenly turned to him with a quizzical look on her face so that he had no choice but to look back._

_"Can I ask you a question?" she said._

_"Sure" he nodded, "What is it?"_

_"Well I was just wondering, why is it that you decided to help me like this?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well I have heard a lot about you" she began making him freeze up._

_"Heard about me in what way?"_

_"I heard you have quite the popularity following with the girls. In fact you are known to be one of the most eligible catches in the whole school."_

_"Mmm" he thought to himself, "Sakura I am going to kill you. Look that's all their doing," he said trying to shake it off, "That's notmy fault" he added in a panicky voice._

_"Hmm?"_

_"I never asked for it" he replied then sighed, "It's true about all that. But it's not like I initiated any of it. Those girls just have a huge crush on me. But I have never ever been interested in any of them or dating for that matter. Oh I hope that's not what you think I'm doing this for?" he suddenly turned to her with a worried expression._

_"Huh? Of course not" she grinned._

_"What?"_

_"I don't think that at all. You don't seem like the type of person who would act that way. I was just curious on your reasons for helping me, that's all."_

_"Oh" Katsuya sighed again this time in relief, "That's good" he said as they continued to walk, "To tell you the truth I'm not really sure why I wanted to do this, except you were in trouble and I felt compelled to help you."_

_"Hmm. That's awful sweet of you" she smiled kindly making his heart melt once more._

_"Good" he grinned as they finally arrived at their destination and walked through the gate, "Well let's get started."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Once more they sat in the sitting room learning and teaching the Japanese language. Katsuya observed as they worked that the house seemed much more quiet then it normally did, considering that Sophie was usually around making noise upstairs. As they reached the final hour of the session, Stephanie stretched and suggested they call it for a day. As she walked Katsuya to the door, the phone rang and she picked it up._

_"Hello. Oh hi Sophie. Oh don't worry about me. You have a good time. Okay. I'll see you tonight" Stephanie said as Kaye listened in concerned, "All right. Good bye" she replied as she hung up the phone, "That was Sophie" she said to him, "She's staying over a friend's for dinner. So I guess I am on my own tonight, since Sam is also out."_

_"Huh?" Kaye's eyebrows rose as he thought, "She's alone? That doesn't seem right."_

_"But" he began._

_"What's the matter?" she asked, "You have that same expression on your face."_

_"What expression?"_

_"The same one you had on the last time I mentioned dinner arrangements with my family."_

_"Oh. Well" he said, "The thing is. Miss Kamiya. I was wondering" he replied nervously, "If you don't mind that is, would you like to have dinner with me and my family tonight?"_

_"What?" she looked at him surprised._

_"I'm sure it would be no trouble. I just don't like the idea of someone eating alone."_

_"You're inviting me over to your house? For dinner?"_

_"Well. Yea."_

_"Are you sure that no one will mind?" she asked a bit worried._

_"No way. My mom loves company. And the fact that you're from America will make her even more happy to have you over. We have a few people from your country who married into our family actually."_

_"Oh really?"_

_"Yea. So it's no trouble. I'll call my mom right now and let her know that I am bringing someone home for dinner. That is if you want to go?" he added since she hadn't answered yet._

_"Well" she considered the offer and then smiled, "I'd love to."_

_"Great" he smiled back._

_"I'm just gonna go get changed. Why don't you call your mom while I do that?" she replied as she moved towards the stairs._

_"Okay" he nodded picking up the phone as she ran upstairs, "Mom. It's me" he began._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_When they arrived at the house Katsuya carefully opened the door and glanced in._

_"Okay. Come on in" he replied._

_"What were you looking for?" she asked as she came into the spacious hallway._

_"Uh. Nothing" he lied although he knew perfectly well who he was looking out for, "It's nothing" he replied taking off his shoes._

_She did the same and then they heard some pounding feet as Takara bounced into the area, running towards him._

_"Kaye! You're home!" she shouted as she leapt into his arms knocking him down with her embrace._

_"Whoa!" he said and then laughed out loud as Stephanie watched the interaction amused, "Takara. Get off. I want you to meet somebody" he replied gently._

_"Okay" she nodded as they both stood up and she looked at the pretty brunette._

_"Takara this is Miss Kamiya" he said, "Miss Stephanie Kamiya" Takara nodded as he turned to the other girl, "Miss Kamiya this is my cousin Takara. She's ten."_

_"Well hello Takara" Stephanie leaned down slightly, "It's nice to meet you."_

_"Very nice to meet you too" Takara bowed her head politely as her eyes shone brightly._

_She turned to Katsuya and smiled up at him._

_"Aunt Tohru didn't say that you were bringing a girl home for dinner."_

_"Uh" he blushed._

_"I assumed you were just bringing Soujiro."_

_"Not exactly" he chuckled nervously, "Is Sakura here yet?" he whispered._

_"Mnm. Not yet. I think she's at the dojo with Uncle Kyo."_

_"Good. Takara can you do me a favor?"_

_"Sure Kaye. Anything" she replied._

_"I need to go get changed and then help mom in the kitchen. Do you mind entertaining our guest?"_

_"Sure!" she shouted elated, "Not at all!"_

_"I hope that's okay?" he chuckled slightly at her enthusiasm as he glanced at Stephanie._

_"That's fine" she nodded with a smile._

_C'mon! Let's go" Takara said taking her hand and leading her to the sitting room as Katsuya walked to his own room to change._

_A couple of moments later he walked past the sitting room and saw that Takara was demonstrating some of her baton twirling moves for Stephanie so he headed for the kitchen where he spotted his mother already working on dinner._

_"Hey mom" he replied with a smile._

_"Welcome home Kaye" she said smiling back, "Where's your guest?"_

_"In the sitting room with Takara."_

_"You should be out there too" Tohru replied._

_"No. I got to help with the side dish for dinner remember? She'll be all right."_

_"She'll? You mean Soujiro's not out there?" she asked surprised._

_"Not exactly" he shook his head and then began to tell his mother about the situation._

_"Aw. The poor dear. Well then we're more than happy to have her."_

_"That's what I told her," he said as he finished stirring the side dish, "Would you like to meet her?" he asked._

_"As soon as we're done here" she nodded, "I'd love to. Why don't you go tell Takara to start setting the table."_

_"Okay" he agreed wiping his hands on a dishtowel and heading into the sitting room._

_He was astonished to see that not only were Takara and Stephanie in the room, but by this point Sakura and his Uncle Yuki as well. After asking Takara to go set the table and getting a knowing look from his sister, to which he frowned at her, he sat down next to Stephanie as Yuki departed to change._

_"I'm sorry if they're asking too many questions" he replied._

_"Oh no. That's okay. Your sister and I are already good friends at school and your Uncle seems like such a nice guy. Does he live here with you?"_

_'Yea" Kaye nodded, "He and Takara have lived with us since her mother passed away. Just after she was born."_

_"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."_

_"No it's all right" Kaye interrupted, "Any way they have lived with us ever since."_

_"Oh okay. By the way what were you doing just now?"_

_"I was helping my mom with the side dish for dinner. I do it every night."_

_"You like to cook?"_

_"Yea. Why do you sound so surprised?"_

_"Well you hardly meet a guy who does, that's all."_

_"Oh. Oh hey mom" he replied as Tohru came into the room with a warn smile and he introduced them to each other._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Dinner that evening was very entertaining what with Takara's animated voice. Tohru and Kyo were interested in their guest and asked a lot of questions about her background, dropping hints here and there about their son, making Katsuya's face blush so much that by the end of the evening he felt completely embarrassed. As he walked her to the door, the family saw them off. Takara was the first to say goodbye._

_"I hope you come back Stephy" she replied sweetly._

_"Stephy?" Stephanie's eyes became soft at her cute voice._

_"Mhm."_

_"She gives everyone a nickname," Katsuya explained._

_"Oh well. I'd love to come back. I had a wonderful time."_

_"And we'd love to have you back" Tohru replied, "Anytime you want to come over Miss Kamiya, you're more than welcome here" she said as Kyo nodded._

_"Thank you Mrs. Sohma. Mr. Sohma." Stephanie bowed her head politely, "And thank you for allowing me to spend the evening with your family."_

_"It was our pleasure" Kyo said, "Do come again," he added as Yuki nodded._

_"Mhm" she nodded back bowing her head to him this time._

_"I'm gonna walk her home" Katsuya replied opening the door after Takara had embraced her tightly and they had put on their shoes._

_"See you at school tomorrow!" Sakura waved._

_"Okay" Stephanie nodded for a third time as they walked out the door, "Thanks again."_

_Well I'll be" Kyo said as they closed the door and began walking down the street, "She's a real sweet girl."_

_"I'll say. She sort of reminds me of Tohru" Yuki nodded._

_"I really like her" Tohru agreed as Sakura and Takara nodded their heads in unison, "And what's even better, I think Kaye likes her too."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The walk back to Stephanie's house was somewhat quiet till Katsuya broke the silence._

_"I hope my family wasn't too embarrassing tonight?"_

_"No not at all. I had a wonderful time. I didn't exaggerate."_

_"Oh?"_

_"It's not everyday you meet such a close family. They're all wonderful. You're truly lucky."_

_"Yea. I know" he grinned, "I really am. Well they all seem to like you. They couldn't stop asking questions."_

_She laughed and smiled as they reached the gate and walked inside._

_"It was awful cute of your cousin to give me a nickname also."_

_"I hope you don't mind that. But consider it a compliment" he said as they stopped at the door._

_"I don't mind. She's so adorable and she really loves you. I can tell."_

_"Yea. She is. I love her too. She's my buddy."_

_"You seem really close with all your family. Especially your mom."_

_"Mhm. Sakura has always had a closer relationship with my father andIhave always had one with my mother."_

_"Well" she replied, "Thank you again for inviting me over for dinner Mr. Sohma."_

_"You're welcome. But you know what, I think that maybe we have gotten to know each another enough to call one another by our first names now don't you?"_

_"Why I do believe you're right" she nodded with another smile, "In that case. Thank you Katsuya" she said gently, "For a wonderful evening."_

_"No problem" he blushed slightly when she said his name, "Um one more thing" he said as she turned to go inside._

_"Mhm" she looked back._

_"I don't suppose you have seen much of Kyoto yet have you?"_

_"Mnm. Not at all."_

_"Well I was wondering if, since we only have half a day tomorrow, would you like to go on a tour of it with me?"_

_"You want to show me Kyoto?" she asked somewhat excited._

_"Well yea. If you want to."_

_"That sounds like fun. Okay" she nodded._

_"Really?"_

_"Mhm. I'd love to."_

_"Okay then" he grinned, "Then we can go after school tomorrow. I'll pick you up around one."_

_"Great" she smiled once more as the door suddenly opened abruptly, "Sam?"_

_Her older brother Sam stood inthedoorway, his eyes glaring behind his glasses at Katsuya. His brown hair was a bit untidy because moments before he had been lying on his bed reading a book._

_"Who are you?" Sam asked him not even glancing at his sister._

_"I uh" Katsuya stammered at his reaction._

_"It's all right," Stephanie said a bit angrily toward her brother, "Sam. This is a friend. Katsuya Sohma. He's been helping me with my Japanese and tonight he invited me over his house for dinner since I was all alone."_

_"Uh hi" Katsuya squeaked out._

_"Sohma huh?" Sam's nose crinkledhis mouthstill frowning, "Yea. I've heard all about you."_

_"Would you go wait inside," Stephanie replied irritably pushing her brother back inside the door and closing it, "I'm sorry about that. My brother's just a bit overprotective," she said to Katsuya._

_"Oh no. It's all right. I'm a brother so I know how that feels. I got to get going anyway."_

_"Okay" she nodded, "Well thank you again Katsuya. I had a great time."_

_"Me too. Stephanie" he said after a pause since he was so used to using her last name, "I'll see you tomorrow."_

_"Bye!" she waved as she opened the door and walked inside, "You're unbelievable!" she replied angrily to her brother who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed._

_"I'm just looking out for you" Sam retorted._

_"Well I didn't ask you to did I?"_

_"She's right Sam" Sophie said since she had seen everything, "You shouldn't have done that."_

_"Oh be quiet pipsqueak" he frowned as he trudged back upstairs._

_"Stupid brother!" Sophie stuck out her tongue and then turned to her sister, "So did you have fun?"_

_"Mhm" Stephanie nodded with a smile, "I had the best time."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_As Katsuya came back through the door he saw that Takara was the only one waiting for him on the other side._

_"Hey Kaye."_

_"What are you still doing here princess?" he asked as he squatted down._

_"I wanted to tell you something before anyone else."_

_"Huh?"_

_"She's great," she whispered._

_"What?"_

_"I really like her Kaye."_

_"You know what" Katsuya nodded as she took his hand and led him into the sitting room for the remainder of their story, "So do I Takara. So do I."_

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay you guys! Here's the second part. I've decided to write the last three chapters of the week tomorrow and Saturday so look for them then! Hope you enjoyed it! See you tomorrow!_

_Next Chapter: _

_Chapter Four: Another Ushida?_

_And you thought they were gone? But now the offspring of Tai Ushida are causing trouble in Suichi Nakamura high school. Find out what happens when Sakura and Stephanie meet the two brothers on an unplanned encounter._


	43. Chapter Four: Another Ushida?

_**Chapter Four: Another Ushida?**_

_The next day after school Katsuya snuck quietly into the house. The truth was he was trying to avoid his sister as much as possible. In fact he had left for school that morning without her and did his best not to speak to her in class, even though she tried. He just couldn't take her questions about the night before and he certainly wasn't ready to tell her that he was going to take Stephanie on a tour neither. But unfortunately for him Sakura was two steps ahead._

_"Hello Kaye" she said suspiciously as she stood in front of the front door her arms crossed._

_"Sakura!" he started spinning around, "How did you get here so fast?"_

_"I just took a page out of your book and got home before you."_

_"But weren't you supposed to go out with your friends this afternoon?" he asked nervously._

_"I told them that I had something much more important to do" she grinned slyly._

_"Huh?" his eyes blinked._

_"You've been avoiding me since last night and I want to know why?"_

_"Uh Sakura" he sighed moving towards his room to change, "I don't have time for this."_

_"Come on little brother, spill" she replied following him and standing in the doorway, "I know you're up to something."_

_"I'm not up to anything."_

_"Then why did you invite her to dinner last night?"_

_"Because we're friends," he said as he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it off._

_"That's not good enough for me."_

_"All right. I'll tell you, just turn around would ya?"_

_Geez" she rolled her eyes, "It's not like I have never seen you before. We did share a room at one point."_

_"Sakura" he growled._

_"All right. I'm turning," she said in a huff turning her back as he removed his pants, "Now tell me."_

_"I invited her over so she wouldn't be alone last night," he explained slipping on his tee shirt._

_"Huh?"_

_"Nobody was going to be at her house and she was going to be eating dinner alone. And I didn't think that seemed right so I invited her over. You can turn around now," he said as he walked over to his bed to put his socks on._

_"Oh" she replied as she moved into the room, "But is that normal?"_

_"A lot of the time it is. Most of the time her brother, sister, and her eat alone."_

_"That sounds weird. And kind of sad too."_

_"Yea" he nodded, "I felt bad so I invited her over. Now you know okay" he stood up and looked at his reflection in the mirror._

_"You look like you're getting ready for something important," she observed crossing her arms._

_"I'm going out this afternoon," he said simply grabbing his jacket._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"I'm" he hesitated, "Okay. I'll tell you. But don't make a big deal out of it."_

_"Okay" she nodded, "I promise I wont."_

_"I'm taking Miss Kamiya on a tour of Kyoto this afternoon."_

_"You're going on a date?" her eyes became wide as she squealed._

_"It's an outing" he retorted, "Not a date."_

_"But the two of you are going out somewhere together. It's a date."_

_"It's an outing."_

_"Date" she insisted._

_"Call it what you want" he shrugged with a sigh, "I'll be back later."_

_"Hey!" she said as she followed him out into the hall, "What about my rice balls?"_

_"They're in the fridge as we speak. I did them last night. But don't touch them till I get back, because I made more than a dozen and some of them are the kind you don't like."_

_"All right" she nodded as he put on his tennis shoes, "But can I ask you one more thing before you go?"_

_"Shoot" he nodded his head back._

_"Do you like her Kaye? I mean do you like her?"_

_He paused for a moment and then raised his eyes slowly toward her and smiled._

_"Yes. I do. But I've decided that I am going to take things slow."_

_"How slow?"_

_"I don't want to make any mistakes" he replied standing up after tying the lace on the second shoe, "I've decided to be her friend first and then see where it goes from there."_

_"Is she what you have been looking for?" Sakura asked as he opened the door._

_"I don't know" he smiled again and then added, "We'll see. Don't touch the rice balls" he replied firmly._

_"I won't," she promised._

_"If you do, I have a sentinel watching them for me" he said sarcastically._

_"A sentinel?" she crossed her arms and frowned slightly, "What? Do you think I can't be trusted?"_

_"I know you can't" he grinned, "Takara is going to keep and eye on you for me."_

_"Great" she huffed, "Guarded by a ten year old."_

_"See ya later" he replied closing the door leaving Sakura smiling despite his remark about the rice balls, and quite pleased that her brother had finally started to show interest in someone._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Katsuya arrived at Stephanie's home a few minutes early so he paused briefly at the gate and took a deep breath. In his mind he knew that he was only going on an outing, but Sakura's words haunted him. It was true that it was one guy and one girl going out somewhere, which technically was a date, but he shook his head out of that thought and then walked into the gate heading for the door._

_Inside the house Sam sat in the living roomlookingover a study manual, his glasses propped neatly on his nose. His eyes focused on the page but his mind just couldn't concentrate on what he was reading. Since moving to Japan he had tried his hardest to keep up with his studies and to focus less on the world around him, except when it came to his sisters of course. Since the oldest of the children, his brother Stephen had remained back in the states with their father he had taken upon himself as the next oldest to protect them in his place. The truth was before coming to Japan, Sam had been the laidback brother but he had promised Stephen before leaving that he would do what he could to look out for them. A burden he wished he hadn't taken because he hated arguing with his sisters and he was certain to them it must have seemed that he had changed. He sighed heavily as he suddenly heard the doorbell ring and lifted himself slowly from the couch to answer it. As he opened it he frowned once more, for Katsuya was standing there._

_"Sohma? You again?"_

_"Uh" Katsuya stammered, "Hi. Is Stephanie ready?"_

_"Pardon?"_

_"We're going out this afternoon. To see Kyoto," Katsuya said as Sam eyed him and snorted slightly as his sister came down the stairs._

_"Oh hello Katsuya" she replied politely frowning at Sam, "You ready to go?"_

_"Oh. Uh yea" Katsuya nodded and she moved past her brother's glare._

_"I'll be back later," she told Sam and then the two of them left from the door heading towards the gate._

_Sam watched them leave and then sighed himself as he closed the door quietly and looked down at the ground._

_"This is not good. Not good at all" he said to himself._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_"I'm so sorry" Stephanie replied as they walked towards the park._

_"For what?" Katsuya asked a bit confused._

_"My brother's behavior. He shouldn't treat you like that."_

_"Oh no. It's all right. I'm sure he just cares about you. Well here's the park" he pointed out as they arrived, "I'm sure this would be the first place that you would like to see since you mentioned it to me before."_

_"Wow" she smiled and breathed in the fresh air as she gazed at the grass and the large pond, "It's beautiful. I know I am going to love it here. We used to have a park back home I used to love to spend my afternoons in."_

_"Good. I'm glad you like it" he grinned as they moved towards the water._

_"Where exactly are we going today?" she asked._

_"Well I decided we should see our part of Kyoto first and then we'll move onto the touristy section since the temples are all over there."_

_"Temples?"_

_"Mhm. Kyoto is one of the biggest known places near Tokyo that has tons of temples around. That's why it's such a tourist attraction. In fact many people come here on school trips. My parents did for their junior trip in high school" he continued as they headed for the small town where the shops were located, "And they liked it so much that they came back for their honeymoon."_

_"Oh I see. But has your family always lived down here?"_

_"Not really, why do you ask?" he said turning to her._

_"I heard that there is a large estate that has your family name somewhere around this part of Kyoto."_

_"Oh yea. It's about ten minutes from my house. But that place has been emptied for years. A lot of years. Most of the Sohma family lives up in Tokyo now."_

_"And your family? Is that where they are originally from?"_

_"Yea. My mom met my father and Uncle there. We moved down to Kyoto when Sakura and I were just babies for one reason or another" he skipped past the subject, "Anyway my parents liked it so much down here that they decided to stay. My Uncle Yuki lived down here too when he was married. The rest of our family are up at the main house in Tokyo."_

_"Oh. So where are we headed now?" she asked as she saw some of the small shops._

_"To the temples" he replied with a smile, "That is if you don't mind?"_

_"Mnm. Not at all."_

_"I figured we could go to see some of the temples and then stop for lunch along the way."_

_"Okay" she nodded, "That sounds like a good idea" she took his arm surprising him slightly, "Lead the way Mr. Tour Guide."_

_He chuckled and blushed slightly but was still completely relaxed much to his surprise at her affection._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_By the time it was two in the afternoon Katsuya had taken the elated American to a number of temples on the eastern side of Kyoto. They leaned over a bridge staring at the water, eating strawberry crepes, which she had never tried before._

_"So what did you think?" he asked as he finished his off._

_"It was so amazing. I've never seen so many beautiful buildings."_

_"Did you have a favorite?"_

_"Hmm? I really liked the one with the water and all those pretty bridges."_

_"Oh you mean Daigoji temple? Yea that one is really pretty."_

_"And the gardens around it were gorgeous. The other temples were pretty too. What was that one with the huge garden and the large lake behind it or in front of it? I can't remember which?" she giggled._

_"Um I think you're talking about Ninnaji temple. The other one we visited was the Toji temple."_

_"Is that the one they called the "Guardian temple?"_

_"Yea" Katsuya nodded, "That's the one. It's the one with the tallest pagoda."_

_"I had no idea that temples had so many buildings either."_

_"Each building is for a specific purpose. Yea I admit that all the temples we visited today were wonderful. But none of them were my favorite."_

_"You have a favorite?" she asked as she finished her crepe._

_"Mhm. Would you like to see it?"_

_"Is it far?"_

_"No" he shook his head, "It's just around the corner. And we don't have to take a bus this time either."_

_"All right" she agreed, "Let's go."_

_Katsuya nodded and then led her around the corner till they came to a large temple surrounded by many green trees. They stopped right in front of it and Stephanie stared around her a bit confused._

_"You can barely see the temple where we're standing" she replied._

_"Not this time of year" he shook his head, "Besides it's not the temple I love, it's the surrounding area."_

_"I don't understand," she said quizzically._

_"Every autumn the leaves on those trees become a patchwork of colors. It's a very popular place to visit that time of year but I have never seen anything more beautiful then when these trees become covered with leaves of red, orange, and gold. That's why Tofukuji temple is my favorite. Because I live in this town and can come to this temple even before the crowds arrive. I can be one of the first people to see it happen" he smiled as he stared at the trees and her heart melted at the gentleness in his voice._

_"I can understand that" she nodded, "I love that time of year too."_

_"If you want," he replied looking directly at her, "When autumn comes, I'll bring you here and you can see for yourself what I mean."_

_"I'd really like that" she nodded._

_"Good" he smiled, "Well we have been walking around most of the afternoon, without stopping. We should get something to eat now."_

_"I agree" she nodded again and then the two of them headed for the section of Kyoto where the restaurants were located._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Unfortunately at that moment they didn't make it to the section for heading their way were two people that Katsuya had been sure he would never see again. He stopped dead in his tracks and frowned as Stephanie looked at him quizzically._

_"Katsuya? What's the matter?"_

_"They're back" he said loud enough for her to hear._

_"Huh?" she looked in front of her as the two teenagers stopped in front of them._

_Both boys had dirty blond hair and brown eyes. The taller one was smirking at Katsuya while the younger of the two moved closer in front to eye the young girl._

_"Well. Well. Well" the older brother spoke up, "Sohma? Fancy meeting you out here."_

_"Ushida" Katsuya spat, "I thought you'd gone back to Tokyo."_

_"Disappointed?" the younger one snickered, "We missed you too."_

_"I can't say I have missed you" Katsuya said angrily as the older one moved around the two of them and the younger brother moved closer to the confused girl._

_"Neither did we. But we're here now so there is nothing you can do about it" he placed his hand on Kaye's head, "Monster" he added cynically._

_"Get off of me!" Kaye knocked his hand from his forehead; "Don't start trouble now that you're back."_

_"Katsuya" Stephanie whispered, "Let's get out here" she took his hand._

_"Well what do we have here" the younger one said, "What's your name sweet heart?"_

_She grimaced at his forwardness as Katsuya stepped in front of her._

_"Leave her alone Takechi," he ordered._

_"He's right Takechi" the older brother replied with his hands in his pockets, "We'll be seeing him at school later anyway. Goodbye Sohma" he said as he walked away, "Oh and say hello to your sister for me" he chuckled as Takechi smiled one last time at Stephanie and took after his brother._

_"Jerks" Kaye muttered under his breath._

_"Katsuya" Stephanie replied, "What was that all about?"_

_"That was Hayoto and Takechi Ushida," he said with a sigh._

_"Ushida? Well why were they picking on you? Who are they?"_

_"Let's just say this" Katsuya replied as they began walking in the opposite direction, "The Sohma and the Ushida family have long since been enemies and when I say long I mean it has been going on for years. We don't like them, they don't like us. That's always the case."_

_"I see" she nodded._

_"I'm sorry if he made you uncomfortable coming onto youlike that" Katsuya replied as she moved ahead._

_"That's all right" she nodded, "Besides I have dealt with boys like him before" she looked back over her shoulder, "It's nothing I can't handle."_

_Katsuya pondered her response and then followed her down the road determined to put the fact that the Ushida's were back in town out of his mind, and to simply enjoy the rest of the afternoon with her._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay this chapter became way too long so I decided to stick with Katsuya and Stephanie's first encounter with the Ushida's in this chapter and I will do Sakura and Stephanie's second encounter in the next. Also if you have any questions about the temples in the chapter, I did research before I wrote about them and if you're interested I highly recommend looking up the temples yourself. Some of them are really pretty. Anyway two more chapters to go for the week so I'd better get started on those! Hope you enjoyed it!_

_Next Time on Curse Renewed:_

_Chapter Five: I Thought You'd Never Ask_

_Sakura and Stephanie meet up with the Ushida's once more and Katsuya finally gets the courage up enough to ask her on a date. See what happens next time!_

_And _

_Chapter Six: Seasons of Love_

_Not telling yet!_


	44. Chapter Five: I Thought You'd Never Ask

**_Chapter Five: I Thought You'd Never Ask_**

_When Katsuya arrived home he flung open the door irritably while Takara and Sakura who had heard him come in rushed to the sound._

_"Kaye!" Takara said, "You're back."_

_"Yea. I'm back," he said somberly._

_"What's wrong?" Sakura asked at they walked back into the sitting room, "Didn't you have a good time?"_

_"Oh I had a great time" he nodded falling onto the floor and placing his right arm over his eyes, "Until someone showed up."_

_"Someone showed up?" Sakura replied confused as she sat down in the chair._

_"Who was it Kaye?" Takara said._

_"Two people I thought we had seen the last of" he replied back with a sigh._

_"Oh no" Sakura leaned forward a little, "It wasn't."_

_"Yep" he nodded sitting up and looking at her directly, "The Ushida brothers are back in town."_

_"Oh no" Takara exclaimed._

_"You're kidding me right?" Sakura shook her head in disbelief._

_"I wish I was" Kaye shook his head back, "But it was them all right. Snide and as rude as ever. Takechi was even trying to hit on her."_

_"Oh" she grimaced, "He didn't."_

_"Poor Stephy" Takara nodded, "But if they're back that means He's back too."_

_"More than likely kiddo" Kaye patted her head as she referred to the youngest Ushida brother who was the same age as her._

_"Well then I'll just ignore him like I always do" she frowned closing her eyes._

_"Good idea. Hey Kara why don't you go get the rice balls" he suggested._

_"Okay" she nodded jumping up and heading to the kitchen while Kaye continued to frown._

_"Well don't let it get to you Kaye" Sakura replied, "Those two are professionals when it comes to getting under your skin."_

_"True."_

_"But besides that, you did have a good time right?"_

_"Yea" he nodded, "We had a great time. But that was definitely an outing Sakura" he added, "There's no way I would think of it as a date after what happened."_

_"I agree with you" she nodded, "Listen Kaye I wanted to ask you something."_

_"What is it?" he asked._

_"I was wondering if it would be all right for me to invite Miss Kamiya to join me and my friends on a shopping spree tomorrow."_

_"Oh. Well you'll have to call her to ask her. But why are you asking me?"_

_"I don't know. I know how weird you feel about stuff like that. Besides I was friends with her even before the two of you became close."_

_"I know. Well sure if you want to." _

_"Great can I have her number? I'll go call her now."_

_"Sure" he nodded reaching into his pocket and handing it to her._

_"You keep it in your pocket?" she grinned teasingly._

_"She just gave it to me today Motor mouth" he retorted as Takara came back into the room with a plate of rice balls, "Hurry up or you'll miss your snack."_

_"I will" she nodded running to the hallway where the phone was located to make the call._

_"What was that all about?" Takara asked as she took a rice ball and took a small bite out of it._

_"Nothing important."_

_"Sorry you're date was ruined. But this gives you the chance to see her again right?"_

_"Yea" he nodded patting her head, "You're right about that princess. And the next time let's hope they don't show up."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The next morning Sakura left the house promising Katsuya that her lips would be sealed about information about him. He explained that he didn't approve of her dropping hints about him just like his parents had done the night before. She agreed and then left heading for the Kamiya residence. The night before Stephanie was more than happy to accept the invitation and told Sakura that she couldn't wait. It took Sakura about ten minutes to find the house according to the directions that Katsuya had given her before she left. She stared at the large gate and then entered in. Once at the door she rang the door enthusiastically._

_Meanwhile on the other side of the door Sam was sitting in the living room once more, because he knew his sister was going out again and was determined to have a word with Katsuya before he took his sister again. Little did he know when he answered the door that a girl much to his surprise was standing there._

_"Uh" he stammered immediately attracted to her looks, "Can I help you?"_

_"Hi there. I'm here to pick up Stephanie."_

_"You're here to pick her up?" he asked astonished._

_"Mhm. I'm Sakura Sohma" she grinned, "We're going shopping today."_

_"Oh. Well come on in" he opened the door wider and allowed her to step inside._

_"Thank you" she bowed appreciated._

_He stared at her and then spoke again._

_"You said your last name is Sohma?"_

_"Mhm. I know it probably sounds familiar. I'm the twin sister of Katsuya Sohma."_

_"You're his sister?"_

_"Twin sister" she implied, "That's right. Or couldn't you tell by the hair color" she teased._

_"Uh" he stammered again as Stephanie came down the stairs._

_"Sakura. Hello."_

_"Hey there!" Sakura waved, "Ready to go?"_

_"Um yea" Stephanie nodded, "I'll see you later Sam" she waved as they walked over to the door and he kept his eyes on the other girl._

_"Okay. Yea" he said absently as Sakura giggled and they departed._

_His glasses slid down his nose slightly as he moved to the window and watched as they walked to the gate._

_"That was his sister?" he thought._

_"I'm sorry about my brother" Stephanie began as they walked out of the gate, "I don't know what he was doing."_

_"Oh don't worry" Sakura replied smiling, "I've seen that reaction before."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Don't worry about it" Sakura giggled, "Today it's a girl day. C'mon!" she said taking her hand and running, "The other's are waiting!" she pulled her down the street in a run._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Downtown Sakura and Stephanie finally met up with her other three friends that Stephanie had met her first week at the school. Yuriko Tanaka was Sakura's oldest friend and with her long black hair and blue eyes she was by far the prettiest. Kaori Yoshida and Rei Inoue were two girls that Sakura and Yuriko had met in the sixth grade and they both had brown hair, one short (Rei) and one long (Kaori). Kaori's eyes were green while Rei's were a dark brown and matched her tomboy attitude. The girls were very excited that Stephanie had come to join them and immediately began asking questions about her life since they hadn't gotten the chance to learn about her at school. As they sat down at the table for lunch after an hour of shopping on which Kaori who loved shopping the most was the only one who bought anything, Yuriko turned to her after taking a sip from her straw._

_"So how about brothers and sisters?" she asked, "Do you have any?"_

_"Oh yes" Stephanie nodded, "I have a younger sister. And two older brothers."_

_"Are they cute?" Kaori asked excited since boys were one of her favorite subjects._

_"Would you like to see a picture?" she said and they all nodded eagerly as Stephanie pulled a photograph from her purse, "That's my younger sister Sophie there" she pointed, "My older brother Stephen who lives with my father back in Chicago is right here" she pointed to the left at a tall boy with handsome features._

_"Ooh" Kaori gushed, "He is cute."_

_"Who is the other one?" Rei asked._

_"That's my other older brother, Sam. He goes to our school actually."_

_"He's not bad looking either" Kaori replied, "For a guy with glasses."_

_Sakura giggled as she thought of her encounter with him._

_"I think I scared him this morning."_

_"What do you mean?" Stephanie said as put the picture back in her purse._

_"I think he was expecting to see someone else on the other side of the door. When Iwalked in he was completely tongue-tied. It was kind of cute."_

_"Yea well you always manage to do that to all the boys Sakura" Rei observed as Kaori nodded._

_"Cut it out would ya" Sakura tried to avoid their eyes._

_"No they're right my friend" Yuriko spoke up, "Most boys become stammering idiots when you walk around the corner."_

_"You're a lot of help," Sakura said irritably but still smiling because she knew it was true._

_Just like her brother she had quite the popularity following although she didn't try to avoid it like he did, instead she accepted the fact and even went on dates when the boys with enough nerve asked her out. After that the subject was dropped and the girls returned to their fries and burgers. When they were finished they headed back out to shop some more when Sakura stopped at one of the corners frowning quite distinctly. The other three girls continued moving till Stephanie turned to her since she had stopped next to her._

_"What's wrong Sakura?" she asked concerned._

_"Incoming" she whispered bitterly as the other three girls came back._

_"Hmm?"_

_Sure enough heading in their direction, surrounded by a bunch of their friends this time, Hayoto and Takechi spotted the girls and eagerly approached them. Yuriko moved up next to her friend as she crossed her arms and frowned even more as the entourage of boys stopped._

_"Hello Sakura" Hayoto replied, "It's so good to see you again. You're looking beautiful as always."_

_"Save your sweet talk for a girl who cares Ushida" she said back angrily, "You have no right to talk to me in that manner."_

_"Oh really" he smoothed his hand through his hair and smiled, "You think so."_

_"I know so. So why don't you move along and let us pass."_

_"Hey you're here too" Takechi suddenly exclaimed when he saw Stephanie standing next to her, "You remember me."_

_"Leave her alone Takechi" Sakura warned, "Why don't you go oil down the street or I'll throw you both over my shoulder," she added warningly._

_"Hmm" Hayoto smiled even more and then moved forward slightly, "I don't think you want to do that Sakura. After all it would be a terrible thing if you're little secret was to get out."_

_Sakura's eyes became wide at his last sentence and she frowned at him even more._

_"You wouldn't dare" she seethed._

_"If you don't behave in a more lady like manner I might not have no choice but to reveal your family secret" he took her arm, "You know what I mean?"_

_She removed her arm from his grasp and then pushed him backwards._

_"You will not threaten me" she stated, "Let's go guys" she turned around taking Stephanie's hand in the process, "We're out of here."_

_The other girls followed behind as Hayoto and his brother stood with their friends and laughed at her reaction._

_"What was that all about?" Rei asked._

_"Yea" Kaori added, "What were they talking about?"_

_"What secret?" Yuriko replied._

_"Oh it's nothing" Sakura said, "Just something he made up."_

_This answer seemed to satisfy her friends but Stephanie watched her expression as she said it and couldn't help but wonder if that really was the case._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_In the center of the shopping district Rei, Yuriko, and Kaori departed from Stephanie and Sakura since they lived in another direction. Sakura nodded and waved goodbye and then turned to the other girl beside her._

_"Well let's go home."_

_"Okay. Thanks again for inviting me today Sakura. I had a lot of fun" Stephanie nodded._

_"No problem. Say," she said excitedly, "What are you doing tonight?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"For dinner?"_

_"Nothing much I guess."_

_"How would you like to come over to my house for dinner then?"_

_"You don't mind?"_

_"No. I'm sure Kaye would like it anyway."_

_"Okay then. I'll call my family when we get there."_

_"All right" Sakura grinned._

_They arrived back at the house and Stephanie made the quick call to her house informing Sophie of her plans, who in turn informed her that the rest of the family would be out anyway so have a good time. As Stephanie hung up the phone she suddenly felt a pair of little arms wrap around her and peered down to see Takara staring up at her._

_"Hi Stephy!" she said loud enough that Kaye heard her from the kitchen, "What are you doing here?"_

_Katsuya walked into the hallway and was astonished to see her there. So astonished that he dropped the dishtowel that was in his hand._

_"Stephanie? I didn't know you were coming over."_

_"Your sister just invited me" she replied, "I hope that's all right?"_

_"Uh yea. That's fine" he nodded, "Where is Sakura?" he gazed around the hall because she had just moved out of it._

_"She was just here," Takara pointed out._

_"Huh?" Kaye shrugged, "Well come on in. I'm afraid my parents and Uncle Yuki are both out tonight, so just like your family it's just us eating."_

_"And Kaye's making the dinner" Takara added holding onto her hand._

_"Really?" Stephanie said smiling, "Then I came on the right night" she added making him blush slightly as they all walked into the kitchen._

_After stirring the contents in the pot for a few moments Katsuya turned to Takara seriously._

_"Kara can you do me a favor?" he replied._

_"Mhm" she nodded._

_"Watch the pot for me for a few minutes? I have to go check on something."_

_"Okay" she nodded again as he departed the kitchen heading for his sister's bedroom where he was sure he would find her._

_Sure enough he found her sitting on her bed and staring forlornly at the floor. He knocked on the doorframe and she looked up._

_"Hey."_

_"What's the matter Sakura?" he asked concerned, "You don't look very happy."_

_"I ran into them today also," she said simply._

_Katsuya sighed and then walked over sitting down next to her on the bed._

_"What happened?"_

_'Oh just the usual except Hayoto did bring up the secret threat again. And right in front of my friends too."_

_"That jerk" Katsuya spat, "But he knows he can't say anything. If he does he'll be in big trouble with his old man."_

_"I guess that's true. But still he made me so mad today."_

_"I can imagine" Katsuya nodded, "But don't let it get to you. Instead why don't you have dinner with us?" he said moving towards the door._

_"Okay" she agreed and stood up._

_"Incidentally" he said turning around, "Why did you invite her to dinner tonight?"_

_"What's wrong Kaye?" Sakura replied moving past him teasingly, "Did I spring it on you?"_

_"Mmm" he grumbled under his breath as she laughed and they both headed into the kitchen to grab their dinner._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Later that evening Katsuya walked Stephanie home after Takara had begged her to come back over again. As they arrived at the door she turned to him with a smile and he grinned serenely back._

_"Thanks for dinner" she replied, "You really are a wonderful cook."_

_"Aw I'm not that good" he said back blushing._

_"No. You are" she shook her head, "I never had a meal as good as that one before."_

_"You're exaggerating."_

_"I make it a point to never exaggerate" she smiled, "Good night Katsuya" she replied opening the door._

_"Wait" he reached out for her hand and pulled her back, "I wanted to ask you something."_

_"What is it?" she looked at him in astonishment at his sudden forwardness._

_"Would you be willing to go out with me sometime?"_

_"You mean like a date?"_

_"Well I would be there" he stammered, "And you would be there, so, yea like a date."_

_She chuckled lightly and then turned her smiling face towards him._

_"I'd love to."_

_"Really?" he asked almost not believing that she had agreed._

_"Mhm."_

_'Great. Then how about next Saturday."_

_"All right" she nodded, "It's a date," she agreed as she walked inside the door, "Good night Katsuya."_

_"Good night, Stephanie" he replied back sweetly as she closed the door._

_He turned from the door and grinned happily to himself and began to hum a tune joyfully as he walked home. From up in her room, Stephanie watched him from her balcony and smiled to herself as she took in the cool night air._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Another week passed and much to Katsuya's relief Saturday finally arrived. After getting dressed, Sakura giving him dating tips, receiving some flowers from Takara for Stephanie that had been grown in the backyard, and getting an enthusiastic embrace from his mother, he hurried quickly to her house, his heart pounding the entire way._

_When he arrived at the door he half expected to be greeted by Sam again but her younger sister Sophie opened this time the door._

_"Hello Katsuya" she replied nicely since she had met him several times during her sister's tutoring sessions._

_"Hello there Sophie" he grinned back, "Is your sister ready yet?"_

_"She's on her way down" Sophie nodded._

_He nodded back and then stood in the hallway, his palms sweating slightly and the back of his neck becoming stiff because he was so nervous. Soon he heard he lightly coming down the stairs and his eyes became wide._

_"Good evening Katsuya" she replied._

_"Hi" he grinned, "Oh these are for you" he handed her the flowers, "They're from Takara. We grew them in the backyard."_

_"They're beautiful" she sniffed them, "Thank you. Soph, would you mind putting these in some water for me" she handed them to her younger sister._

_"No problem" Sophie eagerly took the flowers, "You guys have a good time."_

_"We will" Stephanie nodded with a smile._

_"You might want to grab your jacket" Katsuya suggested taking it off the coat rack, "It's kind of chilly tonight."_

_"Okay. Am I wearing the right thing or is it too dressed up?"_

_"No" he shook his head, "Not at all. You're fine the way you're dressed."_

_"Okay" she sighed, "Good."_

_He placed her jacket on her and then the two of them headed out the door. From up in his room Sam watched them leave and frowned as he moved from the window._

_Katsuya led Stephanie down to the smaller parts of town till they arrived at a small restaurant, were seated in the outside section by the manager, and both picked up their menus._

_"See I told you" he smiled, "This place is not too fancy and not too plain."_

_'It's perfect" she smiled back, "And I like it that we're outdoors. And with candles on the table in the nighttime. It's really romantic."_

_"Uh yea" he nodded blushing again, "That's what I thought. Well let's see what's on the menu."_

_After ordering their meal Stephanie looked across the table making him glance up at her stare._

_"What is it?"_

_"I was just wondering, why did you ask me out?"_

_"Oh well. I guess I really should tell you that shouldn't I?"_

_"Mhm" she nodded leaning her head onto her palms since her elbows were propped onto the table._

_"Well the truth is, that I have been having fun spending time with you. Even if we were just studying, it was fun. I really liked showing you around Kyoto."_

_"I liked that too" she nodded._

_"But the real reason is, I like you" he looked at her directly, "I like you a lot."_

_She nodded and grinned._

_"I like you a lot too Katsuya. That's why I agreed to go on the date with you. You're one of the sweetest boys I have ever known."_

_"Thanks" he nodded, "But I asked you out originally to ask you something else."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Yea, I didn't think it was right to ask you until we went on our first date, but since we're already on it I wanted to ask you if you wouldn't mind making it a permanent arrangement."_

_"Hmm? Oh do you mean like going steady? Or what they call being girlfriend and boyfriend?"_

_"Yea" he nodded again, " I don't like the idea of some other guy being able to snatch you away before I get the chance. So would you, Stephanie be my girlfriend?"_

_"You know what" she smiled even more as she nodded, "I thought you'd never ask."_

_"What?" his eyebrows rose in surprise._

_"I was hoping since a few weeks ago that you would ask me. And now you have and I'm so happy."_

_"You are?"_

_"Yep" she nodded, "Very."_

_"Good. Then I guess on Monday we can make it official."_

_"Mhm. Official."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_When Katsuya arrived home he told his sister the good news and she immediately flung herself in her brother's arms and congratulated him._

_"Oh I am so happy Kaye!" she shouted, "I am so happy for you."_

_"Thanks" he nodded with a smile as they pulled away, "And thanks for not annoyingly giving up on me."_

_"Hey" she grinned as he laughed, "That's what I am here for."_

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay! Here's a really long one for you. And I thought that the next one was going to be long. I will try to get the last chapter up tonight but if I don't you will get it tomorrow! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Next Chapter: Seasons of Love_

_Spring, Summer, and Autumn. The perfect time of year to fall in love. And Katsuya and Stephanie spend every moment together. But they will discover among the many monthsthat life maychange as they know it. See what happens next time. Warning it will be a long chapter!_


	45. Chapter Six: Seasons of Love

**_Chapter Six: Seasons of Love _**

**_May_**

_The breeze blew across Katsuya's cheek as he sat next to Stephanie in the park as she sketched on her drawing pad._

"_So what are you drawing over there?" he asked curiously._

"_Mnm" she shook her head, "I'm not done yet. But thank you for bringing me here today. It's the perfect day for drawing."_

"_No problem. Say I've been meaning to ask you something for awhile now?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_You got any plans for summer vacation?"_

"_Mmm. Not really. I'll probably just hang around here. How about you?"_

"_Well the only thingI can think of is that my birthday is coming up."_

"_Really? When's your birthday?" she said turning to him surprised._

"_July."_

"_What day?" her eyebrows rose._

"_The sixteenth."_

"_Well isn't that funny" she giggled._

"_What is it?"_

"_Mine is the eighteenth."_

"_No way" it was his turn for his eyebrows to rise._

"_It is" she nodded, "July eighteenth. Were you born at night?"_

"_Yea."_

"_What time?"_

"_I don't really know."_

"_I know when I was. Eight thirty four p.m."_

"_You know exactly when you were born?" he said surprised._

"_Mhm. I memorized it when I was younger. Every year at my birthday one of my uncles would ask me the time and I could always tell him."_

"_Wow. Imagine. Our birthday's are that close. We should do something special."_

"_Like what?"_

"_I don't know" Katsuya shrugged, "We'll have to think about that."_

"_Okay. I'm done" she said putting down her pencil, "You want to see" she held up the pad of paper._

"_All right" he nodded, "Wow" he gasped when he saw her drawing of the surrounding area, "You're really good."_

"_Ah I'm not that good. I'm better at other things."_

"_Such as what?" he grinned slyly._

"_Oh you're just going to have to find that out" she smiled making him chuckle and look at her lovingly, "Anyway as I was saying it's not that good. I used most of my imagination on some of it."_

"_What do you mean?" he asked quizzically._

"_Let's just say that I am the type of person who likes to embellish. I would be perfectly happy living in a world of fantasy. You know, magic spells, curses. I like to thinkof myself as a person who doesn't just stick to reality" she continued as he listened quite surprised, "But as someone who likes a bit of the unordinary every now and then. You know" she grinned as she looked at him._

"_Good to know" he smiled taking it all in._

**_June_**

_Stephanie rose from her bed lightly and walked over to her dresser taking out a tee shirt. She threw off her nightshirt, placed on a bra and put the tee shirt over top. Then she grabbed a pair of shorts and placed them on carefully. She walked over to her collection of music, picked up a cd and placed it into the player that was sitting on her desk. She strolled over to the doors that led to the balcony and walked outside, breathing in the fresh morning air. A song came on the cd player loud and clear and she cleared her throat at as she closed her eyes, standing near the edge of the balcony and began to sing._

Laugh and Cry/ 

Live and Die/

Life is a dream we are dreaming/

Day by day/

I find my way/

Look for the soul and the meaning/

Then you look at me/

And I always see/

What I have been searching for/

I'm lost as can be/

Then you look at me/

And I am not lost anymore/

People run/

Sun to sun/

Caught in their lives ever-flowing/

Once begun/

Life goes still, it's gone/

We have to go where it's going/

Then you look at me/

And I always see/

What I have been searching for/

I'm lost as can be/

Then you look at me/

And I am not lost anymore/

_At this point of the song Sophie heard her sister and wandered out onto the balcony. She took her hands and began to dance with her happily as her younger sister giggled. Then she sang the last lines with so much passion that there was no way the whole neighborhood could hear her._

And you say you see/ 

When you look at me/

The reason you love life so/

Lost I have been/

I find love again/

And life just keeps on running/

And life just keeps on running/

And life just keeps on running/

You look at me and life comes from you/

From/

You/

_When she finished she sat down on one of the chairs and smiled quietly to herself. Sophie sat down in the other chair and turned to her happily._

"_You really like him don't you Steph?" she asked._

"_Yes Sophie, I do" she nodded, "In fact, I think I am falling in love with him."_

**_July _**

_On the morning of July sixteenth Kyo called Katsuya out to the driveway for a surprise. Just a few days ago Kaye had received his license and Kyo had been preparing for this moment all year. When Katsuya opened his eyes he was astonished to see a black truck standing near the curb._

_"What's this?" he asked his father who was grinning quite proudly._

_"It's my old truck" Kyo replied, "And it's yours now."_

_"Pop" Katsuya said in surprise, "I thought you got rid of this thing."_

_"Nope. It's been around your grandfather's this whole time. I've been working on it all year for you."_

_"I don't know what to say."_

_"You don't have to say anything son" Kyo patted his shoulder, "Happy Birthday."_

_"Thanks" he embraced him, "I can't wait to show Stephanie. But do you want to go for a ride with me first?"_

_"No that's okay. You earned that license. Go have fun. I have something for your sister too, so I need to go give her to her."_

_"Thanks Pop" Katsuya nodded appreciatively, "Oh and thank mom too."_

_"I will" Kyo smiled, "Now go on!" he said and Kaye immediately hopped into the truck, buckled his seat belt and started it up._

_As he drove away in his new car, Kyo smiled satisfactorily to himself and then walked inside to give Sakura the earrings that she had admired months ago._

_Katsuya drove the truck to the Kamiya estate and then hopped out excitedly. He practically ran up to the door and rang the doorbell eagerly. Luckily for him Stephanie was the one who answered it._

_"Katsuya what are you doing here?" she asked confused, "I thought we weren't meeting until tomorrow."_

_"I know but I just got something today and I couldn't wait."_

_"Okay" she laughed at his enthusiasm._

_"C'mon" he took her hand and led outside the gates, "Well that's it" he pointed to the truck._

_"Is it yours?" she said astonished._

_"Yep. My Pop just gave it to me today. Isn't it great? You want to go for a ride? he asked her._

_"Okay" she nodded, "Sure. Let's go."_

_They walked to her side of the truck and he opened the door for her. Then he walked over to his side of the truck, buckled his seat belt once more, and drove off towards the touristy section of Kyoto. She smiled at how happy he seemed and they talked about what they would do the next day when they celebrated their birthdays together for the first time._

_**August** _

_"Man is it hot?" Sakura said on one of the last days of summer, "I wish autumn would get here sooner thenlater."_

_"Yea" Katsuya nodded as he finished up the dishes since they both were in the kitchen._

_"What's the matter Kaye?" she asked staring at his somber expression, "You're awful moody."_

_"I don't know. I just feel like lately I'm being dishonest to Stephanie."_

_"What do you mean? You're getting along aren't you?"_

_"Yea. Better than ever. But I want to tell her something but if I do I'll have to tell her something else."_

_"Kaye, you're not making any sense" Sakura shook her head not understanding what he was getting at._

_"All right, what I mean is. The other day when I walked home, she asked me why I am so standoffish when it comes to holding her hand or even dare I say it, she asked why I haven't held her yet."_

_"Oh. I see. That's what you're worried about. But Kaye, you can't just tell her. Not yet anyway."_

_"Why can't I? It's been long enough. We've been going out for practically four months now. It's about time. Besides I want to tell her because I care about her a lot."_

_"Yea but."_

_"No buts Sakura. I've made up my mind. I'm helping her with her Japanese this afternoon and she also invited me over for dinner, so I'm gonna tell her then."_

_"Okay. If you're sure."_

_"I'm sure" he nodded, "I've never been more sure about anything in my whole life."_

_Later that evening he arrived at the house and they began their meal. He was quiet most of the evening and Stephanie started to wonder if she did something wrong. As they walked their plates into the kitchen she turned to him with a worried expression._

_"Katsuya" she replied, "Did I do something wrong?"_

_"No. Why?"_

_"You've just been so quiet tonight. And you don't look very happy."_

_"Oh. I just have something on my mind."_

_"Well can I help?" she asked._

_"Actually, it does have something to do with you, and since no one is here tonight, I feel comfortable telling you."_

_"Telling me what?"_

_"The other day you asked me why I never hold you and I gave you a less than satisfactory answer."_

_"Katsuya" she began._

_"No please you have to let me finish" he shook his head, "I promise you can ask me any question you want after I finish what I am going to say, while I still have the nerve."_

_"All right. Go on."_

_Katsuya sighed and then moved forward. _

_"For you to understand, I am going to have to do something first. I'm going to have to show you what happens when I hug a girl."_

_"Huh?" she looked at him confused as he pulled her into him and a loud POOF sound filled the room._

_She looked down and then around her._

_"Katsuya" she replied frantically._

_"I'm right here," someone answered in a deep voice._

_"Where?" she looked around the room, "I don't see you."_

_"Behind the counter" he replied as she saw a large tail swish and he moved out._

_She screamed slightly as a large tiger entered the light, his teeth glinting sharply and his brown eyes shining._

_"A tiger" she gasped, "There's a tiger in my kitchen?"_

_"Don't be afraid," he said, "It's just me."_

_"Katsuya?"_

_"Yes" the beast nodded, "Oh. Would you do me a favor and hand me my clothes. I am going to change back any minute."_

_She found herself nodding and picked up the pile of clothes where they had fallen, placed them in his mouth carefully not to hit his teeth, and then he sauntered back behind the counter, swishing his long striped tail as he moved. A few seconds later another POOF sound was heard, and then a shuffling of fabric as he put his clothes back on. And then she saw him raise his head as he appeared once more in his human form._

_"Katsuya" she replied slowly._

_"Now I can explain."_

_"Okay" she nodded not really sure what to say._

_"All right. For many years my family, the Sohma family has been under a curse. The Zodiac curse."_

_"Zodiac curse?"_

_"Mhm. At any given time twelve members of my family are cursed by the twelve animals of the Chinese zodiac. The cat too, because of the old legend. Oh and there is also a god figure. So technically it's fourteen members. Whenever we get close to a member of the opposite sex in this region" he pointed at his chest, "We transform and then after awhile we change back, only as you saw we're not wearing clothes."_

_She nodded._

_"The Ushida family are our enemies because they know about our curse. They were in fact the very family who helped to inflict it on us. So that's the truth" he said looking at her directly, "I'll understand if you want nothing more to do with me. Or if you'll want me to leave."_

_"What?" she suddenly became amused and chuckled, "Katsuya don't be silly."_

_"Huh?" he looked up at her astonished._

_"Don't you remember that I told you months ago how I feel about this sort of thing. I feel like you have given me something I have always longed for. I've always dreamed that I would find myself thrust into an unimaginable situation. Your family has a curse and you felt that you could trust me enough to tell me about it. A secret I am sure is a very delicate matter."_

_"Yes" he nodded, "You're right. It is."_

_"So I'm happy that you told me and don't want you to leave."_

_His eyes softened and he felt like shouting for joy. But it was short lived because then he realized there was something they still had to do._

_"Well now that you know this," he grinned sheepishly, "There's still something more that has to be done."_

_"Hmm?" she looked at him confused._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Within moments they were sitting in his family's sitting room and Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki were explaining all the aspects of the curse._

_"So you see Miss Kamiya" Yuki finished, "It's very imperative that it's kept a secret."_

_"Of course" she nodded in agreement, "I won't tell a single soul. I swear. No one in my family would believe me anyway. You see unlike me who prefers the possibility of something like this, the rest are realists."_

_"Okay" Kyo smiled, "We trust you. And what's more important, Kaye trusted you enough to tell you."_

_"Yes" Tohru nodded, "And that too is important" she smiled sweetly at the girl, "So thank you Miss Kamiya."_

_"Oh you can call me Stephanie if you want to Mrs. Sohma" she replied back._

_"In that case" Tohru said, "You must call Miss Tohru instead of Mrs. Sohma."_

_"Okay" Stephanie nodded again as Katsuya watched his mother and girlfriend start to bond._

_Later that evening after walking Stephanie home Katsuya saw that his father was sitting up on the roof so he walked over to the ladder in the backyard and climbed it to join him. As he sat next to him Kyo smiled and patted his hand._

_"Hey son."_

_"Pop. You're not disappointed in me are you?"_

_"No. Why would I be disappointed?"_

_"Because I told her. I told her without telling you guys. That's usually against the rules."_

_"Kaye" Kyo said making Katsuya look straight into his father's eyes, "Sometimes were driven to do something and it's the right time to do it. It's not our fault. It's just the right time. Besides she's a sweet girl and I feel very certain that she can be trusted. It's obvious how much you care about each other and that's important."_

_"I haven't told her yet" and Kyo nodded knowing exactly what he meant, "Not everything."_

_"You will. When the time is right" Kyo reassured him, "And when that time comes you have to be prepared for anything. You have to be ready at whatever reaction she has. But" Kyo smiled as he looked up at the stars, "But I am equally sure that her reaction to that part will be no different."_

_Katsuya pondered his father's words and then stared at the night sky wondering if he was right._

_**September** _

_When the leaves finally began to change as promised Katsuya took Stephanie back to Tofukuji temple where she saw for herself what he had spoken about many months before. As they stared at the leaves they talked about Christmas._

_"So they actually celebrate Christmas over here?"_

_"Yep" he nodded as they moved away from the foliage, "In fact every Christmas, you know that section of Kyoto with all those trees?"_

_"Mhm."_

_"They light them up. It's pretty amazing."_

_"Wow that must be a sight to see."_

_"It really is. Would you like to go?"_

_"Sure. Say does it snow a lot in the winter months."_

_"Yea. We get a pretty fair amount."_

_"I can't wait. I love snow."_

_"Me too" he smiled as they headed for home since it was getting colder._

_**October** _

_Stephanie and Katsuya watched interestedly as Takara and Sophie ran around in the park._

_"I knew those two would get along" Stephanie grinned._

_"Yep" he nodded, "They're birds of a feather all right. Hmm?" he suddenly frowned as he stared up at the dark sky, "Looks like it's gonna rain" he said standing up._

_"Oh you're right."_

_"It's gonna be a bad storm too" he frowned even more making her frown herself._

_"Katsuya?"_

_"We should go home."_

_"What's wrong? You don't look so good" she replied noticing his face become pale._

_"I'm okay" he brushed her aside slightly as Takara ran over, "C'mon Takara" he said taking her hand quickly._

_"Okay" she nodded understanding completely at his reaction._

_"Katsuya" Stephanie started to say._

_"I'll see you later" he waved quickly and then dashed off as fast as he could with Takara in tow._

_She stared at his retreating figure and instantly became worried as Sophie came over because she heard thunder._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_When they arrived home Takara called to Sakura as Katsuya ran to his room. The rain began to pour outside, beating against the panes hard as she entered the room with a blanket and wrapped him in._

_"Are you okay Katsuya" she replied worried._

_"I'm okay" he nodded as he shivered, "This is going to be a bad one."_

_"Just hold on," she said as she held onto him, "Just try to control it."_

_"I can" he patted her head reassuringly, "I'm all right. I just need you to hold onto me till the storm stops."_

_"Okay. Mom and dad aren't here right now so I will do all I can" she held onto him tightly as Takara watched the rain from the window._

_The rain continued to pour as two hours passed. Sakura sat near by as Katsuya suddenly threw the covers off and stared at the window determinedly._

_"What's the matter Kaye?" she asked worried all over again, "Do you need something?"_

_"I got to go."_

_"What?"_

_"I have to tell her," he said standing up._

_"What? Now? But it's pouring out there" she stood in front of him._

_"I have to tell her now" he insisted as he moved toward the door._

_"Kaye that's suicide. You could transform out there."_

_"I have to Sakura" he repeated hoarsely, "I don't expect you to understand" he added as the two girls followed him to the front, "Now's the time. There is nothing you can do to stop me" he replied opening the door and the rain splashed a little inside._

_"Kaye" she pleaded some more, "Don't do this. You're in no condition to go out there."_

_"I'll be back later" he told her not listening and closing the door behind him._

_Takara and Sakura looked at each other scared and wondered whether he really would be okay._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Katsuya ran as fast as he could through the piercing cold drops. He was breathing heavy but he still was determined to make it to her house. Finally he arrived at the gate and dashed inside. He rang the doorbell a couple of times and waited as patiently as he could, holding onto his whole body since he was cold._

_Stephanie had heard the doorbell ring and quite surprised that anyone would be coming out in the dreadful weather she went to answer the door, and was astonished needless to say that he was standing there, the rainwater dripping off his hair._

_"Katsuya?" she replied in shock, "You're soaking wet. What are you doing out there?"_

_"I" he began, "I had to see. I have to tell you something."_

_"Well come on in" she said gently taking his arm, "Goodness you're wet everywhere. And you're so pale. Are you feeling all right?" she asked as they sat down on the couch._

_"I'm all right. Well actually I'm not. It's actually the reason I came here tonight."_

_"Okay. What is it?"_

_"I didn't tell you everything" he began._

_"About what?"_

_"About my curse."_

_"What do you mean? I heard everything from your parents and you that day."_

_"Not everything" he shook his head, "There's something more. Something I didn't tell you. Something I was afraid to tell you till now."_

_"Okay" she nodded._

_"You know how Sakura is the cat?"_

_"Mhm" she nodded, "I found that out that day."_

_"Well you remember that form that the cat is supposed to take. The vengeful spirit."_

_"Yes. Your father mentioned that in his story."_

_"Well Sakura doesn't possess it" he replied slowly and then sighed, "I do."_

_"What?"_

_"You see when were five years old, I made a wish. I wished as hard as I could to have that part of the curse. You see even back then Sakura was always the outgoing one and I was always the introvert. I figured if I took it upon myself then it would be better in the long run. I never thought that I myself would ever need to be with anyone else but my family. At least that is how I thought at the time. So my wish was granted and now instead of my sister I carry the burden of the vengeful spirit. When it rains like this, I mean heavy like this, I become weak and it becomes really hard to contain the monster inside of me. That's what I am you know. What I really am. I am nothing but a monster. It's true I can contain it most of the time except on occasions where the rain has gotten to be too much for me or if I am very angry. I am able control it better because of this" he held up the necklace around his neck with the single red bead on it._

_"What is that?"_

_"Sakura gave me this. It's part of the cat's bracelet. I know it was foolish of me coming here tonight. But I had to tell you. I wanted you to know because" he looked up into her eyes, "I love you."_

_"Katsuya" her eyes began to form tears._

_"I just wanted you to know that. I have never transformed into the monster form except for once and I was very young. But I didn't want to scare you if you ever did see it, because it is scary. It would probably be the scariest thing you will ever behold. Let's face it" he shook his head sadly, "I don't know what you're doing with me. It probably would be best for you to back out now while you can."_

_"Katsuya stop" she replied abruptly interrupting him._

_"Huh?"_

_"If you thought in any remote way that I would change my mind about being with you because of something as insignificant as this then you're mistaken."_

_His eyes became wide as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Neither one of them knew that he hadn't transformed she just continued to talk._

_"You know one of my favorite fairy tales is Beauty and the beast. Do you know that story?"_

_"Yes" he nodded._

_"The moral of that story is that beauty is found within. You can't find iton the outside. I love that concept and I think it fits in our situation. Beauty was a beautiful girl who befriended an ugly beast but she was so kind that she didn't see his ugliness but only his kind heart. Kaye" she said his nickname for the first time, "No matter what you look like on the outside I will never think anything different then I do now. I love you. I love you so much, just the way you are."_

_"I know," he whispered as he held onto her._

_"How do you know?"_

_"Because you're holding onto me, and I am not transforming."_

_Her eyes became wide and they moved apart. They laughed moments after that and she could see that his face was returning to its normal color._

_"It stopped raining outside" she smiled as he took her hand._

_"Yea" he nodded, "I love you Stephanie."_

_"I love you too Kaye" she replied as they once more embraced, neither one not wanting to let the other go._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay! Finished! I told you it was going to be long! Anyway hope you liked it and I will see you all next week for the next set of chapters!_

_Next Time on Curse Renewed:_

_Chapter Seven: Christmas in Kyoto_

_Not telling!_

_And_

_Chapter Eight: A New Year's Gathering_

_Also not telling! I am so mean! (Giggle) You'll just have to keep reading to find out!_


	46. Chapter Seven: Christmas in Kyoto

**_Chapter Seven: Christmas in Kyoto_**

_Takara hummed a merry little holiday tune as she stood on the stepladder to hang the wreath she had the honor to do every year since she was born. Katsuya held the ladder below her while Sakura sat nearby in the chair reading. She looked up for the moment and cleared her throat._

_"The wreath is a little low" she commented._

_"Well you could get off your butt and help us" Kaye retorted with a slight frown as Takara adjusted it._

_"Looks like you guys are doing all right on your own. Besides" she said with a grin, "I wouldn't want to mess up your creative spirit."_

_"Uh huh" he nodded sarcastically, "Sure."_

_"How's that look?" Takara asked._

_"It looks good" Katsuya nodded happily this time, "Now come on down from there. We have to get ready."_

_"Oh goody!" Takara hopped down from the ladder expertly, "I love the Tree lighting ceremony."_

_"So do I kiddo. Go get dressed" he chuckled as she ran from the room and Sakura closed her book, stretched, and stood up from the chair._

_"Are we going to pick her up, or is she meeting us there?" she asked as the two siblings walked to their rooms._

_"No we're going to pick up her and her little sister" Kaye said, "You need to get ready as well."_

_"All right, I'm going" Sakura nodded, "Hey are mom and dad coming to this thing?" she asked loud enough for him to hear, for he was now in his room changing his shirt._

_"I think so. But mom said they'd be going later. Enough talk. Let's get ready" he replied closing his door so he could have more privacy._

_"Boy aren't we in a hurry" she muttered to herself._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Meanwhile at the Kamiya residence Sophie was putting some ornaments onto the Christmas tree, which was located in the spacious living room. On the couch Sam sat reading another one of his many novels, his glasses reflecting the lights as they came off the tree. Suddenly Sophie heard the front door open and in the next second a surly looking teenager with blue-green eyes and dark brown hair entered the room. Sam looked up from his book and eyed his older brother Stephen as he flopped onto the other couch._

_"Did you have a nice walk?" Sam asked._

_"As if I could have a nice walk down a street I don't know," the eighteen year old answered sourly back, "I couldn't understand half the street signs and I couldn't ask anyone for directions because no one around here speaks proper English."_

_"Well what do you expect? You're in a foreign country."_

_"Which I wouldn't have to be if dad hadn't decided to go over seas himself for vacation. Whatever" Stephen huffed as Sophie turned to him with an energetic smile._

_"You ready to help with the tree yet Stephen?"_

_"Not really."_

_"But you love to put the star on top" she replied._

_"Yes. But the rest of the ornaments aren't on the tree yet. You have to finish that first. I thought Stephanie was helping you? Where is she?"_

_"She's getting ready" Sophie said._

_"Ready for what?"_

_"Speaking of which Sophie. You need to get ready as well don't you?" Sam spoke up a bit nervous._

_"Oh you're right" Sophie nodded, "They'll be here soon."_

_"Hello?" Stephen replied exasperated, "Get ready for what?"_

_"The Tree lightening ceremony of course" Sophie answered._

_"And what pre-tell is that?"_

_"It's supposed to be real exciting" Sophie said before Sam could answer, "We're going with some friend of ours. Oh and Stephanie's boyfriend tooof course."_

_"Her what?" Stephen spit out the drink he had just taken a sip from._

_"Her boyfriend" Sam replied a bit warily._

_"And how long has she had a boyfriend?" Stephen asked furiously standing up._

_"Um. About six months" Sophie said._

_"Almost a whole year?"_

_"Uh Soph" Sam interrupted as she nodded, "You really should go get ready" he replied his glasses falling down his nose slightly because of the sweat that was dripping from his brow._

_Sophie nodded and then departed the room. Once Stephen saw that she was out of sight he walked over to his brother and hovered over him._

_"And just when were you going to tell me about this?" he demanded._

_"Uh well, I uh" Sam stammered, "It just happened. It's not that big of a deal. He's a real nice guy."_

_"Oh a nice guy" Stephen replied sarcastically, "Well I feel much better."_

_"Look Stephen" Sam moved his glasses back up his face, "Don't get mad. I mean she was bound to eventually end up with somebody. I mean the probability of that not happening is really slim to none."_

_"But a foreign guy? I counted on the fact that you would look after her."_

_"But I did to an extent. I mean really, she is old enough to take care of herself now. Are you going to hit me?" he asked as he winced._

_"No" Stephen shook his head, "Take care of herself? She's just a kid. Don't forget what happened last time" he crossed his arms, "Oh well. I guess I have no choice. I'm gonna have to meet this guy and see for myself how great he really is."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Before leaving for the night Tohru made sure the kids were bundled up tight because the weather report had said that it was gonna get colder. Katsuya led the way down the sidewalk bundled in gloves and a green scarf as well as his favorite hunter green coat, while Sakura and Takara carrying a batch of cookies that Tohru had made followed behind in gloves, warm coats, and earmuffs. They arrived at the Kamiya residence just an hour before the ceremony was set to begin. Takara was the first one to the door and eagerly rang the doorbell. Inside the house, Sophie ran to answer the door, greeted them all as she opened it, while Sam and Stephen came into the hall and Stephanie came downstairs. She smiled when she saw Katsuya and immediately walked over to him as Sakura moved into the hall and closed the door behind her, making Sam blush a little under his glasses._

_"Are you guys ready to go?" Kaye asked._

_"Mhm" Stephanie nodded, "We're all set."_

_Stephen cleared his throat and she turned to him surprised. Sakura eyed his expression as he came forward._

_"Oh right" Stephanie realized, "I haven't introduced you yet have I? Takara, Sakura, Katsuya this is my older brother Stephen from America. He's here visiting us this Christmas."_

_"Oh" Katsuya's eyebrows rose as the girls bowed politely._

_"Stephen" Stephanie continued, "This is Sakura, Takara and Katsuya Sohma" she pointed out, "Katsuya is my boyfriend."_

_"It's a pleasure to meet you" Kaye bowed his head politely also while Stephen simply nodded, "Your sister has told me all about you."_

_"Funny she never mentioned you. In fact I didn't know anything about you until moments ago" he added rudely._

_"Uh" Sakura interrupted seeing the anger in his eyes, "We'd better get going if we want to get a good view of the ceremony" she replied not taking her eyes off the older brother, "Kaye."_

_"Right" her brother nodded, "Let's get going" he took Stephanie's hand gently while Stephen crossed his arms and continued to frown, and Takara and Sophie ran out the door ahead of everyone, "We'll see you all later."_

_"No later than ten" Stephen said._

_"Uh" Katsuya stopped at the command, "Actually they'll be back no later than nine. I hope that's it all right that we come back early" he said as they walked out the door._

_Stephen stared at the back of Katsuya's head angrily at his response as the group walked out of the main gate._

_"Smug bastard" he spat under his breath._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_When they arrived at the spot it was already starting to get crowded and thesun had gone completely down. Katsuya found a nice spot in the center where they could see all the trees at once they were lit. Sakura, Takara, and Sophie spotted friends in the crowd so they went off leaving the couple all alone._

_"I am so sorry about my brother" Stephanie replied, "He's worse than Sam when it comes to me having a boyfriend. I had no idea that he was going to act that badly though."_

_"Oh it's all right" Kaye shook it off, "I didn't mind. Besides it just shows that he cares about you."_

_"I guess" she nodded solemnly, "Man it's cold out here," she said wrapping her arms around her body._

_"Mhm" he nodded wrapping his own arms around her, "Cold enough to snow I'd say."_

_"Can you smell it?" she asked._

_"Smell it?"_

_"Well you know. You're a tiger. Maybe your sense of smell is keener than most humans."_

_"I guess my senses are heightened in a way. Although I never really thought about it much in that way" he chuckled._

_She smiled back as her teeth chattered a little and he looked back at her lovingly. Then he saw to his left the lights starting to shine._

_"They're starting," he whispered since most of the crowd had hushed as the lights lit up one at a time._

_He watched her expression of pure excitement as each tree sparkled white lights all over the street. As they stood there small snowflakes began to fall from the sky. Stephanie smiled and held up her mittened hands to catch the snowflakes as they landed._

_"You were right. It's snowing" she grinned, "It's so beautiful."_

_"Yes it is" he nodded and said softly as he looked straight at her making her look up and gaze at him directly._

_They moved closer as the snow continued to fall and the other people gasped at the snow and the lights in excitement._

_"I'm glad I could share this moment with you" he said caressing her cheek with his own-gloved hand._

_She smiled and he leaned down, kissing her lightly on the lips for the first time. When they pulled away they both smiled and embraced each other tightly, as the snow covered their heads as well as the many-lit trees._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_After the ceremony the three teenagers and the two younger girls returned to the Kamiya's home for hot chocolate and cookies. As the others sat in the living room, telling Sam about the delights of the ceremony, Sakura moved into the kitchen for another cup of hot chocolate and noticed that Stephen was in there, leaning against the counter with a sour expression onhis face. She smiled slightly and moved over next to him. He glanced at her briefly continuing to frown since he could see the interaction between his sister and Katsuya in the living room quite clearly._

_"So you're from America?" Sakura spoke up speaking perfect English much to his surprise._

_"Yes" Stephen nodded._

_"Visiting for Christmas?"_

_"Mhm."_

_"Well welcome to our country."_

_"Is there something you want?" he replied rude once again._

_"Actually there is" she nodded, "I've been watching you all night and I can guess what you're thinking."_

_He frowned at her assumption as she continued._

_"Well anyway do you see those two in there?" she pointed at the couple._

_"How can you not?" he snorted._

_"They're very happy. How do I know you may ask? Well it's because Katsuya is my twin brother and we tell each other everything. He's also younger than me so I always look out for him. I love him very much and I have never seen him as happy as he is except when he is with your sister."_

_"Is there a point to all this?" he asked impatiently._

_"Oh yes there is a very important point" she said seriously, "I just wanted you to know that despite what you think, they are happy. And I'll be damned if you're going to ruin it" she added sternly making his eyes wider as she moved away on the last line._

_She wandered back into the living room and sat down next to Katsuya, taking a cookie. As Stephen stared at her she glanced in his direction and smiled slightly which made him turn his head and frown once more._

_"What kind of girl is she?" he thought furiously, "Who does she think she is? Telling me what to do?"_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The next few days passed by quickly and soon it was Christmas morning. Katsuya called Stephanie eagerly and promised to see her later in the day._

_"Oh" he replied, "There was one more thing I wanted to ask you," he added._

_"What is it?" _

_"I'll ask you when I see you this afternoon."_

_"Okay. Well I'll let you get back to your family. Merry Christmas."_

_"Merry Christmas" he smiled as Sakura came into the hall and put on her boots, "Where are you going?" he asked as he hung up the phone._

_"I'm gonna go try out my new boots" Sakura replied opening the door after putting on her coat._

_"Be careful out there" he warned, "The snow's kind of deep."_

_"Don't worry" she grinned, "I can handle myself," she added as she closed the door._

_Sakura began to walk down the covered sidewalk, taking all the scenery in. Snow was everywhere as far as she could see and there was scarcely anyone around since most people were inside for Christmas morning. But if she thought she was the only one interested in walking on such a day she was mistaken. For coming towards her was none other than Stephen. He stopped when he saw her and she bowed back politely. He stared at her for a moment in surprise and then moved forward, walking right past her._

_"Are you not capable of being polite at all?" she asked irritably._

_"What?"_

_"It's customary in my country to greet someone when you meet them on the road."_

_"Well I'm sorry" he said back angrily, "I am not up on your country's customs."_

_"But even in your country isn't it proper to greet someone when you see them?"_

_"Only if you know the person," he replied turning completely around and placing a hand on his hip, "Or for that matter like them."_

_"I see. Well then I shall trouble you no further" she turned her back on him, "It's obvious that no amount of talking to you will change your manners."_

_"What do you want from me? Firstyou bothered me a couple ofnights agowith a lame threat I might add and now you're going on about manners."_

_"Forget it," she said angrily back, "It's nothing. I don't want anything from you. Because it's quite clear to me that you don't give a damn about anyone but yourself anyway."_

_"Why you" he began but then he heard her cry out in pain and fall down suddenly so he moved forward slightly, "Are you all right?"_

_"Fine. No thanks to you" she replied with a frown trying to stand, "I guess I just have to hobble home" she stood up and moved slowly past him in the direction of her house._

_"It looks like you twisted your ankle" he observed, "There's no way you can get back on your own" he said taking her arm gently in his own hand._

_"I can take care of myself thanks" she replied removing her arm from his grasp but he took it quickly again._

_"Geez you're stubborn" he retorted staring directly in her eyes._

_Before either of them knew what was happening he leaned down and placed his lips onto hers and kissed her softly. Then he pulled away from her astonished face, and with an equally astonished look he backed off one step._

_"Bye" he said the only word he could and then dashed off._

_Sakura stared in his direction as he took off and felt her lips still quite surprised and hardly noticing that he had abandoned her to hobble home on her own._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_When he arrived home Stephen locked himself in the guest room and flung himself onto the bed holding his head._

_"Why did I just do that?" he replied out loud, "What on earth was I thinking?"_

_Meanwhile back in her home, all patched up by her mother, and after a quick I told you so from her brother since she had sprained her ankle, Sakura sat by her bedroom window and stared out it quietly. She felt her lips again and then smiled softly to herself as the snow once more began to fall outside._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The next couple of days flew by and soon it was the day before the New Year. Katsuya had invited Stephanie to join his family and him on their trip to the lake for the family's new years party and she had eagerly accepted. On this particular day in the Kamiya household all the residents were each doing something different while the oldest brother prepared for his departure. Stephen zipped up the last of his bags and carried them downstairs. As he moved past his sister's door he paused and knocked on it briefly._

_"Stephen" Stephanie replied looking up from her bed because she was looking over some school notes, "What's the matter?"_

_"I uh" he said lowering his head slightly, "I'm leaving soon."_

_"Oh" she replied getting up from her bed and coming over to embrace him._

_He lowered her arms and sighed._

_"Look I" he began, "I need to apologize to you."_

_"For what?" she shrugged not understanding him._

_"For my behavior. For behaving like such a sour puss the whole time I was here. Especially when your boyfriend was around."_

_"Look you don't have to" she started to say but he interrupted her again._

_"I have to" he insisted, "Because the reason why I did it was not appropriate. I was taking all my anger and frustration outon all of you and that wasn't right."_

_"Anger and frustration?" she said really confused now as he eased his way into the room and plopped onto her bed._

_"Yea. Dad's getting married. To Barbara."_

_"Oh" she nodded finally understanding._

_"I knew you'd understand" he replied grinning halfheartedly._

_"When?"_

_"In the spring some time. Anyway her and her two sons have been living with us ever since they got engaged. It's been absolute hell."_

_"Oh Stephen I am so sorry" she shook her head understandingly._

_"No I am the one who should apologize. Instead of having a good time with my brother and sisters like I should have I just made things worse because of my lack of spirit."_

_"Well" she replied as she sat next to him, "I understand. And of course I forgive you. Is mom not going to see you off?"_

_"She's meeting me at the airport" he nodded; "I told her I would meet her there" he stood up from the bed and walked to the door._

_"But what about the rest of us? We can come see you off too."_

_"No" he shook his head, "Thanks. But I just want to say my goodbyes here. My cab should be here any minute."_

_"Okay" she nodded as she stood up to embrace him this time successfully, "Well have a safe trip back. And you know if it really gets to be a problem you can always come live here."_

_"Thanks" he agreed with a smile, "I don't think I would fit in here. Besides all my friends are in Chicago. All my stuff. The only thing I would have waiting for me here that would be of value would be you guys."_

_"Thanks" she smiled back, "I appreciate that."_

_"Take care of yourself Steph," he added picking up his bag._

_"I will" she nodded again as he departed downstairs and she stared after him sadly._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_After saying goodbye to his brother and his younger sister at the door, Stephen walked to the cab and climbed in. The car drove away from the neighborhood and headed down the Sohma's street. As he passed several of the houses he glanced out the window and happened to see Sakura walking down the sidewalk once more, her leg all healed._

_"Stop the cab!" he ordered the driver and the car came to a complete stop as Sakura paused surprised at the sight of it._

_Stephen climbed out of the cab and closed the door, standing a few feet from her._

_"Hello" she replied indifferently towards him._

_"Hello" he said trying to catch his breath._

_"You going somewhere?" she asked._

_"Home. I'm going back to Chicago."_

_"Oh" she nodded a bit sadly, "I see. Well have a safe trip back" she turned._

_"Wait" he called out to her, "I'm sorry."_

_"Sorry?" she turned back around confused, "For what?"_

_"I shouldn't have kissed you the way I did. It was a bit forward of me and I am sorry if I offended you in any way."_

_"You didn't" she smiled, "I was actually surprised more than anything but you do realize that I kissed you back don't you."_

_"Yea. But I thought you had no choice."_

_"No I had a choice. I could have easily pushed you away. But I didn't. That's saying something."_

_"But the other thing is. I wanted to say something before I left" he added._

_"Uh huh" she nodded._

_"I never meant to be so mean. I've apologized to my sister for my behavior for the way I treated your brother. I was way out of line and I was just taking my anger out on him for personal things, and I shouldn't have. It really is none of my business about my sister's love life. I just don't want you to think of me as heartless."_

_"I don't" she shook her head._

_"But you said that I don't give a damn about anyone but myself."_

_"That was a bad assumption on my part."_

_"So you don't think I'm that way."_

_"I don't anymore. You've proven me wrong" she smiled, "And thank you for your apology."_

_"Your welcome" he nodded as the cabbie honked the horn._

_"Your cab's waiting"she said._

_"Yea. I got to go" he replied opening the door._

_"Well it was real nice meeting you Mr. Kamiya" she bowed her head._

_"Actually" he said, "It's Kolodziejski. That's their real last name" he said as her eyebrows rose a little in confusion, "It's polish."_

_"Kolodziejski then" she nodded with a grin, "I'll try to remember that if we ever meet again."_

_"I don't think I was listening when my sister said your name" he smiled handsomely back._

_"Sakura" she replied, "Like Cherry blossom."_

_"Sakura. Sakura Sohma."_

_"Mhm."_

_"Until we meet again" he said climbing into the car._

_"Until we meet again" she repeated as he closed the door and the car drove off._

_She waved and he looked back over his shoulder as the cab disappeared out of sight. She smiled softly to herself and followed the pathway that led up to her front door, stopping only once to get the mail from the mailbox._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay guys! Since this one is so long I will write the next chapter tomorrow! Hope you liked it! It's about time Sakura got a little of romance of her own right? See you all later!_

_Next Chapter: A New Year's Gathering_

_The Sohma family heads up to the lake house for their yearly party. Along for the ride Stephanie has joined them but what will the other members of the Zodiac think of her and more importantly what will the god of the Zodiac think about his favorite latching onto someone else? Find out next time!_


	47. Chapter Eight: Decision Not Made Lightly

**_Chapter Eight: Decision Not Made Lightly_**

_Katsuya packed his bag very slowly that morning. The thought kept coming back to him, no matter how many times he tried to block it out. It was a thought that had hit him that morning just as he had risen from bed. It was true that at first he had been quite excited that Stephanie was coming with him and his family to the lake house for the Sohma New Year's celebration, but as the idea came back he realized what a dangerous thing it could be. For throughout the whole course of his decision he had forgotten one thing. And that thing was Yamato Sohma. He wasn't certain how Yamato would react to such a thing considering how fond he was of Katsuya and rarely liked to share him with anyone else around New Years. And Kaye despite himself felt a little uneasy at this moment for how he might react and how Stephanie would be affected by it. As he pondered these many things Sakura came into the room to see how his progress on his packing was going and saw him sitting in his bed, his bag only half full._

_"Goodness" she replied, "Last time I checked you weren't even packed and now you've not even finished. What's going on with you?" she asked concerned._

_"I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" he said looking up._

_"What is it?"_

_"Will you finish packing for me? I know it's only an hour till we leave but I have to talk to her" he replied referring to Stephanie._

_"About what Kaye?"_

_"I haven't told her anything. I mean, not really. I don't want her to go up there and not even be prepared."_

_"Prepared for what?"_

_"Yamato. She has no idea how he affects me and I don't want her to go up there without that information, because then she won't understand his reaction however he reacts."_

_"All right" Sakura nodded, "You have a point. But are you sure?"_

_"Yea. So will you finish packing for me?"_

_"Mhm. But hurry up. You know dad wants to get on the road as soon as possible."_

_"I know" Katsuya nodded standing up and heading for his door, "I'll be back as soon as I can" he departed the room and Sakura watched him leave for the moment, sighed, and began to pack the remainder of the stuff he was taking which was all lying neatly on the bed._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_When Katsuya arrived at the Kamiya residence he was surprised to see that Stephanie was the one who came to the door after he rang the bell. After her surprise at seeing him so soon they walked into the living room and he began to talk._

_"Before we go up there" he replied, "There's something you have to know. I shouldn't have kept it from you."_

_"Can it be any as surprising as the other two things that you kept a secret?" she asked sweetly with a smile._

_"Well no" he managed to smile himself, "It's not as bad as all that. But it is important."_

_"Okay" she nodded, "I'm listening."_

_"The thing is" he took a deep breath, "Do you remember I told you that there are fourteen members of the Zodiac."_

_"Mhm."_

_"Well the member of the Zodiac that carries the core."_

_"The god of the Zodiac?" she finished._

_"Yes. Yamato. How do I put this? Ever since I was a child he has taken a personal interest in me."_

_"How so? I mean what do you mean personal interest?"_

_"Well I am needless to say his favorite."_

_"Okay."_

_"But that's not all together a good thing."_

_"It's not?"_

_"No. Hardly. You see, as the god of the Zodiac Yamato tends to be tyrannical at times. And a bit possessive. Overbearing."_

_"Possessive of you?" she asked quizzically._

_"Possessive of all the members of the Zodiac. Minus the cat of course. He can't stand Sakura. But he is possessive of me in particular. You ought to know now that he's sort of, no let's face it. He is a source of fear of mine."_

_"Fear?"_

_"Yamato may be sickly but he's hardly weak. And there have been times that neither of my parents know about, that he's uh taken out a lot of his anger on me. Either mentally or."_

_"Physically?" her eyes became sad and wider._

_"At times yea. But it's never been anything too serious to the point where my parents would find out about it" Kaye turned to her and took her hands gently in his own, "I'm a little concerned because now you're going up there, and I just wanted you to be, if you still want to go that is, prepared in case of whatever reaction he may have to you and I being together."_

_"I see. Is there nothing you can do about his abuse towards you?"_

_"I'm a member of the Zodiac" Kaye shook his head, "It's understood that this is the way things are supposed to be. It's the way it's always been. I've just accepted it. If you don't want to come, I'll understand under the circumstances."_

_"No" she said with a shake of her head, "I want to come. Besides you can't keep it from him forever."_

_"Well it's not like I've tried to do that. As soon as you found out about the Zodiac, my parents sent a letter to the main house. So he knows about that much. At least I think he does. We never got a response. But there can be any number of reasons for that."_

_"Well I am still interested in going. So shall we?" she replied standing._

_"Are you ready to go? I mean are you packed?" he asked standing up also._

_"I've been ready all morning" she nodded with a smile._

_"Okay then" he grinned back taking her hand, "Let's go."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Katsuya and Stephanie walked back to his house, him carrying her bag, where they noticed that Kyo and Yuki were packing up the van. Takara ran to embrace Stephanie as Tohru and Sakura who nodded hello climbed into the van. Katsuya glanced at the house next door as he handed his father Stephanie's bag._

_"Pop. Isn't grandfather Kazuma coming?" he asked Kyo._

_"He's meeting us up there" Kyo answered, "Kunimitsu is driving him."_

_"Your grandfather?" Stephanie asked interested._

_"Yea he lives right there" Kaye pointed._

_"You never told me that your grandfather lived right next door to you."_

_"Well technically he's not really their grandfather" Kyo replied as he closed the trunk of the van, "Kazuma just raised me."_

_"Mr. Sohma if I may say" Stephanie said, "He is who he is. If he raised you then is he not deserving of the title?"_

_"No he is."_

_"Then I see nothing wrong with calling him such" she added before climbing into the van._

_Kyo smiled and then patted his son's shoulder as Kaye put his left foot into the van._

_"She's a keeper."_

_"I know" Kaye whispered as his father climbed into the driver's seat._

_He too climbed into the van, buckled his seat belt, and then Kyo started up the engine, driving away from Kyoto for their three day trip._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The sun was shining quite brightly when the Sohmas arrived at the family lake house. Instead of staying at the main house Kyo had opted much to the relief of his family, to stay at the smaller lake house along with Yuki and Hatsuharu's family. As they arrived Hatsuharu ad Reiji came out to greet them. Rika, Reiji's younger sister ran over as well from where she was playing, her long black hair flowing behind her, and embraced Takara tightly after she had jumped out of the van. Sakura climbed out and embraced Reiji as Hatsuharu moved to the back of the van to help Yuki with the luggage. Meanwhile Katsuya got out of the van and helped Stephanie out as Sakura and Reiji moved his way._

_"Kaye" Reiji grinned embracing him, "It's so good to see you."_

_"It's good to see you too Reiji" Katsuya nodded with a grin, "I want to introduce you to someone" he replied pulling Stephanie closer to his side, "Reiji, this is my girlfriend, Stephanie Kamiya. Stephanie this is my cousin Reiji. I've told you all about him."_

_"I hope he did me justice?" Reiji joked smiling but still surprised as he bowed politely, "It's a pleasure to meet you."_

_"And you as well" she bowed her head back, "I really have heard so much about you."_

_"And I am looking forward to getting to know about you" he nodded._

_"I think this a good opportunity to show Stephanie to the room" Sakura said taking up Reiji's cue, "If you boys don't mind?"_

_"Not at all" Kaye agreed, "I'll see you later" he whispered to Stephanie lovingly._

_"Mhm" she nodded as she followed Sakura into the lake house._

_Reiji eyed his cousin as they began to walk towards the house also._

_"So you found somebody?" Reiji commented, "When?"_

_"Just the day after we talked. I met her just when school started."_

_"Well. She's cute Kaye" Reiji replied as they arrived at the back deck, "Is she everything you have been looking for?"_

_"Yea. And more. She's more than I can hope for."_

_"And, does she know about the" Reiji began._

_"Yes. And the other part."_

_"Wow. Well I am really happy for you Kaye."_

_"Why do I sense hesitation in your voice then? Like there is something more that you want to say?" Katsuya asked placing his hands behind his back._

_"You know me too well" Reiji frowned slightly with a sigh, "I admit I do have one concern. Does He know about her?"_

_"I believe he knows as far as the fact that she knows about the Zodiac curse. But as far as her being my girlfriend, I don't think so."_

_"You do know that you are going to have to talk to him sometime these three days? Even if he doesn't show up at the Zodiac banquet."_

_"Yea. I'm aware of that."_

_"What are you gonna do?"_

_"I'm gonna be totally straightforward with him."_

_"Totally honest?"_

_"Yea. Reij I am not ashamed that I love her."_

_"Love?" Reiji's eyebrows rose questionly._

_"Yea. The moment she accepted my, well actually before then. I love everything about her."_

_"Does she love you?"_

_"Yes and I have proof."_

_"What?"_

_"She can embrace me now without me transforming."_

_"Whoa. Well to the Zodiac members that's iron clad evidence. But haven't you only known her for a short period of time? I mean that's only six months."_

_"That's all it took" Katsuya nodded, "You know, Reij, I believe that you shouldn't put a time limit on when you fall in love. It happens at different moments for everyone. Although I dare say I went a lot slower than most people."_

_"How so?"_

_"I didn't kiss her for the first time until just recently. Two weeks ago in fact."_

_"That recent?"_

_"Mhm. We've held each other a lot of times" Katsuya grinned happily, "But we never kissed before that time. It was magical. The snow was falling. The trees were lit. She looked amazing. I couldn't have picked a more perfect moment."_

_"You really love her don't you Kaye?" Reiji asked smiling himself as he saw how happy his cousin was._

_"With all my heart."_

_"Then I say the hell with Yamato" Reiji held up his fist, "If you love her than you hold onto her."_

_"I will" Katsuya nodded, "Want to go down to the lake with me and the girls?"_

_"Sure" Reiji nodded back, "After all we don't have to be at the main house until tomorrow night and I promised Rika I'd take her down there."_

_"Then let's go" Katsuya grinned and the two of them walked back into the house to fetch the girls._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_They spent a good portion of the rest of the day down at the lake. While down there Takara had introduced Stephanie to Hitomi and Krysta Sohma, the boar and the horse of the Zodiac. Katsuya and Stephanie held onto each other while Sakura and Reiji talked about school and dating. As he walked through the woods, his nose once again in a book Akito Sohma noticed the couple and immediately stopped at the sight of them. He moved forward slightly and Reiji caught sight of him. Instead of walking over however Akito vanished once more into the trees and Reiji turned to Sakura with a concerned tone._

_"We might have a problem" he whispered what he had seen in her ear and Sakura became worried herself._

_Akito walked back to the main house and entered a corner door. Inside the darkened hallway he found Kanako also immersed in a book. She stood up as he came into view and headed in the direction of the two doors that were directly in front of her._

_"He's not seeing anyone now" she replied._

_"This is important" Akito insisted as he opened the doors and walked in._

_The room not unlike the hallway was very dark. Straight in front of him, sitting by a table and on a fancy pillow sat a tall blond youth with piercing dark brown eyes dressed in an elegant green kimono. His hair fell over his eyes slightly as he turned his gaze on the younger boy._

_"What brings you here Akito?" the older boy asked, "I told Kanako that I was seeing no one as of now."_

_"Forgive me Master Yamato" Akito bowed his head, "I realize that. But there was something of great urgency that I had to speak to you about."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Yes" Akito nodded as he knelt down, "Sakura, Takara, and Katsuya have arrived."_

_"Have they?" Yamato said as he scribbled some notes down onto a pad, "I suppose they are staying at the other house?"_

_"I believe so. Bu that is not why I have come here."_

_"Then speak up Akito" Yamato snapped loudly, "I don't have all day."_

_"Yes sir" he nodded his own brown eyes becoming frightened at once, "It seems that Katsuya has not come alone."_

_"What do you mean?" Yamato's eyes suddenly became wide with interest._

_"He has a female companion with him."_

_"Female? Are you certain?"_

_"Yes sir. And he was holding onto her so obviously the Zodiac curse is ineffective with her."_

_"I see. And who is she?"_

_"I don't know" Akito shook his head._

_"Then perhaps you had better find out" Yamato replied._

_"How?"_

_"I don't know" Yamato snapped again, "Ask questions. Be more assertive. I want to know who that girl is before tomorrow night. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Find out all you can. Every. Last. Detail" he said as Akito rose from the ground._

_"Okay" Akito bowed, "It will be done" he added as he departed._

_"A female companion?" Yamato thought, "Not possible. Not my Katsuya. He wouldn't fraternize with a female behind my back" he stood up and walked over to the window. _

_His eyes rose as he looked angrily toward the sun._

_"Or would he?"_

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Hey guys! All right I wasn't happy with the title chapter for this one so I changed it and I have also added a new chapter to this book, which you will get to read on Friday! Hope you liked it!_

_Next Time on Curse Renewed:_

_Chapter Nine: New Years Surprises and Sunrises_

_The party is in full swing and Akito has informed Yamato of every detail he could about the mysterious Miss Kamiya. What will Yamato do in reaction to it when he unexpectedly comes to the Zodiac banquet? Find out next time!_

_And_

_Chapter Ten: Yamato's New Command_

_Yamato has a new surprise for the Zodiac members and their families. Find out what when next you read!_


	48. Chapter Nine: Surprises and Sunrises

**_Chapter Nine: New Year's Surprises and Sunrises_**

_The next morning Katsuya awoke far long before his cousin, who was snoring away in the bed next to him. He yawned and stretched as he stood up from the bed and walked over to the dresser to put on his clothing for the day. After getting dressed he walked downstairs and saw that his mother was in the kitchen making a fresh kettle of tea._

_"Good morning mom."_

_"Good morning sweetheart" Tohru smiled when she saw him enter, "Did you sleep well?"_

_"Yea. As well as one can when they're not in their own bed."_

_Tohru chuckled and then turned to him seriously._

_"Katsuya, I'm glad you're up early this morning. I was wondering would you like to take a walk with me, like we used to when you were a little boy?"_

_"Sure" he nodded and the two of them walked out of the kitchen and towards the door._

_From where he sat on the back porch, Kyo smiled behind the paper he was reading as he heard the front door close._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Tohru and Katsuya walked under the trees, the dew dripping from them because of the morning and the grass also a little wet because of the dew. They stopped in a small wooded area and Tohru gazed around her, sighing contently._

_"I love it up here" she replied breathing in the fresh air, "I still remember the first time I saw this place."_

_"Oh yea?"_

_"Mhm. I was just your age and I had never been to a lake before. You can imagine my excitement when Shigure offered to bring me here along with your father and Yuki."_

_"I'm sure."_

_"We had a wonderful time" she smiled, "And even when Ayame showed up things became interesting."_

_"I imagine so" Katsuya grinned as he thought about his uncle._

_"Kaye. Memories are precious things. During that time I was always a little worried that I would lose my memories of all the Sohma's. I had not known Akito that long and I wasn't sure of what his opinion was of me."_

_"Why do I get the feeling like you're going somewhere with this mom?"_

_"Because you're a smart boy. I just wanted to ask you something. You've been with Miss Kamiya for six months now."_

_"Mhm. That's right."_

_"She knows all about the Zodiac curse and from what Sakura tells me she even knows about the secretive part of yourself."_

_"She does" he nodded._

_"Well a mother has to wonder. How does my son feel about that same girl?"_

_"To tell you the truth mom" Kaye smiled, "I love her. I love her more than anything."_

_"I was hoping you'd say that" Tohru smiled back happily._

_"Huh?"_

_"I have something for you Kaye" she replied facing him, "Something I've been saving. I wanted to give it to you on your birthday but the timing didn't seem right" she pulled a small box out of the pocket of her dress, "So I'll give it to you now."_

_She handed Katsuya the small box and he stared at it confused._

_"Are you asking me to marry you mom?" he teased._

_"No" she giggled, "Open it."_

_"Okay" he nodded and seeing what was inside once he opened it, stared at the object even more confused._

_"I don't understand."_

_"This Katsuya" Tohru began, "Is a promise ring. In fact it's the very promise ring your father gave to me when we first started going out. I've been saving this for you so that one day, no matter when it comes you'll give this to the person that you intend to spend with until the remainder of your days."_

_"Mom. I can't take this" he replied in astonishment._

_"You're not taking it. I'm giving it to you. I always knew I would give it to my son if I had one. Whoever she may be Kaye, this ring will belong to her. Whether it may be Miss Kamiya or not, I want you to have it."_

_"I don't know what to say. This is just far too much" he closed the box, "Thank you mom" he embraced her tightly._

_"You're welcome" she nodded as she held him, "My boy."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The rest of the morning as the day before, the group stayed down by the lake. Reiji and Katsuya had gone back to start lunch in the middle of the day, while Sakura remained down at the lake with Stephanie, pointing out the remaining members of the Zodiac minus one that had come down themselves._

_"Okay" Sakura replied, "You see the one with the blond pigtails and the big brown eyes?"_

_"Mhm" Stephanie nodded as they sat on the bank that was in the front of the water._

_"That's Angel Sohma. She's Aunt Arisa and Uncle Kureno's daughter."_

_"Who's the little one with her?" Stephanie asked._

_"Oh" Sakura grinned, "That's Naoko Sohma. She's Uncle Ayame and Aunt Mine's daughter."_

_"She's adorable. But she's dressed so fancy."_

_"Well that she gets from her father."_

_"What about the little boy that's with them with the baseball cap on?"_

_"That's Daisuke Sohma. He's Kanako's younger brother."_

_"Kanako?"_

_"Oh yea" Sakura suddenly frowned, "She's someone I really don't care for. We've never liked each other."_

_"How come?"_

_"Oh. It's always been that way" Sakura sighed, "But my dad thinks it's because she's the rat and I'm the cat."_

_"Is that really such a big deal?"_

_"Well maybe. That's the way he used to be with my Uncle Yuki."_

_"Huh?"_

_"You know? Because they're the former cat and rat of the Zodiac."_

_"But they seem to get along so well."_

_"They do now" Sakura giggled, "But when they were our age I heard that you couldn't put those two in a room together before they started fighting."_

_"Really?"_

_"Oh yea. They were notorious for it."_

_"I see. Sakura" Stephanie replied, "Who's that boy with Takara, Hitomi, and Krysta?" The tall one with the well groomed hair?"_

_"Oh" Sakura grinned even more, "That's Raiu Sohma. He's Uncle Hatori and Aunt Mayuko's son."_

_And as if sensing them talking about him, Raiu walked over immediately._

_"Good afternoon ladies" he said flamboyantly with a bow, "Would you like to see a magic trick?"_

_"Not now Raiu" Sakura shook her head, "But I would like to introduce you to somebody. This is Stephanie Kamiya" she held out her hand, "She's Katsuya's girlfriend."_

_"A pleasure to meet you" Stephanie bowed her head._

_"The pleasure my dear lady is mine" Raiu replied handsomely and took her hand, kissing the back of it, "If there is anything I can do for you fair lady, all you have to do is ask."_

_"Raiu. Get out of here" Sakura couldn't help but smile as she told him to leave and he took off running._

_"Well isn't he the little charmer," Stephanie laughed._

_"He's eleven" Sakura rolled her eyes, "But that's the snake for you. Just like Uncle Ayame does things over the top."_

_"And I take it that your Uncle Ayame was the former snake?"_

_"Mhm. You got it. Anyway as I was saying before Raiu showed up, Kanako is the rat. Her younger brother is the cow. You can tell by his black and white hair."_

_"Cow?"_

_"Mhm. If you noticed my Uncle Hatsuharu also has black and white hair. It's his natural hair color."_

_"He's Reiji and Rika's father right?"_

_"Mhm."_

_"What about little Naoko and Angel."_

_"Oh they're the monkey and the dog. The last member of the Zodiac isn't here right now due to the fact that he is so young."_

_"Oh."_

_"You'll probably see him tonight. Oh no" Sakura suddenly frowned again._

_"What's wrong?" Stephanie looked concerned as she turned her head._

_"Akito and Kanako are here."_

_Sure enough coming down to the lake the two teenagers spotted Sakura and at once walked over._

_"Oh no" Sakura sighed standing up, Stephanie following suit, "They're coming over here" she whispered._

_Akito and Kanako stopped in front of the two girls and Sakura crossed her arms._

_"Sakura" Kanako replied in her deep voice._

_"Kanako" Sakura said avoiding her eyes._

_"You're looking well I see" Kanako replied barely getting the words out._

_"So are you."_

_"Ahem!" Akito interrupted, "Wouldn't it be proper for you to introduce us to your friend" he said eyeing the outsider._

_"Oh of course" Sakura nodded, "Akito. Kanako. This is Stephanie Kamiya. She's Katsuya's girlfriend."_

_"What?" Kanako's eyes became wide._

_"Stephanie my cousins. Akito and Kanako."_

_"Oh. It's a pleasure to meet you" Stephanie bowed her head as Kanako and Akito did the same._

_"His girlfriend huh?" Akito replied, "And how long have you been seeing each other?"_

_"About six months" Stephanie said surprised at his question._

_"You don't sound like you're from Japan."_

_"Akito" Sakura replied angrily, "Don't be rude."_

_"No. Sakura" Stephanie held up her hand, "It's all right. I'm not Mr. Sohma" she continued, "I'm from America."_

_"America?" his eyebrows rose as he looked at Kanako._

_"Mhm. I moved here about seven months ago. I met Katsuya and Sakura the first day of school. My mother remarried a Japanese man you see, who is the mayor of Kyoto right now."_

_"I see. And you know about the Zodiac curse?" he asked another question making Sakura frown in suspicion._

_"Mhm. I know everything" Stephanie nodded._

_"Well" he began but then spotted Reiji and Katsuya coming back, "I have to go."_

_"It was nice meeting you" she bowed again._

_"Let's go Kanako" he moved quickly away with heras Reiji saw them both depart and frowned himself as Katsuya and he joined the girls._

_"Hey" Kaye grinned, "What's going on?"_

_"Nothing" Stephanie replied embracing him, "Sakura was just introducing me to everyone."_

_"Oh okay" Kaye nodded, "Well lunch is ready so let's head back. Raiu is in charge of watching the other kids."_

_"Okay" she nodded back and the two of them walked away while Reiji mover closer to Sakura._

_"Hey Cherry" he replied using her old nickname, "What did those two want?" he asked._

_"I don't know" she shook her head, "But it was obvious that Akito was fishing for information."_

_"Man" Reiji crossed his arms, "I wonder what He's up to now?"_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_After leaving Kanako, Akito headed directly to Yamato's room. He knocked on the door and Yamato called him in._

_"Master Yamato" Akito replied timidly as he stuck his head through the door._

_"Ah" Yamato grinned, "Akito. I've been expecting you. Come on in."_

_Akito obeyed, walked over, and knelt down in front of the table once more._

_"So what can you tell me?"_

_"Her name is Stephanie Kamiya. She's been going out with Katsuya for six months now."_

_"Six months?" Yamato replied surprised, "What else?"_

_"She's an American. She's been here for seven months, since her mother married some Japanese guy who's mayor of Kyoto now. She speaks pretty good Japanese for being here only half a year."_

_"And she knows about the Zodiac curse?"_

_"Yes. She knows everything."_

_"How is it that I wasn't told about this?" Yamato said out loud but more to himself._

_"I found that out too" Akito spoke up making the other turn to him again, "I overheard a conversation between Uncle Shigure and Uncle Kyo. Uncle Kyo mentioned that they sent a letter to the main house about four months ago about this whole situation."_

_"I never received such a letter" Yamato replied, "I should ask my mother about it right away. Well done Akito," he added as the boy stood, "Oh and one more thing?"_

_"Yes sir?"_

_"What was your overall impression of her?"_

_"She seemed nice. Hardly pretty though. She sort of reminded me of Aunt Tohru."_

_"Katsuya's mother?" Yamato frowned slightly._

_"Yea. Exactly like her."_

_"I see. Very well Akito. You may go now."_

_"Yes sir."_

_"I will see you tonight" Yamato replied as he arrived at the door._

_"Do you want me to inform everyone that you will be attending the banquet now?"_

_"No" Yamato shook his head, "Keep this to yourself for the time being. I prefer it to be a surprise."_

_"As you wish sir" Akito bowed and then departed._

_Yamato frowned again as soon as he left and then stood up, crossed the room to a nearby door, and opened it. On the other side of it Kagura sat crocheting._

_"Mother" Yamato replied softly as he came over._

_"Yamato" she said surprised, "I thought that you were going to take a nap before tonight. You don't want to be in a weakened condition. You know what Hatori."_

_"Mother" he interrupted snapping, "I'm fine. Have you been keeping my letters from me."_

_"What? What are you talking about?"_

_"Apparently I did not receive the letter about the outside girl who knows about the Zodiac curse."_

_"Outside girl?"_

_"Yes. Katsuya has a girlfriend."_

_"Oh" Kagura said, "Yamato I haven't been keeping your letters from you" she replied honestly._

_"Then it must have been him again" he said sourly, "I thought you talked to him about this."_

_"I did. But is it really such a big deal?"_

_"Of course it's a big deal! He's undermining my authority!"_

_"Do not raise your voice with me Yamato" she warned raising her eyebrow._

_"Forgive me mother" he nodded calming down, "But this makes me very angry. He's not in charge anymore. He hasn't the right."_

_"All right. I'll speak with him again."_

_"No. Don't worry about it" he patted her shoulder as he walked past her, "I'll do it."_

_"Yamato" she said as he moved towards the door._

_"You're right about that nap. I am tired."_

_"All right" she nodded, "Sleep well."_

_He closed the door behind him and Kagura sighed as she returned to her crocheting._

_"Oh. He is so much like his father."_

**_(To be continued..)_**

_Authors Note: Ah! It became too long again! I mean we didn't even get to the surprises or sunrises. Oh well! Another two- parter for you guys! But don't worry I will finish this one as well as the last chapter of the week! See ya!_

_Next Part: Party time!_


	49. Chapter Nine:Part Two:

_**Part Two:**_

_That night Tohru and Kyo departed with Hatsuharu and Rin from the lake house and headed for the main house for the party. Reiji, Takara, Sakura, Katsuya and Stephanie had remained behind to get ready. Katsuya stood in front of the mirror as Sakura, who was wearing a green dress walked in._

_"Well don't you look nice little brother. Dressing up for someone special are we?" she teased._

_"Thanks. You look nice too" he grinned, "Is Stephanie ready yet?"_

_"Almost. And she looks amazing in the dress that we went out and got."_

_"Huh?" he spun around confused, "Went out and got? What do you mean?"_

_"Well a couple of months ago we were shopping and she bought the dress for this occasion."_

_"But Sakura, I didn't even ask her until a week ago."_

_"Oh I know. But I overheard mom and dad talking about it. So I knew you were going to ask."_

_"You little spy" he grinned again shaking his head._

_"Trust me Kaye, you're gonna love it. Well Reiji's waiting for me. He's escorting Takara and I down to the party. So I'll see you later."_

_"Bye" Kaye chuckled and then turned back to the mirror._

_After making sure he looked all right he walked out into the hall and bumped into Stephanie, stopping at once at her appearance._

_"Hi" he said stunned._

_"Hello" she nodded, "I hope this is all right?" she indicated the burgundy dress she was now wearing._

_"Uh, it's great."_

_"You like it?"_

_"Oh yes. I like it very much."_

_"Sakura also curled my hair for the occasion. I haven't had my hair like this in a long time."_

_"Well it looks amazing."_

_"Thank you" she smiled sweetly, "You look very handsome too."_

_He nodded and held out his arm._

_"Well shall we go?"_

_"Okay" she agreed taking his arm and the two of them headed for the New Year's party._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The Sohma New Year's party started just like any other. All evening Katsuya, Takara, and even Sakura introduced Stephanie to several family members. She met the enthusiastic Ayame and Shigure along with the reserved Hatori and was delighted by their comedic personalities and Hatori's kind demeanor. She keenly greeted Arisa, Kureno, Kisa, Hiro, and their son Takuto who all thought she was a wonderful girl. When she met Kandis and Rebecca along with Akito and Ritsu, she was very eager to get toknowthem and they in turn felt the same. She even met with Kazuma and he politely said she was welcome to his house anytime. From where he stood, leaning against the tree Aki watched the couple as they moved amongst the crowd. Kanako came over and handed him a plate of food._

_"Having fun?" she asked._

_"No way. I hate these things. I'll be happy to get to the banquet soon."_

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Watching Katsuya and that girlfriend of his. I don't see what he sees in her. She's not that pretty."_

_"Really?" Kanako raised an eyebrow, "Than how come you haven't stopped staring at her since she arrived?"_

_"Please" he scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous. I'm just doing my job."_

_"Sure you are" she replied not believing him and moving away._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_During the middle of the party Katsuya and Stephanie wandered over to the punch bowl for a drink._

_"So are you having a good time?" he asked as he handed her the first cup._

_"Oh yes. A great time. Your family are all so wonderful Kaye. Such a menagerie of characters."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I mean they're so complex that you usually only find those types of people in stories."_

_"That's true" he chuckled, "Each one of them has a personality all their own."_

_"Mhm. I like all of them. Especially all the little kids. That Takuto in particular. He is so cute."_

_"You really like kids huh?" he grinned._

_"Oh yes. I have a natural affinity with them."_

_"I can tell. They like you too" he grinned even more as he heard the clock chime eleven, "Oh no."_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"It's time for the Zodiac banquet."_

_"Oh" she nodded as Sakura came over._

_"I got to go" he replied._

_"Okay."_

_"Don't worry little brother," Sakura said with a smile, "I'll look after her."_

_"Thanks. But I wish you could come too."_

_"Well take comfort. It's only supposed to be the Zodiac members tonight. Mom and dad and all the other parents will be here at the party and most important Yamato won't be there."_

_"That's true" he nodded, "Well" he said briefly kissing Stephanie on the cheek, "I'll see you later."_

_"Mhm" Stephanie nodded as he departed with Reiji._

_"Later?" Sakura asked._

_"We're going to watch the sunrise together. Sakura is Yamato really that terrifying?" she asked as they began to walk._

_"You tell me when you meet him."_

_"Do you really think I will?"_

_"If Yamato has anything to do with it" Sakura nodded with a frown, "You will. Trust me."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Reiji and Katsuya arrived at the banquet hall and sat down in the chairs that were placed out. This year Hitomi was doing the Zodiac dance so they all watched quietly as she performed. When she had finished they all clapped and she bowed._

_"That was wonderful Hitomi" Yamato's voice replied loudly enough that everyone turned their heads in surprise._

_"Oh no" Reiji whispered with a frown._

_"I'm so sorry I am late" Yamato said, "I really had no intention on attending this thing until just now" he strolled over, "But it seems I am just in time for the meal" he looked towards the taller sixteen year old, "Katsuya please come sit next to me."_

_"Okay" Katsuya nodded slowly getting to his feet._

_"All of you as well" Yamato added. "Let's eat."_

_They all obeyed and joined the two teenagers at the table. Katsuya lowered his eyes and Reiji tried to not glare at Yamato as they began._

_"So Katsuya. I understand that you brought someone up with you this time."_

_"Yes sir. My girlfriend."_

_"I see" Yamato grinned, "And she knows all about the Zodiac curse?"_

_"Yes sir. My parents sent you a letter about that didn't they?"_

_"Unfortunately I never received it. But that's all right. Perhaps I can meet her while you're up here."_

_"Of course" Kaye nodded, "If you want."_

_Yamato grinned again and then turned to the rest of the table._

_"Well everyone. Dig in and Takara why don't you tell me a little bit about how school has been going?"_

_"Yes sir" she said softly and nervously as they all started to eat._

_Reiji frowned even more in his seat as Takara talked._

_"He's up to something" he thought, "Definitely up to something."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Fortunately for the members of the Zodiac, Yamato left the banquet early, so the entire group left the room immediately afterwards. It was now twelve thirty. Sakura and Stephanie saw that they were all coming out so they walked over._

_"Hey Kaye. What's up?" Sakura asked, "You're out a lot earlier this year."_

_"Yamato let us go a lot earlier this time," he answered somberly._

_"Yamato?" she replied surprised as Reiji joined them._

_"Yep" he nodded, "He showed up unexpectedly."_

_"Oh" Sakura said not really knowing what to say._

_"Tell mom and pop I'll see them later" Kaye replied as he took Stephanie's hand, "Bye" they walked away as Reiji crossed his arms and Stephanie watched Kaye's expression with concern._

_"Katsuya are you all right?" she asked._

_"I'm okay" he nodded, "I just didn't know that he was coming. All right I'm done" he said taking a deep breath and brightening up, "This is supposed to be a celebration."_

_"Katsuya" she interrupted, "If you want to feel down, I understand."_

_"But I don't want to bring you down. Come on I want to show you something."_

_"All right" she nodded as he led her to a small house with a ladder in the back, "Where are we?"_

_"We're gonna go up there to watch the sunrise" he replied._

_"Up there?" she said stunned, "On the roof?"_

_"Mhm" he began to climb the ladder, "Watch your step."_

_She nodded again and then climbed the ladder behind him. He took her hand as she reached the top and then pulled her up. He led her carefully to the center of the roof and they sat down._

_"So what is this place?" she asked again._

_"My pop used to bring my mom up here all the time" he replied, "You can see the sunrise best from this roof."_

_"Hmm. Are you really all right?" she asked when she saw him get sad._

_"Would it be wrong of me to say no?"_

_"No. I like it when you are honest with me."_

_"Well, I know it's silly, but every time he's around I feel like this."_

_"It's not so silly."_

_"He affects me so much. Just thinking about it bothers me. He wasn't supposed to be there tonight."_

_"I see. But it's natural for you to feel this way isn't it? I mean after everything he's done to you."_

_"Yea. But he said that he wanted to meet you too."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Mhm."_

_"You know Kaye, it really is natural. Believe me I know exactly how you feel."_

_"You do?"_

_"Sure. I have a similar feeling when it comes to my father."_

_"Your father?"_

_"Mhm. He's not at all abusive or anything but he is an uncomfortable person to be around. He drinks a lot. And his personality is like a pendulum on a clock. One minute he could be fine and then the next he could be out there. Especially if he's had alcohol. You know when my mom got remarried we were given a choice on where we wanted to live. Rather then stay in a familiar environment, I decided to come here with my mom. Sam, Sophie and I. My father wouldn't want my sister and I anyway."_

_"Why?"_

_"He's never been close to either one of us. He can relate more with my brothers. I guess that's enough for Stephen. At least for now. My dad's remarrying too. To a woman named Barbara, who is just as bad with her drinking and has two obnoxious sons that I can't stand the fact that they are going to be my stepbrothers. My brother's not too thrilled either. That's why he was so mean."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Stephen told me before he left that he was taking his anger out on you about that. And everyone else too. He apologized for that even" she smiled._

_"That's good. I'm glad to hear it. You seem to be awful close to him."_

_"I am. I'm very close with Stephen. And I miss him very much."_

_"It's sad though that you're estranged from your father and mother in a lot of ways."_

_"I'm used to it" she replied as the wind lightly blew her hair._

_"I know, but."_

_"I know what you're saying Katsuya. But really it's all right. It's the way it's always been. I'm used to it just being Sam, Sophie, and I. And now I have you" she added looking at him directly, "So I'm not lonely anymore."_

_"Stephanie" his heart melted as he looked into her eyes and wrapped his arms around her._

_"You are fortunate though. You Sakura, and Takara. To have such a wonderful family. I envy you."_

_"We got our quirks too."_

_"Yep. But you all love each other. I love my father and mother too. But I do miss them a great deal. You don't know what a blessing it is that your family is always around."_

_"Oh yes I do. I sure do" he grinned._

_"How long do you think it will be until sunrise?" she asked yawning slightly._

_"Four more hours at least. You're not going to fall asleep on me are you?" he teased._

_"I'll try not to" she said leaning her head into his chest and closed her eyes, as he surrounded her with his arms._

_"I tell you what. I'll wake you up in time."_

_"Okay" she nodded in a quiet voice, "Sounds good."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Meanwhile back at the lake house, Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki sat on the back porch also waiting for the sunrise._

_"So did Takara say much about Yamato showing up?" Tohru asked Yuki._

_"Not really" Yuki shook his head._

_"Just like that little punk to show up though" Kyo snorted._

_"Kyo" Tohru said softly._

_"Well he's just like Akito in that way. Showing up and ruining things."_

_"You shouldn't say such things Kyo" Yuki replied, "We don't know if that was his intention."_

_"I can't believe I am hearing that from you of all people you damn rat."_

_"It's true. We don't know what is going on. We shouldn't assume."_

_"Yuki's right" Tohru agreed taking her husband's hand, "Besides he hasn't done anything as of yet."_

_"I know. But that's what makes me so uneasy."_

_Nearby Sakura and Reiji also stood discussing Yamato._

_"I'm telling you Cherry" Reiji replied, "He was smooth and silky as ever. Definitively up to something."_

_"Well I sincerely hope that you're wrong" she frowned, "For Kaye's sake."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_At six o'clock Katsuya started to nudge Stephanie._

_"Hey. Wake up. It's starting," he said in a loud whisper._

_She opened her eyes and saw the sun start to rise. She sat up and gasped at the bright orange color of it._

_"It's so beautiful."_

_"Make a wish."_

_"A wish?"_

_"Yea. It's tradition. You always make a wish on the morning of the new year."_

_"All right then" she nodded, "But I'm not going to tell you what it is or it won't come true."_

_"Okay" he agreed with a smile as she closed her eyes and wished._

_She opened them again as the sun came completely up. Then she turned to him._

_"Did you make a wish?"_

_"I don't need to."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because mine already came true."_

_"Oh Kaye" she placed herself back in his arms and he wrapped them around her, "I'm so tired. But Happy New Year."_

_"Happy New Year" he smiled as she closed her eyes once more, "And don't worry. You can sleep the day away."_

_She smiled andhecontinued to watch her sleep as the sun shone it's beautiful rays towards the young couple._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: One more chapter to go and then this week will be done! See you all later!_

_Next Chapter: Yamato's New Command_

_Yamato has a new surprise for the Zodiac members and their families. Find out what when next you read!_


	50. Chapter Ten: Yamato's New Command

**_Chapter Ten: Yamato's New Command_**

_Katsuya walked very slowly back to the house guiding the sleepy Stephanie the entire way. When they arrived they immediately went to bed, falling asleep as their heads hit the pillow. But it wasn't but two hours later when Katsuya felt someone shaking him._

_"Kaye" Reiji replied, "Wake up man."_

_"Reiji?" Kaye opened his eyes sleepily, "What are you doing? Why are you waking me up?"_

_"Yamato has called a meeting with the Zodiac members and their parents."_

_"Now?" Katsuya sat up surprised._

_"Now" Reiji nodded, "My dad says it's important apparently."_

_"Okay. I'll get ready" Kaye said in a hoarse voice as he slid on his pants._

_In a matter of moments the two of them were walking to the main house along with Sakura behind their parents. Katsuya had left a note for Stephanie so she wouldn't worry._

_"What do think this is all about?" Yuki said._

_"I don't know" Hatsuharu shook his head, "But if it's Yamato you know it's going to be interesting."_

_"That's for sure" Kyo replied as Rin nodded and Tohru frowned worriedly._

_They arrived at the main house and took their positions. Katsuya, Reiji, and Takara knelt near Yamato's pillow by the other Zodiac members, while Sakura stood in the back with her father. Tohru, Yuki, Rin, and Hatsuharu meanwhile walked over to the chairs where Arisa and Kureno had saved them seats. The other grownups stood or sat all around the room. They waited for what seemed like forever until finally Yamato entered the room followed by Kagura and Akito Sr. He sat down on his pillow and then smiled at the crowd._

_"I'm glad you all could come" he replied, "I know it's been awhile since we have gathered like this and I'm sure you all are interested to know why. So I'll tell you" he paused as they listened, "For some time I have been concerned about the fact that the Zodiac members are so far apart. But I do realize how much Kyoto means to some of you. So I have found another way to make it more convenient."_

_"Another way?" Shigure spoke up._

_"Yes. As most of you are aware of the Sohmas are originally from Kyoto. In fact there is a main house down there, not ten minutes away from your house isn't there Katsuya?" he looked straight at him._

_"Yes" Kaye nodded._

_"Well if it is such an inconvenience" he said a bit sarcastically making Kyo frown, "for you to move up to Tokyo then perhaps it would be better if we move the remaining members down to Kyoto."_

_"What do you mean Yamato?" Hatori asked._

_"It's simple. I've heard that Kyoto air will be much better for my health. I am commanding at this point that the Zodiac members as well as their families if they like, to relocate down to the main house in Kyoto."_

_There was a hushed silence as he continued._

_"It is not an inconvenience for any of you to change your jobs. You Shigure for instance, are a novelist and you can work anywhere."_

_"Yes. But" Shigure started to say but Yamato interrupted him._

_"And you Hatori, Kureno, Kisa, Rin, and Hiro. You all have jobs that can easily be found in the that city."_

_They nodded still stunned._

_"And as for you Hatsuharu. You are in a band and you travel anyway."_

_"That's true" he nodded with a frown._

_"So I don't see any reason why we can't do this It will all be very easy to move your children down there. After all Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru were able to do it" he looked to the back and frowned when he saw Kyo's expression, "And of course if there is any objections, I have already spoken to Akito and the elders about this" he pointed to the older man who stood by, "I have been given complete control over the situation. The Zodiac members must go. Whether you go with your children is your choice. Oh and one more thing" he said as he stood, "All the Zodiac members will be required to see me at least once a week. Is that understood?" he looked down at the ones kneeling._

_They all bowed their heads in agreement._

_"Excluding all those I do not wish to see of course" he added glancing at Sakura briefly and then turning away, "That is all. Katsuya meet me in my room as soon as everyone has left" he replied walking over to the door._

_"Yes sir" Kaye nodded as everyone began to file out._

_Once outside they all began discussing the news in full detail. Sakura and Reiji talked about it the whole way back to the house where they found Stephanie waiting for them on the porch. When told a little of the news and that Katsuya was still at the main house she hurried quickly to it to be there for him when he came out._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_It was at least another twenty minutes till she saw him emerge somberly from the building. He saw her at once and walked over to her with a weak smile._

_"Hi" he replied._

_"Hey" she embraced him, "Are you all right?"_

_"Not really. Did Sakura tell you?"_

_"Yea. Well at least you'll have Reiji with you now."_

_"This actually sucks" he sighed, "You know I only had to see him once a year. Now I'm going to have to see him once a week. Maybe more."_

_"Is that such a bad thing?"_

_"You don't know what he does to me. At least when I only had to see him at New Years, I could leave. And leave all those yucky feelings behind as well. Now they're always going to be around."_

_"Actually they were always around Kaye. You can't escape your problems that easily."_

_"That's true. What are you doing up so soon? I thought you were going to sleep."_

_"I was worried about you when I heard everyone get up this morning."_

_"You're so sweet" he replied kissing her forehead._

_"You want to go back to the house?" she asked as they started to walk with their arms around each other._

_"No. I'm not in the mood to answer questions. Let's go down to the lake. We can talk some more."_

_"If you like" she nodded and they moved away from the courtyard._

_From where he stood Yamato saw them from his room and frowned at the sight. His eyes took in every appearance of her so he could remember her when he arrived in Kyoto. Then he moved from the window, sat down at the table, and began to scribble notes once more on his pad._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay! That's it for this week! Hope you liked it! See you all on October 4! Because next week this girl is finally going on vacation! See you all later and have a good weekend!_

_Next time on Curse Renewed:_

_Chapter Eleven: An Old Forgotten Feeling_

_Tohru has a surprise for her family and the rest of the Zodiac members have moved down to Kyoto. Find out what happens next time!_

_And_

_Chapter Twelve: Yamato Meets the American_

_The head of the Zodiac meets Katsuya's girlfriend for the first time. Don't miss a minute!_


	51. Chapter Eleven: An Old Painful Feeling

**_Chapter Eleven: An Old Painful Feeling_**

_Within two weeks the members of the Zodiac whose residence was once Tokyo, had moved to Kyoto according to Yamato's command. In the first week Shigure, Hatori, Kureno, and Ayame had all gone down to the main house to inspect it, and discovered that despite it being overly dusty the main building and the houses that surrounded it were in very good condition. So after they hired a quick clean up crew that was located right in town, they packed up their families and moved down to the large estate. During all the commotion, the people in Kaye and Sakura's part of the town were very curious and excited to see that after all the years that the gates were finally being open. There was even an article in the paper the week before they all saw at least twelve different cars drive through the gates and park inside the large stately grounds. As the gates closed the people of Kyoto watched behind the main gate, which was barred as the Sohma's departed their vehicles and stared at their new home. It wasn't much different then the home up in Tokyo except it was larger, there were more houses surrounding the main house, one for each family, and there was definite evidence of the Sohma heritage carved into many parts of the estate, so much so that Yuki who had accompanied Tohru, Kyo, and their family along with Takara to greet the new arrivals, glanced over at Momiji who nodded his head. Tohru too could feel in the atmosphere the familiarity of the place as she gazed around her. There was no doubt in their three minds. This was the place. The place where it had all begun._

_Any way after a week of settling in it was time for Reiji, Akito, Kanako, and all the other kids to return to school. As he dressed slowly, grimacing at his new uniform Reiji sighed as his younger sister Rika came into the room. She saw him sigh again and then flop onto his bed with a frown, so she walked over with a sympathetic look._

_"What's the matter big brother?" she asked her big brown eyes wide with worry._

_"Oh everything" he replied as he patted her head gently, "I hate it here."_

_"But weren't you saying in Tokyo before we left how glad you were going to be to now be living so close to Kaye and Sakura?"_

_"That's the only good thing about all this Rika" he stood up and walked over to his desk to put his tie on, "When I imagined living in Kyoto it was without Him here."_

_"You really don't like him do you Reiji?"_

_"Can you blame me?"_

_"Mnm" she shook her head, "He's scary. I don't envy Hitomi or Takara because of it either."_

_"You shouldn't. You don't know how lucky you are that you are not cursed Rika. You don't know how lucky at all."_

_"I don't see what's so bad about it. Besides Yamato."_

_Reiji smiled and patted her head once more before moving past her._

_"It's probably best that you don't," he added picking up his bag, "Well I'm off. Have a good first day Rika."_

_"You too. But aren't you going to wait for Akito and Kanako?" she asked pulling a barrette out of her pocket and placing it in her long black hair._

_"No way" he snorted, "They can walk to school by themselves. I promised I'd meet Kaye at the front gates this morning."_

_Rika nodded as he walked to the front door, gave his mother a quick peck on the cheek, and departed the house. As he walked out the main gate one thought circled around in his head._

_"I'll never forgive him," he thought bitterly, "I'll never forgive him for what he did" he closed his eyes briefly as he continued to walk down the street._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_When Reiji arrived at school Katsuya and his best friend Soujiro greeted him enthusiastically. Afterwards the two boys led him to their classroom where just like Katsuya the girls were eyeing him an awful lot._

_"Whoo boy!" Soujiro whistled, "Here for only one day and you already got the girls attention. I envy you Sohmas" he sighed._

_"Don't envy us" Kaye retorted, "It's not that great."_

_"Besides" Reiji replied, "They're still looking at Katsuya quite a bit."_

_"So what else is new?" Katsuya sighed heavily._

_Reiji looked over at his cousin and watched his somber expression a little concerned. He hadn't said much since they all came into town. The truth was Katsuya had been that way since new years. In fact he had been so preoccupied with his thoughts about Yamato that he hadn't spent any time with Stephanie, and when they were together it was at school and very brief contact._

_At that moment she entered the room, said hello to her friends, and walked over to Katsuya to say good morning. He greeted her back warmly but still with a distant look in his eyes so she didn't push it. Instead she walked over to her desk, which was right next to Sakura and told her all about the news of helping to run the school store. Sakura frowned a little in her brother's direction after Reiji had been introduced to the class and decided to take it upon herself to make things right._

_During lunchtime she found her brother sitting with Soujiro eating his lunch, since Stephanie of course was at the school store, and she pulled him aside to talk to him._

_"What's up Sakura?" he asked in a lack luster voice._

_"You just don't get it do you?" she began, "You got to stop Kaye."_

_"What do you mean? Stop what?"_

_"Do you have any idea of what you're doing? You're letting your feelings about Yamato to distract you from your relationship with Stephanie."_

_"That's not true" he replied._

_"It is true Kaye" Sakura insisted, "This morning you just totally blew her off. And yesterday and the day before that too. In fact ever since we got back from the lake you have been very distant with her."_

_He sighed and nodded his head slowly._

_"I know."_

_"Do you think that's fair?"_

_"No" he shook his head, "Of course not."_

_"Well I think you ought to fix it. I'm sure she's a little confused and feeling a little rejected right now. I could see it on her face when she sat down next to me. That's not right Kaye and it's not like you to be so cold towards her."_

_"Oh boy" he ran his fingers through his hair, "You're right. It's not like me and I admit I have been avoiding her."_

_"Why Kaye?"_

_"I don't know. I guess with everything, I don't want anything bad to happen to her you know?"_

_"Well you got to tell her that. She'll understand. She'll even try to help you through it."_

_"That's true" he nodded, "I got to go talk to her. Do you know where she is?"_

_"She's at the school store working right now."_

_"What?" he said a bit surprised._

_"You missed everything this morning Kaye" she shook her head, "Even her news about helping out at the school store now."_

_"Oh" he replied sadly, "I better find her. Thanks Sakura" he added before leaving._

_"Hey. That's what big sisters are for" she grinned as he ran towards the other side of the school building, "Go get her little brother."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Meanwhile at the school store Stephanie was standing behind the counter after just helping a few customers. The caretaker of the store, Mr. Yamada was in the back organizing shelves and had asked her to mind the front till he returned, which she readily agreed. She bent over for a few minutes to straighten the bottom counter when someone else entered the room._

_"Ahem" the boy cleared his throat loudly and rather rudely._

_Stephanie looked up in surprise to see Akito standing on the other side of the counter so she stood up straight and smiled._

_"Oh? Hello. What can I do for you Mr. Sohma?"_

_"You work here?" he replied with the same air to his voice._

_"Uh. Yes. Can I help you with something?"_

_"I need a notebook," he said shortly._

_"Oh. Okay. We have a lot of choices. What color would you like?"_

_"I don't know" he shrugged, "Just show me your choices."_

_"All right" she nodded taking out all the variety of notebooks and placing them on the counter, "Obviously you don't want the pink one" she joked as he frowned at her slightly, "So is it blue or green?" she held them up, "Or maybe the black?"_

_"You know you shouldn't assume that those are the only colors that guys are interested in."_

_"Oh I know. I just thought that maybe you seem like a blue or a green. Actually those are the colors that most guys choose."_

_"How would you know?"_

_"Well I have two older brothers. That's how."_

_"I see" Akito replied but then he saw as he turned to the side that Reiji had entered the room, "The black one" he picked it up, "I'll take it."_

_"Okay. That'll be about four hundred yen."_

_Akito reached into his pocket and gave her the money while Reiji stood near the doorway and crossed his arms. She handed the black notebook to him and once more smiled._

_"Have a good day Mr. Sohma and it was nice seeing you again" she replied._

_"Whatever" Akito said in a huff as he moved past Reiji who eyed him angrily._

_Stephanie sighed as Reiji came up to the counter._

_"Don't let him get to you."_

_"Huh?"_

_"He's always been that way. To everyone he knows except for Kanako and Akito. If you ask me I wouldn't even waste your breath."_

_"Oh I see" she nodded, "Well what can I do for you? Do you need to buy something?"_

_"You actually work here?"_

_"Mhm. I just started today though. Do you need to buysomething?" she asked again._

_"Um. Well not really. I was told by someone that I could find you in this direction and I heard Akito's voice so I came in."_

_"Oh. Did you need me for something?"_

_"I kind of just wanted to talk to you" he replied his grey eyes a bit worried, "Do you have lunch now?"_

_"Mhm. Just let me to talk to Mr. Yamada for a few minutes and then I'll join you."_

_"Great" he smiled as she ran to the back, talked to the head clerk for a few minutes, and came back out, "Well you lead the way to the lunch area. I'm still new remember" he grinned sheepishly._

_"Of course" she nodded again and the two of them walked out of the store, her placing the closed sign on the door per Mr. Yamada's request, and then strolled towards the lunch area. As they turned the corner Katsuya arrived at the store and saw the sign._

_"Damn" he muttered, "I wonder where she went?" he scratched his head._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Stephanie led Reiji to the rooms where lunch was held during the cold months. They moved past the students towards a corner that was a lot farther from everyone and sat down._

_"So" Stephanie began as they sat with their bread at the two desks, "You wanted to talk to me?"_

_"Yea" Reiji nodded, "I. I really don't know where to begin. It's not an easy thing to talk about."_

_"Well I'll wait till you're ready then."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Until you're sure. I don't want to put any pressure on you."_

_"Gee. That's nice of you. You know you talk a lot like my Aunt Tohru. Did anyone ever tell you that?"_

_"I think I've heard it once or twice" she grinned, "But you know I think that there are a lot of differences between us too."_

_"I guess. But you sure accepted the Zodiac much in the same way that she did. So easily. Kaye's really lucky he found you."_

_"You talk very fondly about him too I notice. Just like he does about you."_

_"We're really close" Reiji nodded, "We always have been. I'm close to Sakura too but Kaye and I we understand another, because we're both guys."_

_"Sure" she agreed._

_"He's like my brother. Which is why I wanted to talk to you. You're important to him. So therefore what's important to him is important to me also."_

_"Okay" she said certain he was going somewhere with what he was saying._

_"Knowing about the Zodiac curse can be an exciting and yet dangerous concept."_

_"Dangerous? Do you mean Yamato?"_

_Reiji sighed and then looked at her straight in the eye._

_"What has Kaye told you about him?"_

_"Basically that he is a fear of his. That Yamato is very possessive of him."_

_"Possessive is a good word" Reiji nodded with a frown, "That he is. He is very possessive of all of us, but Katsuya most of all. It's been like that since we were kids. Yamato is" Reiji paused, "Well let me lay things out on the table. I'll tell you what I personally think about him."_

_"All right."_

_"I hate him. No I absolutely loathe him" he paused again when he saw her expression, "But before you question me I can tell you I have a very good reason for hating him. However to explain it, I have to give you a little bit of our family background" he took a deep breath as she nodded once more, "I am the dragon of the Zodiac and like Katsuya I too carry a certain burden on my curse. And I say it's a burden because it's not a good thing."_

_"What is it?" she asked._

_"Like me, my Uncle Hatori was once the dragon. Akito, well Akito's father, who Akito was named after, was the former head of the Zodiac and was not much different then Yamato. He too had obsessions, particularly with the male members of the Zodiac but we won't get into that. Anyway, Hatori fell in love with a woman named Kana and they were gonna get married, but Akito wouldn't allow it. Instead in a fit of rage, he blinded Hatori in one of his eyes. I'm not sure how but Kana saw the whole thing and blamed herself. She started to get very distant and then eventually very sick. And no matter what Uncle Hatori did or said she didn't get better but worse. So he did the only thing he could."_

_"What did he do?" Stephanie asked the tears forming in her eyes._

_"He did the one thing a dragon could. He erased her memory of him."_

_"What?" Stephanie shook her head not understanding._

_"The ability of the dragon is the know how to erase a person's memory of anything to do with the Zodiac curse. It's kind of like hypnotism so you can't be physically hurt by it. Hatori erased all her memories of him. And of the relationship they had together and in doing so she became better. But he lost her forever. Of course he eventually fell in love again, but that's his story. And" Reiji sighed, "Mine's no different."_

_"You had to erase a person's memory too?"_

_"Mhm" he nodded, "It's a requirement when you are the dragon to erase a person's memories once given the order. I didn't want to do it. I had no choice," he added bitterly._

_"Tell me" she urged._

_"When I was growing up" he sniffed a little, "I lived next door to a little girl named Sara and her family. I was three years old when I first met her. We hit it off right away and soon became real close. We were always playing and laughing together. She was my best friend" he smiled slightly at the memory, "She looked a lot like you too. Long brown hair. Big brown eyes. I can remember everything about her. We were inseparable until, that day."_

_"What happened?"_

_"I had taken her to the main house. I wasn't supposed to be there, but there was a lot more room to play there and she always wanted to meet Sakura and Kaye. So since they were visiting because their parents were doing something up in Tokyo, we all played together."_

_"I thought they only visited the main house on new years?"_

_"It was just a one time thing. Anyhow" he sighed, "We were playing tag and I was always careful around her so I wouldn't transform, but this time I let my guard down. Sara was it so she was chasing after me. Before I knew it she had jumped into my arms and I transformed. Needless to say she was very surprised. You would be too if you saw a baby dragon at your feet instead of your best friend. But she didn't even have time to ask questions because Yamato had seen everything from his room. All at once things happened so fast. She was taken away by Shigure and Hatori and I was brought to Yamato immediately. He yelled at me for how stupid I had been and then told me what my punishment was to be. Smiling the whole time I might add" Reiji said angrily._

_"Punishment?" Stephanie's eyes became wide._

_"I had no choice but to do what he said. I was only eight years old. He told me to erase her memory of me and I could never even after it was gone, see her again."_

_"Oh Reiji."_

_"So I did it" the tears welled up in his eyes now, "I erased her memory of me. Everything. After that, the only times I saw her was if we passed each other on the street, but I would ignore her completely. I would also see her in school the next few years, but I was nothing but polite. Nothing more. Even though I wanted to say something so many times, I couldn't. What would be the point? She didn't know me anymore. So now that's the way it is. I'll never forgive him" he spat, "Never. But as bad as that was, there is a reason more why I won't."_

_"More?"_

_"When Katsuya found out about what Yamato was making me do, he became very upset and tried to convince Yamato to change his mind. But in the process he got hurt badly for it."_

_"What?"_

_"Yamato really reamed him that day. I mean really bad."_

_"How bad?" Stephanie replied with shocked eyes now._

_"It was so bad that when I found him he could barely move. He had bruises from his head to his legs. It was awful. But luckily for him his parents weren't coming back for another day, so we had time to cover it up."_

_"How did you do that?"_

_"With Sakura's help, we patched him up as best as we could for eight year olds and when my parents asked what happened we told them it was because he had crashed his bike. The one that he had been riding. And it was true we had been riding bikes earlier that day and to make it even more convincing Sakura and I trashed my bike to make sure it looked like he had crashed. He was taken to Hatori with no other explanation and when his parents came no one knew the truth but me, Sakura, and him."_

_"Oh Kaye" she closed her eyes sadly._

_"I'm telling all of this to you" he continued after she opened her eyes once more, "Because one I am sure he hasn't mentioned it, and two to warn you."_

_"Warn me?"_

_"Getting involved with the Sohma family is a painful thing. I'm not going to lie to you. And to be honest I don't want to see another person go through the same thing as Sara did. I can't watch Kaye go through that."_

_"You think Yamato might try to have my memory erased?"_

_"It's a possibility. But I already made up my mind about one thing. I won't do it. I won't do it at all. I won't help Yamato hurt Kaye that way."_

_"I know" she nodded, "But despite your warning, I'm willing to take that risk."_

_"Huh?" he stared at her surprised._

_"I love Katsuya. With everything I am. I can't stop feeling that way nor do I want to. And I won't no matter what. He's worth everything to me and even if I have to go through a little pain to be with him I won't mind" she cried as Reiji listened enthralled, "I will stay with him because he is worth it to me. And that Reiji is how I truly feel about all this and I am very certain, but I do appreciate your concern for me. Thank you" she placed her hand on top of his._

_"And now I am certain" he smiled as he bowed his head, "I won't erase your memory. Not just for Katsuya's sake but for yours as well Miss Kamiya."_

_"Stephanie. You don't have to be so formal Reiji."_

_"Stephanie then" he nodded, "I promise I'll do everything I can to protect you as well."_

_"You don't have to do that" she shook her head._

_"No I have to" he insisted, "I made a promise to Katsuya a long time ago. A blood oath."  
_

_"Blood oath?"_

_"Yes" he nodded, "The two of us promised to one another to always protect what the other held dear. That's why he defended me that day to Yamato and I will do the same for him."_

_"As you wish" she agreed as Katsuya arrived, "Kaye?"_

_"Hey. I've been looking all over the place for you" Katsuya said out of breath, "You've been here the whole time?"_

_"We were just chatting" Reiji replied as he stood from the chair, "I have something I have to do so I'll leave you two alone" he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked away with a grin._

_"What was that all about?" Katsuya asked as he took the seat that his cousin had just vacated._

_"Nothing. He just wanted to talk to me," she said placing her head onto the back of his hand lovingly._

_"What are you doing?" he asked confused at her response, "Your face feels wet. Have you been crying?"_

_"A little" she nodded._

_"Why? Oh" he realized, "Is it because I have been ignoring you."_

_"Huh?" she raised her head in surprise, "No."_

_"I'm sorry" Kaye replied, "That's what I came looking for you for. I've been such a complete idiot. Real insensitive and very hurtful towards you."_

_"Katsuya" she said, "You needed some down time. I understand that. But I do wish that you had confided in me if you were hurting."_

_"In that case, from now on I won't keep it to myself. If I have a problem, I'll come to you first."_

_"Mhm" she nodded this time placing her head onto his shoulder, "Me too."_

_From where he stood Reiji watched them with hope in his heart._

_"Maybe. Maybe this time it will all turn out differently. Maybe this girl will be the answer we have been searching for and maybe I too can eventually see the one I love again" he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, "Sara. I miss you."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_When he arrived home Reiji took off his shoes, threw his bag to the side, and walked over to his father's piano sitting down at once. He started to play a soft piano tune slowly at first but soon with so much feeling that by the end of it he too was crying. Not for the painful memory of the past but because of the hope for better things to come in the future. And that gave him more comfort then he had ever thought possible._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm back. I changed the title a little for this chapter because while I was away I came up with this story background for Reiji. Reiji next to Katsuya is also one of my favorite Zodiac members. He has the cool looks of his father like nothing can bother him but also a deep passion for life more so then his father ever did. And when he plays it's a lot like when Tohru sings, with so much feeling. I think he's a really neat character and I hoped you enjoyed hearing a little more about him in this chapter. Trust me you are going to be seeing lots of him in the future, as well as the other members of the Zodiac. See you all tomorrow for the next chapter!_

_Next time on Curse Renewed:_

_Chapter Twelve: Yamato meets the American_

_The head of the Zodiac meets Katsuya's girlfriend for the first time. Don't miss a minute!_


	52. Chapter Twelve: Yamato Meets American

**_Chapter Twelve: Yamato Meets the American_**

_Later in the second week that Reiji and the others had attended Suichi Nakamura high school, Akito sat in the hall near Yamato's door after his day at school had ended. As he turned the page inside his book Yamato came strolling around the corner all dressed up._

_"Ah Akito" Yamato smiled when he saw him and walked over to his door to open it, "You managed to make it."_

_"Yes sir" Akito nodded as he stood up, "I got your message. Forgive me for asking" he replied as Yamato turned the knob of the door, "But did you go out?"_

_"Yes. My mother and I went out for a drive today" Yamato said as they both entered the room, "Come on in. I have something I must talk to you about."_

_"Yes sir" Akito nodded again following him over to the table, "Is it important?"_

_"It will be. I've come to another decision" Yamato replied as he sat down._

_"Oh?" Akito's eyes became slightly sad, "What is it?"_

_"I've decided to become more involved. We'll just put it at that."_

_Akito nodded a third time not really understanding what Yamato was cryptically implying but quite certain that it would be something else the other Zodiac members would not enjoy._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Two days later Katsuya was in the kitchen making breakfast, which was very unusual considering it was a school day and Tohru was no where to be seen. Sakura came into the kitchen sleepily and noticed that her brother was in uniform already and placing the food onto serving plates._

_"Kaye?"_

_"Good morning sleepyhead" he replied with a grin._

_"What are you doing?" she asked rubbing her eyes._

_"Making breakfast. What does it look like?" he said placing the food onto the kitchen table._

_"Well where's mom?"_

_"No idea" he shook his head, "She left a note on the fridge saying she was going out this morning and that she'd be back later."_

_"Well, why are you in your school uniform already?"_

_"Because I, unlike you" he said sarcastically, "Like to be prepared. You'd better go get ready too."_

_"All right. All right, I'm going. But incidentally don't you think it's kind of strange?"_

_"What is?"_

_"Mom and dad lately. It seems like they have been sneaking off a lot."_

_"Maybe they want to spend some time alone."_

_"Maybe. But that doesn't explain this morning. Mom loves breakfast time. It's her favorite time of the day._

_"I don't know" he shrugged his shoulders, "All I do know is that she is not here this morning. Now your breakfast is going to get cold if you don't get dressed."_

_"All right" she said in a huff._

_"Good morning!" Takara greeted cheerfully as she came into the kitchen also fully dressed in her uniform._

_"Morning sweetie" Katsuya replied with a smile as she sat down._

_"She's already in uniform too?" Sakura asked stunned._

_"Well that's what happens when you get up on time" Kaye said sarcastically again, "You manage to get dressed."_

_"Or" Sakura replied a bit indignant, "That's what happens when someone goes out of their way to wake that person up."_

_"An alien spacecraft could land noisily outside at the same time as a garbage truck with a load driving by couldn't be enough to wake you up Sakura."_

_"What's your point?"_

_"My point is, go get dressed" he pushed her forward pressing onto her shoulders, "We're going to be late."_

_"Fine. I'm going" she said finally departing the room as Kaye shook his head and sat down at the table to start his breakfast._

_When Sakura was dressed she joined them at the table just as Takara finished her meal and had placed her dishes into the sink. Katsuya also stood from the table as they heard the front door open and Tohru came into the kitchen a few seconds later._

_"Good morning you guys" she replied with an elated smile._

_"Morning mom" the twins said in unison as Takara at the same time said, "Morning Aunt Tohru."_

_"Mmm. Everything smells so good. I'm sorry I wasn't here this morning."_

_"That's okay" Katsuya grinned._

_"Where's dad?" Sakura asked, "Didn't he go with you?"_

_"No. I imagine your father is at work right now. You kids better hurry to school," she added still smiling happily as Kaye handed his sister and Takara their lunches, "Oh. But I do want you two to come straight home this afternoon. I have news for you both" she replied to the twins._

_"News?" Katsuya said raising his eyebrows questionly as Sakura eyed her mother curiously._

_"Mhm. Big news. Hurry up now."_

_Sakura and Katsuya stared at each other quizzically wondering if the news they were going to receive was going to be bad or good. As soon as they left Tohru hurried over to the dojo. After speaking with Kunimitsu briefly, who located Kyo, the couple talked outside. From where he was Kunimitsu saw Kyo embrace Tohru happily._

_"Have you told the kids yet?" Kyo asked._

_"I'm going to tell them this afternoon."_

_"We'll tell them together."_

_Tohru nodded and Kyo leaned down, kissing her gently on the lips._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Meanwhile standing at his locker Katsuya wondered about his mother's words and became quite worried. Reiji and Soujiro, who stood next to him, watched his expression and turned to him at once._

_"Kaye. You okay man?" Reiji replied._

_"Huh?" Katsuya snapped back into reality, "What?"_

_"You're very dazed dude" Soujiro said._

_"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm just thinking about something my mom said this morning. She has news for Sakura and I and I am kind of worried about it."_

_"News?" Reiji scratched his head, "I wonder what it could be?"_

_Just that moment Stephanie came over and said good morning to the guys and embraced Kaye tightly. When she saw his expression she too asked him what was wrong and he told her. Soon they were all walking down the hall heading for class when Sakura appeared, running towards them, quite out of breath, and with a scared look in her eyes._

_"Sakura?" Katsuya replied when he saw her face._

_"Kaye" she breathed hard, "Reiji. I need to talk to you guys. Alone Soujiro" she added when she saw him, "This is a family matter."_

_"Well what about her?" he pointed to Stephanie, "She's not family."_

_"Trust me. She can be here," Sakura said in a hurry, "Just go to class."_

_"Whatever you say Sakura" he replied with a grin as he walked past, "I can't resist doing something that you asked" he added, "I'll see you guys in class" he waved, "Don't be late" he walked towards the classroom._

_"Okay Sakura" Kaye said, "Now what's going on?"_

_"Well I. I really don't know how to say this but."_

_"Well just say it" Reiji replied._

_"Actually. Stephanie" she said turning to the other girl who was just as stunned, "I hate to ask this, but do you mind if I talk to them alone?"_

_"No. Not at all" Stephanie nodded her head in understanding after answering the question, "I'll see you in class Kaye" she said to him as she too headed towards the classroom._

_"All right" Katsuya replied a bit irritated now, "You got rid of everyone. Now what's going on?" he reiterated._

_"Well, you guys better follow me. You won't believe me unless you see it for yourselves" she moved down the hall in the direction that she had come._

_"Huh?" Reiji said as the two boys looked at each other and then followed her._

_Sakura led them down close to the other side of the school. When they arrived at one of the classrooms she stopped._

_"Uh Sakura" Reiji replied, "I know I haven't been here long, but correct me if I am wrong, but isn't this the section of the school where the third years attend class?"_

_"It is" she nodded._

_"What are we doing here?" Kaye asked._

_"Look into the classroom and then ask me questions" she insisted._

_"Okay" Katsuya raised his eyebrow as Reiji and he once again looked at each other, "Why?"_

_"Trust me. You won't believe your eyes."_

_Taking her insistence as serious the two boys peered into the classroom from around the corner. In the room they could see a crowd of girls gathered around one desk. As the girls slowly moved slightly they caught sight of a familiar looking blonde sitting at the desk with his head bent down and a distinct frown on his face. All at once the two of them pulled from the doorway and faced Sakura once more with their backs against the wall and stunned looks on their faces._

_"That's" Kaye replied in shock._

_"I know" she nodded._

_"How?" Reiji said._

_"I don't know. But what I do know is that he's there."_

_"Yamato" Reiji replied, "He's in our school uniform?"_

_"Which means he's now attending our school" Kaye finished._

_"Reiji" Sakura replied "Didn't you know anything about this?"_

_"No. Nothing. I don't think anybody did. Except perhaps" he suddenly frowned, "For maybe one person."_

_"Well what are we going to do?" Sakura said._

_"I say," a voice spoke up from behind, "That you just deal with it."_

_The three of them looked back and saw who had spoken, which made Reiji frown even more._

_"Akito" he seethed as he moved past them._

_"You knew about this?" Sakura asked angrily._

_"Of course I did" Akito replied, as he stopped not even turning his head._

_"And just how long have you known about it?" Reiji demanded furiously._

_"Two days. But Yamato told me not to tell anyone. So get over it. You better hurry" he said, "You'll be late for class" he added as he walked away._

_"Why that little jerk," Reiji clenched his fist as he departed, "He could have let us know or something instead of being such a brownnoser all the time."_

_"Oh" Sakura sighed, "What are you gonna do? He's here now. There's nothing that can be done."_

_"Uh oh" Katsuya suddenly replied startling them both a bit because he hadn't spoken for a few minutes._

_"What's the matter Kaye?" Sakura asked._

_"Look" he pointed._

_They both looked in the direction he was staring and saw that Hayoto Ushida was coming down the hall with a bunch of his friends. He stopped immediately when he saw the trio, smiling directly at Sakura._

_"Well. Well. Sakura Sohma" he replied, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

_"Nothing" she retorted with a frown, "I'm not here to see you."_

_"Oh really?"_

_"Leave her alone Hayoto" Kaye warned eyeing him._

_"Oh. And the monster's here too" he added making Reiji step forward._

_"What did you call him?" he shouted._

_"And you are?" Hayoto replied taking aback by Reiji's forwardness._

_"Reiji Sohma" Reiji said proudly._

_"Oh? Another Sohma. Well aren't you" he replied searching for the right word, "Short."_

_"Mmm" Reiji grumbled as the same time that Katsuya moved forward._

_"That's enough Hayoto" he replied, "We got to go."_

_"Just like a monster to run away" Hayoto said snidely as they moved past the group._

_"All right you jerk" Reiji began but Kaye took him by the shoulders._

_"No! Reiji. He's not worth it."_

_"He's right" Sakura nodded, "Let's go."_

_"Goodbye Sakura" Hayoto replied, "I hope you come see me again. I look forward to it."_

_"Only in your dreams Ushida" she scoffed with a frown as he and his friends laughed and departed for their classroom._

_"What an asshole" Reiji spat._

_"Well that's an Ushida for ya" Kaye said, "Come on" he told the both of them, "We better get to class before we are late."_

_Meanwhile inside the third years classroom Hayoto took his seat and saw all the girls surrounding Yamato's desk. Soon the teacher came in and he was introduced to the class. As classes began Hayoto eyed the new boy quite curiously._

_"So that's him," he thought, "That's Yamato Sohma."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_During lunchtime Katsuya told Stephanie all about Yamato and she comforted him. He also informed her that he wouldn't be able to meet her at the park that afternoon because of his mother's news. She told him that was okay and that she and Sophie would go alone, so after school Sakura and Kaye headed for the house still worried about the outcome of their mother's news._

_"We're home!" Sakura called as they entered the house._

_"We're in here!" Kyo called back from the sitting room._

_Sakura and Kaye looked at each other as they removed their shoes, surprised at the sound of their father's voice. They both walked into the sitting room and they saw that Tohru was sitting in the chair and Kyo was sitting on the armrest of the chair waiting patiently for them._

_"Pop?" Kaye replied._

_"Hey you guys" Kyo smiled but suddenly frowned as they sat down._

_"What's wrong kids?" Tohru asked because she too also saw how somber they both looked, "You don't look so happy."_

_"Well" Sakura replied._

_"You want to tell them or should I?" Kaye said._

_"I will" Sakura volunteered, "We're sorry we seem so down. But we found something out when we got to school today."_

_"What is it?" Kyo asked worried._

_"Well Yamato is apparently going to our school now."_

_"What?" Kyo's voice rose._

_"She's not kidding" Katsuya nodded, "He was there today and Akito told us he's attending it from now on."_

_"Why that little punk" Kyo began to fume._

_"Kyo" Tohru raised her head, "Please don't."_

_"I'm sorry" he nodded, "But this infuriates me. Are you both okay?"_

_"We're all right," Kaye said._

_"Yea. We're more interested in what you guys have to say," Sakura added, "So mom you have news?"_

_"Well yes. Your father and I both have news for you" she looked up at Kyo with a gentle smile._

_"Okay" Kaye nodded, "But just for our benefit, considering the day we've had, could you please tell us if this is good or bad news."_

_"Well" Kyo looked at them both with a grin, "I'd say it's more like good news."_

_"Okay" Kaye sighed along with his sister, "Then what is it? What's going on?"_

_"Well" Tohru began embracing Kyo around the waist, "I'm sure you're wondering why your father and I haven't been around lately."_

_"Oh no mom" Sakura shook her head, "That's really your business."_

_"We didn't mind" Kaye added._

_"Oh. But. Well you see because of that, your father and I have some wonderful news."_

_The twins leaned in forward quite interested to hear the news now._

_"I'm gonna have a baby. I'm pregnant."_

_The two of them stared at her for a few moments until they both jumped up with elated looks on their faces._

_"Really mom?" Katsuya exclaimed._

_"You're pregnant?" Sakura asked happily._

_"Mhm. I found out this morning. That's where I was. You know I've had those flu symptoms as of late and your father suggested I go to the doctor, because this was."_

_"Familiar territory" Kyo finished with a grin, "She was like that before the two of you were born too. So that's our news. We're going to have a baby."_

_"This is so great!" Katsuya said._

_"When is it due?" Sakura asked excited._

_"In November" Tohru replied._

_"Oh mom" Sakura embraced her mother, "We're so happy for you."_

_"You guys are really okay with this?" Kyo asked them._

_"Are you kidding?" Kaye replied as he embraced his mother and Sakura hugged her father, "This is the best news we have heard all day."_

_"And we definitely have to celebrate" Sakura added, "You know? Have a little party tonight with Uncle Yuki and Takara."_

_"That's a great idea," Kaye said as they moved towards the kitchen, "We can start dinner now."_

_Tohru and Kyo looked at each other and Tohru smiled._

_"Did you have any idea how happy they would be about this?" she asked him._

_"No. But we should have" Kyo replied, "We have two very great kids."_

_"That we do" she nodded hugging him around the waist once more and he kissed her on top of her head._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_At the same time as Katsuya had arrived home Stephanie too had arrived at her house. She walked upstairs to her room, dressed quickly, and called to her sister to get ready to go to the park. Sophie came into the room quite surprised._

_"Isn't Kaye coming with us?" she asked._

_"He had something to do this afternoon," Stephanie answered shaking her head, "So it's just us this afternoon. Go get ready" she reiterated._

_"Okay" she nodded dashing from the room._

_Stephanie smiled, grabbed her bag of drawing supplies, and walked out of the room pausing at her brother's door. Sam looked up from his laptop as she lightly tapped on the doorframe._

_"We're going to the park. Do you want to come?"_

_"I'd rather get my teeth drilled," he stated sarcastically._

_"Suit yourself. We'll be back in time for dinner. What do you want to do tonight?"_

_"Oh don't worry. I'll have it made by the time you get home. Be careful."_

_"I will."_

_"By the way" he added before she left._

_"Mhm?"_

_"A new student started today with the same last name as your boyfriend. Yamato."_

_"Mhm" she nodded._

_"Do you know him?" he asked._

_"I know about him, but I have never met him personally. He's Kaye's cousin."_

_"What have you heard?"_

_"That he's not a very nice person. Of course I don't want to make an assumption about what he's really like till I've met him."_

_"I'd believe it though. He's not a very agreeable person."_

_"Whatever you say," she shrugged her shoulders, "I'm going to go now" she replied as she left._

_"Don't be late!" he called._

_"Yes mother!" she called back jokingly making him smile as he heard the two girls walk down the stairs and out the front door._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Stephanie and Sophie arrived at the park and her younger sister immediately went to play with her friends while she sat on the grass, took out her sketchpad, and began to draw. At the same moment, walking towards the park Akito and Yamato stared at their surroundings as they entered._

_"This is a pleasant sort of place" Yamato replied smelling the fresh air._

_"Uh yea" Akito nodded, "But why did you want to go out this afternoon Master Yamato, if you don't mind me asking?"_

_"I was getting so bored of being cooped up in that house. Besides I haven't seen much of this town since we moved here have I?"_

_"Oh."_

_"I think I'd like to sit on the grass for awhile. Please tell me you brought that book of yours that you always have your nose pressed into so you no longer ask me any more ridiculous questions?"_

_"Uh" Akito lowered his head a little; "I did" he nodded holding it up._

_"Good" Yamato snapped as he sat down, "Read it and be quiet."_

_"Yes sir" Akito agreed sitting down next to him._

_Sophie and her friends ran by laughing as the breeze blew slightly and Yamato frowned at the disturbance._

_"Noisy brats" he spat, "They pollute the area with their noise."_

_"Uh huh" Akito nodded looking in their direction but gasping as he saw someone sitting not so far away._

_"What's the matter with you?" Yamato asked because he had heard him._

_"Uh. Well it's nothing" Akito stammered._

_"Spit it out Akito" Yamato demanded with a frown but he didn't have to ask because he simply stared in the direction that Akito was looking and understood._

_His eyes immediately became wide at the sight of Stephanie drawing on her pad and recognized her at once._

_"I see. Well then. This must be my lucky day" he stood up._

_"Master Yamato?" Akito replied a bit worried._

_"Stay where you are Akito" Yamato commanded, "Do not move from that spot until I come back."_

_"Yes sir" Akito nodded again as another sharp breeze blew around them and he clutched onto his book._

_From where she sat Stephanie's papers began to blow away from her._

_"Oh no" she exclaimed, "Not again" she ran to catch the scattered papers as Yamato caught one in his grasp and moved towards her._

_"Ahem" he cleared his throat making her look up into his dark brown eyes, "Did you lose this?"_

_"Oh" she smiled as he handed the paper to her, "Thank you."_

_"My pleasure" he bowed his head, "What is that anyway?" he asked referring to the picture._

_"Oh. It's just one of my drawings. I'm an amateur so I am not that good. But thank you again for your help Mr.."_

_"Sohma. Yamato Sohma."_

_Stephanie stared at him as another breeze blew around them, scattering their hair in different directions. He smiled looking down at the ground briefly and then lifted his head facing her once more._

_"I gather by that pause that you have heard of me?"_

_"Um. Yes I have."_

_"And I have heard a lot about you Miss Kamiya."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Don't tell me that it didn't occur to you that Akito asked you all those questions for my benefit not his?"_

_"Well actually I did have my doubts but since he did I guess it doesn't matter. It's a pleasure to finally meet you" she bowed her head politely._

_"You as well" he bowed back, "Like I've said, I've heard a lot about you. And you've heard a lot about me you said?"_

_"Well yes I have."_

_"And what is your opinion of me?"_

_"Well I haven't met you until now so I can't really make an assumption about your personality."_

_"I suppose" he frowned a little at her response, "I wonder if you wouldn't mind telling me something."_

_"Sure. What do you want to know?"_

_"You know everything about the Zodiac curse I understand?"_

_"That's right. Yes I do" she nodded, "And I promise I wont say anything to anyone."_

_"Don't worry" he grinned slyly, "I believe you. I'm sure you wouldn't jeopardize Katsuya's life."_

_"Of course not Mr. Sohma."_

_"Mr. Sohma?" Yamato frowned slightly again, "Don't call me that. It makes me sound like an old man. You can just call me Yamato."_

_"If you like, but isn't it customary that if you don't know somebody that it's proper to call them by their last name until you get to know them better?"_

_"What are you basing that on?"_

_"It's in Japanese culture isn't it?"_

_"How would you know about that when you are an American?" he replied a bit snidely._

_"Well" she paused noticing the rudeness in his question, "I did some research on it before I moved here and I have been here for almost a year."_

_"I see. Just the same. I would prefer for you to call me Yamato."_

_"Well. Meaning no offense to you but I would prefer to call you Mr. Sohma for now."_

_"Have it your way" he crossed his arms, "Like I was saying about Katsuya."_

_"Yes?"_

_"You know he's very special to me."_

_"Uh huh" she nodded a bit uncertain about his affections._

_"I care about him a great deal. I know you're not supposed to play favorites but I sort of can't help myself when it comes to him."_

_"I see" she frowned slightly herself now._

_"And with that in mind, I just want to give you a piece of advice."_

_"Oh? What is it?"_

_"I will accept the relationship, now" he replied, "But if you get in my way, you'll regret it" he turned his back to her, "Keep that in mind."_

_"Does that mean" she said as he started to walk away, "That you'll have my memory erased if I don't cooperate with what you say?"_

_He stopped dead in his tracks and stared back at her._

_"How do you know about that?"_

_"I know everything about the Zodiac members I told you. Kaye and I don't have secrets with each other. We tell each other everything."_

_"Everything?" his eyebrows rose._

_"Yes. I assure you Mr. Sohma I will keep the secret about your family but" she said seriously staring at him directly in the eye, "I won't be threatened by your words."_

_"I beg your pardon?"_

_"That's what you're doing isn't it? Let's be honest. You don't approve of me at all do you? You didn't approve of me even before you met me because of Katsuya. But I'm gonna promise you this. I'm not going anywhere. No matter how much you may threaten me or no matter what you say or do. Because I love him."_

_"Love?" Yamato spun around, "What do you mean love?"_

_"It's exactly as I said" she turned around from him now, "I love him. Well it was nice meeting you Mr. Sohma. I have to leave now. It's getting late. Oh one more thing" she looked back over her shoulder, "Next time if you like, have Akito join us in the conversation. It would be the right thing to do," she added as Yamato's eyes became wider, "Sophie!" she called to her younger sister, "Let's go! Goodbye Mr. Sohma" she said to Yamato before walking away, "Until we meet again."_

_Yamato watched her walk off stunned for the moment and then turned on his heel with a furious frown._

_"We're leaving," he stated to Akito._

_"Huh?" Akito looked up surprised from his book._

_"Get up!" Yamato ordered, "Let's go!" he moved away._

_"Yes sir" Akito nodded standing up at once and following him, trying to keep up since he was walking so fast and muttering to himself._

_"That. That infuriating woman" Yamato said out loud, "Who does she think she is?"_

_"Sir?" Akito asked concerned._

_Yamato said nothing but continued to ponder his first encounter with the young American with distaste in his mouth and a distinct scowl on his face._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay guys! Here's today's chapter! Hope you liked it!_

_Next Chapter: Akito's Task_

_Stephanie informs Katsuya of her encounter with Yamato and he in turn tells her the news about his mother's pregnancy and a little more about his past. Meanwhile Yamato sends Akito on another spying mission. Find out what happens next time!_


	53. Chapter Thirteen: Akito's Task

**_Chapter Thirteen: Akito's Task_**

_The week flew by and soon it was the weekend. Once again Katsuya and Stephanie were sitting in the park telling each other in full detail about what happened earlier in the week. In fact Stephanie hadn't mentioned about her encounter with Yamato because of his news about Tohru's pregnancy, but being in the park reminded her that it was probably time._

_"I'm so happy about this" Katsuya replied excitedly, "I can't wait to see whether it's going to be a boy or girl."_

_"I'm sure you are" she tried to smile but he could see her frown, "I felt the same way when Sophie was born."_

_"What's the matter?" he asked her in concern rubbing her shoulders, "Why do you seem so down?"_

_"I have something I have to tell you" she replied looking up at him, "I should have told you sooner but you were so happy about your mom's pregnancy."_

_"Okay" he nodded gently, "So tell me now."_

_"The other day, when I went to the park with Sophie, I met Yamato."_

_"Yamato?" Kaye's eyes widened, "He was there?"_

_"Yes. He was there with Akito. I don't think he expected to see me there."_

_"Well what did he say?"_

_"He was polite at first, but then he got serious."_

_"In what way?" Kaye frowned slightly._

_"Basically he did it in a very casual way but ultimately he was implying to me that I'm not welcome and that he didn't approve of us and he went so far as to threaten me that if I do anything to go against his wishes, that'll he'll make me sorry."_

_"Yamato" Kaye shook his head angrily, "I'm sorry. I should have been there. I didn't want you to meet him by yourself. To go through that all alone."_

_"It's all right Kaye, it's done. I've met him. So now it's over with. The first meeting is over."_

_"I guess that's true" Katsuya nodded, "But still I hate this. I knew he wouldn't approve but" Kaye clenched his fist, "I never thought he'd go so far as to threaten you. Damn him!"_

_"Kaye?" Stephanie's eyes became wide as she watched his body, "You're shaking."_

_"I'm sorry. But this is what he does to me. Just the mere thought of him brings to mind so many emotions. Fear above all others. He's never really hurt me physically, that badly."_

_"Except for once" she replied sadly._

_"Huh? How do you know about that?"_

_"Reiji told me his first day at school."_

_"He did?"_

_"He was concerned about us. About you mostly. Because of what happened back then."_

_Katsuya sighed._

_"Yea. That was a terrible time. I don't know what happened to me. I snapped. Not snapped as in angrily but snapped as in I didn't know what I was doing."_

_"Yes you did. You were protecting him just like you promised you would."_

_"He told you about the blood oath too?" Kaye smiled slightly._

_"Mhm. He did."_

_"Yea. I did do it because of the blood oath. When Reiji and I were seven we made that oath. It was new years."_

_"Did you really use blood?"_

_"Yep. Our own blood. We went into the woods behind the main house and swore to each other that we would always protect what the other held dear. Whether it be sister. Brother. Mother. Wife. Girlfriend. We would protect it. And Sara, his best friend, was someone very important to him so I had to do it."_

_"Mhm" Stephanie smiled, "Because that's what type of guy you are Kaye. And it's all the more reason of why I love you as much as I do."_

_"Mhm" he nodded with a smile, "Well anyway, yes that was the only time that Yamato gave me one for like that. But it was worth it. Yamato made me really mad that day. Not so much that I had snapped in anger though" Kaye lowered his head and closed his eyes, "I've only been that way once."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Do you remember I told you about my curse?" Kaye looked up and stared in the direction of the pond, "The form of the vengeful spirit of the cat?"_

_"Yes. I remember."_

_"Well I want to tell you about it. So you can understand a little more."_

_"If you want, but don't put any pressure on yourself."_

_"It's okay" he smiled again, "I want to tell you."_

_"All right" she nodded._

_"You see it happened when I was five years old. You recall that I told you that the Ushida family has long since been our enemy?"_

_"Mhm."_

_"That form is probably going to be the most terrifying thing you ever lay your eyes on. When I'm in it, I'm not myself."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean I do things that aren't natural. That's why I am so, so careful to not getting angry enough to lose control."_

_"What could you possibly do that could be so terrible?"_

_"Steph" he shook his head, "I'm serious. Because of that form I almost killed somebody."_

_"What?"_

_"In the past the Ushida's were the ones who helped to cause the curse. But after some years it was forgotten. That was until my parents were both in high school. When an Ushida and a Sohma encountered each other once again" he paused, "They had gone skiing for the weekend with some friends and family and he was up there. Tai Ushida."_

_"Tai Ushida? Why does that name sound so familiar?"_

_"It ought to" he frowned again, "He is a very brilliant businessman in Tokyo. He owns a lot of businesses up there. He even owns some down here."_

_"I think my stepfather knows him."_

_"I wouldn't be surprised if he does. He's popular with everyone except with my family."_

_"I see. Okay. Go on. I'm sorry I interrupted you."_

_"Anyway Tai Ushida was a childhood playmate of my mother's. He lived next door to her grandparents but she hadn't seen him for several years until then. So when they were up in the mountains she met him again. He was all politeness, like he always had been, but he had his own agenda."_

_"Agenda?"_

_"Yea" Kaye frowned once more, "The truth is, the only thing he was after was her grandfather's company. Well at least that's what it was then. During his pursuit of her though my father and mother fell in love. So that hindered his affections towards her. In the end my mother chose my father over him. Unfortunately Tai Ushida is not one who gives up without a fight. He eventually remembered the stuff about the Zodiac curse that he had heard about when he was a child and made it his mission to make my family suffer."_

_"How did he do that?"_

_"Using his new found knowledge he tried to use it against my father with the help of his father."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"My real grandfather is not a very nice person. He hates my father and for his own reasons he joined forces with Tai Ushida in attempting to separate my parents before they got married or before the Zodiac curse could be lifted from my family. While Ushida's men took care of my father by locking him up, my grandfather brought my mother to Ushida. That was the deal. You see Ushida never gave in to the fact that he had lost my mother and at all costs he did everything in his power to take heraway from my father."_

_As Katsuya paused again Stephanie listened completely appalled by everything she was hearing._

_"However my uncles and my father foiled his plans. But that didn't mean he was done. Not by a long shot. You see after my father rescued my mother he threatened Ushida with the fact that he could change into the monster form. That he would do it if Ushida ever pulled something like that again. Unfortunately my father's threat would be void in no time."_

_"Void in what way?"_

_"You see my mother with help from my Uncle Yuki discovered a way to solve the Zodiac curse. Well a temporary way anyway."_

_"Temporary?"_

_"Uh huh. She was able to dispel the curse from my father and that generation. But since it was only a temporary thing and Ushida knew that it was, he was able to bring it back."_

_Katsuya continued to tell her the whole scheme of the Zodiac's revival. Her eyes got wider and wider as he told her about his Aunt Kagura, Jinto Tikeda, and eventually Yamato. Then he got to the part of the story where Tai's final piece of the plan came into play._

_"Using her cousin Riku, his best friend, he had him kidnap my sister and I. Now we both knew like you know about the whole thing. The only people who were involved who didn't know were my parents and Tai Ushida. My pop found out later as he went to rescue us."_

_"What happened?"_

_Katsuya sighed and then looked at the ground._

_"This is the part of the story I hate telling. But here it goes. The plan was that Sakura and I were to meet my Uncle Yuki, but I couldn't leave my mother behind. You see I had promised my father that I would look after Sakura and my mom when we went to Tokyo and I wasn't about to break that promise."_

_"What did you do?"_

_"I went back. Sakura was right behind me. When I got to the office where she was being held I saw that she was crying. She looked completely disheveled. But as my sister and I ran forward his men came and snatched us again. But instead of ordering us away from that scene he" Kaye gritted his teeth angrily, "He did the worst thing I've ever seen" Katsuya closed his eyes, "Just thinking about it makes me so angry."_

_"Katsuya?"_

_"Don't worry. I won't transform. I can control it better than that" he said as she placed her hand on top of his, "But I couldn't do it that day. As we stood there he continued his seduction of my mother, with us right in front of her."_

_"You're kidding?" she replied shocked._

_"No" he shook his head, "I wish to hell that I was. And in that brief moment, something happened to me. Something I never felt before. My whole body was on fire. Before I knew it, I had ripped the necklace that Sakura had given to me off my neck. My teeth were bared. My eyes were burning. The smell was emanating the room. By this time the guards had already backed off of me, terrified at what they were seeing. Even Sakura couldn't stop me then. She begged me to, but I couldn't. I had one goal in mind and nothing could stop me from conquering it. I completely transformed into that creature, that beast. And then I did it. I lunged after that creep. Baring my teeth and claws at him. Striking him in anyway that I could. My mother had been released at that point, but I didn't care. I wanted him dead" Kaye spat dangerously, "For what he did I could never forgive him. But I shouldn't have done it. Because of me that guy can't even walk properly anymore and I hate him" Kaye cried furiously, "I really hate him. I've never hated anyone as much as I hate him. And I hate it that I feel that way" he sobbed._

_"But Katsuya" Stephanie shook her head the tears streaming down her face as well, "He was hurting your mother. You had no choice."_

_"No choice? Yes I did. You don't understand Steph. I wanted to kill him. In cold blood. Me? I was only five. Can you imagine? A five year old wanting to murder somebody? That's not normal. If Sakura hadn't pleaded, begged me to stop, with tears, I wouldn't have stopped with his leg, I would have killed him. I know I would of. Because I am nothing but a monster. That's what I really am. A monster" he placed his head onto his knees and let the tears fall._

_"Katsuya" Stephanie replied wrapping her arms gently around him, "Please stop calling yourself that. It hurts me when you say those things about yourself."_

_"Huh?" he looked up in surprise._

_"What that man did to you and your family was unforgivable and I don't blame you in the slightest for losing control. He was hurting your mother. Someone you love very much. You are not to blame. Look at me" she took his face into her hands and lifter his head, "You are not to blame" she said in a whisper, "Not at all."_

_"Stephanie" he whispered back, "I love you. I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you. And I hope to God that you never have to see it. That form."_

_"Even if I do, I'll never leave you. I'll stay by your side. For as long as I am able. I'll stay with you" she leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips._

_He kissed her back and soon they were locked inside each other's embrace._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Akito Sohma sat quietly in Yamato's room after he had finished his cup of tea. Yamato took his last sip and then turned to the other boy looking a bit peaked. He cleared his throat and then spoke._

_"Akito. I am sure you're wondering why I called you here in the middle of the afternoon."_

_"Not really sir" Akito shook his head, "After all that's what I am here for. To do as you wish."_

_"Good answer" Yamato smiled, "I'm glad to hear it because I have a task for you."_

_"Sir?"_

_"If you noticed I haven't been feeling very well as of late. In fact I missed two days of school last week and it was my first week of school. The task I am asking of you would be much more simple for you to do then I."_

_"What would you like for me to do?"_

_"I want you to keep an eye on Miss Kamiya. Follow her around for a while. Report to me any new piece of information. Do you understand?"_

_"You want me to spy on her?" Akito's eyebrows rose a little._

_"To put it bluntly. Yes. Do you have a problem following this task Akito?"_

_"No sir. I will do as you ask."_

_"Good" Yamato smiled, "Starting Monday."_

_"Yes sir" Akito bowed his head, "As you wish."_

_"Wonderful. Now go away. I'm tired."_

_Akito bowed his head once more, stood up, and walked out of the room closing the door softly behind him._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The sun was starting to set as Akito leaned against the large tree in the courtyard once more reading his book. As he read Hitomi and Krysta came running by and she stopped when she spotted him._

_"Hi Akito" she grinned happily her sky blue eyes shining._

_"Krysta?" he looked up surprised but a gentle look in his eyes, "What are you doing out here? It's almost dinnertime."_

_"I was playing tag with Hitomi. What about you? Reading again?" she asked with her hands behind her back and a huge grin on her face._

_"Yea."_

_"Must be a good book."_

_"It is" he nodded, "Hurry along now or Uncle Momiji will worry about you."_

_"No he won't. I'm almost eleven years old. I can take care of myself."_

_"Just the same, you better go."_

_"Okay. But thanks for worrying about me Akito. Oh yea" she stopped, "There was something I wanted to tell you before I left."_

_"Hmm? What's that?" he looked at her curiously._

_"Never change Akito."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I like you just the way you are. Bye!" she giggled and waved as she ran off._

_Akito watched her for a moment and then closed his eyes peacefully with a smile._

_"Hmm. I'm glad that somebody does."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Per Yamato's request the next Monday, Akito watched Stephanie the entire day at school. And even as she departed he followed her at a distance as she arrived at her house. He saw as he waited at the gate, that she came back a few minutes later dressed out of her uniform and carrying a different bag, so he took up following her again till they came to the park, in which she had known he was watching her and confronted him._

_"You know," she said as he ducked behind a tree, "If you wanted to talk to me you could have just come up to me."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Come on out from behind there Akito" she called, "There's no need to hide from me."_

_"I'd rather not" he replied loud enough for her to hear him._

_"If Yamato put you up to this then wouldn't it be better if you brought back more information about me or would you rather continue being my shadow? It's really your choice. You can continue to follow me if you want to. But I much rather if you came out and talked to me."_

_"Well" he thought and then sighed, "Uh. What could it hurt?" he pulled out from behind the tree and faced her._

_"That's better" she smiled, "Come on let's go to the park."_

_He nodded and followed her over to the patch of grass she always sat on. She sat down and pulled her sketchbook from out of her bag._

_"Hope you don't mind if I draw while we talk?"_

_"No" he shook his head, "Do what you want?"_

_"The same thing goes for you Mr. Sohma. Why don't you take out that book that you're always reading."_

_"You really don't miss anything do you?" he said surprised._

_"Hmm?"_

_"You knew I was following you. You knew I was following you all day didn't you?"_

_"Mhm" she nodded with a wistful smile._

_"Why didn't you say something before now?"_

_"If I had wouldn't you have just run away?" she replied drawing a little._

_"Probably. You know, you're not as dumb as I thought you were."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Sorry. But I sort of had you pegged to be just like my Aunt Tohru. Real naïve and not really aware of what's going on around you. But, you're actually quite bright."_

_"Thanks. I think. But are you basing your opinion of me by what Yamato thinks or on how you feel?"_

_"What do you mean?" he asked a bit indignant._

_"Never mind" she shook her head, "It's not important. Go ahead and finish your book. This is the perfect place to read. It's nice and quiet."_

_He paused for a moment and then took out the small blue hardback novel. Stephanie glanced over and read the title curiously, becoming happy all at once._

_"It's a fantasy novel."_

_"Huh?" he looked at her._

_"You're reading a fantasy novel" she restated excitedly her eyes shining._

_"Yea? So?"_

_"I love fantasy. It's my favorite genre. No offense but I never imagined that you would like that sort of thing. I kind of always thought it was a math or science book."_

_"Why?" he eyed her._

_"I just always thought of you as the studious type."_

_"Shows what you know" he snorted, "I hate school. I get good grades but I still hate it. I don't care at all for much in life."_

_"Oh I see. That's why you read those types of books?" she nodded sadly._

_"Huh? What are you assuming now?" he asked getting very defensive._

_"I'm not assuming anything. It's the same reason that I like to read them. Those books give you the chance to escape reality for a while. When you can be anybody or do anything and most important of all, for a brief time, you can leave the world of pain and suffering."_

_Akito's eyes became wide at the accuracy of her prediction._

_"That is why you read them isn't it? To escape, ultimately."_

_"I guess," he nodded, "Maybe a little. I also like them because like you said. I can be anybody. Instead of myself" he lowered his head and then thought, "What am I doing? Get back to the goal stupid!" he hissed in his head, "Uh" he stammered trying to get back on track._

_"Yes?"_

_"I have to ask. It's been bothering me for a while. What do you see in Katsuya?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Or any of the Zodiac members for that matter? Any normal person would have taken off the minute they found out about our situation. Why are you still here?"_

_"I'm not a normal person," she said seriously._

_"Huh?" he replied back surprised again._

_"I guess the best way to explain this is to simply say this" she smiled, "I like the fantasy genre right? The idea of magic, spells, even curses. I've always been one who would like to see the unimaginable come to life. Much like the stories I read. And now it has."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I'm in my own story now Akito. Where I am an actual character involved with people who are suffering a curse. Involved with someone I could ultimately save, just like a heroin in a fantasy novel. That would be my second reason for sticking around."_

_"What would be your first?"_

_"The first" she looked straight ahead as the wind blew her hair slightly, "Is the most important of all. I love Katsuya. I stay for him."_

_"Love? But you've only known him a year. How can it be love?"_

_"You can't put a time limit on love Akito" she shook her head, "Love happens at any given moment. For me. Katsuya is the one person I have been waiting for all my life. I would give my life for him."_

_Akito's eyes became sad and he lowered his head once more._

_"What am I doing? I can't do this," he thought as he stood up, "I got to go" he replied out loud shoving his book back into the bag._

_"Huh?"_

_"I'm sorry for following you or disturbing you in any way."_

_"You didn't" she shook her head again, "But next time you want to talk Akito, you can come up to me anytime."_

_"Maybe" he nodded and turned his back, "See ya."_

_She waved and he departed as another breeze blew and she went back to her drawing. As he arrived at the main gate of the Sohma estate he heard some footsteps running towards the gate._

_"Hi Akito!" Krysta replied with a grin opening the gate, "Welcome home!"_

_"Thanks" he smiled one of the first genuine smiles he ever had, "It's good to be back."_

_The two of them walked back to the courtyard hand in hand enjoying each other's company, and Akito was certain that he couldn't remember a time when he was so happy._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay one more chapter to write and you guys will get that one tomorrow. After tomorrow's chapter it's only four more to go till this series is done. So keep reading!_

_Next Chapter: One Person's Opinion_

_Yamato is asked to head up a project dealing with new students and volunteers Akito, Reiji and most importantly Stephanie to assist him. It's time for her second encounter with the head and she is in for a few surprises herself this time. Find out what happens!_


	54. Chapter Fourteen: One Person's Opinion

**_Chapter Fourteen: One Person's Opinion_**

_The news about Tohru's pregnancy spread throughout the entire Sohma estate in the next few weeks and everyone minus Yamato of course were thrilled for her and Kyo and sent them cards and presents in congratulations. Just as Yamato had requested Katsuya and Takara visited the main house every Friday for their sessions with him. So far Kaye had been very guarded on his relationship with Stephanie and Akito hadn't brought back any new information either, so Yamato felt very discouraged and realized that he was the only one who could possibly get the information he was searching for. The question was how? The answer to that came on a rainy Wednesday afternoon when he had been called to one of the offices. The Kyoto schools were working on a city project to show the educational board back in Tokyo how many exchange and transfer students filled into each school every year. And since Suichi Nakamura high had so many new students in that category the past year, they were a prime candidate._

_"We chose you Mr. Sohma" the teacher replied finishing his explanation of the project to him, "You may choose any three students to join you on this project that have enrolled this school year. I have a list for you" he handed the paper to him, "Read it over and then come back later with your choices."_

_Yamato glanced over the list briefly and then selected immediately. He circled them with a pen and then handed the paper back with satisfied grin._

_"I don't need to come back" he explained, "I know exactly who I want."_

_The teacher looked over his choices and then smiled._

_"Excellent choices Mr. Sohma. Particularly the last one."_

_"I liked that one too" Yamato nodded._

_"You may start this afternoon. We will have those students prepared for you. Good luck!"_

_"Thank you sir" Yamato said bowing his head politely and then leaving the office still smiling, "This is just what I needed" he thought, "The perfect opportunity."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_After the second class Reiji and Stephanie were called to the side by their teacher who informed them that they were needed in one of the conference rooms with no real explanation, but by handing them each a slip of paper. After a short but not a very informative reason for leaving to Kaye and Sakura the two of them walked down the hall heading for the room._

_"What do you suppose this is all about?" Reiji replied._

_"I have no idea," Stephanie said shrugging her shoulders._

_"This doesn't give much information either" Reiji added holding up the slip of paper._

_"Well we're here now" she replied taking the handle of the door, "So once we're inside we'll probably know what's going on."_

_He nodded as she opened the door and they peered inside the large room. But the only thing they saw was another person sitting at the long table. Akito looked up in surprise as the two of them entered the room with stunned looks on their faces at the sight of him._

_"Akito?" Reiji frowned._

_"Reiji? Miss Kamiya?" Akito said astonished._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I don't know. What are you doing here?"_

_"I asked you first" Reiji insisted crossing his arms._

_"So what? I asked you second."_

_"All right sheep boy, you answer my question or you'll regret it."_

_"Listen you stupid dragon, I don't know anymore then you know!" he stood up offended._

_"All right you guys that's enough" Stephanie told them quieting them down, "Now it's obvious that we have been called here for a reason. So calm down and don't argue."_

_Akito took his seat once more as Reiji continued standing with his arms crossed._

_"Well if there's a reason, what could it be?"_

_"I don't know" she shook her head, "There must be something we all have in common. Maybe it has to do with that."_

_"What does that got to do with anything?" Akito retorted with a sour look._

_"Why don't you just hear her out" Reiji replied angrily._

_Before another argument could ensue the door was opened once more and the three of them looked back stunned once again, this time at the sight of Yamato standing in the doorframe._

_"So sorry I'm late" he said casually as he came through the door and shut it behind him._

_"Yamato" Reiji replied slowly as he moved past him._

_"Master Yamato?" Akito said confused standing up._

_"I'm glad you all could make it" he grinned walking to the front of the table and in particular staring at the only girl in the room._

_"What's going on?" Reiji said a bit worried._

_"Sit down. All of you and I'll tell you" he gestured politely._

_They all did as he asked but Reiji continued to frown as he took his seat._

_"He's being far to smooth again" he thought, "He's putting on an act. He's never been this nice unless he's after something" Reiji looked at Stephanie briefly, "And I'm afraid of the answer."_

_"For starters I suppose you're confused about why you're all here" Yamato began, "This morning I was called to one of the offices and was asked to head up a project dealing with transfer" he said as he passed them each a folder, "And exchange students. I was told to pick three students to assist me. You two I chose naturally because you're family and it would make it more comfortable for me. Plus Reiji you are a second year whereas Akito is a first year so it gives it more variety. As for you Miss Kamiya, it's obvious why I chose you," he grinned menacingly towards her._

_"Yea. It sure is" Reiji grumbled in his head._

_"You are the only exchange student as of this year and it would be a great asset to the project."_

_"Oh I see" she nodded, "Well I'll help anyway I can" she smiled back._

_"Now that we've got that settled," he replied sitting down at last, "Let's get started."_

_As they began flipping through the folders Reiji continued to ponder Yamato's thinking._

_"I know exactly why you're doing this" he thought, "You don't fool me for a minute Yamato. But you're going to regret making me a part of this project. For I will prevent you from getting the information that you want."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_After the first meeting with Yamato Reiji and Stephanie met with Katsuya and Sakura to inform them of the project. Katsuya was quite concerned about the prospect however and on the way home, after Stephanie had departed for her own residence, he confided in Reiji about his fears. But Reiji assured him that in following the blood oath that he would protect Stephanie at all costs from Yamato. And so he did. For two weeks he did everything in his power to stop Yamato from asking too many personal questions or getting even remotely close to Stephanie alone. Unfortunately for him someone was watching out for Yamato as well, and Akito had observed Reiji's behavior the entire time and thus informed Yamato of it. Yamato wasn't fazed by it. He had his own suspicions and he decided it was time to get serious._

_On the third week of the project it was the second week of February and Valentines Day had arrived. Stephanie of course like most of the girls had given Katsuya chocolate according to the old tradition. In turn she had given some to Reiji and Sakura as well for being such good friends, Reiji in particular. She knew he was looking out for her and despite her feigned ignorance about what went on in the conference room, she knew that Yamato was trying to confront her once again, and was waiting for the day when he would actually succeed. On this particular afternoon she arrived at the room without Reiji because he had to deal with all the chocolate her had received because her didn't care very much for the sweet or the girl's affections for that matter. As she opened the door once again she noticed that Akito was by himself, reading his book._

_"Good afternoon Akito!" she replied cheerfully._

_"Hey" he said back not even looking up from his book._

_"Happy Valentines Day" she added placing his chocolate next to him._

_"Uh huh" he nodded but then stopped reading, "Huh?" he looked over and saw the present, "What's this for?"_

_"It's for Valentines Day of course," she said as she unpacked her bag._

_"You're only supposed to give that stuff to your sweetheart on Valentines Day" he retorted surprised._

_"Not only that, but you give it to people you care about."_

_"You don't even know me?"_

_" I know you enough" she replied as she sat down and placed another piece of chocolate at the head of the table, "So just enjoy it."_

_Akito said nothing more but returned to his book with a shake of his head. A couple of minutes later Yamato arrived in the room carrying a large bag of chocolate himself._

_"Master Yamato?" Akito looked up surprised as he struggled with the bag and entered the room._

_"Here Akito" Yamato held out the bag with a frown, "Take this."_

_"Yes sir" he nodded standing up and taking the bag from him as he sighed and took his seat._

_"Good afternoon Miss Kamiya" Yamato breathed heavily._

_"Good afternoon Mr. Sohma" she replied back concerned at his expression, "Are you all right?"_

_"I'm fine" he nodded, "Where's Reiji?"_

_At that moment Reiji arrived and apologized for being late before taking his seat. Yamato cleared his throat and stood addressing them._

_"We've been doing really well with the project so far. We're nearly done and I'm quite pleased with the way it's turning out. I think the teachers will be too. However there is something that still is required and" he said closing his eyes and grinning slightly, "Rather than all of us work on the same thing at once I've decided that this afternoon that Akito and Reiji, you both will go to the copy room and work on the paperwork while Miss Kamiya and I remain here to do more research."_

_"But. Uh" Reiji began as Akito stood up, grabbing the papers._

_"Is there a problem Reiji?" Yamato raised an eyebrow at him._

_"Um. Are you sure that's the arrangement you want Yamato?"_

_"Yes" Yamato stated a bit irritated at his defiance._

_"Because I could stay here and she could go to the copy room with Akito."_

_"Reiji" Stephanie interrupted, "He's right. It would be a more lucrative way to get things done. Wouldn't you agree?" she looked at him directly with seriousness in her eyes._

_Reiji saw her knowing look and realized what she really meant. She knew. She knew that Yamato wanted to talk to her alone and she was willing to take that risk no matter the consequences. As he stood up he nodded his head slowly in understanding but still with the worry in his heart as he followed Akito out the door, determined to come back as fast as he could._

_Yamato saw the exchange of looks between them and realized at the same time as Reiji did what her intentions were. Still he wasn't deterred and determined more than ever to accomplish is goal. He cleared his throat and pulled out the next bit of information they had to record._

_"So speaking of the project" he began, "Are you enjoying Kyoto Miss Kamiya?"_

_"Huh?" she looked over but then smiled, "Oh yes. Very much. How about you Mr. Sohma?"_

_"I can't say that I have seen much of the city. Not really anyway."_

_"Well you ought to. It's really beautiful."_

_"So I've heard."_

_"Is that all you really wanted to ask me?" she said writing on her piece of paper._

_"Hmm? What do you mean?"_

_"Let's be honest Mr. Sohma" she replied, "You've been trying to get me alone for weeks now. So what is it you really want to ask me?"_

_"You're quite intuitive," he said smiling slightly, "Do you know that?"_

_"I just have good instincts that's all. So what do you want to know?"_

_"Hmm" he thought, "How do I word this properly. It's not so much about what I want to know" he replied, "More like something I want to say."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Yes. No one has really ever been involved with the Zodiac curse that is on the outside. You can't blame me for being a little worried."_

_"Of course not. But I've already given you my word that I would say nothing."_

_"Yes. Yes you did. However it doesn't mean that I'm not concerned. Especially when it comes to Katsuya."_

_"Uh huh" she said a bit warily at the mention of his name._

_"I don't want him to be influenced to believe things that are impossible."_

_"Such as?"_

_"He is a member of the Zodiac, much like all of them. And in being so he has a certain obligation to me."_

_"Obligation?" she raised her eyebrows._

_"They all do. I as the head of the Zodiac carry the core of the curse on my shoulders. Therefore in a way they are indebted to me."_

_"Indebted to you?" she replied a bit angrily._

_"That's correct" he nodded catching the anger in her voice, "They owe me a certain amount of respect because of it."_

_"And by respect do you mean actual respect or complete submission" she replied seriously._

_"Excuse me?" he replied back a bit affronted._

_"Mr. Sohma. I've been watching you too you know. Just like you've been watching me. I'm fully aware of your insecurity to me."_

_"Insecurity?"_

_"Yes. You're worried all right. But it's not because of the reason you said. It's because I am with Katsuya who before you considered as your property. Am I right?"_

_"I never thought of him that way?" Yamato retorted._

_"But you do. You think that you own him in one-way or another. That's the same thing. The truth is you're jealous of the relationship that we have" she replied as she stood up and placed a book back on one of the shelves located behind her, "That's the real reason of why you don't approve of me being with him."_

_"You're quite bright" he frowned but stared directly back at her, "I believe I underestimated you" he stood up, "Suppose I am jealous. What would that matter?"_

_"It wouldn't" she shook her head, "But at least you would have admitted it."_

_"And you would absolutely love that wouldn't you?" he accused, "That you're right. It would absolutely thrill you for me to admit that so that you're assumptions of me would be valid."_

_"My assumptions? What are you talking about?"_

_"You must have some opinion about me by this point" he said loudly, "We've spent a lot of time together."_

_"Is that what you're after? You want to know what I think of you?"_

_"That would be a start."_

_"Why? So you can use that as another reason to threaten me? I won't give you the satisfaction" she replied angrily._

_"Tell me!" he demanded with a shout that shook the whole room and startled her for the moment._

_"You really want to know?"_

_"Yes" he nodded fervently._

_"All right" she nodded with a determined look as she moved away from the bookcase, "All right I will give you my exact opinion of you Mr. Sohma. To me you are a very confused person. You don't know what you want. And if you don't get your way you act like a spoiled brat. You say that you love the people around you and yet you hurt them. You treat them as if they are dirt under your feet. I've watched you. I've watched the way you talk to them. To Reiji and Akito. You're very blunt and rude a lot of the times and very demanding. I do sense that you have honorable intentions when it comes to the Zodiac members but you're handling it the wrong way. You talk about respect. You say they respect you. No they don't. Don't fool yourself. They don't respect you. Not really. They fear you."_

_"Isn't that the same thing?" he retorted crossing his arms._

_"No. There's a major difference between both of those things. Fear is something you instill in a person and respect is something you have to earn. Have you earned their respect Yamato, because I don't think you have?"_

_"I don't think you would understand anything. You don't understand anything about my family and you shouldn't pretend to."_

_"I think I understand enough because I know what I see. You want my personal opinion of how I feel about you Yamato" he stared at her furiously as she continued, "You're nothing but a bully. A bully who is so afraid of losing what you have that you do everything in your power to have control of it. So much to the point that you're pushing away everything that you're trying to hold onto. And you're abusing your power so much to the point that you're being most unfair. That is what I really think of you Yamato. You're scared. You're intimidated by my presence because I take them away from you in your eyes and you don't like to share for fear of losing them. And to you I am a threat and you're going to do everything in your power to get rid of me."_

_"Enough" he interrupted, "You've said enough" he moved towards her, "As far as I am concerned you don't have the right to have such an opinion."_

_"You asked me and I told you" she retorted._

_"Yes I did and now that I've heard it I demand you do something."_

_"Demand?"_

_"Stay away from my family or else. Especially Katsuya. I don't want your kind of influence around him."_

_"That's up to your family. But as long as Kaye wants me around, I'm staying."_

_"Why you little, nosy woman. How dare you defy me" he moved closer to her so she ended with her back against the wall with wide eyes, "I told you that you would regretitif you went against me."_

_"You can't order me around Yamato. I'm not your property either" she said staring at him defiantly, "And I unlike them as you put it, do not respect you in the slightest. I don't respect anybody who treats people this way."_

_"I swear to you," he said as he pressed his hands on the wall surrounding her on both sides, "You will do as I ask and you'll be begging on your knees for my compassion on your fate."_

_She frowned angrily at him and then pushed him aside. She picked up her bag and turned to his stunned expression._

_"I'm sorry Mr. Sohma. I'm not one who sticks around to be bullied. I'm leaving and more than likely, you will not be seeing me again" she opened the door, "By the way. The chocolate that's sitting on the table is yours. Happy Valentines Day" she added sadly as she departed._

_As she stood outside the door she held her hand over her mouth._

_"He was so close" she thought a bit terrified, "He had me pinned against the wall and he was so very close. He surprised me. So much so that I'm actually afraid. I never thought that could happen. I can't keep doing this" she said aloud as she headed down the hall, "I've got to put an end to it before it gets worse."_

_Meanwhile in the room Yamato stared at the chocolate in his palm and continued to frown but with a feeling of slight guilt in his heart for how things had turned out._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay guys! That's it for this week! Four more chapters to go! See you all on Monday!_

_Next Chapter: An Uncomfortable Situation_

_Because of her last confrontation with Yamato, Stephanie has left the project and he is not too thrilled about it and once more confronts her on her actions, stirring up past memories that she has tried to forget. Don't miss a minute!_


	55. Chapter Fifteen: Uncomfortable Situation

**_Chapter Fifteen: An Uncomfortable Situation_**

_Mr. Sakamato, one of the heads on the teacher's council listened intently to Stephanie's request and then removed his glasses casually from his face with a look of concern. It was Friday and she was informing him of her decision to quit the project._

_"But are you certain this is what you want to do Miss Kamiya?" he asked, "I mean your information and involvement alone would be very beneficial to the project."_

_"I realize that Mr. Sakamoto" she nodded, "You can use any information I have given thus far. You have my permission. But as I have said before, I have no choice. I must withdraw from the project."_

_"Well" he sighed but smiled, "I can't say I am not disappointed Miss Kamiya. I mean I had hoped to present you to the board myself as one of the brightest exchange students who has made the transition from one country to another very easily and I am quite impressed at how much you have learned and want to learn. But I understand your reasons."_

_"If it's a question of presenting me to the board sir, I would be willing to help out in any way I can. I'm sure I can swing that. But as for the project itself, I'm afraid I can't attend the meetings any more."_

_"All right. That sounds like a better idea" he nodded, "I'll inform your project leader this afternoon and let him know."_

_"Thank you" she replied back with a smile as she departed the office and he once more put on his glasses and returned to his paperwork._

_Later that afternoon Reiji and Akito sat in the conference room once more, quietly working on the project when Yamato came bursting into the room with an angry scowl on his face._

_"Master Yamato?" Akito said in concern._

_"I suppose you both ought to know" he replied as he sat down in a huff, "That Miss Kamiya, as of today has withdrawn from the project."_

_"Why?" Reiji asked raising an eyebrow._

_"She gave some lame excuse about being needed by her family for something important."_

_"What makes you think it was an excuse?" Reiji continued to question._

_"Hold your tongue" Akito warned in a hissing voice._

_"Are you questioning my judgment?" Yamato asked the younger boy angrily._

_"I just find it very hard to believe that a girl, who was so interested in this project only a day ago, has all of a sudden decided to back out of it. And on the day after the daythat you were left alone with her I might add" he turned an eye accusingly on Yamato._

_"What are you insinuating?"_

_Reiji stood up and collected his books._

_"I don't know" he shook his head, "But it's a bit odd to me. And suspicious for that matter. You did something. I know you far too well to know you didn't."_

_"How dare you make such an assumption. And to me of all people" Yamato eyed him furiously._

_"We're in school right now Yamato" Reiji replied shoving his books into his bag, "And to be perfectly frank I don't care what you think. I never have. You don't give a damn about me anyway why should I give a damn about what you think?"_

_"How dare you say such a thing to him?" Akito said angrily back standing up._

_"I say what I think. I'm no different then anyone else. And I am not ashamed of it. So Stephanie quit the project, but it was probably for her own good. And I won't hesitate to do the same" he said walking to the door._

_"Excuse me?" Yamato asked his eyebrows raised._

_"I don't want to be a part of this anymore. I quit" he added as he opened the door, "You can work on it with Akito by yourself, lord knows he's better company because he hangs on to your every word" Reiji replied before slamming the door behind him._

_Akito looked at Yamato till he turned his gaze from the door and glared back at him._

_"What are you looking at?" he snapped, "Get to work!"_

_"Yes sir" Akito nodded sitting back down and returning to his paper and averting his eyes quickly as Yamato seethed inside._

_"This is all that girl's fault" he thought, "I'll make her pay for what she's done."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_On Saturday afternoon Kagura left the main house quite secretly but Yamato watched as she left and then followed her into town. There he saw that she was meeting with Tohru. As he watched from the outside of the café he frowned at the sight of the woman sitting across from his mother._

_"Thank you Tohru" Kagura replied after they had their tea served, "For agreeing to see me."_

_"Of course" Tohru nodded, "You sounded so upset on the phone. Are you okay?"_

_"Oh. Well, we'll get into that in a moment. But first I wanted to congratulate you and Kyo on the news of your pregnancy."_

_"Well thank you" Tohru grinned proudly._

_"So when is it due?"_

_"November."_

_"Ah a winter baby. Well you already have two summer babies, so why not."_

_"Yea. So tell me Kagura, how are you really?"_

_"Oh Tohru" she said sadly lowering her head, "I am so glad that you said you would meet me. I honestly don't know what to do anymore."_

_"In what regard?" Tohru asked._

_"Yamato. I have to wonder to myself, am I good mother?"_

_"Of course you are. Why would you think otherwise?"_

_"Because no matter what I do or say nothing ever changes. He's so distant from me Tohru. We barely say two words to each other and when we do, it's usually because he's irritated about something and he wants me to handle it."_

_"Have you ever told him how you feel?"_

_"No. I don't want to hurt his feelings. He's so sensitive you know."_

_"Of course" Tohru nodded, "Anyone would be in his position. But your feelings matter too, don't they Kagura?"_

_Kagura nodded and then placed her face in her hands and sobbed while Tohru held her gently and Yamato frowned at his mother's appearance. Finally unable to watch anymore he glanced briefly from the window and noticed Stephanie and her younger sister Sophie walking down the street heading for the park after having been shopping in town. He smiled to himself as he pulled from the scene of his mother and then quietly proceeded to follow them at a distance._

_Sophie once more ran off to play while Stephanie sat down to draw with some of her new supplies. Yamato stopped at the entrance of the park and stared at the back of her head for a moment before moving closer to her back._

_"Drawing something new I see" he replied a bit cynically._

_Stephanie's eyes became wide as she slowly turned her head in his direction and the wind gave her a slight chill on the back of her neck._

_"Yamato?" she said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"_

_"I saw you and thought this was the perfect time to ask you a question."_

_"All right, what do you want to know?" she put her pencil down and stood to face him._

_"Why did you quit the project?" he demanded._

_"You knew I was going to" she replied crossing her arms._

_"Really?"_

_"Well you should have known after that. When I said I don't stay around bullies, I don't stay around bullies."_

_"You told the teacher it was some lame excuse about a family thing."_

_"I don't have to justify anything to you" she said angrily, "Whatever reason I quit is none of your business. The only reason you're upset is because I won't be around for you to bully around anymore, since I won't be there. Let's be honest. Now you don't have any way to get any questions answered that you want from me and you hate that. You hate that you lost your way to manipulate and somehow control a certain situation you have no business being in."_

_"And what situation would that be?"_

_"My relationship with Katsuya. As far as I am concerned you have no right to know anything to do with us. That's our own personal business."_

_"You see that's where you're wrong" he replied angrily, "When it comes to the Zodiac family, I am involved no matter what the situation is. And since as you put it, I can't bully you anymore. Well you're right. Which is why I am going to leave you with one final word. Break up with him or else."_

_"What?" she said a bit shocked._

_"I want you to leave him. No I demand you leave him. I don't want you and him together."_

_"I'm sorry" she shook her head, "But I don't think you have any say in the matter either. And like I said before you can't tell me what to do. I will stay by his side as long as he wants me to and there is nothing you can do or say to make me change my mind."_

_"Why you interfering little brat" he said through clenched teeth, "How dare you go against me" he replied getting louder._

_"Lower your voice please" she insisted in a whisper as she saw a group of people turn in their direction, "You're going to make a scene. Come on" she turned her head in the direction of a nearby alleyway, "You want to raise your voice, we'll go somewhere where no one can hear you."_

_He followed her into the alleyway where she once more crossed her arms. He looked at her directly._

_"I am going to tell you one final time, leave him. Leave the entire family."_

_"No" she said simply._

_"Excuse me?" his right eyebrow rose angrily._

_"No" she repeated, "I can't do that. No matter who asked me because it would break my heart and I'm certain it would break his."_

_"He would get over it."_

_"You don't understand, I love him."_

_"Stop saying that!" he shouted._

_"And he loves me!" she shouted back, "You can't change that even if you did separate us. Nothing could separate us that way, in our hearts. You don't get that. For the last time, I will not leave him. I hope I have made myself clear."_

_"Crystal clear" he nodded with a frown as he snatched at her left arm holding onto it tight, "And now I have something to say to you."_

_"Let go of me," she replied as she struggled in his painful grasp._

_"I will do whatever it takes to keep you two apart. I will threaten you, I will hurt you. I don't want you anywhere near him" he pressed her back into the wall, once more surrounding her only keeping his grip on her one wrist, "Do you understand me now?"_

_"Nothing you do or say will make me change my mind" she reiterated, "Nothing," she said softly._

_He stared at her for a brief moment and then smiled._

_"Well I happen to know of a way that might just work. Every girl has a weakness, even you. And most girls have a universal weakness."_

_"What are you talking about?" she asked afraid of the answer and the look of delight on his face._

_Instead of answering her he leaned down slowly and kissed her on her lips making her eyes wide and then in one second pushed him from her side, knocking him to the ground. She placed her hand over her mouth and moved slowly from the alley way her eyes wider then he had ever seen them._

_"How," she said behind her hand terrified, "How could you?" she replied in a rush and then dashed away from the alley as he stood back up._

_Sophie saw her sister dash away and called out to her frantically as Yamato appeared out of the alleyway and then walked away. She quickly grabbed her sister's belongings and then ran after her determined to find out what happened._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_When Stephanie arrived home she flung open the door and ran upstairs and without a word to her astonished brother as she disappeared. Sophie appeared a few moments later and didn't offer any explanation either, and ran up the stairs as well. Sam stared at the staircase scratching the back of his head baffled but then figured it was just a girl thing and that he'd better stay out of it, as he walked back into the living room to read._

_Sophie knocked quietly on her sister's bedroom door and when she didn't answer she walked in and saw her sister sitting in her favorite reading corner still with the same scared look on her face._

_"Steph?" she replied as she stood in front of her, "Are you okay?"_

_"Sophie" Stephanie said slowly, "I need you to do something for me."_

_"What?"_

_"I need you to go get Katsuya for me. I want him so badly. Could you go get him for me."_

_"Okay" Sophie nodded, "I'll go get him. Just wait right here" she ran back out of the room._

_"I'm not going anywhere" Stephanie shook her head, "I'll wait right here."_

_Sophie ran out of the house once more and headed for the Sohma residence that she had been lucky enough to visit during the Christmas holidays. She ran through the gate and Kyo watched in concern as she arrived at the front door, ringing the doorbell frantically. Katsuya walked casually over to it to answer and was surprised to see her._

_"Sophie?" he replied._

_"I'm so glad that you are here."_

_"What's wrong?" he asked in concern._

_"Steph needs you so badly right now and sent me to get you."_

_"What do you mean? What for?"_

_"Something bad happened to her I just know it" she said in a rush._

_"Whoa, whoa Sophie. Slow down. What do you mean?" his tone became serious._

_"We were at the park this afternoon. I lost sight of her after awhile. And the next time I saw her she was dashing from an alley that was nearby and then I saw a blond guy leave the alley not to long after."_

_"A blond guy?" Katsuya frowned slightly._

_"Uh huh. Please come Kaye. She's so scared."_

_"Kaye?" Sakura said as she came into the hall, "Is everything all right?"_

_"Yea" he nodded, "Um Sakura can you ask Takara, actually tell her that I will meet her at the main house later. I have to do something."_

_"Okay. But" she began._

_"I got to go," he said seeing the urgency on Sophie's face,__"All right" he nodded fervently, "I'm coming. Let me just get my jacket" he grabbed it, closed the door behind him, and then followed Sophie back to her house at a run._

_From where Kyo stood he frowned slightly at the look of worry on his son's face, shook his head, and then walked back into the dojo._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Once they had arrived at the house Sophie led Kaye upstairs to Stephanie's room, opened the door, and let him in closing the door behind him as she departed. He saw that Stephanie was still sitting in her reading area and her face was stark white. He walked over and then knelt down in front of her._

_"Stephanie" he replied slowly as she turned her eyes to him._

_"Kaye" she said in tears as she flung herself in his arms._

_"What's the matter?" he asked, "Why are you so scared and why are you shaking all over?"_

_"I don't know where to begin" she said in a whisper, "First of all, I quit the project."_

_"Project?"_

_"The one that Reiji and I were working on with Yamato and Akito."_

_"Oh" he nodded, "Why?"_

_"Because of Yamato."_

_"What happened?" he asked a frown forming on his lips._

_"It was Valentines Day and up to that point we had all been in the same room. But that day we were separated and I had to work with him. Which was his plan all along."_

_"Uh huh" Kaye said a bit disturbed._

_"At first he just asked random questions and then he was still, like before quite curious about my opinion about him. But most of all once he heard it, after pressuring me enough times he insisted that I break up with you, but I refused and I quit" Katsuya lowered his eyes angrily, "Needless to say he wasn't too thrilled about that and today" she stood up and faced the window, "I saw him again."_

_"And, what happened this time?"_

_"Before I tell you" she said, "There's something I have to tell you first. Something I haven't told you yet, about myself. You see" she replied looking at him a little, "It was in my past and I had gotten over it, didn't want to deal with anymore. Didn't think I'd have to. Believe it or not, the girl you see before you is not the way I used to be. I mean this is the real me, don't get me wrong" she said as she began to pace, "But this isn't the way I used to behave."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Do you remember I told you that my father was very neglectful to my sister and I?"_

_"Mhm."_

_"Well because of that, I was always thirsty for a man's attention. Didn't matter who he was. I wanted it. I craved it. Because I never got it from my own father. When I was a child I was a lot like this, but once I reached middle school I changed. It was around the time my parents got divorced. I was very outgoing, flamboyant, flirty if you will."_

_"You?" he said not really believing it and smiling somewhat._

_"Yes" she nodded, "I knew you wouldn't believe me, but it's true. I always had the best outfits. I did up my face a lot and a ton of boys were interested in me because I was very" she paused, "Available I suppose would be the word. And I loved every moment of it, but because of it I found myself in situations I never wanted to" she lowered her head sadly._

_"Such as?" he asked interested._

_"My first year of middle school, a family moved next door who had a son a couple years older than I was. He was in high school. He always was pretty close with my brothers. But he always treated me as if I was older then I was. Because of my mother's encouragement, the two of us went out one night, alone. But things went terribly wrong."_

_"What happened?"_

_"He thought I was everything I was portraying. Even though I was so young. Actually there were quite a few rumors going on about me around that time and he had heard some of them. Of course they weren't true. That night he uh, well needless to say, forced himself on me. He only got as far as kissing me before we were interrupted thankfully by a phone call from my mother. But I never forgot that and I resigned that I would never find myself in that situation again. How stupid I was" she said angrily at herself, "About a year later, my second year in middle school I still hadn't changed. I still wanted attention and I met Billy. Billy was on the baseball team with my brother Stephen. They were very great friends. He had a very infamous reputation with girls. Very good looking and any girl would give anything to go out with him. And he picked me. At first he was nothing but a gentlemen but he was just putting on a show with my brother. The truth was he was always infatuated with me ever since I got into middle school. As he so eloquently put the night he tried to rape me."_

_"Rape you?" Katsuya's eyes became wide._

_"Yea. We were supposed to meet my brother at the pizza parlor and he said he had to go to his house for something and like an idiot I believed him. We drove to his house all right" she said with tears in her eyes, "But noone was there and in his car, that's where he tried to do it. I don't know what would have happened if my brother hadn't showed up unexpectedly to come to my rescue because he had heard from another friend whom Billy had been bragging to about what he was planning and at once came to help me."_

_"Oh Steph" Katsuya shook his head sadly._

_"And that's when I decided to give it all up. My flamboyant and flirtatious ways only got me into trouble. I couldn't bear being in another situation like that. So I gave it all up. The makeup. The trendy clothes. My flirtatious ways and faded into obscurity. I did it over the summer. When I came back my first year of high school I was different. And to tell you the truth a lot of people were surprised and disappointed in me. I even lost some friends who to be honest were my friends because of my popularity. I understand where you are coming from when it comes to people liking you only because you're popular. I realized who my real friends were at that point and it was quite a blow but enlightening. But from that point on, no boy ever bothered me and I became more like I was as a child. An introvert who's only interested inthe things I really love like drawing, writing, and singing and ever since then I have been much happier._

_"I'm happy" he nodded standing up, "I'm glad that you told me this. But what does it have to do with what happened with Yamato?" he asked._

_"Well, what happened today, just brought those memories back all of a sudden. I haven't thought about them in years."_

_"What did he do?" Katsuya replied but then noticed the bruise on her arm and took it out further out to see, "How did you get this?" he asked scared._

_Stephanie averted her eyes as he continued to ask._

_"Did Yamato do this? You don't have to even tell me I know he did. I know what his afflictions look like."_

_"He was angry this afternoon. One about the fact that I quit and two that I keep refusing to abide by his wishes. But I wouldn't yield and eventually, he was making a big fuss and I didn't want the whole world to know about it, so I led him to an alley so we could talk in private and that's when he grabbed my arm and had me pinned against a wall. But I still refused no matter what he said. Then he got all quiet, smiled slightly, said something I can't even remember, and then the next thing I know."_

_"What did he do?" Kaye said slowly closing his eyes briefly afraid of the answer._

_"He leaned down and kissed me. I was so shocked" she said as Kaye's eyes became very furious, "That I pushed him down and just fled from the alley. His one little threat brought all those horrible memories back and I couldn't take it. And that's when I asked Sophie to go and get you."_

_"I see" Kaye replied feeling the anger flow through him as he embraced, "Well for one I am sorry that he hurt you like that," he said in a voice she had never heard._

_"Kaye?" she replied confused as she looked up into his face, "Are you all right?"_

_"Not really" he shook his head, "I wish I could stay longer but I have an appointment at the main house. And I certainly don't want to miss this appointment" he added angrily._

_"What do you mean?" she asked backing away slightly at the fury in his eyes._

_"I just have to go" he replied, "I'll be back as soon as I can" he added kissing her on the forehead and then departing for the room._

_"Katsuya!" she shouted as he opened the door._

_He looked back and smiled as best as he could._

_"Don't worry," he said as he closed the door behind him._

_"Oh no" she whispered, "What is he going to do? I've never seen him look so angry. I hope he's not planning to. Oh this is all my fault. What have I done? What do I do?" she thought and then her eyebrows rose at the answer, "I have to call Sakura" she ran out of the room towards the phone, "Before it's too late."_

_Meanwhile outside grey clouds started to cover the skies making it very dark as Katsuya walked towards the main gate, the same look of fury on his face and his fists clenched._

_"Yamato" he thought furiously, "I hope you're prepared to see me, because here I come."_

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Hey guys! First chapter of the week! Nice to give Stephanie a little bit of background. Actually technically her background is a little of mine and a little of someone else I know but I am not saying who. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! Three more to go!_

_Next Chapter: What One Needs_

_Katsuya threatens the worst possible thing according to Yamato and gets punished severely for it. But out of the outcome of the abuse can the Young American find some way to reach the conflicted head of the Zodiac? Find out next time!_


	56. Chapter Sixteen: What One Needs

**_Chapter Sixteen: What One Needs_**

_Stephanie hurried as fast as she could to the Sohma's residence and when she arrived Sakura was waiting for her at the curb._

_"Sakura" she replied out of breath, "Thank you for meeting me."_

_"You sounded so urgent on the phone" Sakura said with concern on her face, "What's going on?"_

_Stephanie gave her a brief description of what had happened and Sakura's eyes became wider and wider at what she was hearing._

_"And now I'm afraid that he's gonna" Stephanie finished._

_"How do you know?" Sakura replied._

_"He had this really weird look on his face and a very strange tone to his voice. I've never heard him like that before."_

_"Okay" Sakura nodded understanding her fear, "I will go and find Kaye" and she began to move away but Stephanie stopped her by taking her hand._

_"No wait. I'm coming with you."_

_"But to find him I am going to have to go to the main house" Sakura began to protest._

_"Sakura. I am going with you. I insist. This is all my fault anyway," she said with a determined look._

_"Well" Sakura replied hesitating, "All right. But let's hurry."_

_"Right" Stephanie nodded and the two of them dashed towards the main house without a moment to spare._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Meanwhile Katsuya had arrived at the main house and completely walked past Reiji despite his questioning looks. He found Takara sitting outside Yamato's room waiting. She looked up with a smile when she saw him but soon after her face fell as she saw his expression._

_"Kaye?"_

_"Hey little one" he replied gently, "Listen do you mind if I go in first this time?"_

_"Okay. But you know how Yamato is not going to like it."_

_"I'm only going to be in there for a few minutes anyway" he said walking to the door._

_"What's the matter Kaye?" she asked as he opened the door abruptly._

_"Don't worry about it" he replied back, "I'll be back soon" he closed the door behind him as Reiji came into the hall._

_"What's going on Kara?" he asked._

_"I have no idea," Takara said with shrug of her shoulders._

_As Katsuya stood back near the door, he could see through the darkened room, Yamato sitting peacefully at his table. He looked towards the back as Kaye moved slowly before him._

_"Katsuya?" Yamato replied in surprise, " What are you doing here? You're supposed to go last."_

_"Sorry Yamato. Today I have to change the protocol" Kaye said with a hint of anger to his voice, "Control it" he told himself, "You can do this."_

_"I beg your pardon?" Yamato raised an eyebrow._

_"You know I knew you were a lot of things. And I was okay with that. But what you did today totally surpassed anything I thought you could possibly do."_

_"She told you didn't she?" Yamato said back with a slight frown._

_"Did you think that she wouldn't?" Kaye's voice got louder._

_"Don't you raise your voice at me?" Yamato warned him._

_"I'll raise my voice as much as I want to" Kaye kept his voice at the same high pitch, "How could you? How could you do such a thing? Do you have any idea what you have done?"_

_"I don't have to justify my actions. I did what I did for your own good Katsuya."_

_"Don't give me that" Kaye shook his head as his whole body shook, "You did what you did for yourself. Let's be honest, all the things you have ever done have been for yourself. And yet you're sitting there with no remorse on your face and I shouldn't be surprised. I only came this afternoon to tell you one thing."_

_"And what's that?" Yamato said standing up._

_"I'm not coming back" Kaye replied seriously._

_"What?" Yamato said stunned at his decision._

_"I'm not coming back" Kaye repeated, "Ever. To the main house."_

_"You can't be serious?"_

_"I am serious" Kaye frowned, "I'm dead serious. I want nothing more to do with you Yamato. You can beg. Plead. Insist. Demand. Threaten. But I'm not coming back. Not if you're the one asking me to and not if someone asks on your behalf. You crossed the line this time and I'm not going to let you get away with it."_

_"You're certain" Yamato replied taking a step forward and now also shaking so badly before the boy in front of him, "That is your decision?"_

_"I can honestly say that I am positive about my decision. You will not be seeing me ever again."_

_"Well then" Yamato said softly, "I only have one answer for you."_

_In one split second he had moved forward quickly and punched the stunned boy directly in the stomach so hard that it made him crumple to the floor._

_"DO YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH DISOBEYING ME!" Yamato shouted slapping at every part of his body even harder, "HOW DARE YOU EVER MAKE SUCH A PRESUMPTION! NOBODY HAS EVER SPOKEN TO ME IN SUCH A WAY AND I WON'T ALLOW IT!" he continued to strike at the boy, "THE PAIN WILL CONTINUE UNLESS YOU AGREE TO LEAVE HER!"_

_"I can't do that," Kaye said in a hushed whisper and shaking his head even though he was in immense pain, "I won't do that. If you make me choose between the two of you, I will always choose her."_

_"Then suffer the consequences" Yamato's eyes burned angrily as he struck him once again._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Reiji could hear the screams of pain coming from behind the door and as Sakura and Stephanie arrived he had a very worried expression on his face. Akito appeared in the hallway at the same time and frowned at the presence of the outsider._

_"What is she doing here?" Akito said accusingly._

_"I don't know" Reiji shrugged, "I'm not sure. Sakura?"_

_"Well, it's a long story" she replied._

_"Where's Katsuya?" Stephanie asked interrupting in a rushed voice._

_"Uh" Reiji stammered._

_"He's in there" Takara pointed at the door, "With Yamato."_

_"Okay" Stephanie nodded, "Then I am going in too."_

_"No you're not" Akito replied grabbing her arm as Sakura whispered briefly in Reiji's ear and then he sprang into action._

_"Get your hands off of her Akito!" Reiji demanded taking the boys arm, "Let her go in there."_

_"But" Akito protested but she had already flung open the doors._

_Much to her horror she didn't see what she thought she would see but something much worse. Yamato was hovering over Katsuya who was crouched at his feet bleeding profusely all over his face, and holding onto his injured shoulder._

_"STOP IT!" she screamed and in one motion she dashed forward and stopped Yamato's left hand from smacking Kaye once more._

_"What do you think you're doing?" he looked back at her stunned and still quite furious._

_"Please Yamato" she said, "I beg of you to stop it. Don't punish him for something I did. I can't bear it."_

_Yamato saw the earnestness in her face and despite himself took a step back as she let her grasp of him fall. She fell onto her knees and patted Kaye gently on the head._

_"Katsuya" she replied slowly as she embraced him softly, "I am so sorry" she whispered, "I am so sorry that you had to endure all of this because of me. I should have never told you what happened. I know I promised you, but I simply can't let you be hurt like this anymore" she stood up as his eyes became wide at the realization at what she was saying, "I think it would be best if I left now and maybe that we don't see each other anymore" she added as she turned her back on him hiding her tears, "Goodbye Kaye."_

_"Don't" Katsuya reached his hand out and grabbed her hand stopping her in the process of walking, "Don't go. Because that would be a worse punishment then anything I received this afternoon."_

_She looked back, the tears settling in her eyes as he looked up at her. Yamato and the others looked on stunned._

_"I don't want you to go. That's not what this was for. And to be honest it was worth the pain."_

_"Kaye" she began to say._

_"No, please listen to me. This has been a long time coming. I've wanted to do this a long time now. I never had a reason to before. But I know I can't think of a better reason then defending your honor."_

_"Katsuya" her eyes became wide as he stood up slowly and pulled her closer to him in an embrace._

_"It doesn't matter to me if the world doesn't approve because I have never truly been this happy. And it's all because of you. Without you in my life I would be bitter and empty and I hate to say it but life would not be worth living. I'm sorry you had to see this and that you felt that the best thing for you to do would be to leave because it's not. I don't want you to go. I choose you over Yamato. I've already told him so" he held her tightly, "Come on. I'm not returning to this place so let's leave now."_

_"Okay" she nodded as she supported him on her shoulders._

_Yamato watched a little as they moved towards the door and then finally spoke up._

_"So I suppose you should congratulate yourself on your victory" he said bitterly and a bit angrily, "Miss Kamiya."_

_Stephanie stopped for a moment and stared back at him. Then she turned to the door where Sakura and Reiji were watching._

_"Reiji" she replied, "Sakura, come and get him please."_

_They nodded and rushed over taking Katsuya in their arms. He looked back at her with a look of concern on his face._

_"Steph what are you?" he began._

_"Don't worry" she replied with a smile as they moved out and Takara closed the door._

_"What do you think you're doing?" Yamato asked in a raised voice as she walked back over, knelt down, and stared ahead in silence, "Get out! I don't want you in here!"_

_She still said nothing. She just continued to stare straight ahead as he went on with his tirade._

_"Do you think that you can just sit there silently and I'll just tolerate it! Get up! Get out!" he shouted but she was unmoved._

_She simply closed her eyes as he began to tear things apart around the room and throw things from off the table towards her. A few things grazed her but still, she did nothing._

_"Move damn you! I'll call someone to get you out of here!" he warned, "Move! GET OUT!" he caught his breath and then stared back at her angrily because she still hadn't done as he asked, "Why aren't you saying anything?"_

_"What do you want me to say Yamato?" she replied somberly finally talking, "I'm simply giving you what you wanted all along don't you see? A chance to talk to me in private with no one else to bother you."_

_"That was before. I don't mean now! What would be the point!" he turned his head, "Just get out! You're not welcome here! You got what you wanted, so get out and leave me alone!"_

_"You're mistaken Yamato if you think that I am even remotely happy about any of this."_

_"Huh?" he stared at her once more._

_"I haven't won anything. I don't think of this as a victory. Instead, the way I see it, nobody won. I should have never told Kaye about what happened today but I couldn't handle it on my own. What you did spurred old memories up. Memories I have tried to forget."_

_"Memories?"_

_"Mhm. I was almost raped twice in my life" his eyes became wide at this information and immediately his face fell in guilt, "And it's not like you did anything like that but you have to understand how it made me feel. I'm sorry for whatever trouble I caused you today because of it, though."_

_He was silent for a few moments and then turned his back on her bitterly._

_"I don't need your apology. Nor do I want it. What does it matter anyway? Katsuya is not coming to see me anymore. He made that perfectly clear. They're all just waiting for me to die anyway."_

_"What?" she said confused._

_"Don't act so surprised. They all can't wait for me to die."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Don't you know who I am? I am the god of the Zodiac. I carry the core of the curse on my shoulders."_

_"I know that, but what does that have to do with anything?"_

_"Because of that" he emphasized, "I am going to die young. Sooner than later. That's right," he continued at her surprised look, "I will die because of the curse. That is my burden."_

_She shook her head as the tears formed in her eyes._

_"That can't be true."_

_"It is true. How do you think that makes me feel? How would it make you feel? Being told ever since the day you were born that you're gonna die young. That you are never going to have the things that the others will. Like a life or even a future. And I know they are all just waiting. Waiting for the day for me to die so they can have me out of their lives."_

_"I'm sure that you're mistaken Yamato" she cried, one tear slowly falling down her face as she stood up, "I don't believe that's how they truly feel."_

_"Are you crying?" he replied in surprise when he saw her face, "Stop crying! I don't like to see people cry!"_

_"I'm sorry but I can't help it. I'm sad and when I'm sad I cry."_

_"Why would you cry for someone like me? You hate me."_

_"No I don't" she shook her head._

_"Yes you do. You said so."_

_"No I didn't. I never said that. I may have called you a few things but it doesn't mean that I hate you. Or that any of the others hate you either. I probably shouldn't have said so much that day. I apologize."_

_"I can't believe you don't hate me after what I've done."_

_"What can I say Yamato? I am not one who hates anyone. Even those boys who in the past tried to rape me, I can't hate them either, or really think ill of them. Hate is not something I can do. I have never met a person I couldn't forgive. Everybody deserves a second chance. Even you. And like I said I don't believe that Kaye and the others hate you as much as you think they do."_

_"Of course they do" he retorted, "After everything I have done to them. All the suffering I put them through. Why shouldn't they hate me? They all want me to die."_

_"No that's impossible."_

_"Why do you keep saying that?" he replied a bit exasperated._

_"Because like me I believe that they will be sad when you go, "They'll be very sad."_

_"You think so?" he said in a surprised whisper._

_"They will. You are a part of them. You will always be a part of them. Didn't you say that the Zodiac members are connected? You will be a part of them even after you die. But now you are not dead. You are alive Yamato aren't you? At this moment you're living. You have more then enough time to change if you want."_

_"It's too late for that" he shook his head._

_"It's never too late" she walked over and stood near him, "Take it from someone who knows. It's never too late to change your behavior."_

_"I can't," he said falling to his knees, "They'll never forgive me. And why should they? I don't deserve it. I've been horrible to them. I wouldn't forgive me" he began to cry; "Besides I wouldn't know how to be anything else. I've been this way for far to long. They can never accept me. They won't understand."_

_"Yes they will" she nodded, "Maybe not at first. But they will eventually. You will have to earn their trust. A person can always forgive. And Yamato if you do change then they will respect you like you want. If you respect them they will respect you and want to be around you. Not because you tell them to, but because they want to, on their own free will. And trust me you will be much happier and you will like yourself much better for it."_

_"I can't" he cried loudly, "There's just no way" he lowered his head._

_"Believe in yourself" she whispered wrapping her arms gently around him, astonishing him greatly._

_"Don't" he shook his head, "Don't hold me. I don't want your pity and sympathy."_

_"Yamato I am not letting go and I want you to know that I have never wanted anything more from you then the chance to be your friend."_

_His eyes became wide once more and then he held onto her as he sobbed in her chest._

_"Let it out" she whispered quietly, "Let out all your pain and suffering. Cry until you can't cry anymore. I'll continue holding onto you."_

_He nodded and just cried as he had never before. On the other side of her door Kagura watched astonished at the scene and cried herself happily._

_"Oh Yamato. My poor boy."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_After ten more minutes of crying Yamato pulled away from her slowly and she looked down at him with a gentle smile._

_"Feel better?" she asked._

_"Yes. Thank you."_

_"You're welcome. Well I don't want to leave you but I must go and see if Katsuya is okay" she stood up._

_"Wait" he replied, "Can't you wait a minute? I want to ask you something."_

_"Sure."_

_"You really do love him don't you?"_

_"Yes I do. With all my heart" she nodded smiling once more._

_"Then" he looked up a bit tired from crying, "I am happy" he smiled genuinely, "I am sorry. For everything. I didn't understand and I still have a lot of issues to deal with in my own past."_

_"I accept your apology" she nodded again, "I know you're gonna be okay from now on Yamato. And if you ever need to talk, I'm available."_

_"Thank you. I appreciate it. Would you do something for me since you are going to see Katsuya?"_

_"Mhm."_

_"Would you tell him that I am sorry for this afternoon?"_

_"I'm afraid that is something you are gonna have to do by yourself Yamato. I think it will have a much greater impact if you do."_

_"But he doesn't even want to see me anymore. How can I?"_

_"Give it a little time. You'll know when it's the right time to approach him again" she said as she walked to the door, "Well goodbye for now."_

_"Goodbye" he nodded, "Miss Kamiya."_

_"Stephanie" she replied looking back at him._

_"Huh?"_

_"All my friends call me Stephanie. I'd like you to do the same. Yamato" she smiled._

_He smiled back and nodded again as she departed. She walked to the room that Katsuya was in according to Sakura's directions and found that Hatori had already patched him up. He expressed his surprise of how she didn't have a scratch on her and was about to say something more after their embrace when Kagura showed up asking if she could talk to Stephanie in private. Stephanie agreed and followed her out into the hall to speak with her._

_"Miss Kamiya" she began._

_"Yes?"_

_"My name is Kagura Sohma. I'm Yamato's mother."_

_"Oh. Well it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Sohma" she bowed her head, "I don't think we got the chance to meet each other at New years."_

_"No. I wasn't around much. I am thrilled to meet you though."_

_"Oh? Why's that?"_

_"Miss Kamiya I can't tell you how indebted I am to you for what you did for my son today."_

_"But how did you?"_

_"I have a room on the other side of that one door closest to his table. And I heard everything. I can't thank you enough Miss Kamiya."_

_"Please don't" Stephanie shook her head, "I only did what I felt was right in my heart. It was obvious to me that he needed someone to talk to. Cry even. I was just giving him the chance to."_

_"Well whatever you did, you certainly were able to reach him in a place that no one ever has. Thank you again" Kagura said with tears in her eyes, "I must return to him now. But I just wanted to give you my appreciation" she hugged her tightly, "You dear, dear girl."_

_"You're welcome Mrs. Sohma" Stephanie replied stunned at the hug and then they pulled away, "He really is a good person at heart."_

_"Thank you" Kagura whispered one last time and then departed, "Tohru was right" she thought as she moved back towards her son's room, "All he needed was someone strong to talk to. To confide in. Someone on the outside."_

_Stephanie paused in the hall for a moment and was about to go back in Kaye's room, when she spotted Akito standing at the other end of the hall staring at her stunned. She nodded with a smile and then went back inside the room. Akito stood that way until his father approached him._

_"Akito" Akito replied._

_"Father."_

_"Is everything okay? I hurried over as soon as I could when I heard the news."_

_"Everything is fine. That girl was able to calm Yamato."_

_"What girl?"_

_"Miss Kamiya. Katsuya's girlfriend."_

_"Did she?" his father said back as he gazed at his son's averted face._

_"Yea. Somehow. I'm going home. I'll see you later" he moved past._

_"All right" Akito nodded but shook his head with a knowing smile as his son left the main house and headed home._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_When Akito arrived home he went straight to his room. He walked over to his bed and saw on his bedside table the book he was often reading. He fingered the cover and then a flood of memories came to him as he lay on his bed. He remembered the day he had met her alone at the park and she had commented on his book. He remembered working on the project with her in close vicinity almost every afternoon. And he even remembered the day she had given him the Valentines Day chocolate. He smiled as he thought about all these things and then rolled over closing his eyes contently as he saw her face in his thoughts._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Hey guys! Done today's chapter! Hope you liked it! Unlike Akito, Yamato isn't going to remain a jerk forever because they are much worse jerks down the road, trust me! Two more chapters to go!_

_Next Chapter:An Unexpected Visitor_

_Now that Yamato has decided to turn over a new leaf and change his ways an unwelcome person comes into town and the Sohmas have to prepare for their next encounter with the Ushidas once more. See what happens next time!_


	57. Chapter Seventeen: Unexpected Visitor

**_Chapter Seventeen: Unexpected Visitor_**

_Not wholly unexpected Kyo was very angry about what had happened to his son and didn't speak for several hours, which was very unlike him. Kaye stayed home for a few days after that to recover and Tohru tended to his every need. That is except when Stephanie came to visit or Sakura helped out along with Takara. But the biggest thing the Sohma estate was talking about was something that was occurring over the next few weeks. At first Yamato didn't even make an appearance and then all of a sudden the servants around the main house were talking about his sudden change in behavior, baffled completely by it. And even Shigure and Hatori had to admit there was something different about the boy. Of course Kagura was the only one who knew why that was and kept it to herself. After all since Stephanie had her talk with Yamato he and his mother had become closer then ever. Hatsuharu brought the news about him one night and Reiji just shook his head._

_"It'll never last" he scoffed._

_Like Katsuya, Takara had also not returned to the main house because of the possibility that Yamato might do something else, and word hadn't reached to their household quite yet about his sudden change. But despite the fears of Kyo and Takara Stephanie had told Katsuya everything that had happened and he was a bit baffled himself. His actions in the room with Stephanie didn't sound like Yamato to Kaye at all and he wondered if she had told him everything. He was thinking about this very thing when Tohru came into his room after the phone had rung. He was almost completely healed at this point and was very excited because it was the first day he was actually going to get out. In celebration of his release Sakura and Reiji had planned a picnic in the park with Stephanie, Takara, and a few other members of the Zodiac._

_"What's up mom?" he asked._

_"That was the main house Kaye," she said slowly._

_"And?"_

_"Well Yamato wants to see you."_

_"I thought you knew my feelings on that mom" he replied averting his eyes as he searched for some socks in his drawer._

_"I do. But Kagura is the one who called. And needless to say Katsuya I figured I should tell you anyway."_

_"Aunt Kagura? He's never asked her to do it."_

_"I don't think he asked her to. I think she's asking for herself."_

_Kaye was silent as his mother looked at him with a sad look in her eyes._

_"It's really your decision son. But I think you should at least think about all the options."_

_"Okay" he nodded, "I will" he added as she smiled and departed._

_Katsuya sat on his bed and pondered his mother's words. He thought about Stephanie's words also and then finally stood up and nodded his head to himself._

_"Sakura!" he called, "Come here! I need to talk to you!"_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Kyo meanwhile was tacking up a new announcement on the board when Kunimitsu approached him._

_"Excuse me, Master Kyo."_

_"What's up Kunimitsu?" Kyo said._

_"You have a visitor at the front desk."_

_"Visitor?"_

_Kyo followed Kunimitsu to the front and saw a tall brunette with dark eyes but recognized him at once._

_"I don't believe it" he grinned, "Hiroshi Tikeda."_

_"Hello Teacher Kyo" the young man said shaking his hand._

_"Wow" Kyo replied, "Look at you. Look how tall you are. Last time I saw you, you could barely reach my knee."_

_"I know" the man chuckled, "But it's good to see you. I'm glad to see you're back in business," he said indicating the building they were standing in._

_"Yea. Well you know I couldn't stay out of business that long."_

_"I figured as much."_

_"What are you doing down here? How are your father and Takei? Boy he must be pretty tall now too."_

_"Oh they're both fine. Takei's in his second year of college now. I'm just down here visiting with my uncle."_

_"Your uncle?"_

_"Yea, he's lived with us a pretty long time now. He moved in when his wife threw him out. I don't know all the details. Anyway he found out his son lives down here so he's come for a surprise visit."_

_"Oh well that ought to be interesting."_

_"Yea I told him I would let him handle that and that I would go explore Kyoto. And a visited one of the local dojos this morning and found out that you had one, so here I am."_

_"Wow. You still into Martial arts?"_

_"Oh yea. I'm in fact planning on becoming a teacher."_

_"Really?"_

_'Mhm. After I finish college of course. But since I am here now, I was wondering if I could take you to lunch?"_

_"I would be honored" Kyo nodded with a grin._

_"Great."_

_"I just have to talk to my assistant for a moment and then we can go."_

_"Okay" Hiroshi nodded as Kyo pulled Kunimitsu aside and spoke to him._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_"Are you sure about this Kaye?" Sakura asked a little worried at the front door while he put on his shoes._

_"Yea I'm sure."_

_"But what makes you think that this is such a good idea?"_

_"I don't know" he shook his head, "I just got a funny feeling that everything is going to be all right."_

_"Dad's not going to like this."_

_"I'll be fine" he insisted as he stood up, "I'll meet you at the park later" he opened up the door and left while Sakura stared at the door extremely unsure of the outcome that would befall her brother._

_Katsuya hurried to the main house feeling more at ease then he ever had when going to the place. He entered the gate and since no one was around he headed for the main building and entered in. Hatori was on his way back from Yamato's room when he stopped in the hall, stunned at Katsuya's presence._

_"Katsuya? What are you doing here?"_

_"I'm here to see Yamato" he indicated the direction down the hall._

_"Everything all right?" Hatori asked with a look of concern on his face._

_"Yea. Everything is all right. I'm just about healed."_

_"Well, all right" Hatori nodded with a slight frown, "Let me know if you need anything."_

_"Okay" Kaye nodded back and began to walk._

_"Katsuya" Hatori called._

_"Mhm?"_

_"He's very somber today, so don't expect too much."_

_"Okay" Kaye nodded again with a quizzical look as he once more started to walk and Hatori walked in the opposite direction, "Yamato not say anything?" he thought, " That's not possible. Even if he's sick in bed he always has something to say."_

_Kaye arrived at Yamato's door and was just about to knock when Kagura appeared._

_"Aunt Kagura?" he replied._

_"Oh I am so glad that you decided to come Katsuya. This will make Yamato very happy."_

_"Then he didn't ask for me?"_

_"No. I did. I requested yourpresence. He has talked about you ever since that day. You're not regretting coming here?"_

_"No" he shook his head still stunned._

_"Good" she smiled in relief, "Well let's go in. He's very tired today," she added, "So it's probably going to be a short visit."_

_"All right" Kaye nodded as she opened the door and the two of them entered in._

_They walked over to where Yamato was sitting at his table and reading a book. Kagura stood in the front._

_"Yamato sweetie" she said as he looked up slowly, "Katsuya is here to see you."_

_"What?" his eyes became wide but somehow gentle as Kaye moved forward and knelt down on the floor, "Katsuya?"_

_"I'll leave you two alone" Kagura replied moving over to her door and exiting the room._

_For a few moments Yamato said nothing. He simply turned his face away much to Kaye's surprise. While he was waiting Kaye surveyed his surroundings and noticed that there were many things different about the room. The curtains were open so that the room was now filled with light instead of it's usual gloomy darkness. On the table was a new place setting that Kaye was certain Yamato had gotten rid of a long time ago. Finally Yamato turned to him and picked up the teapot._

_"Would you like some tea?" he asked so suddenly._

_"Huh?" Kaye looked at him confused._

_"Tea" Yamato held up the pot, "You don't have to sit over there. Why don't you come and join me."_

_"Okay" Kaye nodded slowly completely stunned._

_For as long as he could remember nobody was allowed to sit at the table with Yamato except for Kagura. As he sat down he noticed how delicately his cousin poured the tea and then handed it to him._

_"Thank you" Kaye said slowly._

_"You're welcome" Yamato replied back politely._

_Something even more new Kaye thought. Politeness just for the heck of it? He took a sip of his tea as Yamato poured himself a cup and then took a sip himself. Then he placed his cup back down and looked at Kaye directly._

_"So what brings you here Katsuya?" he asked._

_"Uh I. Uh" Kaye said, "I'm not even sure."_

_"I thought you said you were never coming back."_

_"Look Yamato I was upset. I mean could you blame me?"_

_"No" Yamato replied much once again to Kaye's surprise, "I don't blame you at all. I did a horrible thing and didn't even think about the consequences."_

_"Uh" Kaye said back stunned, "Okay. I have to ask."_

_"Mhm?"_

_"What's going on?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well, the politeness. The pouring of tea. Letting me sit up here. You've never done that."_

_"I've never done a lot of things that I should have" Yamato nodded, "But I'm trying hard to rectify that."_

_"Rectify what?"_

_"I'm not proud of what I have become Katsuya. It took a lot to open my eyes and realize that I became exactly what I never wanted to."_

_"I don't understand?" Kaye shook his head._

_"I promised myself a long time ago that I would never become the way my father wanted me to."_

_"Your father? That guy?"_

_"Yes" Yamato nodded bitterly, "It wasn't my mother who taught me to be this way. From the time I could talk my father drilled it in my head. You are the head of the Zodiac. You are the one who is in control. The others are supposed to do as you say. Don't let them give an inch and all that nonsense. When he was thrown out of the family I swore to myself, even if I was only six years old that I wouldn't behave that way, but I did" his face fell._

_Kaye's own face took on a somber expression as Yamato sighed heavily._

_"Every year I just got worse and worse and I didn't see anything but myself. I didn't care. I only saw my own pain. I don't expect anyone to forgive me for it either. But you have to allow me at least" he looked in his eyes directly, "To tell you how truly sorry I am Katsuya" he said with tears in his eyes, "I mean I can't take back what I did. All I can do is ask you to forgive me, even though I know you probably won't."_

_"Yamato" Kaye sighed, "Before I tell you my answer, I need to know something from you."_

_"What? Anything?"_

_"Why did you pick me? Why did you single me out from all the other members?"_

_Yamato smiled._

_"The first time I saw you, I had entered the gates of the main house with my parents, and you were playing with your sister and Reiji, and it looked like you were having so much fun. I wanted to know you so when I requested my father he agreed, but on one condition."_

_"What was that?"_

_"He told me that I wasn't to allow you to be equal to me. Meaning I would take on a more dominant role and make you feel less worthy."_

_"And you did?"_

_"I had no intention on doing so, but yes I did."_

_"I see" Kaye stood up and sighed again, "Yamato, I don't know about forgiving you so easily but a part of me, a big part of me, feels somehow, I don't know how that you really have changed."_

_"I'm trying to. Slowly. It hasn't been easy. I could use help. But I can promise you this; I won't ever strike you again. I can't strike anyone anymore. I don't have the heart. My heart has been lifted and cleaned of every bad blemish thanks to Miss Kamiya."_

_"Stephanie?"_

_"Mhm. She talked to me that day like I needed to be. Firmly but honestly. She told me things that I never believed true, but more importantly when she found out about the conditions of my curse she cried for me."_

_Katsuya stared at him surprised at him._

_"Nobody's ever cried for me like that before. My mother didn't do it because she didn't want me to be sad. I wouldn't obviously let any of you do it."_

_"I don't think, that any of us would have believed that you would. Yamato why didn't you ever tell anyone that you were in pain or that you even thought about things this way?"_

_"I don't know. I honestly didn't think anyone would care. I truly thought all of you just wanted me to dead."_

_"That's crazy" Kaye shook his head, "I can't speak for everyone, but I may not have liked some of the things that you did however I most certainly didn't hate you."_

_Yamato raised his eyes in surprise._

_"Really?"_

_"Of course not. I'm bigger than that Yamato" Yamato nodded, "And if you really need help and you're sincere about this, then I would be glad to help."_

_"You would?"_

_"Mhm. And I accept your apology" Kaye smiled happily, "On one condition."_

_"What's that?"_

_Kaye walked over and took his hand gently._

_"You're coming with me to the park today."_

_"Huh?"_

_"We're all having a big picnic and I would like for you to come. It's for me anyway."_

_"I don't know about that Katsuya" Yamato shook his head._

_"I insist. You're looking much better."_

_"They won't want me there."_

_"Maybe not at first. But give it a chance. What do you say?"_

_"Well if you really want me there."_

_"I do" Kaye said helping him to his feet and the embracing him tightly, "I really do."_

_Yamato was surprised butembraced him back and then nodded slowly._

_"Then I would be happy to. Do you think Akito could come too?_

_"Absolutely. The more the merrier."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_It only took Yamato a few moments to get dressed and then the two boys were off to the park, stopping by to pick up Akito who was quite surprised at the invitation and Yamato's appearance but willingly followed them. When they arrived they could see the blankets had already been set up and Sakura and Stephanie were setting out all the food that Kaye had prepared along with some that Stephanie and Reiji had also brought._

_"Hey Kaye" Reiji smiled when he saw him but then frowned when he saw the other two boys._

_"Hey guys" Kaye said as Yamato and Akito moved forward, "Sorry we're late" he added as Sakura and Takara stared at the whole thing stunned, "Hey" he smiled as Stephanie came over and kissed him lightly on the lips._

_"Hey. Akito. Yamato welcome."_

_"Thanks" Akito nodded not really sure how to react._

_"Hello Miss Kamiya" Yamato bowed politely._

_"Ah ah" she said shaking her head with a smile._

_"Oh right. I mean good afternoon, Stephanie."_

_"That's more like it" she smiled again, "Well we have plenty to eat so come on over and dig in" she pulled Yamato by the arm and Akito followed behind, "Yamato that's my younger sister Sophie" she pointed out the little girl with pigtails, "Sophie this is Yamato Sohma."_

_"Hello" she greeted energetically._

_"Hello" he nodded back as he and Akito sat down and Reiji along with Sakura pulled Katsuya aside._

_"Kaye" Reiji replied with a frown, "What's on going on man? What are they doing here?"_

_"Look. Aunt Kagura called me over to the main house this afternoon to see Yamato. He completely apologized for everything that happened."_

_"He did?" Sakura said surprised._

_"Yea. I was completely baffled too. Guys he asked me to have tea with him. At his table. Now how often does that happen?"_

_"Almost never" Reiji shook his head, "But still, you trust him?"_

_"Reij I don't know how to explain it. But he was completely different with me today. We talked for about an hour, but all he did for the whole time was apologize and admit that he was wrong. He even brought up Uncle Jinto" Kaye lowered his voice, "And during all that he was crying. I have never seen him cry before."_

_"I don't think anybody has" Sakura was the one who now shook her head as she stared at Yamato sadly._

_"And in that moment, I felt so sorry for him. I mean consider, it's true the things he did was terrible."_

_Reiji made a noise that he was irritated._

_"But have we ever considered that maybe he suffers too. I mean guys he's the god of the Zodiac. That's a terrible burden for anybody. I bet more than anything he's scared. He's scared to die young and the one thing he did tell me is that he is certain that everyone wants himto die" Sakura and Reiji looked at Kaye with surprised eyes at this news, "Now does that soundlike someone who is even remotely the way Yamato was? I mean look at him" he glanced at Yamato who was actually smiling as he talked with Stephanie and Sophie, "I've never even seen him smile before. Not like that."_

_"Well I guess," Reiji shrugged, "But I still don't trust him completely."_

_"I'm not sure if I do either" Sakura said looking down at the ground._

_"I know. But give him a chance. Everybody deserves a second chance don't they?"_

_Sakura smiled at her brother placing a hand on his shoulder and then nodded. Reiji nodded halfheartedly and then they joined the group. Yamato was even friendly with them as much as he could be. In fact he even spoke to Sakura and asked for her forgiveness much to her surprise. Later when the sun started to set Reiji was playing his guitar while everyone sat around listening. As they slowly began to clean up the trash a person approached the group and as Sakura turned around she dropped one of the blankets that she was folding._

_"Sakura what's the matter?" Kaye asked and then gasped which made Reiji, Akito, and Yamato come over at the commotion._

_Akito and Reiji stood still stunned as Yamato moved to the front and stared wide- eyed at the man before him. As he stood there Stephanie and the other members of the Zodiac watched the scene with worried interest since two other people had arrived much to Sakura's chagrin. Hayoto and Takechi Ushida waited patiently as the older blond haired man approached the other blond headed youth._

_"Hello Yamato" Jinto Tikeda replied to his son, "It's your father."_

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Did any of you guess who the visitor was going to be? Well in tomorrow's chapteryou will see how he got to Kyoto and even more. Hope you enjoyed it! One more chapter to go until the end of the first Curse Renewed series!_

_Next Chapter: An Outside Angel_

_Jinto and the Ushidas attempt to take Yamato away but help comes from an unlikely source. Find out who on the last chapter of book three!_


	58. Chapter Eighteen: An Outside Angel

**_Chapter Eighteen: An Outside Angel_**

_The wind blew harshly that morning as Hayoto Ushida rose from his bed. He yawned and stretched as he stood from his bed and walked over to his window glancing out of it. Suddenly the phone rang on his bedside table and he walked over to pick it up._

_"Hello. Oh good morning father. I understand," he replied in a bit of a nervous tone, "We will. I promise," he added, "Okay. Yea, I'll see you on Sunday" he said hanging up the phone, sighing, and wiping his brow._

_He got dressed quickly and walked out into the kitchen where his younger brother Takechi was just finishing up his breakfast._

_"What's up Bro? Why the long face?"_

_"That was father on the phone."_

_"And?"_

_"He said he'd be arriving by train at twelve o'clock and that we'd better not miss him."_

_"No problem. We'll just drop the little runt at his friend's house and then we'll go do it."_

_"You make it sound so simple" Hayoto replied with a frown crossing his arms, "Have you ever met this guy Takechi?"_

_"No" his brother looked up in surprise, "Have you?"_

_"Yea. Once. He's a mean piece of work."_

_"Worse then father?" Takechi scoffed._

_"Oh he's up there. Wait till you see for yourself."_

_"I still wouldn't worry about it" Takechi shrugged standing up, "We'll handle it. We know where to find the Sohmas today. We'll just take him to them."_

_"What guarantee do we have that He will be there?"_

_"We don't really. As far as I know father said that Tikeda was going to handle it, his own way. So stop worrying" he moved past his brother's concerned expression to go change his clothes._

_As promised the Ushida brothers did pick up Jinto Tikeda at the train station. After a quick goodbye to his nephew, Hayoto drove Tikeda through the streets of Kyoto, him very anxious to see his son, Yamato. When they arrived at the park it was only mid afternoon so they sat down on benches waiting for Jinto Tikeda's instructions on what to do. Finally as the sun was setting and the Sohmas were packing up to leave Jinto nodded and the three of them moved towards the unsuspecting group._

_So here they were now. Katsuya stood on Yamato's right, next to Sakura while Reiji stood on his left close to Akito. Behind them Stephanie remained seated. Takara and Sophie had been requested to take Hitomi and Krysta away from the area until things could be settled and they willingly obeyed, steering the other two towards the lake. Stephanie and Rika watched the scene with much confusion and trepidation as Hayoto and Takechi smiled annoyingly atStephanie and Sakura, who was frowning greatly at the older of the two brothers._

_"Father?" Yamato replied._

_"Hello Yamato" Jinto smiled, "It's been a long time."_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I came to see you of course. Why are you not happy to see me?"_

_"He ought not to be" Reiji replied defending him._

_"Keep your mouth shut shrimp" Hayoto ordered with an angry sneer._

_"I'd rather not" Reiji retorted clenching his fists, "What are you two Neanderthals doing here anyway?"_

_"We're his backup" Takechi said indicating Jinto._

_"Backup for what?" Kaye asked._

_"Yea. What are you guys up to?" Sakura replied angrily._

_"Outspoken. The both of you" Jinto said to the twins, "Just like your father. I shouldn't be surprised. Or your mother for that matter. She has quite a big mouth too."_

_"Don't you dare talk about my mother that way" Kaye warned._

_"Why? What are you going to do little boy? Are you going to hurt me too like the monster you are?"_

_"Kaye" Reiji shook his head as the Ushidas chuckled at Katsuya balling his fists furiously._

_"What are you talking about father?" Yamato asked completely confused._

_"Oh you didn't know?" Jinto started while Stephanie stood up and moved closer to Sakura, "That your precious Katsuya is nothing more than a monster."_

_He chuckled as Reiji gritted his teeth and Sakura looked at her brother as he lowered his head in shame, while Yamato stared at him still quite confused._

_"You never told him?" Jinto continued, "How like you to keep it a secret."_

_"Shut up!" Reiji shouted, "Just shut your mouth! You don't know what you're talking about! Kaye don't listen to him!"_

_At this moment Hayoto strode over to the shorter boy and punched him in the stomach making him gasp for air as he collapsed to the ground. Rika ran over to him and held him tightly tears piercing her eyes._

_"Big brother!"_

_"Thank you Mr. Ushida" Jinto replied as Yamato's eyes widened at the sight before him of Reiji gasping on the ground, "What's wrong Yamato?" he asked when he saw his son's face, "I thought that you would be pleased."_

_"Why would I be pleased about that? You just had them hit an unarmed member of my family."_

_"Oh I get it. Well all I got to say is I'm disappointed in you Yamato. You turned exactly like I thought you wouldn't" he moved forward, "A wimp. You're supposed to be the head of the family," he continued as Yamato's eyes became placid, "And yet you let them stand on the same standing as you. How pathetic. Must be your mother's influence I suppose."_

_"No sir" the young girl nearest Sakura spoke up as the wind blew around her hair, "I'm afraid I am the one who convinced your son contrary wise to what you taught him" Stephanie replied._

_"And you are?" Jinto's eyebrows rose a little at her appearance but then he shook his head, "Never mind. Yamato you let a little girl tell you what to do. What kind of man are you?"_

_"I am a man" Yamato finally found the courage to say something since Stephanie had spoken up for him, "But I'm not one like you father. Now tell me once and for all. Tell me why you are here and then leave."_

_"Well how rude of you Yamato. I told you why I am here. I came to see you."_

_"Well you have" Kaye spoke up this time lifting his head angrily, "And I think he asked you to leave."_

_"Honestly" Jinto shook his head with a sinister smile, "You Sohmas don't know when to shut your mouths" he belted Kaye in the stomach hard._

_"Kaye!" Sakura screamed as she and Stephanie rushed forward, "You monster" she seethed upwards at him as Stephanie held her boyfriend._

_"I the monster? I don't think so."_

_"Father! Stop it!" Yamato replied, "Stop it. What do you want?"_

_"Simply this" Jinto nodded to the two Ushidas and they moved closer to the girls as they helped Kaye up slowly, "I want you to come with me Yamato. Right now so we can have our talk in private."_

_"Uh?" Yamato's eyes became wide again as Akito shook his head, "I uh" he hesitated._

_"Don't do it Yamato" Kaye replied in a strained voice as he pushed himself from the girl's grasp and tried to stand on his own, "Don't give in to him."_

_"Boys" Jinto said and the Ushidas moved even more forward, "If you don't come with me right now Yamato, then we'll take these two instead" he snapped his fingers and the two brothers grabbed Stephanie and Sakura._

_"No! No! Let go!" the girls screamed as Yamato shook his head in fear._

_"Father stop!" he finally called as the girls screamed some more and the people who were left in the park started to watch the scenario in either amusement or horror._

_"Will you come with us then? Willingly?" Jinto asked once more._

_"Yes. If you don't hurt anyone anymore" Yamato nodded, "I'll go with you."_

_"Master Yamato" Akito replied with a worried expression._

_"It's okay Akito" Yamato said, "I'll be back as soon as I can" he moved forward and the Ushida brothers were about to let the girls go when a deep voice spoke up from behind Jinto Tikeda._

_"Excuse me. But is there a problem here?"_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Jinto Tikeda and the Ushidas looked behind them as the person approached them his blue-green eyes burning with anger. At the sight of him Sakura's eyes became wide immediately and Stephanie smiled happily in relief._

_"Who the hell are you?" Jinto said furiously._

_"It's not important who I am" the young man replied, "But what is important is that you guys are violating Kyoto law. Especially since one of you two creeps" he stared at the brothers, "Is holding onto the mayor's stepdaughter. And that creep better let her go before I kick him in the face."_

_Takechi at once released Stephanie and she ran to Katsuya's side while Sakura hit Hayoto in the gut and also ran over to her brother._

_"Now. I'll ask again" the young man continued, "Is there a problem here?"_

_"No. Just a little bit of family business" Jinto said._

_"Oh family business huh? Funny it looks like you were about to kidnap those girls or this young man here" he indicated Yamato, "If he didn't do as you told him too."_

_"What are you a cop?" Jinto asked._

_"I might be. And even if I'm not now, I'm gonna be."_

_"I'd like to know who you are?" Jinto demanded, "And why you think you have any business here?"_

_"Okay. I'll tell you who I am. My name is Stephen Kolodziejski. And that little girl right there" he pointed to Stephanie, "Is my little sister. And you know what that means?" he smiled menacingly as they stared at him stunned, "That means that I am also the stepson of the mayor and I'm in very tight with the police and any other law enforcement in Kyoto. In fact you're looking at a future cop right now. So if you fellas don't want me to call the police with my cell phone here" he held it up, "I would just move along and go back to wherever it is you came from. And if you think I'm bluffing. I'm not. I don't bluff," he added seriously._

_"All right" Jinto held up his hand certain that he wanted no more trouble with the law then he already had, "We're going" he pulled Hayoto on the arm, "I'll see you later Yamato" he added as they walked away._

_"Oh and one more thing Blondie" Stephen replied to Takechi, "If I ever catch you touching my little sister like that again I will kill you."_

_"Right" Takechi nodded as he and Hayoto left in a hurry behind Jinto._

_"Weren't you the one who said that this was going to be simple?" Hayoto hissed._

_"Shut up" the younger one said back rolling his eyes._

_Stephen watched as they departed and then turned to the still stunned group._

_"Is everyone all right?"_

_"Stephen" Stephanie replied happily as she ran to embrace him, "What are you doing here?"_

_"I got here a day early" he shrugged with a smile, "Katsuya are you okay man?" he asked._

_"I'm fine" Kaye nodded with a smile, "Thanks."_

_"No problem. Seemed like you needed some help."_

_"Uh yea. Oh Yamato" Katsuya turned to the other boy next to him who was looking at him in concern with sad eyes, "This is Stephen. Stephanie's older brother from America. Stephen this is my cousin Yamato. That's Reiji and Akito," he said also pointing to the other two boys._

_"A pleasure to meet you" Stephen held out his hand which Yamato gratefully took warmly._

_"Likewise" Yamato nodded, "Thank you very much for all your help."_

_"You're welcome. Nice to meet you two too" he added as Reiji and Akito moved closer to meet the stranger._

_"Hello" Akito bowed his head politely and then took his place at Yamato's side._

_"Hey" Reiji held out his hand and they shook, "That was something you did back there."_

_"Aw it was nothing" Stephen blushed._

_"Are you really going to be a police officer?" Kaye asked as Stephen glanced at Sakura briefly._

_"No" Stephen said, "An acting major actually."_

_They all laughed as he went on._

_"I was just walking in the park because I heard my sister's were here from Sam and I happened upon your little problem. So I thought I'd assist you, considering my sister was involved."_

_"My hero once again" Stephanie hugged her brother with a sweet smile._

_"Well we are truly indebted to you" Yamato replied with a wane smile, "If you don't mind Akito. I would like to go home now."_

_"Of course" Akito nodded and then the two of them departed without Yamato not even questioning Katsuya on what his father had meant about him._

_"Well I got to get back too" Stephen said, "I'm glad to see you guys are okay."_

_"Are you kidding" Reiji grinned liking Stephanie's brother more and more, "We're Sohmas. We always bounce back."_

_"Okay" he turned to sister, "You all right?"_

_"Mhm."_

_"I'll see you at home?"_

_"Okay" she nodded as he too departed winking secretly at Sakura as he left._

_As the others began to finish the cleaning Sakura turned briefly to her brother._

_"I'll be right back okay?"_

_"Sure" he said with a nod not really sure where she was heading._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Stephen walked slowly up the street until he heard the sounds of pounding feet behind him so he turned around. Sakura paused to catch her breath as he stared back at her._

_"I'm glad you stopped" she replied._

_"Are you?" he smiled._

_"Yea."_

_"I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you. I thought it might be a little awkward."_

_"That's okay and you're right it would have been. You showing up like that was a bit too surprising for me to say anything back anyway."_

_"Yea."_

_"Thank you again for what you did back there" she blushed lowering her face so he couldn't see the pink in her cheeks._

_"It was nothing" he shrugged it off, "I just don't like jerks like that."_

_"I hear from your sister that you're quite infamous for rescuing people who are in trouble like that. Almost like an angel."_

_"Uh" it was his turn to blush, "Yea. Sort of" he scratched the back of his head nervously._

_"Are you in town long?"_

_"About a week. Like I said I came a day early. Classes for college don't start for another two weeks so I took some time off."_

_"Well then maybe I'll see you around."_

_"I hope so" he nodded._

_"Really?"_

_"To be honest, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since I left."_

_"But that was last Christmas."_

_"I know. But it's true. In fact I couldn't stop thinking about you so much that I looked up your name to find out what it meant. Cherry blossom" she smiled, "And then I couldn't rest until I knew what a cherry blossom looked like. And then after that I had to know what it smelled like. What it felt like. It's quite a beautiful flower. Not unlike you."_

_"Thanks" she blushed again, "I've also thought about you."_

_"You have?"_

_"Mhm."_

_"Why? I was such a jerk to you. I kissed you without your permission."_

_"Yes. But it wasn't such a bad thing. To tell you the truth, I liked it and no one had ever kissed me before that."_

_"Get out of town."_

_"It's true. I've been on many dates but I never let a guy kiss me on the first date."_

_"Good to know" he grinned, "It was my first kiss too."_

_"Then we have that in common" she smiled, "I have to get back."_

_"Okay. See you around?"_

_"Maybe" she said teasingly with a smile as she turned her back and walked back to the park._

_He smiled once more as he shook his head and then headed in the direction of his house._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_"Jinto Tikeda?" Kyo repeated stunned._

_"Um, yes pop" Kaye nodded a bit irritated now, "We've already said that twice."_

_They were gathered in the sitting room with Yuki, Takara, and Tohru discussing the afternoon's events._

_"Jinto Tikeda?" he replied again._

_"Yes daddy" Sakura nodded, "It was him."_

_"He really was there," Takara added._

_"I don't believe it" Kyo shook his head, "What the hell was that bastard doing here?"_

_"I don't know Kyo" Yuki shrugged, "Maybe stirring up trouble."_

_"But what was he here for? What purpose" then he realized, "Oh hell! I'm so stupid. Why didn't I see this before?"_

_"What is it Kyo?" Tohru asked concerned as he sat down._

_"They have the same last name."_

_"Who does pop?" Kaye said._

_"This afternoon I had a visitor. Damn rat do you remember that student of mine, back in Tokyo, Hiroshi?"_

_"Hiroshi was here?" Yuki replied astonished._

_"Yea. He came by to take me out to lunch. Hiroshi's last name is also Tikeda."_

_"What?" Tohru and Yuki said together._

_"He mentioned that he came down here with his uncle who was coming to see his son. Why didn't I put two and two together?"_

_"There is no way you could have known dad" Sakura replied walking over and rubbing his shoulders affectionately._

_"What do we do now?" Takara asked looking up at her father._

_"Well one thing's for certain" Yuki replied, "If Jinto Tikeda is back on the scene, it's time for another family meeting."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The meeting took place on a Sunday morning. Everyone had gathered in the main house conference room to discuss the situation. When it was over Katsuya went in search of Stephanie at the park where he found doing her usual drawing._

_"Hey" she replied as he sat down and kissed her lightly on the cheek._

_"Hey."_

_"How did it go?"_

_"Well it was long and informative. Yamato didn't want to talk me though. Not yet. He's still worn out from the whole thing."_

_"Oh."_

_"But the family is certain of one thing. We're gonna be on our guard from now on."_

_"Is it really that serious?"_

_"Yea" he closed his eyes and sighed, "Everybody's going to have to be careful. Who knows what's going to happen in the future now?"_

_"Oh Kaye" she placed her head on his shoulder, "The one thing you can count on though, is that I am going to stay by your side through it all."_

_He smiled and kissed her on the top of her head._

_"Thanks sweetie."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_A tall teenager was working out on a treadmill when the phone on his desk rang. He stopped the machine, wiped his brow with a towel, and then picked it up._

_"Hello. Oh yes sir. Good to hear from you. No, I'm ready. Yes sir. I can leave by tomorrow morning. And thank you sir. Goodbye" he hung up the phone and smiled quite menacingly._

**_(To be continued…)_**

_Authors Note: Okay you guys that's it for series one! I hope you guys liked it and will continue reading when the next series is put on!_

_Thanks to:_

_Fdiw,Devilduckyboy,pie108,SenkoHondaSohma,Eyternuslemures,_

_Alucordsgirl3, Dark Reister, keyzz, Aidan storm, and umeboshi for all your great reviews!_

_To my fans who have loyally stuck with me this long:_

_Dark Inu fan, LycheeandArika and Miki, Menganesgreer24, Minumiro, Hermionezclone, scarlet moon angel, Tsuki Mizuno, Shuchi's lover, crazyloverofboys, and lilorangeneko, you guys all rock! Thanks!_

_And to my most avid readers a special thanks:_

_Otaku mom, aznanimeaddict, and crazyanimefangirl, you guys have been with me since the beginning and I really enjoy your feedback! I hope you will continue to love my stories and I hope to see you in the next series!_

_Finally a special thanks to my favorite fan: My little e-mail sister Andie. You still are one of my favorite characters and I am so glad that you are enjoying the story! Lots of love!_

_Thanks again also to all my anonymous viewers as well!_

_See you all again on November 2nd for series two! Until then God bless!_


End file.
